The Bond Between a Brother and a Sister
by TheCuteChibiLover
Summary: Len is a cruel ruler of the kingdom of yellow, who's people hate him for his cruelness. Rin is his kind twin sister as well as his servent who he admires greatly. She loves him as well, serving him happily with only wanting one thing in return, his smile.
1. Prince of Yellow

"Rin! Rin! Rin!" Called a young boy's voice. "RIN!" He called again close to tears. He looked around the garden, turning his head from side to side, inspecting each inch of the garden from the flowers to the crystal gates but he did not see the person he was calling for. He began to cry, softly. "Wh-Wh-Wh-Where is she….?" He sobbed.

The boy was a child-about 10 years old. He had shinning honey blond hair tied in a small pony tail; he also had amazing blue eyes that looked soft and gentle to touch. He was tiny and had soft and delicate pale skin the color of milk. The clothes he was wearing had a formal look to them. A silk yellow long sleeved shirt, silky golden yellow shorts and leather shoes that were a very deep shade of black. He was a prince; a heir to a powerful kingdom flooded with golden flowers. He was the only son of the deceased king and queen who had ruled this very kingdom; however...he was not the only child the king and queen had.

It was night time and the young Prince had snuck out of the castle to find his sister before she had to leave for her lessons….for a very, very long time, for she was not to become the ruler of the kingdom only her brother. What she was going away for was only between her and the servants who were taking her away.

"R-Rin…!" The Prince cried, sobbing into his tiny pale knuckles. "Don't tell me I missed her!" He cried as his crystal clear tears dropped down to the soft green grass. The Prince was crying so much that he did not hear the tiny footsteps, rustling in the gorgeous grass and flowers

"Oh don't worry you didn't miss me Len, please don't cry." Came a sweet and gentle voice. The boy who was named Len darted his tear soaked eyes open as he heard that voice (which sounded like the warm breeze in spring) to find his beautiful older twin sister in front of him, smiling warmly. She was dressed in a simple golden yellow dress with orange lining and flowers with shoes the same color as her brothers. Her hair was the same honey color as her twin, and it was quite long, down to her waist line, and she had the same outstanding blue eyes as her younger twin brother's.

Len smiled as tears of joy fell from his gentle blue eyes when he saw her and immediately he hugged her in a tight grasp. "Sister! I was afraid that I would miss you before you go! I'm so glad you're still here!" He sobbed happily. Rin smiled and wrapped her arms around him returning his embrace, holding him dearly as he sobbed softly onto her shoulder. She let out a small moan because her brothers grip on her was so tight she could barely breath, but she didn't care, she was just happy she could share one last hug with her brother before she had leave.

After a few minutes had passed Rin gently broke the hug and looked at Len with concern eyes. "Listen, I know you wanted to see me before I left but you should not have snuck out, especially since it is your time to sleep." She said in her big sister-like tone.

Len just smiled. "I know!" He giggled. "But I'm going to miss you a lot so before this day came I asked some of the maids to teach me how to make something." He happily said

"May I ask what you have made?" Rin asked.

"Of course! Besides it is for you after all." Len joyfully said. Len put his hand in his pocket and took something out and he then held it up to her. It was a silky pure white ribbon with a poorly made yellow threaded rose embroidered in the middle. Rin's eyes widen at the ribbon and then she her shock turned to happiness and she smiled.

"Thank you, Len!" She exclaimed.

Len giggled at her wonderful smile she gave. "Here, let me put it on you!" Len said with an excited smile. Rin's smile was even wider now. Oh, how she loved to see that smile on his face.

Standing on his tiptoes, Len carefully tied the ribbon on the top of her head. "There you go!" He said, clapping his hands after he finished. "You look really cute in that!" He exclaimed.

Rin giggled. "Once again thank you Len. Now I'd like to give you a present as well." She softly said as she gave Len a kiss on his cheek.

Len blushed and took a tiny step back. "Sister I am not a little kid anymore, you don't have to kiss me like that!" He complained.

"Oh but you love it when I kiss you don't you." Rin giggled with a sly grin.

"I…!" He began blushing knowing that his older twin had beaten him.

"Ah! There you two are!" Came a deep voice. Before the twins knew it, big strong hands grabbed their tiny pale ones and separated them from each other.

"Prince forgive me, but you mustn't have come here, it is way past your bed time!" The man who held Len's hand scolded.

"But I didn't want to go to sleep without seeing Rin." Len whined as his eyes began to once again well up with tears.

The man who held Rin's hand looked at her and said in a soft low voice. "We must depart at once lady Rin, the carriage will not wait."

Rin looked up at him with a sad smile and nodded. "No! I don't want her to go!" Len pleaded as tears fell from his eyes. Seeing her brother crying like that and knowing that she would have to leave him for who knows how long, made Rin cry as well but she didn't say word she just smiled sadly as she spilled tears.

"Come prince, you must go back to sleep." The man holding Len said as if separating the crying twins was nothing more than a casual deed-as he walked away with the sobbing Prince.

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA! NOT WITH OUT RIN! DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" He cried as he stretched out his arm for her while the man forcefully took him away. Rin felt her tears drip down her now rosy red cheeks as the man (holding her hand) began to pull her away as well. "RIIIIIIIN! DON'T GO!" Len yelled sobbing as she and the man had boarded into the ornate carriage that was waiting for them.

Rin looked out the window couldn't see her younger twin brother anymore but she could still hear his mournful sobs; begging for her not to go. She gripped onto her dress tight. She was both angry and sad to leave like this. She really did not want to go, but it is what her and her brother's late parents had wanted, or at least that's what a sharp eyed servant had said.

"Forgive me brother….." She whispered as the silver horses rode away, leaving behind only a trail of golden pedals.

* * *

Four years had passed since his sister had departed. Len became the King of the Yellow Kingdom and only at fourteen.

The sweet little child he once was had disappeared. He had become cold, cruel and uncaring. He raised heavy taxes on his people and those who could not pay he would sentence them to the dungeon where their only food would only be a small slice of stale bread and the drinks they got would be from the puddles of water on the dirty brick floors. Sometimes if the King was in a good mood he would only banish them from the country of Yellow and claim their belongings for himself.

At this time the king was dealing with a young woman about the age of twenty. She had beautiful brown hair and lovely brown eyes. She was dressed in a dirty red dress that covered her filthy bare feet. She was begging the prince to cut the taxes only a little for she was out of the money that she had worked so hard to earn to feed her sick family; but unfortunately for her because of the high taxes she had lost it all.

"Please Prince, I beg of you to just cut the taxes a little I don't have enough to feed my family and they are gravely ill!" She begged close to tears.

"Let's see you come into my sublime paradise all dirty not only that you are very ugly." He coldly said. She clutched her folded hands and her heart began to race, waiting for the worst.

"And you want me to cut the taxes for your pathetic family!" He thundered. The women nearly jumped at his scornful shout. He then gave her a wicked smile that sent a shiver running through her spine. And said "If you want money then squeeze it out of those that are just as pathetic and ugly as you!" He smirked at the sadness in her eyes. "Since I am in a generous mood, I will let you go with a warning but your pathetic little hut of a house shall be burned to the ground!" He proclaimed with a dark giggle as he took pleasure at her now shaking figure with her eyes widen with sadness and shock. He then pointed his golden, jewel encrusted, scepter at her. "NOW BOW DOWN TO ME!" He ordered.

She did not bow down; in fact she did not even move. Her folded hands started to shake heavily as she clenched her teeth. The knight in yellow armor ran to her with full speed because she looked as though she was about to attack the Prince who just smirked at her cruelly. Before she could even lunge at him. The knight quickly restrained her-grabbing both her arms that she was trying to free with full rage. Len's nasty grinned widen at this. "Oooh." He said in childish excitement. "Seems we have a fighter here...no matter." Len then turned his attention to the knights that were holding her back. "Guards! Make her bow down. It's impolite that a lowly peasant like her will not to show her king respect." He said calmly with a cold tone.

The knights although did not want to make or hurt the poor women to bow down to the cruel king, (who was suffering enough as it is) obeyed the Prince and tried as gently as they could, bent the still struggling women in a bowing position to the Prince. He smiled satisfied with torturing the poor and then waved his hand to them. Telling the knight to take her away, because he was done with his fun.

The knight nodded and then dragged her out. She was still struggling with anger burning within eyes as tears streamed from them. "YOU DEMON! YOU MONSTER I SHALL NEVER FORGET THIS YOU HEAR ME! I WILL AVENGE MY FAIMLY!" She yelled as the knight dragged her away and slammed the door shut.

"Ha...Ahahahahaa…" He chuckled softly. "What a pathetic women she is. Does she honestly think she could actually do that? HA! What a laugh!" He cruelly said. The great clock had begun to ring. "Ah time for a snack." He said casually with a small smile. He had always said that every time the clock rung at three in the afternoon. It was always that time for him to have a tasty snack.

After a few minutes, the king was now in his chambers, eating a thick slice of sponge cake with three slices of bananas on top of the fluffy frosting. He sipped his tea and continued to finish his cake. "Delicious…." He whispered as he took another bite.

Eating this particular snack made his mind wander into a memory that he held very close to his heart.

* * *

"T_his cake is yummy is it not Len?" Rin asked cheerfully, taking a bite out of a large cake that toppled with oranges._

"_It sure is! I want us to always have cake as a snack!" Len said a bit hyperlyy; Stuffing his face with cake in fierce bites._

"_Oh, but you would get sick of it would you not?" She asked with a playful giggle._

"_Nuh uh!" Len apposed, shaking his head._

_Rin giggled and then said softly._ "_You've got frosting on your face, Len."_

"_Where?" he asked innocently._

_Rin put her finger on the frosting that was on Len's small nose and said _"_Right here!" She scooped it up with her tiny finger and licked it with a wide smile_

_The two started to giggle and then they began to laughed. "I love you Rin!" Len happily said. _

_"I love you too Len." She said back with her radiant smile._

* * *

Len felt like he was going to cry as his heart began to crack. He missed his sister terribly, but as a king he must be strong and to not cry over anything no matter how much it hurt.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted Len from his thoughts. "My King may I come in?" Asked a young man's voice. "

If you must." Len answered, still eating his snack.

A man with brown hair and green eyes came from the doors and walked in while the young King still ate his cake.

"What is it?" Len said as he sipped his tea.

"It is almost time for you to leave for the Kingdom of Green." He said.

Len sighed. "Why must I go?" He complained.

"As every royalty who has come here to meet you as the new King of this kingdom, it is important that you meet the Princess of the Green kingdom.

"Why must I go?" He repeated still eating his snack and sipping his tea.

The brown haired man said with a small sigh. "You have already met the Queen from the Kingdom of Blue…"

"What a terrible kingdom that was." Len groaned. "And the queen wasn't easy on the eyes at all."

The brown haired man cleared his throat. "To continue you must meet the princess of the Kingdom of Green, she is about to become queen and as the king of the Yellow kingdom you must attend to the ceremony. The queen of the blue kingdom and most of her subjects will also be attended."

Len let out a bored sigh. "Alright….but only because I want to get this over with so I never have to see another ugly princess or queen again…" He complained taking a bite of his half-finished cake. "You may go now. I will dress in the new suit that those lazy maids have made yesterday." Len said sipping his tea. The brown haired man bowed and left the room.

"I just know this day will just be as boring and pointless as any other day has always been..." Len sighed as took a bite of the banana slice from his cake.

* * *

Hours had passed since Len had left his kingdom. He sat alone in a black carriage dressed in a fancy black suit, with a yellow vest, the pants he wore were also yellow with a tint of black and the boots he wore were both yellow and black mixed together making it look a dull gray and on his chest was a single golden rose that seemed to sparkle.

"This suit is so uncomfortable and why must the shoes be so tight? The maids have done a terrible job making this. I shall dismiss them for making such a poorly prepared suit." He thought with a bored expression in his eyes. He looked out window and saw millions of people with emerald green hair who were staring at the carriage, whispering about the him; the King from the Yellow kingdom; knowing that he was indeed in the carriage. But even if they whispered Len had very sharp ears and could hear even hear the tiniest of breaths from far away.

"I heard he became King at the age of ten."

"How awful, to be so young and without any parents."

"Rumor has it that he has an older sister about his age."

"No, No, No don't be ridicules! Besides if he did have a sister we would have seen her."

"How sad it is to be alone without even a good companion."

Len's eyes widen he clenched his teeth as he heard the whispers the people were saying. He lightly banged on the wood of the carriage. "Go faster!" He ordered, harshly. "

Yes my king the carriage rider said as he made the horses prance faster.

Len turned his gaze back on the people who only had green hair. "What an absolutely ugly place…." He thought. "I bet the princess is even uglier than her run down kingdom."

After what had seemed like an eternity the carriage came to stop when it had crossed the bridge of a shining green castle covered in green flowers and vines.

A black haired woman who sat next to the carriage rider went outside and opened the door for Len. "My King." she said.

"Thank you." Len gruffly replied. The women held out her glove covered arm for Len who took it. The women then with her other hand lifted her dress up so she could walk and then with the slightest hesitation, escorted the Prince inside of the castle while the carriage rider attended to his horses.

As they walked in, a flood of people with green hair seemed to keep a far distance of them to while giving admiring looks to the Prince who only ignored them for he found their stares to be annoying and immature.

The golden sun began to set into a mixture of orange, yellow, pink and red as the gems like stars began to twinkle in the sky. Len was glad the sun was setting because it was bothering his eyes.

When came into the castle and in the ball-room, a man with an old scroll called out their names to the crowed. The people clapped knowing that the King of the Yellow kingdom was here at last. However Len didn't appreciate their politeness, he felt even more annoyed at their noisy claps and goofy smiles.

Trying to keep his mind away from the clapping he began to examine the ball-room and the people, ignoring their smiles. The place was filled with green haired people, most were dressed in beautiful green dresses and suits; all laughing, dancing, and chatting.

"What a dirty place and most of these people are dressed in only green, how boring, I wish I never came." He thought.

The black haired women led the Prince to a fancy yellow chair next to a blue chair that were only for the special guest of the blue and yellow kingdoms. "My king, the princess will be coming soon." She said.

Len sighed. "Oh, that's nice." He moaned not caring at all. "You may go now and enjoy the festivities." He said waving his hand. The black haired women curtseyed and left him alone.

Len sat at the throne watching everyone having a merry time while he on the other hand was very bored and tired of this; he just wanted this all to be over with soon. "Lucky me that after the feast I will be gone from this boring country." He thought. His eyes started to wonder to the queen from the kingdom of Blue who had just arrived.

She had an hour glass figure and wore a beautiful blue ball gown that looked like a waterfall with pearls sewed on making it more beautiful it covered her feet hiding her purple, blue shoes, she had Large gray blue eyes she even long blue hair tied in a single braid that hung on her left shoulder with light pink pearls strung in her pretty strains of hair. Len stared at her with disgust. "Disgusting…." He said in his mind. Soon the queen was seated next to him. She greeted him with a smile. He looked away from her. "She even smells awful." He thought wishing he could plug his nose from the queens disgusting perfume scent.

A horn broke through the loud air, silencing everything. "So noisy." Len thought, rolling his eyes.

"Everyone, Thank you all for coming! A man said to the crowed with a warm crowed returned his smile even the Princess of the Blue kingdom did, but not Len. He just frowned coldly, wishing the man would just shut up. "As you all know our beloved Queen, Lady Cecilia has passed away..." He said sadly and bowing his head. The room went silent as everyone bowed their heads as well. Some of them even had tears rolling down their cheeks that they dabbed with their light green handkerchiefs.

Len just rolled his eyes, "What crybabies."

"But her eldest daughter, our beloved princess, shall take her place as queen of the Kingdom of Green." The crowd clapped their hands.

"It's not like it's a surprise, it happens to everyone who is royalty, not like they would know. Their all just poor pathetic peasants. How awfully boring this all is." Len thought feeling very annoyed, slouching in his chair.

"I will now welcome our beautiful and pure of heart princess, Miku Angelina Lillian Hatsune! The crowd cheered.

Len just covered his ears. "All this fuss over a stupid princess becoming queen?" He thought feeling more annoyed.

From a door at the end of the ball room, came out the princess. Everyone stared at her with greeting eyes. Bowing and curtseying before her as she passed every one of them

Len on the other hand didn't want to even look at her but without much else to do; he also turned his gaze towards the princess.

At the moment he turned his eyes to the Princess, they widen with astonishment and his heart nearly stopped. The Princess was beautiful. She had beautiful hair that was the loveliest color of green he had even seen. Long, lushes and tied into two pony tails, he felt as though he wanted to touch it. She was dressed in a long white flowing dress with a sparkle of green on the top and a huge light green bow in the back of her dress that looked as though they were wings and she would take fight any second. Holding her beautiful long pigtails were a pair of silken satin black ribbons with two tiny green roses sewed on perfectly. She even had the most beautiful eyes that were deep pools of innocence and emerald green.

Len stared at her with amazed eyes. She was not what he was expecting at all. She was beautiful no...She was gorgeous. She looked just like an angel. He even though she looked magnificent in the simple white dress she wore. "She's exquisite…" He thought, nearly losing his breath. His heart began to beat faster.

Miku, the princess kept walking gracefully as she eyed all her guest, she then eyed the queen of the blue kingdom who waved at her with a smile. Then her lovely emerald green eyes met Len's beautiful blue ones.

He blushed as she looked at him. He didn't even turn away, he was too entrance by her, he could feel his own breath speeding up. She smiled at him knowing that he was the young lord of the yellow kingdom. He gulped her beauty was absolutely breath taking; it was love at first sight for him. He continued watching her as she made her way down the long floor and toward her new throne.

The man, who had announced the princess's arrival, was now reading what was written in a scroll to pronounce her Queen.

"Miku Angelina Lillian Hatsune, do you swear to protect this country, to care for your people, to punish those who do unforgivable crimes and to be executed for the safety of your kingdom." He read. Normally Len would find this boring and pointless but he listen to every word of mostly because he loved to see the sight of the princess.

"I Swear." She said in a voice that was most sweet and melody like. Len felt his heart heating up; her voice was so beautiful and so intoxicating he felt as if he would collapse any minute.

A man with silky green hair walked by the man holding the scroll-held a purple cushion with a light green crown with a beautiful emerald in the middle-resting on it. The man who held the scroll rolled it up and put it between his armpits and plucked the crown from the cushion and placed it on the Princesses head.

"I now pronounce you, Miku Angelina Lillian Hatsune, Queen of the Kingdom of Green!" He pronounced. All the people in the room clapped for her and cheered even Len clapped as well.

Miku turned around to see her people. "I swear on my life that I will protect you all." She said with a warm smile. Len blushed at her smile. She was an absolute beauty to the world. She was like a beautiful green flower blooming in an endlessly. No one could be immune to her beauty. Len could not help but smile at her.

After Miku was pronounced Queen everything went back to the way it was in the room. Several young men came to her to give her flowers and congratulate her on being Queen and wishing her good luck. But with every single man that came to her, Len grew angry and immediately hate every man in the room.

Several people came to him and the queen of blue to welcome them and asked them to dance. The queen of blue was flattered and agreed to dance with each one that asked her.

Len however coldly rejected every girl who asked him to dance with them for he did not care for such things as dancing. True he knows how to dance and he is a very extraordinary dancer at that, but he never wanted to dance with anybody unless it was with his dear sister.

Len quickly started get bored again in fact he grew so bored that he nearly dozed off, but before he even could, someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned his head around prepared to insult the person who had dared touched him, but didn't for the person who had tapped him on his shoulder was the beautiful green haired princess Miku.

* * *

**I've listened to the whole series and love it! I'm so glad that in the end they were all reborn, then I thought maybe the story would have been better if Len was the mean but emotional ruler and Rin was the heroic Servant and then this happened...Please enjoy everyone!**


	2. Returned Home

Len's eyes widen as he felt his heart starting to beat more and more faster as he saw the green haired princess's flower-like face so close to his. She smiled at him not noticing his blush at all. "Wh-What is it?" He stuttered being enchanted at her sweet smile.

"May I ask what your name is before I answer?" She sweetly asked.

Len felt his pulse speeding up at the sound of her beautiful voice, but he tried not to show how anxious he was to the princess. "My name is…Len Kagamine." He answered slowly.

She giggled. "Well then Len Kagamine, King of the Land of Yellow would you like to dance?" She asked politely. His ocean blue eyes widen even more with suprisment, he could feel his heart beating even faster and he could also feel his cheeks growing hot. He wanted to say yes immediately but he had to know why the princess had just suddenly asked him this.

"May I ask why?" He asked in a polite tone. She let out another giggle. He gulped. Her giggle sounded just like a silver bell ringing in wintery air.

"Well you seem so very bored sitting here all by yourself, I'm sure a dance will bring your spirits up." She warmly said holding out her hand for his.

Len looked at her and then looked at her hand with astonishment. He hesitated for a moment then finally mustering up his courage he took her small hand, it felt soft; his cheeks flushed a little more when his hand made contact with her palm.

She smiled as Len stood up from his chair and soon they both made their way down the long steps where everyone else was dancing.

As they both made their way down, all eyes were on them. People stopped dancing and stared at them with astonishment and backed away slowly to give their princess and the Prince of yellow enough room to dance. Some of the people began to whisper about them. The music even stopped.

Len felt quite annoyed that all the peasants were eyeing him and The new green haired Queen and whispering such nonsense. The princess on the other hand was actually quite content with this, hoping that the attention would rise the bored prince's spirit up. (Sadly it would not)

The two royals made their way into the middle of the crystal clear dance floor, standing on the large green rose that was painted in the middle of the marble. Miku and Len positioned themselves for their dance; however Len felt a bit unsure about all this. His heart quicken, worrying him it would stop. He was about to say something until the music started to play again and the green haired Queen had already started to lead, making the Prince to dance as well

Len was astonished by her grace; she was very good at dancing, not stepping on a foot, tripping or even messing up a move. Len stared at her completely taken in by her lovely scent. He breath in her sweet smelling scent truly entranced. "Poppies and Lilies." He thought mindlessly (Referring to her scent) as he continued to dance with Miku. The guest watched with amazement and excited smiles.

"The princess is so graceful and her beauty matches perfectly."

"The Young King is very good as well. I think I just caught a blush on his cheeks."

"You know I asked the Prince to dance with me but he rejected it. I wonder why?"

"Maybe he has fallen in love with the princess."

"It wouldn't be a surprise she is a divine beauty after all."

Len couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was just so amazing, so fragile looking, so gentle she could be an angel for all he knows.

Miku smiled at him. "You are quite good on your feet." She complimented. He blushed. "Thank you, you are quite good yourself." He quickly complimented back looking down. She giggled.

Oh….She really was too much for him….so beautiful and yet so kind….and her beautiful voice, Oh her intoxicating voice…it was like sweet music to his ears. "I wish I brought a bouquet of green roses for her, it would match her wonderful self." He thought regretting that he ever had thought she would be ugly and horrible, she was nothing like that, she defiantly was an angel.

* * *

The day had passed by as it was time for the wonderful feast. In the dining room, all the guest were sitting, chatting and enjoying the wonderful food of the roasted pigs drizzled in wine and grease, cooked apple slices that were seasoned with ground chestnuts, exquisite looking sauces and creams with rolls, filet mignons, soups ,rich rice's, ripe fruits, fresh vegetables and crowned roasts.

Len kept eyeing the princess in the corner of his eyes as he ate his food. Sometimes she would catch him spying on her and he would immediately retreat his eyes from her and continued eating with flushing cheeks.

Unlike most of the guest who were eating the fresh and well cooked meat, Miku, the new Queen just ate the fruit, vegetables, and herbs; the food she seemed to prefer the most was a hot leek and mushroom stew.

Oh how Len wished he could sit next to her, but **before** he had met Miku, he had demanded to sit as far away from her as possible and now after meeting her, he felt completely foolish to have ordered such a thing. His heart bleed to sit next to her. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted to dance a little more with her, he wanted to give her anything her pure little heart desired, he wanted to **be** with her.

Almost an hour had past and the feast was nearly over. Miku tapped gently on her glass with her fork to quiet the chatting and eating. After the talking was silenced she stood up straight and smiled warmly at her guests.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming today; I would also like to thank the young King of Yellow and the Queen of Blue for coming as well." Len blushed as Miku looked at him and then the Queen from the blue kingdom. "I hope you all have had a wonderful time here. I will always treasure this day forever in my heart, I am sure my dear departed Mother would have loved to see all your bright faces!" She said happily. Everyone smiled and clapped, Len smiled as well with his cheeks flushing as red as a rose.

After the feast was finally over, the guest had started to leave one by one. Each one left, thanking Miku for a lovely evening and congratulating her.

The black hair women who had escorted Len when they had arrived to the castle, was now again escorting him but out the castle. As they were about to leave, the women stopped by the princess and said with a curtsy.

"Thank you for inviting us, and congratulations Princess." She said. The princess smiled.

"Thank you, and also thank you for coming." She said politely. She looked at Len who gasped silently and looked to a corner. Miku smiled. "I hope that you were not bored to tears." She said still smiling.

Len looked at her. "No, I had a wonderful time. Your mother would be proud of you." He said. Her eyes widen and then she smiled.

"I'm sure she would. Thank you again for coming Prince Len." She happily said. Len blushed and smiled, he loved to hear her say his name.

"We must now bid thee farewell." The black haired women said with another curtsy. Len smiled sadly and bowed politely to the green haired princess.

Miku could see that he was sad to leave. She placed her soft palm on his soft golden hair and rubbed it gently, he looked up blushing. "Please feel free to come back whenever you want." She said as her hand gently fell to his cheek. Len smiled but didn't say a thing he just nodded, feeling warmth in his heart at her touch.

The women and Len then made their way out of the castle and back to the carriage. It was already dark out with a crescent moon and twinkling stars in the sky. The women then opened the carriage door for the Prince and he stepped in and sat down without a gruff 'thank you'. The women then closed the door gently and then walked to the front of the carriage and opened the door and then sat by the carriage rider who began to start his horses.

As the carriage began to ride away Len looked back at crystal green castle, still thinking about the beautiful green haired princess. Hw couldn't stop thinking about her, his heart kept thumping every time her angelic face bloomed in his mind like a flower. (In which case she was to him.)

"She'll **defiantly **be my bride someday." Len thought as the carriage rode away.

* * *

Hours had past and finally Len was back at home. By this time it was 2:00 in the morning and Len was very tired from both being up so late and from the food he had eaten. He walked in still being escorted by the black haired women not to mention with a few guards by his side to protect him from any thief's or assassins.

As they finally reached the inside of the castle, Len pulled his arm from the black haired women.

"Thank you. You may retire to your room." He said a bit tiredly.

The black women gave a curtsy and walked away to the direction of her room and the knights went back outside to continue their watch.

Len began to walk away by himself to get to his room so he could fall asleep as well he was indeed very sleepy that the only think on his mind was only going to sleep.

As he made his way down the long hall to his room he saw the same brown haired man walking out of his room and closing it behind, making Len concerned and irritated at that. The man saw Len and walked to him.

"What were you doing in my room?" Len demanded.

"Sire forgive me, but there is a surprise for in your room, I was just making sure that….it arrived." He said bowing. Len rolled his eyes. He did not like surprises in fact he found them irritating and boring. Len said nothing and walked towards his room with his hand clenched angrily. The brown haired man looked back at him, smiled and walked away.

"A Surprise…!" He thought feeling very angry. "What is it this time? A new stupid suit made by those untalented maids? A marriage proposal from another one of those ugly girls? A boring old book? Whatever it is I'll just burn it in the fire!" He thought speed walking to his room.

Len put his hand on the golden knob, closed his eyes, opened the door and walked in. "I wonder what this boring surprise is…." He thought still feeling irritated. He slowly opened his eyes to see the surprise he thought he wouldn't be interested in but as he opened them his blue eyes widen with shock, and then he gasped.

A few feet away from him, was a young girl about the same age as him not only that, she looked like him too, her hair was the same golden blond color and was short down to her shoulders she even had the same beautiful blue eyes as him. She was wearing a long, flowing, short sleeved maid dress with black silk tights and brown leather shoes and tied in her hair was a pretty white ribbon with a yellow poorly embroidered rose in the middle.

She closed her eyes and smiled at him. "My Len, you've blossomed exactly like a flower, you have grown quite handsome." She said. Len stood there frozen. He could not believe it. Right in his room was his older twin sister that he had not seen for four long lonely years. Warm tears welled up in his eyes. "R-Rin?" He stuttered in disbelief.

Rin smiled and opened her arms wide to him. "Yes it's me Len, now come here." She said still smiling. Without the slightest hesitation he ran into her arms and hugged her tightly, crying tears of joy.

"Oh Rin I thought I would never see you again!" He cried.

Rin giggled. "There you go jumping to conclusions; you haven't changed a bit, have you?" She said hugging him tighter.

"Sis….You don't know how lonely these past years have been without you." He sobbed.

Rin also felt tears in her eyes, tears of happiness. She hugged him tighter. "Well I promise you, that I'll always be by your side from now on, but can you promise me something in return?" She asked.

"Anything." He whispered.

She started to stroke his silky golden hair. "Promise me that you will keep smiling and laughing like you did before I left you alone." She said. His eyes widen as more tears welled up in his eyes, then he smiled.

"Of course I will." He softly said. "I love you Rin." He finished.

Rin's eyes widen. Oh how long she had waited to hear those wonderful words from her brother's lips. She hugged him just a little bit tighter as more tears flowed from her eyes as well. "I love you too Len….forever." She said softly. "And I will do anything for you just please keep smiling and laughing," She thought with a sweet smile.

* * *

**Sorry this one is very short but i didn't want to leave you guys with just one chapter for a while so please enjoy!**


	3. A Special Presant

It was at least 3:23 in the morning now, the castle was quiet, dark and most of the servants had retired to their room all except for Rin. Len her brother was already fast asleep in his bed and Rin sat on a wooden chair watching him sleep. She on the other hand was not tired at all for she had napped for 5 hours so that she would be awake all night to watch over Len as he slept. While Len was sleeping Rin kept holding onto his hand in a tight but gentle grip.

Rin watched him as he slept in his deep sleep. She was hoping that he was having a sweet dream and not a nightmare, it would always make her cry if her beloved brother was scared or in pain, she adored it when he smiled and when he is happy, she loved him so much and would do anything to please him.

Letting her right hand go from his hand (but still holding it with other.) She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it gently. Smiling at her brother, she closed her eyes as her mind began to remember what had happened half an hour ago.

* * *

Both siblings were sitting on the bed still hugging each other in a tight embrace.

"_A servant?" Len asked mindlessly. _

_"Yes indeed, I was taken that day so I could learn and become your loyal servant." Rin said. _

_"But why?" Len asked tiredly. _

_"I do not know brother." She said with a smile. _

_Len frowned with sadness in his eyes. "But I do not wish to treat you like a slave dear sister." Len sadly said. _

_Rin smiled at him. "Do not worry I'm quite fine with this." Len gasped. Rin then placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it. "It does not matter if I am the servant and that you are the prince, what matters is that we are now together again after the four long lonely years apart from each other." She gently said with a smile. Len had tears that ran down his cheeks as he smiled. Rin brushed his tears away, gently from his eyes with her dainty and clean fingers. _

"_It is late Len you must go to bed, or you will be very exhausted in the morning. I have already picked out your night clothes for you to sleep in." __She said pointing to an orange long sleeved silk shirt and yellow silky shorts folded neatly on his bed. She rubbed his hair while a gentle smile was form on her pink lips. _

_Len shook his head clutching her dress. "No…don't go yet…" He said tryng to stay awake. Rin smiled and kissed him on his cheek. _

_"Do not worry I never said I was leaving you while you slept did I?" Rin whispered. _

_Len smiled and hugged her. "I love you Rin don't you ever leave my side." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and hugged him back._

_Rin broke the embrace after a few minutes, still holding onto his hands she stood up still smiling. "I promise you I will always be there by your side Len." She said as she kissed his hand._

* * *

At the same time when she had remembered the last part of the memory she had kissed his hand once again as he still slept soundly.

She slowly retreated her lips from his hand and looked at him with a smile. "If it is for the sake of protecting my very cute sibling, I will grow the heart of a demon." She whispered with a warm smile. "Len….forgive me for leaving you alone for all those years…I am sure the past years for you were filled with sorrow and loneliness just like mine were. " She thought closing her eyes as she remembered Len's crying when she had left, repeating her name and begging her not to go. She clutched his hand tighter. "Please forgive me…." She said.

"_Rin…"_A sleepy voice said. Rin's quickly opened her eyes and saw her brother awake but still very sleepy.

"Len?" She said, surprised wondering why her brother was up so early. He had fallen asleep for only half an hour. "Len." She said sternly. "What are you doing up? You should be asleep." She softly said.

"_I know but I over heard what you were saying."_ He tiredly said.

She froze. "Oh no!" She thought. "I must of accidentally woke him up. Oh, and he is so tired. Why was I born with such a big mouth and such a little brain?" She asked herself feeling like a fool but she did not show it in front of her brother.

"_Rin…." _He slowly said snapping her out of her thoughts. _"Rin…there is nothing to forgive…." _he softly said. Rin gasp silently as Len squeezed her hand. _"It was not your fault for what happened, It was the selfishness of those adults." _He whispered. Rin's lovely blue eyes widen. _"They are the ones to blame and not you….I love you more then anything and I don't ever want you to blame yourself for something that you did not do…."_He finished with a small smile.

Rin's eyes widen a little more and then she smiled and gently brought Len up and hugged him. "I love you too, that is why I do not wish to cause you any heartache ever again." She whispered. Len chuckled and hugged her back.

A yawn escape his lips reminding Rin that he was very sleepy and needed to rest. She gently pulled away and laid him back down on the bed. After she put the covers on him, she gently kissed him on his cheek. "Now go back to sleep." She gently whispered. Len smiled innocently at her.

"_Before I go back to sleep can you…."_He began but was cut off by his yawn.

Rin smiled and gently stroked his hair. "Can I what?" She softly asked.

_"Can you sing that lullaby that mom had always sang to us when we were little kids?" _He pleaded.

Rin Smiled, still stroking his hair. "I'd be honored to." She said. Len smiled. Rin closed her eyes took a deep breath and began to sing in a beautiful and soothing voice:

_**Tell me those words….like you always say….and I will change them… into a sweet song….**_

_**What can be obtained by a delusion? **_

_**There is only one true song….**_

_**Rulilia, Rulilia, This singing voice.**_

_**Will it reach your lovely ears?**_

_**Retrieving the key known for words, Will it open the doors to the unknown…..**_

She stopped singing after she heard her brothers soft snores, meaning that he was asleep. She giggled and continued to stroke his hair only then did she realized a smile was on his face as he slept. Seeing this made her smile even more. "Please have a sweet dream….my prince." She gently said and kissed him on his forehead.

* * *

The sun began rise as the sky was filled with delightful colors of orange, yellow, red, pink and gold. As the sun rose, flower buds began to bloom across the yellow country. But on this morning was sorrowful filled for a peasant. For the beautiful peasant girl who had begged the king for the taxes to be cut and was sadly defined was on her knees in front of her burned down house which had crumbled to ashes, the burning smoke from the destroyed house filled the sky. She cried as she held her dying parents in her arms.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY MOTHER AND FATHER!" She cried.

"It is…..okay…." they weakly said smiling.

"Sweet heart…." Began her mother as she put her skinny hand on her daughters wet cheek.

"Tis not your…..fault….for….what happened." The father weakly finished.

"YES IT IS! IF I NEVER WENT TO THAT UNGRATEUL PRINCE THEN MAYBE THIS WOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED!" She wailed as more tears ran down her rosy red cheeks.

The father smiled sadly. "He made his choice…..and he is so cruel….for he….had done this….with his cold heart…." He weakly said coughing. More tears ran down her eyes.

"My sweet little flower….." Her mother began as he eyes closed. "Be a good girl okay…?" she finished as her hand dropped liflessly to the ground. She stopped breathing.

"MOTHER!" The girl screamed. The father smiled sadly as tears filled his eyes. "

Meiko….my sweet….someday I want you to over throw that….cold prince and forever free this country from him…..My little rose who smiles like an angel….help rid this world from h…." Was all the father could say before he as well stopped breathing.

Meiko, for that was that was peasant girls name, Her eyes widen as more tears fell down her eyes. She clutched her parents tighter. she could no longer hear their heart beats. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, from both, sadness and anger. Clutching them tighter she looked up to the sky, anger burning within. "I swear once when I am strong enough I will take your revenge, I have already promised that ungrateful son of-" She cursed. "I SWEAR I WILL!" She screamed to the sky.

* * *

Rin looked out the window the sun was coming up. "Morning is coming." She whispered to her sleeping twin brother while stroking his hand. "So I have to leave you now but for only a moment." She thought with a gentle smile. She placed her small palm on his cheek and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back okay." She whispered as she stood up from her chair and slowly let go of his hand.

She looked at him with affectionate eyes and curtseyed before leavingthe room, where she was going was a mystery.

"I'll see you when I get back….My Prince." She whispered.

* * *

Somewhere back in the green kingdom a little girl with short spring green hair, sleeping in her bed dressed in a white long sleeved nightgown. She was in her bed sleeping with a slight fever. "Sweet heart, it's time to wake up now." Miku said. Miku was dressed in a light green nightgown she was standing by a doctor with light green hair. The little girl groggily opened her eyes, her eyes were watery and empty looking. Miku smiled at her and gently place her hand on The little girls forehead. "Come on Gumi, you have to take your medicine now." She softly said. Gumi the little girl pouted and hid her face under the covers.

"I…Don't….wanna." She moaned.

Miku giggled. "Come on Gumi if you want to get better you have to take your medicine." She said with a gentle smile.

"It….wont….work….I have already taken it a bazillion time but I just….wont get any better." Gumi grumbled.

Miku frowned. "Come now, I know it taste awful but you have to take it, mother would want you to get better." Miku softly said. Gumi frowned under the covers, She then came out of them and up.

"Okay I guess it wont hurt." She said. Miku smiled. Gumi sat up quickly. "But it will still taste just as horrible!" She shouted. Miku giggled. The doctor poured a strange red, brown liquid in a cup and gave it to Gumi.

Gumi looked at it and then looked at Miku. "Do I have to?" She whined cutely.

Miku giggled. "Yes you do." She said. Gumi moaned. She plugged her nose and drank her medicine down.

"BLAK! Why must it Taste this terrible?" Gumi complained, wanting to spit out the medicine she had drank.

Miku giggled again and patted Gumi's head. "I'm proud of you. Keep it up and you'll be better in know time." She said with a smile. Gumi pouted with her cheeks red from her fever. "Now go back to sleep you need all the rest you can get." Miku gently said. Gumi rolled her eyes and laid back on her bed, curling up into a ball with the covers under her.

Miku giggled once again. The doctor tapped on her shoulder. "My Queen may I please talk to you, privately?" The doctor asked.

Miku smiled at him. "Of course." She quickly said. The doctor and Miku made their way out of the room, closing the door quietly so not to disturb the sleeping Gumi, while a few maids were left to watch over her.

"Yes doctor was it that you would like to talk about?" Miku asked. "Well…." The doctor began, his voice sounded troubled. "What is it?" Miku asked, concerned. "Your sister, princess Gumi, I'm sorry to say this but your sister will not get better any time soon, she'll just keep getting worst until…." He stopped at this.

"Wh-What?" Miku asked in disbelief. "But you said that the Medicine would help!" Miku shouted. The walls were sound proof so Gumi wouldn't wake up.

"Yes, I will admit, I thought it would help her but, she's been sick for almost a month now, The Medicine that she had been taking everyday would have cured her a few weeks ago."

Miku'seyes widen as they filled with tears. "Bu-But wouldn't that medicine is made from the yellow Kingdoms flowers! It has always worked before! Why is it not working now!" She asked.

The doctor looked down. "I do not know, a month ago i asked The prince from that country to give me fresh flowers from his garden to make the Medicine, I told him that it was for you."

What the doctor didn't know was that the flowers The Prince had given to him where only black roses painted to Look Like yellow roses.

Miku's eyes widen as tears began to stream down. The doctor saw this and calmly said "But do not worry there is another way for her to get to better." The doctor reassured.

Miku's face brighten. "Th-There is?" She asked with a smile.

"There is a medicine that can cure her sickness, however…." He began.

"However What?" Miku asked slowly. Her heart beat faster.

"The Medicine is only made in the Kingdom of Blue." He finished.

"The Kingdom of Blue?" She asked.

"Yes, only in that country."

"Can you please tell me what place In that country I should go to, to get that Medicine?" She asked, her voice was burning with courage and hope.

The doctor smiled. "Yes I can." He began to whisper in her ear, telling her where to find the Medicine that would save her Sisters life.

* * *

Len opened his blue eyes as the clock struck 7:30. He sat up slowly, He yawned while he stretched his arms. He yawned once more as he wiped the tired tears from his eyes. He looked around and then he nearly jumped. "Wh-Where's Rin?" He wondered looking around. The door opened and Rin walked in. Len smiled, he jumped out of bed and ran to his sister hugging her who hugged him back. "Rin where were you?" He asked looking into her eyes.

She smiled. "I had to attend something real quick." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Sorry to worry you like that, my Prince." She gently said.

Len frowned and crossed his arms, looking away. "Don't you dare go anywhere without my permission!" He pouted.

Rin giggled and decided to change the subject. "Len It is almost time for your breakfast and you can't go to the dinning room in your pajamas." She said, smiling. Len puffed out his cheeks, fuming. Rin giggled and rubbed his head. "I'll go pick out your clothes okay." She said, walking to his wardrobe.

Lens shoulders started to relax and the he sighed. "Looks like I'm not the only one who never changed." He whispered.

Rin opened the wardrobe but instead of a pair of clothes for Len, she had pulled out a big white package, tied with a pink ribbon. She placed it on his bed. She smiled at the package and walked back to Len who was staring at a crack in the corner that was annoying him. "Len." She began.

Len looked up. "Yes?" He asked.

Rin blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Well….you see…while I was away I…I...well...m-made something for you." She said shutting her eyes, blushing more. Len gasped silently. "I-It's over there." She said pointing to his bed, where the box was. Len looked at her while her eyes were still shut tight as she blushed more. Len said nothing and walked to his bed where the present was. Rin still stood there blushing until she heard Len undoing the ribbon and opening the package. She slowly turned around and opened her eyes still blushing as Len pulled out a suit. The suit had a cream colored long sleeved undershirt made of cotton witha brownish black vest and collar witha silky yellow tye. It also had silky black pants, All carefully detailed and sewed together beautifully. Len stared at it with wide eye.

"I-If you don't want to wear it th-that's fine, I didn't do such a good job on it anyway." Rin said still blushing and slightly panicking.

"Don't say that." Len said. Rin looked up as Len turned to her direction while hugging the suit to his heart. He smiled a warm bright one at her. "I love it Rin, you did such a good job on it, it looks as though an angel made it, then again you are my angel, Rin!" Len happily said. Rin still blushed but she smiled wonderfully. He liked it no…he loved it! She was so happy to see her brother smiling after all, she had left him for so long, who knows how long it been since he had smiled like that.

"Rin this is the **second **best present I have ever received." He said still smiling.

"Second?" She asked, she could feel her heart beating faster.

"Yes, because **You **are the BEST present I have ever gotten. He walked to her and hugged her. "I'm just so glad your home Rin." He whispered as a few happy tears ran down his cheeks. Rin smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm glad to be home too, my prince."

* * *

**I now present to you all the third chapter! I had so much fun typing this I mean Rin and Len are so cute when they hug, another cuteness of the Kagamine Twins! But I feel sorry for Meiko poor thing T-T. I'm sorry for the long wait but at least now the third chappie is up! Please read, review and mostly enjoy everyone!**


	4. She's Mine

Rin brushed Len's flaxen golden hair as he sat on a chair by the wooden vanity in his room, she held a few pony tail holders in her mouth. He watched through the Mirror as Rin did her work on his hair, he was dressed in the suit that Rin had made for him.

"You have very beautiful hair Len." She said while carefully holding the pony tail holders in her mouth.

"As do you Rin." Len said, smiling at her.

After she finished brushing his hair she took a few pony tail holders from her mouth and began to tie his hair gently and carefully with them. Len looked down smiling. "Rin…I can't believe she's back after all this time." He thought. He then closed his eyes as he felt his hair being pulled back "The years truly were terrible without you dear sister." he thought.

"Okay I'm all done." Rin said. She covered her mouth while she giggled.

Len opened his eyes to see how Rin did his hair and when he saw in the mirror he was horribly shocked, his jaw dropped, a blush appeared across his face. Rin had put his hair into two small pigtails.

"EHHHHH!" Len shouted standing up. Rin giggled.

"Oh L-Len y-you look so cu-cute!" She said in between laughs.

Len clenched his teeth, blushing even more. He grabbed a small piece of paper and an ink pen out from one of the drawers in the vanity and began to write something on it very angrily while Rin was still laughing.

"Ooh Riiiin…." Len said in a scary voice.

"Yes?" Rin said still laughing. Her laughing ceased immediately when her eyes met Len's now scary ones. "Um…Len?" She asked, a little scared. Just Like that Len cornered her into wall.

"L-Len wait I'm so-" But before she could finish Len slammed the piece of paper on Rin's forehead and she squeaked as he did. Len pulled away and then he began to laugh pointing at her. Rin's eyesight was blinded by the piece of paper she blew on it a little so she could see. She looked at the mirror and could see even from that distance, she could see that Len had defiantly stuck a piece of paper with words written on it that said. **Lazy Fool.**

Her mouth nearly dropped and then she blushed. She ripped it of her forehead and turned her gaze back at Len who was still laughing. "LEN!" She shouted. "That was not nice!"

"That's not nice? You put my hair in pigtails, I'm a boy not a girl!" He shouted pointing at the pigtails.

"At least I didn't put the words Lazy fool on your forehead!"

Both paused and stared at each other for a moment and then they began to laugh.

"Look at us, we are behaving like children." Rin laughed.

"I guess neither of us grew up over the past years." Len said while laughing. Rin walked back to the vanity and pulled out the chair for Len.

"Here sit back down, this time I wont fool around." she said. "Do you promise?" Len asked, crossing his arms. Rin smiled. "I promise." Len smiled and walked back and sat on the chair.

After pushing the chair in Rin began to gently pulled the pony tail holders out of his hair, trying not to pull to hard on his delicate baby soft hair. She gently brushed his hair once again. Len smiled. "Rin sure is special. But if she ever puts my hair in pigtails again, I'll hit her five hundred times in the butt with my scepter!" He thought puffing out his cheeks. Rin put the brush down and pulled back his hair and tied it in a small and cute pony tail, it bounced when she finished tying it.

"All done!" Rin chirped. Len touched his pony tail gently and smiled.

"You did an excellent job, Rin. No pigtails!" He giggled. Rin also giggled. She then held out her hand to him with her beautiful smile still painted on her face.

"Now we must hurry and get to the dinning room, it is time for your breakfast." She said. Len smiled and took her hand as he stood up from his chair and both siblings made their way out of the room.

* * *

Maids had begun to pack several different dresses in light green cases. Most were a teal green, others were blue (So that Miku the Princess wouldn't stand out in the kingdom of blue.). As the maids were packing clothes not to mention some fine jewelry, Miku was changing out of her nightgown and into a beautiful cherry blossom pink dress. As she slipped on her rose pink shoes on her dainty feet a young women with green boy hair dressed in a light green maid dress came to her and said.

"My Queen, the clothes have now been packed and the carriage rider is now waiting."

"Thank you Kyokyo." Miku warmly said, smiling.

The other maids who had packed the clothes picked up the cases.

"My Queen, we are going to put your luggage in the carriage now." They all said at the same time. Miku giggled.

"Honestly you all didn't have to trouble yourselves to pack my things." She said. They smiled at her. They curtseyed and walked out of the room to the carriage leaving Miku and Kyokyo alone in Miku's room.

"Kyokyo…" Miku began with a worried look. "How's Gumi?" She asked as her heart silently beat faster.

Kyokyo smiled gently. "Princess Gumi's condition isn't worse besides it could have taken until next month for something terrible like **That **to happen, so you will have plenty of time, beside Gumi's a strong princess." She reassured. Miku breathed smiling.

"That's good, I'll shall say goodbye to her before I leave." Miku said as she began to walk out. She opened the door. "Oh and Kyokyo." Miku began looking back at her."

"Yes my queen." She asked. "I want you to send a bouquet of flowers to the Prince of the yellow kingdom as a thank you present for letting me use his flowers for Gumi's old medicine." She said with a gentle smile.

Kyokyo curtseyed. "I will, My queen." She said.

Miku smiled and walked out of room and into Gumi's room were she was sleeping soundly but breathing a little heavily. Miku tip toed in and kissed Gumi on the cheek. Gumi was still asleep her breath eased up a little bit. Miku smiled.

"I'll be back with you cure, my sweet little sister." She whispered in her ear.

Miku turned around left the room and closed the door quietly and shortly made her way to the carriage While looking back, praying that her sister will be okay while she is away. She stepped into the carriage, the rider started the horses and the carriage rode away.

* * *

Len sat at the dinning room. His breakfast was an omelet with a few strips of bacon on the side, five slices of toast slightly burnt the way Len liked it., three slices of ham and a cup of rosemary tea. Rin stood by his side watching him but also wondering why he wasn't eating.

"Is there a problem with the dish?" Rin asked, concerned. Len nodded his head. "

Yes." He said.

Rin smiled. "Well what ever is wrong with it I'll fix it for you, okay." She said.

Len smiled at her. "Now what is wrong with?" She asked. Len frowned and pouted crossing his arms.

"There is way to much food on the plate, Rin I want you to help me finish it." He said looking at her. Her eyes widen and then she smiled. She curtseyed and said.

"If that is what you wish, I will gladly accept." She said. Len smiled. "Good! I am very sure that you are quite peckish." He said. "Oh not really, my prince." She said.

A loud grumble went through the air. The sound came from Rin's tummy. She gasped while her mouth was closed; blushing. Len chuckled, he took a slice of omelet with his fork and held it in front of her.

"Here have this first, it's the best!" He happily said. Rin smiled and opened her mouth, taking in the eggy omelet into her mouth while letting her mouth go from the fork chewing on the soft food. Len smiled giggling. "Mmmm…." Rin dreamily said while chewing the delicious omelet and the swallowing. She smiled giggling.

"Isn't it great?" Len asked childishly. Rin nodded smiling.

"Oh!" Rin gasped covering her mouth with her right hand.

"What is wrong dear sister?" Len asked, surprised.

"I have gotten my mouth on your only fork, not to mention my germs are on it as well." She said; blushing.

Len chuckled. "Rin we have the same exact germs, it's quite fine." He said.

Rin shook her head. "No it is not for I have dirtied your only kitchen utensil for your breakfast, I'll go fetch another one." She said as she began to run off but Len grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Hm?" She wondered turning around while Len still held onto her wrist. Len shook his head.

"No, stay here." He said.

"Hey you, over there!" Len called to a nearby servant boy who was also in the kitchen.

"Yes my king?" He asked politely.

"I want you to get me a new fork, and I want you to get Rin some tea!" He shouted.

"What kind of tea?" The servant asked politely.

"What would you like?" Len asked gently to her.

"Um!" Rin flinched blushing. "I-I would Like some orange flavor tea with some honey, please." She said politely bowing.

"Yes Lady Rin." He said bowing and making his way out leaving the two twin siblings. "AND DON'T BE LATE!" Len called.

The servant clenched his fist as he made his way to the kitchen were 40, or 50 other servants were. Some were cooks, some were maids and servants while other were knights. Most were eating their breakfast, while others made their leave to resume their duties. The servants chatted as they ate their breakfast.

"Man I tell ya, that little brat of a prince doesn't know a thing about forgiveness!" A chef said as he tore into a juicy steak.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." An attractive maid began munching on an apple slice in her mouth. "The taxes are putting such a heavy burden on every one in the kingdom. Oh and that poor women who's came by last night; having her home burnt down after she begged that brat to cut the taxes for her poor family." She finished, swallowing her apple slice.

"Not to mention he treats us all like dirt." A servant boy with red hair said. "I still can not believe that Lady Rin and that ungrateful prince are twins." He added chugging a bottle of milk down his throat. The servant boy who was brewing Rin's tea over heard their conversation.

"Yeah, they may look the same but their nothing alike. If you ask me Lady Rin should be the ruler." He said. They all nodded in a agreement.

"Yeah, I mean she's so sweet and so kind, not to mention she's so good with little kids." The chef said chewing on the fat of the meat.

"Mmm...Hmm." The maid said sipping her tea.

"She's a perfect angel, but she could use a little growing in her chest." The red head servant said, slamming his bottle of milk on the table. The same women who escorted Len to The ball that was held at the green kingdom grabbed the red head mans arm and put it behind his back slamming him on the wall while pressing her foot onto his spine.

"She could use what now?" She grimly asked.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! I'M SORRY! DON'T TEAR OFF MY ARM!" He shouted with pain.

The maid popped a cherry in her mouth. "Honestly you truly are a pervert." She said. The black haired women let go of the Servant boys arm, he fell to the grounded groaning in pain.

The man who was just done making Rin's tea, rolled his eyes as the group of people began to curse. He sighed and he dropped two a large amount of honey in the cup with a spoon because Rin always liked extra honey on…Well mostly everything she ate! She always had pancakes with extra honey on top! Oranges toppled with honey! She even drank a bottle of honey when she was a baby!

He carefully picked up the cup and fork and left the crowded kitchen quickly for he did not want to be in the middle of a riot that would possibly happen. Before he walked into the dinning room he could over hear the sibling giggling and chatting.

_"Hey Rin you've got to try annoying the maids sometimes it is so amusing!"_ Len said. Rin giggled.

_"Oh but I think that's something that would appeal only to you dear brother_." She said with her kind voice.

" _I Just don't understand why Lady Rin is acting so sweet to that….that Useless, ungrateful, terrible, awful prince. It just does not make any sense." _He thought as he opened the door. The twins kept giggling not noticing him at all until the servant came to the table an gently placed the yellow golden cup on the table near Rin.

"Oh! Thank you very much!" Rin chirped as she carefully picked up the cup and sipped it.

"What took you so long!" Len complained, grabbing the fork from the servant hand. Oh how that servant wished he could stabbed the prince in leg with that fork. Rin licked her lips as she stopped sipping the tea.

"Yum! This is terrific, you've done an excellent job." She complimented, smiling. The servant's fury for the prince melted away as he saw Rin's smile. Her smiled was almost as bright and golden as the sun. Len seemed to frown when Rin smiled and complimented the Servant on his tea work.

The servant smiled and bowed. "Your welcome, but I am not very good and making tea." He said.

"Yeah your tea's the worst." Len grumbled silently as he took a bite from his omelet with the new fork.

"Oh no! Please do not put yourself down! You make such fine tea! Your hands are truly magical!" Rin cheerfully said. Len frowned again, he could feel jealously burst into his chest. He tried to ignore it.

The servant smiled. "Why, thank you." He said. Rin giggled. Len tighten his grip onto the fork, feeling anger replacing his jealously. The final draw was when the servant rubbed Rin onto her beautiful golden hair, away from her bow. Rin didn't pull away, she just smiled and giggled.

Len clenched his teeth and stabbed the fork into the omelet and he stood up. Rin and the servant turned to him, a worried look appeared into Rin's ocean blue eyes.

"Is there something wrong my prince?" Rin asked.

Len shook his head. "No." He lied. "I just need to talk to." He turned his gaze at the servant, glaring. It was a glare that looked as cold as snow. "**You." **He calmly said. The servant nodded while Rin kept staring at Len with confusement.

"Rin, stay here and eat, we will be done shortly." Len said smiling at her. Rin nodded. "Come on." Len said to the servant as he began to walk away. The servant bowed. "Yes my king." He said as he followed Len. They both made there way out of the dinning room. The servant closed the door quietly, leaving Rin alone in the dinning room. She tilted her head while a question mark floated above her.

"Huh?" She innocently asked. Wondering what just happened.

The doors were closed not to mention they were sound proof, so Rin wouldn't hear anything.

"Is there something the matter my king?" The servant asked.

Len stood at the opposite side, his hair hung over his eyes. Len was silent for a moment and then shouted at the servant with fury. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH RIN!" He shouted in a cold tone which made the servant flinch.

"I…I-I'm sorry your highness." He said; bowing apologetically. Len didn't except his apology. He speed walked to the servant as cold anger burned into his eyes. He grabbed the red tie on the servants suit and pulled his face up close. The servant looked horribly shocked.

"Listen!" Len spat in his face. "You and the rest of you lazy good for nothings are not allowed to touch my sister with your dirty, filthy hands!" He shouted shaking him a little. The servant was too shocked to even respond. "The next time you touch her I will sentence you to the Guillotine, UNDERSTAND!" He yelled cruelly.

The servant paused and then nodded his head, hiding his fear. Len released his hold onto the bewildered servants tie and pointed to the north. "Go! Get out of my sight!" He ordered. The servant quickly recovered and bowed and quickly walked away.

When the servant was finally gone Len walked to the doors and opened it a little quietly. He peeked one of his beautiful blue eyes threw and looked at Rin. She had begun to pick up a slice of the slightly burnt toast and bit on it gently, nibbling it cutely like a baby mouse. Len watched her with affection in his eyes as he smile a warm one.

"She's mine and only mine, no one will touch her except me. I will not let anyone take her away from me again." He proclaimed in his mind.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for another looooong wait! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and Chiio Chan your so sweet! I'm sure you all probably hate me for making Len so mean, I mean let's face it, Len is too sweet to be a big meaner!

**Len: YEAH! Why do I have to be such a big jackass!**

**Rin: And why does he think of me as property!**

**Chibi: * grows really big* HEY! IT'S MY STORY AND YOU'LL DO WHAT EVER I SAY OR I'LL RUN YOU DOWN WITH YOUR OWN RODE ROLLER! *holds up car keys***

**Rin and Len. *Sticks tongues out!***

**Chibi: Please enjoy!**


	5. A Cruel Prince Who is Loved

The siblings had finished their breakfast and Rin was left in the dinning room to gather and clean the dishes, while Len had wondered off somewhere to find the brown haired servant.

"Now where is that lazy lout!" He thought angrily. "It has been 7 minutes and I still can not find that slacker! My dear beloved sister is waiting for me and I will not keep her waiting!"

He was losing his patience and his temper. "I swear is I find that fate-less servant slacking off, I will send him immediately to the dungeon for three months with only a crust of bread and the smallest drops of water will be his only drink for those three months!" He thought quickening his speed while clenching his fists with burning anger.

He pushed his way past the servants, even roughly pushing aside the younger ones. They scrapped their knees or elbows but they did not dare make a sound not even a silent whimper escaped their lips. They feared him. They feared him more then anything, to them he was worse then a monster under their beds or in their closets. Once on Len's eleventh birthday, a young servant girl about the age of seven had accidentally dropped one of Len's wonderful birthday gifts, making it shatter to pieces, even worst it was a gift from Rin. It was their first birthday away from each other and the gift was handmade from Rin's beautiful hands. Len was so angry that his gift from his twin sister was ruined, that he had ordered that the girl who broke it (Even by accident.) to have her pinkies and thumbs cut off and then banished from the kingdom of yellow with out one speck of gold to support herself and her older sister.

So with out saying a word the young servants quickly got up and walked as far as they could away from the Prince so they could cry in peace.

Finally the Prince had spotted the brown haired servant, polishing the crystal windows. "You there!" Len shouted, walking faster to him. The brown haired man stopped his work when he heard the Prince calling him and turned his gaze to the adolescent King.

"Yes sire, what is it that you need?" He asked in his polite tone. Len moved his finger to the servant so that he would come to his king. The brown haired man walked to him until he was in front of Len.

With his small pale hand he roughly grabbed the brown haired servants tie and harshly jerked his head down. The brown haired man did not pull away or even make a sound, he only winced just once but without his expression changing.

Len had begun to whisper an order in the brown haired servant's ear. "Are sure about this my king?" He asked after Len had finished.

Len gripped tighter on the tie. Len did not like it when people asked him if he was sure. He was always sure about the decisions he made and loathed it when people questioned him. "Do as I say and make sure it is very luxurious too!" He harshly said.

"Yes, my king." The brown haired man said. Len let go of the servants tie, and the servant departed at once to fulfill the Princes wish. Len waited until he was out of site and then he too departed. As he walked back he had a small warm smile painted upon his face.

* * *

Rin was in the kitchen washing the dishes. She did her work gently yet quickly for she did not want to keep her beloved Prince waiting. "I want to work faster but I do not wish to break a dish." She thought.

"Hey, it has been a long awhile since I have seen your face." A young females voice said. Rin knew this voice and turned her gaze to were she heard the voice.

A young girl with short wavy raven black hair with impressively pale skin. She was dressed in the same maid dress and tights as Rin, and clipped in her shiny black hair was a beautiful white rose. She had a playful smile on her face.

"Prima!" Rin said in a happy tone, smiling. "Long time no see Rin." Prima giggled, returning her smile.

Prima wrapped her arm around Rin's neck, jerking her forward playfully and gave her a noogy.

"Man, I missed that large forehead of yours!" Prima giggled, digging her knuckles in Rin hair harder. Rin giggled. "My forehead is not as large as yours is!" She said. Prima dug her knuckles harder, giggling.

Finally she let go of Rin and the two began to laugh softly.

"Oh Lord, how long does it take for someone to become a maid?" Prima asked grinning while raising her eyebrow. Rin giggled. "Oh, but it did went much faster then what I had expected." She said.

Prima smiled wider while crossing her arms. "Well, I will have to admit that you did come back pret-ty early! I mean it took me longer then that to become a maid." She said. "To that fool of a Prince." Prima added in her mind.

Rin giggled. "Well you have a point I mean it took you until you were eleven years old to become a maid…even though you started out pret-ty bad at first." Rin laughed.

Prima blushed and puffed out her cheeks. "Oh but I bet it was harder for you considering you lived the life of luxury for ten whole years!" She growled. Rin laughed under her mouth. "It's good to see you after all this time, Prima!" Rin cheerfully said, holding out her hand. Prima started at her hand, grinning.

Prima then took Rins hand, but instead of both of them shaking hands they did something a bit different.

The folded their hands together. Prima put her folded of fists on top of Rins folded up fist and Rin did the same too. Then they both clapped each others hands together, then they locked pinkies and bounced them up and down And then locked their forth fingers together and clasped both their hands together, thus ending their "Handshake."

"Still remember after all these years." Prima giggled. "Oh come now, even if I was gone for four years I would not dare ever let myself forget. Just who do think I am?" Rin asked, smiling. Prima giggled and rubbed Rin's hair. "Heh. Still all smiles as ever, I see." She said.

Rin giggled. "Do you need any help with the dishes?" Prima asked her. Rin smiled even more. "Yes, thank you very much, Prima." She replied.

"Could you please pass me the soap? This plate is so filthy." Prima said. "Sure thing!" Rin replied cheerfully, handing her a bar of yellow soap.

"So…." Prima asked while scrubbing the plate. Rin raised her right eye brow in confusion. "So what?" Rin asked.

"Has your heart began to beat for a certain man already?" Prima asked, sounding nosey. Rin blushed. "Wh-what do you possibly mean by a certain man?" Rin shouted, squeezing the sponge, hard. Prima giggled. "Well, you have been gone for a fruitless amount of time now, do you not think it would finally be the perfect time to find a sweet heart?" Prima asked, keeping her eyes on the dirty plate she was scrubbing.

Rin blushed more and looked away. "Do not forget I am only fourteen years of age! I believe that I am far to young for something such as that!" She said in a princess like tone, pouting.

Prima laughed. "Oh come now, I may be the age of sixteen and yet I already have my heart beating for someone in this castle." She said proudly. Rin looked at her, still cleaning the golden cup in the sink. "You do? When did this happen?" She asked. Prima looked at her with a grin.

"The day after you left." She explained. "You see since you were gone I didn't have anything else to do but only the boring chores and then one time when I tripped and hurt my knee…." She said as her mind began to drift off into the past.

_

* * *

_

Prima was on the ground crying. She had tripped and crashed onto her knee which was now decorated with a large cut and bleeding with a piece of glass in it, for she had fallen on glass that she was cleaning up. She had cried for at least 10 minutes until a low and gentle voice said to her. "Are you okay? Oh my! your knee is bleeding!" A male's voice had said.

_Prima opened her tears soaked eyes to find a boy at the age of thirteen , with brown hair and gentle emerald greens looking at her. _(Chibi: Sound familiar?)

"_Wh-who are you?" Prima asked, sniffling. "My name is Yumeki. Do not worry okay." He gently said. Prima blushed. The young boy began to pick up Prima, bridle style. Prima stared at him with wide eyes._

"_I will take you to the medical room. Your cut could be infected if it is not cleaned immediately." He said.._

"_He's….." Prima began in her mind. "SO COOL!" She thought as two big pink hearts formed in her eyes._

* * *

At the same time when Prima explained the story she had two big pink hearts in her eyes with her palms on her cheeks, she smiled wildly. "He was so kind, he even gave me a knitted rag doll with snow white button eyes! He's so handsome!" She said in a hyper tone.

Rin sighed and rolled her eyes. "Prima, do you not think he might be just a tad to old for you?" Rin asked continuing her work. The hearts in Prima's eyes popped and she glared at Rin. "NUH UH! Age is only a number! My father was ten years older then my mother and they were soul mates!" Prima shouted.

Rin rolled her eyes again.

Len opened the door to the kitchen quietly. Rin and Prima did not seem to notice. Len opened his eyes and found Rin and Prima talking, arguing and giggling together. But then again they were best friends and friends would always do things like that together. However…. Len never liked it when Rin gave others attention. He was very overprotective with his sister even though he was the younger one, and seeing her giving others attention always made him jealous and sometimes made him think Rin thought of him as unimportant as a copper coin.

Clenching his fist and trying to extinguish the anger that rose in his chest, he walked towards the two giggling young ladies who still did not notice him. He quickened his walks when Prima had placed her hand on Rin's shoulder who had made a funny jest.

Len gently grabbed Rin's wrist and pulled her away from Prima's hand. Prima and Rin were surprised and turned their heads and saw Len, his hair hung in his eyes and he had a frown on his face. "Len…" Rin asked a bit worried. "Is their something that is troubling you?" She asked, looking into his face so she could see his eyes. Prima frowned bitterly while growling under her mouth. She knew why he had pulled her friend away from her.

Rin pushed his hair away from his eyes and smiled at him. "If there is something wrong you can always tell me." She said gently. Len looked at her, his anger began to melt away when his eyes met Rin's angelic ones and for a moment he had almost forgotten about what he was going to say.

"Rin…can I talk to you, privately?" He asked, his voice sounding a bit gentle.

Rin smiled. "Of course." She said. She then turned her gaze back to Prima. "Can you finish up the dishes with out me?" Rin sweetly asked. Prima smiled at her. "I am not a little kid Rin, I can finish things up on my own." She said. "Lucky you! You got to get off early!" Prima laughed playfully. Rin also laughed. Len however did not laugh. He quietly growled and jerked Rin away by her arm and walked out of the door with her. Rin did not make a sound as Len roughly pulled Rin's arm as they walked out and shut the door.

Prima glared at the door and began to dry the plate. "I really hate that Prince….Why can't he just be kind instead of such a demon! Honestly if Rin was at the throne, things would be much more peaceful." Prima thought as she squeezed the rag.

After when the two sibling were far from the kitchen, Len turned around to Rin. She smiled at him.

"So what is it that you need?" Rin asked. Len loosen his grip on her wrist so he would not cause his sister any pain. "Well….um." He began. "C-Can I show around the castle so you do not get lost?" He asked her. Rin's eyes widen. She may have been in the castle for ten years however since she wasn't at all there for four years (Not to mention she forgets her way around, all to quickly) and get's lost constantly, she figured it would be a good time to refresh her memory, it was even more better that she got to be with her brother.

She smiled at hi, and with her free hand she curtseyed. "I would very much appreciate that my Prince." She said. Len smiled widely. He felt so happy. Now instead of clinging tightly on Rin's wrist he gently took her hand and began to lead the way.

* * *

"Wow, I can not believe that there are so many rooms in castle!" Rin cheerfully said.

Lunch had just began. Both the siblings sat on a silk velvet colored blanket, with sandwiches, Cornish-game-hen and stuffed zucchini blossoms, all carefully placed on the blanket.

They were having a picnic in the garden. Flowers were every where, all beautiful with dew drops on them making them even more beautiful and breathtaking. Robins chirped, humming birds went into the hibiscus flowers, sucking the sweet nectar while butterflies flew to the hydrangeas.

"Honestly I can not believe that you had forgotten already, but I will admit that if I was gone for long time and did not have a great memory like you I guess I would have forgotten myself." Len giggled. Rin did not throw an insult or anything like that after all she knew her brother was only jesting. She just giggled and picked up a white porcelain tea-pot with a yellow rose printed on it and began to pour some Chai tea into a golden tea-cup.

After the tea-cup was filled she gently sat the tea-pot down. Then she picked up the tea-cup carefully, and gave it to Len. "Here you are my Prince." She said still smiling. Len also smiled and took the tea-cup and sipped it. "I just love Chai tea!" Len said childishly. Rin giggled and took a bite of some Cornish-game-hen.

"The cooks have done excellent job on the hen." She said. Len also took a bite of the Cornish-game-hen. "Yes they have indeed dear sister." He said while chewing his food. Rin looked around the garden, completely amazed by all the colorful flowers, the yellow roses were her favorite. "The flowers have grown more beautiful then ever had been." Rin said cheerfully and she took a bite of her sandwich. Len chuckled. "Yes they have, flowers are the most beautiful plants in the world." Len said, agreeing. Rin sniffed the air.

"They even smell more magnificent." She dreamily said. Len smiled. "It had been a long time since we were both in the garden together." Len said. Rin nodded in agreement. "Yes I agree, it had been awhile since we were in the garden together." She said.

"Yes indeed, I mean the last time we were in the garden…" Len began. His smile faded and his eyes looked sad instead of happy. "Was…when…we….." He whispered. He looked completely close to tears. Rin gently pressed a finger on Len's lips before he could finish or even cry. "Please…do not say anything that will upset you my Prince, the past is the past and we should not keep tormenting ourselves with things that happened in the past and focus on things that are in the present." She said with a small gentle smile that melted Len's sadness away. Len gently grabbed Rin's hand and removed it from his lips so he could speak. "Yes." He said. "You are indeed right, dear sister." He finished with a warm smile. Rin smiled at him. She always loved that smile on his face. To her his smile was more bright and more beautiful then the sun. More valuable then gold. His smile was a perfect beauty to her and if anyone threaten him or his smile, she would always be their to protect him no matter what the cost was.

A beautiful blue butterfly fluttered in the air and landed gently on Len's nose. The butterfly was a gorges blue, it's wings were long and graceful looking it had to be the most beautiful butterfly in the whole garden. Len looked at it completely confused.

"Rin, was is this?" He asked her. "It is a butterfly, do not tell me that you have forgotten." She laughed. Len puffed out his cheeks, fuming. "I know that it is a butterfly Rin, I was referring to what **kind** it is!" He angrily said. The butterfly was still hanging onto his nose, it seemed quiet comfortable there. "Oh come now, I only jest." She said, giggling.

She pointed at the butterfly and said with a bright smile. "That is a Morpho butterfly, they usually dwell within the forest but days like this, when it is very sunny out they usually wonder around gardens to warm themselves." She explained. "Wow…" Len said, astonished. "It's really beautiful…" He said staring at it.

"The Morpho butterflies are my favorite." Rin said, smiling gently. "I can see why, even though it is blue I can see a shade of green on it." Len said. He smiled as he began to think of Princess Miku. Remembering her made his heart thump faster. He began to imagine princess Miku with Morpho butterfly wings on her back, flying in the breeze and towards the golden sun to warm herself.

The Chimes had begun to ring 2:00, Lunch was over and the butterfly that sat upon Len's small nose spread it's wings and flew away. "Oh my how time has flown by." Rin said as she stood up and held out her hand for Len. He smiled and took her hand as Rin helped him up. "Why don't you stay here in the garden while I clean up?" Rin said. Len frowned, squeezing her hand. Rin smiled. "Oh, do not worry it is no bother at all, I am quite fine with this." She reassured. "Okay, but if you are not done by the time it is 2:30 I will sent some servants to clean up the mess, the tour must continue!" He said in a tone that a child would if they were unsatisfied of going to bed when they wanted to stay up later.

Rin smiled and rubbed his head with her free hand. "Do not worry yourself I will be done before that time even comes." She softly said. She began to walk away back to the picnic to clean it up as her hand slowly slipped away from Len's hand. He frowned and walked to the flowers as Rin began to clean up.

He went by the Roses, Buttercups and Cosmo flowers. They were all very beautiful, but he thought his sister whom he adored and the Princess Miku whom he was in love with, were both more beautiful and perfect then any flower in the universe.

He slipped his fingers threw the stems of a pink Cosmo flower with the flower head on his palm. He stared at it with a frown. "Cosmo flowers are a very pretty flower that anyone would love it." He thought. He picked the flower by it's stem and sniffed it. "It even smells good too…." He thought.

He then felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He quickly turned around smiling hoping it was Rin but his smile melted away when he found the brown haired green eyed servant. He frowned. "What is it?" He asked, completely annoyed. The servant then whispered something into the adolescent Kings ear. He then smiled.

"Thank you for informing me." Len said a bit pleased. "You may leave now." He finished. The brown haired servant bowed and then left leaving Len alone by the flowers.

Len then sat down on the grass still holding onto to the flower with his fingers waiting for Rin. "I can not wait for her to see it…" He thought as he looked at the flower with a gentle smile.

He waited for a few minutes until he heard footsteps and thought they were Rin's. He looked to the direction of the foot steps smiling.

"Rin?" He asked, but to his disappointment it was not Rin who was coming, it was a large group of people coming and walking right pass him. All were peasants that were going to take jobs at the castle as servants or knights. Anything that would put money in their pockets.

Len frowned as looked down with sad eyes. "Just another one of these fools…" He whispered.

As the long line of people past the Prince, they kept whispering things to each other.

"_That's the Prince isn't it?"_

"_Shhh….let's not make any eye contact with him, I'm sure he will order our eyes to be plucked out."_

"_Why did the King and Queen have to have had such a demon for a child?"_

"_He is a ferocious Prince indeed…I bet he poisoned his parents so he could take the throne."_

"_I bet he didn't even care when his parents passed away."_

"_That boy frightens me…I am only taking this job so I can move my family into a nice home with food in their bellies."_

"_I wish he would just die already, if he does things will be better."_

"_No more heavy taxes, no more having our homes burnt down no more banishment, and no more seeing out loved ones on the Guillotine."_

"_The world would be better if he never existed."_

"_I fear what kind of children he will have when he is older."_

"_Well, let us just all pray that they do not become anything like that awful Prince."_

"_I wonder if the King and Queen ever loved him?"_

"_Possibly not, I mean who in their right mind would ever love a demon like him?"_

Unfortunately Len could hear what they were all saying. But he did not get angry with them or insult them or even call upon one of his knights to sent them to the dungeon. He was use to the cruel words that people spoke about him. Even though it hurt him inside to hear such cold words, he did not fight back or even punish them, after all he was the King he could not get mad at every little thing that went on in his Kingdom.

He closed his eyes trying to ignore the cruel words that stung his delicate ears. He felt like he was going to cry but he held them in trying to be strong. "What if they are right?" He thought. "What if no one really does love me?"

"HEY!" An old voice shouted. The shouting surprised Len and turned his head to the direction of were he heard the shout and found Rin with a watermelon in her hands, spitting out watermelon seeds at the old man who said that no one loved Len.

"Rin?" Len whispered a little confused.

The old man turned around to Rin's direction and yelled. "What do you think your doing young Lady! Have your parents not taught you that it is impolite to spit out watermelon seeds!" His face was red like a raspberry from anger.

Len stood up about to yell at the old man, he did not like it when Rin was being yelled at. However before he could even raise his voice, Rin stepped on the old man's foot with the heel of her shoe very hard, making the old man clutch his aching foot while hopping on the other.

"Shut up you old codger!" She yelled. Rin had lost her temper. "If anything, your parents should have taught you manners you old man!" She then turned her angry gaze at all the bewildered peasants who stared at her.

"That goes for all of you fools as well! Even if you all do become servants of the our brave and fearless Prince you are all too unskilled and foolish enough to even know how to pour a simple cup of tea !" She yelled. She then gently grabbed Len's hand and stormed away with him, leaving the shocked and morally disturbed peasants. Rin had stabbed them all like a knife.

After when they were far enough away from the crowd Rin stopped, let go of Lens hand and bowed apologetically to him.

"I am so sorry Len!" She began. Len stared at her. "I lashed out like that to those fools in front of you and I know it is impolite yell at someone in front the Prince, I do apologize again!" She said, shutting her eyes tight waiting for her Prince to say something.

Instead of saying something, Len was actually laughing. Rin quickly opened her eyes and found her brother, who was laughing his head off.

"Um…Len?" Rin asked a bit confused. Len was laughing so hard that a few tears were coming from his eyes. "I-I am sorry…" He said in between laughs. "I-It's just that, Hahahaha! That it was so entertaining to see you spit watermelon seeds at that ugly old man." He said laughing. "And the look on their faces when you told them they weren't intelligent or skilled enough to pour a cup of tea!" He began to laugh again like a child.

Rin paused at first and then she smiled. It had been a very long time since she had seen Len laugh like that. He may not have been laughing at all for the past four years. And thinking that he was not laughing at all over the years because she was not with him made her heart break until this day. His beautiful laugh was like a sweet lullaby to her ears.

Len took a deep breath and stopped laughing but a few silent chuckles escaped his lips. After he calmed himself down he held up the Cosmo flower he had picked. Rin stared at it.

"Here." He said with a gentle smile. "I picked this for you." Rin looked at it with wide eyes then she looked at Len with a wide smile with a giggle. She gently wrapped her hand around Len's hand (the one that held the flower) and she kissed the Cosmo.

She then smiled at Len. "Thank you Len, it is a very beautiful flower." She softly said.

Len smiled at her. "You are very welcome dear sister." He said. "Here let me put it in your hair." He said. "Alright." Rin said. Len smiled more at her and began to put the flower in Rin's lovely golden locks, away from her silk ribbon that is.

"There you go!" Len exclaimed. "You look really pretty!"

Rin smiled at him. "This is almost like the time when he gave me my ribbon." She thought. She the held out her hand to him. "Come now, let us not waist anymore time." She softly said. Len smiled and took her hand. "Yes, let us continue the tour." finished.

And the two siblings began to walk back into the castle to continue the tour around the castle.

* * *

"Okay, Now it is time for the best part of the tour!" Len happily said as the siblings made their way to a large beautiful carved wooden door. "Now I want you to close your eyes." Len told her. Rin raised her eye brow a bit confused.

"It is a surprise and I do not wish to ruin it for you." He explained. Even though Len hated surprises, he knew the Rin herself loved surprises. Surprises always made her happy and Len wanted to make sure Rin was going to be very thrilled at the surprise he was going to give to her.

Rin giggled as she shut her eyes tight. "No peeking!" Len exclaimed. Rin giggled again. "Do not worry I will not peek my Prince." She said. "Do you promise Rin?" Len asked. Rin smiled, with her eyes still tight shut. "I promise Len." She said.

Len smiled like a child and opened the doors. Before they went in, Len examined Rin's face up and down to make sure she was not peeking. He smiled again when he found that his sister was not peeking.

He then grabbed both of her small hands and gently pulled her into the room.

"Okay you can open now!" Len said with an excited smile. And Rin did. She opened her mystique blue eyes and found herself in an extravagant room that was fit for a princess.

There was a lovely queen size canopy bed. The blankets were a lovely velvet color made entirely of silk and the mattress itself was filled with soft feathers. There was also a huge crystal window with a balcony and yellow silk curtains to decorate the window, there was also a large vanity with a shiny crystal mirror, There was even large wardrobe with roses carved into it, also with rose shaped golden knobs. There was a nice yellow carpet and the wall were painted a light pink rose color, there was also a small table and two chairs. There were even hundreds of gifts wrapped in beautiful boxes and bows all around the room just for Rin.

"Len!" She exclaimed with a beautiful smile. "This room is amazing!"

Len smiled. "I'm glad you like it. This is your room from now on." He softly said. Rin turned around to him with wide eyes. "You mean…this is my room?" She asked a bit shocked. Len smiled more. "Of course it is, why do you think I brought you in here in the first place?" He asked, still gently smiling at her.

Rin paused for a moment and then she hugged Len smiling happily. "Oh Thank you Len!" She joyfully said. Len smiled and hugged her back. "Your quite welcome sister." He said.

The great clock began to ring, making both the twins look up. It was 3:00 in the afternoon. "Ah, time for a snack." Len mindlessly said as he looked at the grandfather clock in Rin's room. Rin looked at the clock and then looked at Len who was still staring at the clock. She smiled gently at him.

"I will go and retrieve your snack for you." She said to him. Len looked at Rin. "But…I can always call someone else to, I do not wish for you to trouble yourself." Len said with a frown.

Rin giggled. "Oh, but it is my duty to serve my Prince no matter what it is." She explained softly. "You are my King and I am your servant, I promised to serve you no matter what." She said as she placed a hand on his cheek. "And I am also your elder sister, so please wait here and I will be back with your snack." She said.

Len looked down, he did not want his sister to leave his side not even for one second after all he just got her back.

Rin led Len to the small table in her room and sat him down on a chair. "I will be right back my Prince." She said and then she departed from the room to retrieve Len's snack.

Len sighed and began to look out the window. He stared at the birds in the sky but he could not hear them since the castle walls were sound proof. He then spotted more peasants in the garden walking in a line and then he began to remember the terrible words that the old man and his wife had whispered.

"_I wonder if the King and Queen ever loved him?"_

"_Possibly not, I mean who in their right mind would ever love a demon like him?"_

He shut his eyes tight when he remembered those cold, cruel words. He loved Miku but he did not know if she loved him back. She was so beautiful and kind and his heart kept beating for her every time he thought of her, and then his mind began to wander towards Rin.

She was his servant…No…his elder twin sister who he loved more then anything, maybe even more then Miku. He loved and adored her. It always made him violently ill to know that his parents wanted them to be separated. Him, being the ruler of the Yellow country while his poor, kind, sweet sister was to be a loyal tool to the crown. They were inseparable, nothing could ever keep them apart from each other forever. "But all the other filthy servants in this castle…" Len bitterly thought. "They keep putting their disgusting hands on her." He thought as remembered the young servant man, rubbing her beautiful head of hair and the black haired servant girl who put her hand on Rin's shoulder. He felt anger and jealousy when he remembered that.

"No one touches her beautiful self but me!" He thought angrily "I love her more then anything and I will not let anyone put their disgusting hands on her!" Just then there was a knock on the door that snapped Len from his angry thoughts. "Come in." He said. The door open and Rin popped in with a trey that held Len's snack. Len smiled widely when he saw his sister.

"Your snack for today is Chocolate Fondant with Chamomile tea." She said with a gentle smile as she set the snack down.

Len looked at his snack with excited eyes. He absolutely loved Chocolate Fondant, almost as much as bananas. "Wow…" He said completely amazed. "Please enjoy your snack my Prince." Rin said. Len quickly grabbed the silver fork that was on the tray and began to eat his snack in excited bites.

"Ahhh….So very yummy…" He childishly said as he swallowed the chocolate flavor down his throat, with sparkly eyes. Rin smiled at her brother and began to pour a cup of Chamomile tea into a white porcelain cup. "Here have some tea and do not eat so fast or you will get a stomach ach." She warned. Len giggled as he took the cup of tea.

"Oh you worry too much dear sister." He happily said, chuckling. "I mean it!" She said in her big sister tone. Len chuckled even more. "Okay, I will slow down." He said as he sipped his tea to wash down the chocolate in his throat

Rin smiled brightly at him. Even if she was his servant and he was her King, she will always stay there by his side, no matter what happened she will always protect him. Even though he was hated by everyone in his kingdom, She loved him. No matter what, she would always love him.

"Rin?" Len asked her.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Would you like piece, I feel a little selfish for eating this wonderful snack in front of you." He said with a smile.

"Oh, do not worry I am fine." Rin reassured.

"Unacceptable!" Len said pouting making Rin a bit shocked.

"I want you to at least have one bite, or I will not eat any dinner today or breakfast tomorrow!" He said puffing out his cheeks. Rin giggled. "Okay, if you feel that strongly about it, I guess one piece will not hurt anyone." She said. Len smiled. "Good!" He said. He picked up a fresh silver fork from the tray and picked up a big piece of the Chocolate Fondant on the fork and held it to Rins mouth. "Say, ahhhhhh." He said happily. Rin giggled and opened her mouth. "Ahhhh…" She said and then Len gently put the piece of the snack on the fork into her mouth and Rin closed her mouth chewing it cheerfully. After she had swallowed it she looked at Len with a smile.

"The bakers have done a very good job on the Chocolate Fondant." She said. Len returned her smile, nodding happily.

"Yes…I do believe Rin really does love me." Len thought as he gave Rin a cup of Chamomile tea.

**

* * *

**

UGH…Another long wait…Sorry guys! Boy, I will admit making this chapter was pretty hard I had to ask my parents about what kind of food royal people ate long ago, But still I had fun typing this. Yeah, I know Prima's and Rin's handshake is lame… I'm terrible at handshakes! T-T

and the brown haired servant guys name I made up, since Yume means dream in Japanese, I figured I'd give a name like that and then I added the ki part!

**I hope you all had a merry Christmas and now it is almost New years! I can't believe we are almost in 2011! Please enjoy this chapter everyone!**


	6. Careing yet Cruel

**Sorry about the long wait Again but I had a bad case of writers block and I also have to update my other stories too! But I'm Gemini and We Gemini's always have so much inspiration! *sigh* It's a curse. **

**I also put little something in this story from a very neat vocaloid song that I found called Prince of evil! (which some of you must've found!) I was soooo happy when I found Len's version of the series. I actually jumped with joy when I found it. However…. *puffs out cheeks* They don't have Rins version were she's the servant yet….Oh well it'll come out when it's ready. Okay I'm talking to much now, Let us begin another chapter!**

* * *

Len licked the chocolate off his lips happily. "Ah! That was delicious!" He cheered rubbing his stomach, satisfied that his wonderful snack was now in his tummy. Rin giggled at her brothers adorable behavior as she collected the dishes and the leftover tea on the silver tray.

"Now I have to go and put these dishes away, okay?" Rin said with a sweet smile. Len crossed his arms pouting. He really began to despise it when Rin made her leavings. Still balancing the tray on her right hand she rubbed Len's golden blond hair and then placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Do not worry I will be right back." She giggled. Len pointed at the grandfather clock in the room. "You must be back by the time the needles point to 3:30 or I will come down myself and drag you out of that kitchen!" He pouted in childish anger. Rin smiled gently. "Do not worry I am very quick on my feet and I will be back before that clock strikes 3:25." She said.

Len's anger melted away and then he gave out a sigh. "Do you promise Rin?" He asked with pleading eyes. Rin gave him her same beautiful smile. "I promise Len." She said. Len too gave her his beautiful smile as well. Oh how her heart would just melt when she saw that radiant smile on his beautiful face.

Rin gave a curtsy and left the room with the silverware leaving Len alone in her new beautiful room once again.

Len slouched in the graceful-looking chair, waiting. "I hate it when she has to leave." He thought sadly. He turned his attention on the grandfather clock. It was only 3:20 in the afternoon. He sighed again and began to stare blankly at the wall for a few seconds and then he got out of his chair.

"That dress…." He thought as his mind began to wonder to the clothing Rin was wearing. "She had been wearing that dirty thing all day yesterday and today." He thought angrily slamming his hands onto the table. "I will not let my beautiful sister wear something that lacks elegance and is so dirty! How dare those pathetic good for nothings dress her in a dirty thing like that! I should have their heads cut off for making her wear something like that!" Len felt very angered but he soon calmed himself down so he would not waste anymore time.

He took a deep breath stood up straight and began to walk to a bright pink box with a red bow on top that was sitting on Rin's new bed. Len tapped his chin. "Now what was in this box again?" Len thought to himself. He then snapped his fingers. "That right is was that very elegant-" But Len was cut off from his thoughts then there was a gentle knock on the door.

Len turned his attention toward the door and smiled. "Come in." He called. The door opened and Rin came in with a smile on her face and was soon greeted with a warm embrace by her brother. She smiled again and hugged him back.

After a few minutes Len, still holding onto his sister looked at her face and smiled. "Rin." He began. "Yes what is it that you need my Prince?" She asked softly. "Well…" He began. Len tugged a piece of cloth on Rin's maid dress, making her wonder what he was thinking.

"You see, this maid dress that you are wearing is dirty and you have been wearing this thing all day yesterday and today, so I wish that you would change into something else, something from one of the gifts that is in your room." He said with a smile. Rin's eyes widen and then she looked down with a frown.

"Oh, but I am your servant Len you should not be giving me such treatment." She said sadly, feeling like a burden to her brother. Len chuckled. "But you are my sister and whether you are a servant or not I will treat you just like the princess you still are!" He childishly said. Rin looked up still with a sad look on her face.

Len gently grabbed her hand looked at her a little more closer. "Now don't give me that look, I do not wish for you to wear dirty things or you might catch a fever and that is the last thing I want." He gently said to her.

Rin forced herself to smile. "Okay, if that is what you wish, my Prince." She said a bit sadly. Len didn't notice the sad tone in her voice and chuckled. "Now wait here, I'll go get you a new dress." He happily said as he walked towards the same bright pink box on Rins bed.

Rin smiled and then looked down. "He seems really happy, but….Why is he being so kind to me? After all I'm responsible for why he has had a broken heart for the past four years." She thought sadly.

"Here!" She heard her brothers voice sang. Rin looked up and her eyes widen. What Len had held in his beautiful hands was a white Victorian era dress with a black corset. "You will look beautiful in this." He gently said. He then put the dress in her lovely small hands.

"I'll go wait out the door, call me when you are done changing." He said as he made his leave and closing the door.

Rin stared at the door and smiled and then she looked at the dress in her hands. "It is beautiful but someone like me does not deserve to wear such beauty." She thought, smiling sadly.

Sighing she walked up to her new beautiful bed, laid her new dress on it and began to undress out of her "dirty" maid's dress and into the fresh beautiful new dress that Len had gave her.

Len waited outside the door waiting for his beloved sister to finish dressing. "I wonder what she will look like in it…" He thought dreamily. "I hope she likes it."

"Okay my Prince, you can come out now!" Rin called from her room. Len turned around, put his hand on the knob, opened the door and walked in and right there in front of him was a beautiful flaxen haired angle, his blue eyes widen when he saw Rin in her lovely new dress. She looked absolutely gorges, just like a Princess. She had her hands behind her back looking down, while blushing. She hoped she didn't look odd in the dress she was wearing.

"Rin…" Len breathed. He then clapped his hands. "You look wonderful in that outfit!" He cheered. Rin gasped and looked at her brother. "Really?" She asked a bit stunned. Len smiled more, it was a wonderful smile.

"Really Rin! I would **never** lie to you." He happily said. Rin paused and then she smiled happily still blushing a bit, "Thank you brother." She happily said. He then gently grabbed her hand. "Now then, shall we continue?" He asked her. Rin nodded while she smiled. "Yes my Prince, we should." She replied.

Len chuckled and then both the siblings made their leave and began to continue their wonderful tour.

* * *

After When Len a showed her a few more places in the castle he began to lead her back outside somewhere other then the garden a bit further from it and to a large stable.

Len looked at his sister and smiled joyfully. "I have another surprise for you Rin." He said. "Another one?" She giggled. "Len I believe you are starting to spoil me." She said with a kind smile.

Len chuckled. "Awww, but it is your first day back and I want to make sure that you live quite comfortable while you…" He paused at this and gripped tighter on Rin's hand. "Serve here…." He finally said, his voice saddening. Rin saw his sad face and gently put a hand on his cheek.

"Do not look so sad Len, remember what I said before it does not matter if I am the servant and you are the Prince it only matters now that we are together." She gently said and smiled.

Len looked at her and then he nodded. "Yes I believe you are right, forgive me sister." He said now smiling. "Oh, there is no need to apologize to me Len, I do not deserve one!" She said still smiling. Len smiled at her. Oh…it had been so lonely without her.

He gently took her hand off his face, smiled once more at her and led her too the stable were two knights in light yellow armor were waiting so they would open the doors for the Prince and his lovely servant.

Len and Rin stopped walking. "Open the doors." Len ordered in a dry tone. The knights nodded their heads. "Yes my King." They said. They opened the wooden doors that were carved in the shapes of vines and flowers. The air began to smell of hay and manure and had begun to fill all there sensitive noises.

Len plugged his nose in disgust. "Ugh…I really hate this smell." He thought. Rin giggled at the expression that was on Lens face. It was actually both entertaining and quiet adorable to see her brothers face in such a way. After when the doors were finally opened. Len and Rin walked in still hand in hand.

"Rin do you remember this place?" Len asked her. Rin smiled. "Yes I do, this is where…." She paused at this and began to frown sadly. "Well…where your horse is." She said trying to smile. As they walked Len looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she had a wide smile on her face. "Wait till you see your other surprise." He thought happily.

Both sibling then heard a low nay and then Len turned his head to where the nay came from.

"Oh! Innovator!" Len gushed in childish glee at a large, gorges-looking black male horse with a snow white main and tai with mystique blue eyes. Len unknowingly let go of his sisters hand and ran happily to the horse with his arms excitedly stretched out for the lovely black animal.

"I-Innovator?" Rin asked a bit shocked. True she has seen the beautiful black horse before since she was a child, however it was a very large horse and the last time she had seen Innovator was when he was a small pony. "H-He is so very huge!" She thought feeling even more shocked.

Len reached out his hands for the horse like a young innocent child would if they received a new toy. He put his left hand under Innovators chin and the other on the bridge of his horses slender nose petting the beautiful black fur, gently and softly. The horse nuzzled Len on his cheek affectionately. Len giggled happily at that.

Rin calmed down when she saw her brothers lovely smile and she smiled as well at her brother when she saw how happy her brother was. "Oh…there's that wonderful smile of his again." She could felt as though her heart was warming up from the lovely glow of her brothers smile.

"My oh my, Innovator has grown as well I see." Rin said. Len turned to her still petting his horse. He smiled at her. Innovator greeted Rin with a soft nay. "Yes, he has indeed, and very beautiful." Len breathed.

"By the way Rin…" Len began turning his gaze back at his horse, still petting his horse with affection. He then let out a warm giggle. "Your surprise is next to three empty stables to the left." He said, smiling happily.

Rin tilted her head a bit confused. "Please hurry!" Len said turning his gaze back at his beloved sister. "You must see it at once!" He insisted. Rin's gasped silently and then she smiled and gave a curtsey.

"Yes my Prince, I apologize for upsetting you." She said. Len smiled at her. "There is no need for an apology, dear sister." He said. "Now hurry along, I am sure you will adore this surprise!" He said not being able to contain his patience any longer.

Rin smiled one more time at her brother and began to walk to left. As Rin walked away to see her surprise he smiled joyfully and turned his attention towards his horse, who's eye were closed feeling comfort from his human companion's gentle and soft touch. "Oh, Innovator…." He began gently. "When Rin sees her second surprise I am very sure her heart will overflow with joy." He whispered to his horse who gave out a nay in agreement.

Rin walked down the way were Len had told her to go. "I feel as though I am nothing but a burden to him….but I guess if I was the ruler and he became the servant, (which thank the heavens he did not.) I guess I would shower him with every luxury as well, but still…." She then stopped and then she gasped.

Rin's eyes widen with shock. Len heard her gasp with his sensitive ear drums. He smiled. "It would seem she has finally found her other surprise." He whispered to his horse.

Right in front of Rins eyes was a pure white, majestic-looking female horse with a pure black main and tail. It even had the same mystique blue eyes as Innovator. Rin stood their gazing at the beautiful horse as if it was a magnificent creature from the fairy tails that her mother had always read to her and her beloved brother.

Tears welled up in her eyes and then she smiled with joy. "JOSEPHINE!" Rin exclaimed as she ran to the horse embracing it's nose to her soft cheek. "Oh, Josephine!" Rin said with joy as the beautiful horse nuzzled her cheek with affection. "Is it really you?" Rin asked looking at the horse with eyes filled with joy, still embracing the horse to her cheek.

The horse gave a soft and soothing nay to her as if she was saying to Rin, _"I am back, my friend."_ Rin looked at her, she still couldn't believe it. "But I thought you ran away seven years ago." Rin said.

"Actually, she did not really run away." Her brothers voice said. Rin turned around still with her hands under **her** horses chin. "Brother…?" She asked a bit confused, true they were a bit far away from each other but they could still hear and see each other. Still petting his black horse, Len said. "You see ever since you left I was determined to find Josephine for you." He began. Rin's eyes widen.

"My knights searched all over the kingdom to find her. And then two years after you…" He paused at this looking down. "You temporally departed from the castle, my knights found Josephine about to be sold." Len said a bit unsure-like, hoping he didn't make his sister sad.

Rin gasped under her mouth, her pretty blue eyes widening even more. Len looked down sadly. "You see, the people who were about to sell her, were thief's trying to make more money so they stole her for there own greed." Len said in a disgusted tone.

"They confessed their terrible crime along with the fact that they abused her since she was also found with bruises and cuts, and she looked terribly skinny as well…." Len said. Rin's eyes widen just a little bit more, from shock and then she turned her head to Josephine her horse who gave her a gentle look but even so Rin could see the hardship and pain her beloved horse had suffered those seven years ago. Tears welled up in Rin's eyes.

Josephine could see the tears in her human companion and nuzzled her with affection to bring Rin just a bit of comfort. Len didn't see his sisters sad face yet, he was still looking down sadly.

"Do not worry." Len said. "I gave those fool a fitting punishment for their awful crime against you." He told her. "Oh, Josephine…!." He heard Rin whisper. He looked up and saw his sister burying her face into her lovely horses face. He gasped when he saw her tears.

Len gave Innovator a pat on the head and walked to Rin feeling guilt that he told her that story.

Len put his hands on Rin's shaking shoulders. "I'm sorry Rin…" He began sadly, feeling like he could cry himself. "I should not have brought it up." He softly said. "No…Please do not apologize…." Rin quietly sobbed. "But you are crying dear sister." Len said, his face began to sadden. "I…I" Rin sobbed softly. She then turned around to see her Prince.

Rins eyes were soaked with crystal tears falling softly down her cheeks. Len's eyes widen as guilt began to consume him. He rarely ever saw Rin cry before. This…This had to be the first time since they were born. Never once did he see her cry or get angry at someone….well maybe there was a time ago when she got furious when She and Len did not get their afternoon snack, but seeing her cry, it made him feel like he was a bad younger brother to her.

"Rin I-" He began but before he could finish Rin said with a happy warm smile. "I said you don't need to apologize brother, I am crying tears of joy not tears of sorrow!" She sobbed happily. Len's eyes widen and then he gasped. "Len…I…Len…It is just…that you have always been such a good brother and I am nothing but a deplorable elder sister who made you cry when I had to leave." She sobbed. Len's eyes widen even more tears welled up in his eyes. He felt a little crack form in his heart. She then gasped and wiped her tears away. "I am so sorry Len, I have cried in front of you after you did such a kind thing for me." She said holding in her sobs.

Len clenched his fist and clenched his teeth and then very quickly he embraced Rin tightly. "Please…" Len said to her as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Cry…cry as much as you like." He said squeezing her a bit tighter. Rin gasped she then hugged Len back and softly cried.

Len clenched his teeth again. "Those **fools**…" Len thought. Referring to the people who had stolen Josephine away from Rin a long time ago. "Deserved their punishment." He then smiled a wicked one. "Times like those, I am glad the Guillotine exist, I wasn't able to observe the beautiful moment when their heads were cut from their ugly little necks, but I will always treasure the moment when I heard them scream and when they begged for their pathetic lives…." He blinked and instead of a beautiful ocean blue color, it was an icy blue glare filled with darkness and hate. He tighten his grip on his sister who was still sobbing.

"Anyone who ever makes Rin cry…." He thought. "If anyone ever makes her shed just one little tear, I swear, I will have their heads mounted on my wall!" He coldly proclaimed. "No one will ever make her cry! And no one will ever hurt her again!"

He tighten his grip a little more on her and then he let out a silent dark chuckle that Rin could not hear, even with her sharp ears. "No one will ever touch her…**SHE IS MINE."**

**

* * *

**

Whew! That took awhile, sorry again about the long wait. I have Included Innovator in here since he is Len's horse in that really neat music video! Yes I have also included Josephine in here, since Rin was sorta like a Princess in the past I thought that it was only natural for her too to have an adorable little horse.

***shivers* Giving Len his dark side at times can be a little creepy but I still have fun making this.**

**Now I must answer a few things to two people.**

**Enilec, I have read your story, IT IS SO FREAKIN COOL! IT'S SO MUCH BETTER THEN MINE! But poor Rin, Waaaaah! But I still enjoyed it but don't rush yourself, okay?**

**Kasseybaby123, that is a very adorable idea! Really cute. However since this story is based off all of the songs in the series, I can't really put that in, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but if you ever want to make a story like that I'm sure it would be very good, but you don't have to if you don't want to, I'm not trying to push you or anything. But still that was a very excellent idea. Thank you.**

**Please enjoy everyone!**


	7. A Heavenly Day Between Siblings

Almost half and hour past and Len was still hugging Rin who had recently stopped crying. Len held her just a few more minutes not wanting to let her go, fearing that she would disappear if he did, But he knew he had to release her so he could see her lovely face and hopefully a smile so he would know that she did not feel sad any more.

Slowly while still holding on to her a bit tightly, he removed his head away from her shoulders and asked her gently.

"Have your tears dried up yet?"

Rin smiled while closing her eyes with a small angelic giggle. "Yes." She simply said.

Len smiled, happy to know his sister was feeling better. "I apologize that I caused you to worry." Rin added. Len shook his head still smiling gently. "Rin, you do not have to apologize if your emotions come out, no one can ever help what they are feeling." He said.

"I guess you are right, Len." She said.

"So now that you have calm down Rin…." Len began. Rin looked up. "Would you like to go on ride with me and Innovator? You can ride Josephine if you like." He said. Rin looked at him with wide eyes. "Innovator and I always go for a ride during the late afternoon, and since you are back dear sister, I believe Innovator and I would very much like the company. Not to mention it has a been a long time since you have rode Josephine." He said with a warm smile.

Rin paused, not knowing what to say. She glanced over at Josephine as if she was looking for answer from her. (But sadly animals do not have the same tongue as a human and cannot get any answers from each other.) Josephine looked at Rin with gentle eyes and then after a brief moment Josephine gave out soothing nay that sounded like a bell. Rin smiled at her horse, thinking that she wanted to go for a ride as well.

Rin then turned her gaze back at Len who was still looking at her with gentle eyes, waiting for her answer. Rin smiled at her brother. "If that it was my Prince wishes then I will gladly accept." She said.

"YAY!" Len cheered throwing his arms up in the air. "It had been so long since we have rode together! This makes me soooooo happy!" He sang child-like. Rin giggled. Her brothers childish behavior was so adorable that it made her want to throw her arms around him and squeeze him, but she had to restrain herself from doing so. despite her petite, beautiful and fragile like figure she was actually pretty strong that one time when she was a little girl she practically lifted the piano off the ground and threaten to throw it at her music teacher if he would not let her play with Len. (And of course because he did not want to be crush he let her.)

"Come on let's get going! We only have a few more days left before spring ends and I really, really want to show you something soooooo beautiful!" He exclaimed in a childish-manner as he ran excitedly to his horse, not being able to control the overflow of excitement in his chest.

Rin smiled at that, then something came across her mind, something that she needed to know. "Forgive me for asking this but…." Rin began. "Hm?" Len asked while he untied his horse. "But what time shall we be back? I was informed that your dinner always starts 6:00 sharp." Rin asked.

Len smiled widely. "Awww….do not worry, we will be back at 5:55, Rin!" Len happily said. Rin gasped under her mouth. "Len, do you not think that might be a bit too late?" Rin asked, hoping her brother would understand on how late that would be to come back.

"Nope!" He replied like what she said was not much to worry about as he gently led his horse out from were it was kept.

Rin suddenly felt exhausted as her body turned a ghostly white and her jaw nearly dropped. "It is true he has not changed even at the age of fourteen…." She thought.

"Come on Rin, let us get going!" Len called already at the door waiting for her. Rin snapped out from her trance realizing what she was doing. She flinched. "I-I am coming Len!" She called back as she began to untie her horse Josephine and lead her out as well.

When Rin finally came to Len and Innovator with Josephine, Len sighed. "Were you day dreaming once again, Sister?" He asked. The only answer he got was Rin giggling nervously and rubbing the back of her head.

Len sighed again and order the guards who previously opened the doors for Len and Rin to come in to only again open the doors and to get two stools for him and Rin so they could get on their horses.

Len and Rin made their way out with their horses. Len grumbled at the knights for not being quicker to open the doors while Rin thanked them for their kindness, but as she did, Len gave both the knights a death glare. Len began to mouth some words. They could see his lips read:** If you fools touch just a speck of her lovely hair, I swear I will order both of your hands to be cut right off your arms!**

They gulped at that, bowed and ran inside to get the stools. "Humpff!" Len said fuming. Rin saw that. "What is wrong Len?" She asked. "Oh it is nothing." He said pouting.

As the waited, both Rin and Len began to have a little chat while petting their horses.

"It is so very strange isn't it Rin?" Len said stroking his horses white hair.

"What is strange brother?" Rin asked while she too stroked her horses hair, black hair that is.

"That Innovator and Josephine are twins just like us." He said.

Rin giggled. "Yes it is very strange however…." She began flashing a small sneaky grin. "Josephine and I are both the older twins which means we have to keep the **both** of you out of trouble, since you two seem to get in so much of it." She teased. Josephine gave out an agreeing nay.

Len blushed and Innovator seem to flinched at that. "Don't belittle us! At least **we** do not have an addiction with oranges like you two!" Len shot back, pointing at Rin and Josephine. Innovator gave out an angry nay also agreeing with **his **human companion. Len then crossed his arms. "Not to mention we were not the ones who snuck out after our bed time and then came home soaking wet and covered in mud and manure!" He scuffed. Innovator let out a proud nay.

Rin and Josephine both felt like a bolder crashed on their heads, both their bodies turned a ghostly white. Rin puffed out her cheeks. "Well WHO'S the one that looks better in a dress then me?" She shouted.

Josephine angrily nayed at Innovator who flinched and then growled with steam coming from his nose.

Len flinched blushing. "Well WHO'S the one who has not even grown up yet?" He shouted, pointing at her chest.

"Ack!" Rin shouted blushing while covering her chest with her arms. "Th-that has nothing to do with anything!" She yelled flushing.

"Sure it doesn't….flatty!" Len laughed. Rin felt like another bolder hit her head. Growling she stomped towards Len who was still laughing, grabbed his cheeks roughly and spread them harshly.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" Len howled with pain. "Well WHO'S the one who has skin like a girl!" Rin shouted, spreading them even more roughly.

Len blushed growling. "Yeah! Well two can play at that game!" He shouted and then grabbed Rin's cheeks and spread them harshly as well.

"OW! OW! OWIE! OW!" Rin shouted. "Let go!" She shouted in pain. "Only if you let go first!" Len shouted.

"NO! You first!"

"Oh no! You first! OW!

"OW! OW! YOU FIRST!

"I AM THE PRINCE! DO AS I SAY! OWWWWIE!

"AND I AM YOUR ELDER SISTER AND I SAY LET GO! OWWW!

"NO! OWWWWWWWWIIIIE!"

"THEN I WONT EITHER! OWWWWWWW!"

"OW! OW! OWWWWIE! OOOOOWIE! OUCCCCCCCCCCCHHHH!" They both howled.

And while they pulled each others their cheeks roughly like children would. Innovator and Josephine glared at each other with pressing each others noses on one another trying to knock the other down.

* * *

At least a few minutes past and the twins finally let go of each others cheeks.

Now both of the sibling at right by their horses (Who both fell down.) while rubbing their red cheeks. Tears were in their eyes from the pain.

"She's so strong….." Len thought while massaging his aching cheeks.

"His skin was like marshmallows…." Rin thought while rubbing her figures on her throbbing cheeks in soothing circles.

"You put up a good fight." Len finally spoke, smiling.

"You too, brother." Rin giggled. Rin got up and held out a hand to Len while smiling.

"Let us just bury the hatchet and forget the fight ever happened." She suggested. Len smiled and nodded. He took his sisters hand and she helped him up.

"I'm sorry I called you flat." Len apologized. Rin weakly smiled. "It is…..okay." She slowly said trying not flinch at the word **flat**. "Even though it is true." He teased. Rin felt like another boulder hit her when her brother said that. "Now Len please….." She said, trying to hide her anger.

Len then put his fingers on his chin and looked at her with childish eyes. "Well…if you drank more milk when you were a child I'm sure they would have grown bigger." He teased.

Rin blushed. "I DRANK ENOUGH MILK!" She angrily shouted. Len began to laugh as Rin fumed.

They then heard voices interrupting their argument. "Your Highness, we are back!" The knights called while each carried a stool. Len growled.

"What took you so long?" He demanded. "We are sorry my King, while looking for the stools it seems we also had to quickly repair something, again we apologize." They said. As they put the stools on one side on the horses who began to get up.

"Hmpff!" Len fumed crossing his arms pouting. "Now, now Len please do not be angry." Rin gently said as she rubbed his head trying to calm him down.

"_Thank goodness we have Lady Rin here to calm the Prince down."_ One of the knights whispered to the other, sweating and sighing out of relief. _"Yes…I cannot imagine the terrible punishment that demonic prince would bestow upon us." _The other whispered. Luckily for them the Twins were to busy paying attention to each other to listen.

"Rin and I will be back will be back at 5:55 before dinner, Also…." Len began. "Hm?" Rin quietly said, wonder what else her brother has to say.

"….I would like you to inform the chefs to make other dish because I want Rin to join me for dinner." He said. Rin almost flinch. "HUH?" She thought, blinking a few times.

"Also I want you two, to tell them to always make another dish for my meals. From now on I want Rin's meal times to be the same time as mine, but if I get a meal that she does not like then I want her to have something that appeals to her better, cause I will not tolerate it if she starves." He said ignoring that Rin was frantically waving her arms up and down and swinging her legs back in forth like she was running, while squealing that Len didn't have to go through all that trouble and that she would be fine. Again she felt like a burden.

"Is that understood?" He asked in an annoyed tone, hoping that the foolish knights before him heard what he had said. The knights bowed a bit shocked themselves. "Yes my King." They said. "Good." Len said a bit pleased. "Now you may go."

The knights bowed and quickly went inside the castle to inform the chefs about the Princes orders. Len smiled and turned around now walking to his horse. "That'll do it." He proudly said as he walked passed the very shocked Rin who's jaw nearly dropped. Finally trying to make sure she that her voice was not cracked from the shock she spoke.

"L-Len? Wh-why did you do that?" She asked. "No need to thank me!" He said happily. "L-Len you really did not have to do that! I mean you didn't need to change my meal times or tell them to make a different dish at some days! I am fine. Completely fine! You did not have to trouble yourself! I'm really not worth it!" She said in a panic.

"Aww…but if your not with me during my meals, I'll be lonely." He said a little sadly but with a smile. That made Rin freeze. Her eyes widen not being able to say something as she stared at her brother.

Len's eyes looked gentle with a tint of joy in the beautiful ocean blue color, they even seemed to be filled with a river of innocence with out one touch of a sour emotion. His eyes looked as beautiful and breathtaking as jewel. A jewel that any one would fight for to even behold with their own eyes. It was a look that Rin had not seen since they were children. It was the look she had wanted to see for so many years, the look that she had always feared would melt away since the day she left. It was the look that would always make her speechless.

She gasped when she realized that she had been staring a bit to long at her brothers gorgeous gaze and bowed apologetically. "I am sorry Len." She said. Len smiled at her happily. "There is no need to apologize Rin." Len said, reassuring her. Rin looked up. "B-But I…." She began. "No apologizing!" Len said firmly while puffing out his cheeks while crossing his arms.

Rin panicked again when she was her brothers angry face. "I'm so-" But before she could finish Len gave her a glare making her shudder. She then sighed and came up Len and once again ruffled his silky hair. He was still pouting.

"Okay I will stop apologizing for today." She said. "No!" Len fumed. "You will not apologize for the rest of the week!" He said in childish anger. Rin giggled. "Okay." She said. "I will stop apologizing for the rest of the week." She said with a kind smile. "Do you promise Rin?" Len asked. Rin smiled and kissed Len's cheek. "I promise Len." She whispered.

Len closed his smiled. Now satisfied that his sister would not keep apologizing for every little thing she did and now they can ride together.

Len and Rin both stood on their stools. Rin petted Josephine's back a little longer while Len climbed on Innovators slender back.

Rin kept smiling at her horse affectionately while she still stroked her horses beautiful white fur. "Oh Josephine…." She thought. "I have missed you so much and I was so worried about you." She whispered to her horse. "I am truly sorry that you had to endure such an awful time getting abused by those deplorable people who had did that to you…But I am so very happy that you are back, my friend." She whispered. Rin then placed both her hands of her heart. "And Len…my dear brother was the one who brought you back with his kind and warm heart…." She dreamily whispered. "I am truly very lucky to have an angel for a brother…"

"Oh!" She heard Len blurt. Surprised she turned around so she could see why her brother had shouted. "What's wrong Len?" She asked. Len seem to have a small blush on his cheeks. "M-My boot fell off…" He quietly said. Len strangely felt a bit embarrassed. Rin blinked and then turned her attention to the ground where she spotted a black elegant looking boot with a buckle made out of pure gold.

She the turned her gaze back at her brother and smiled. "I will go get and put back on you." She said as she got off the stool and walked to the boot, but as she said that, Len flinched while blushing and started waving his arms widely in the air.

"N-NO! NO! NO! NO! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO DO THAT! I REPEAT! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO DO THAT! I CAN GET IT MYSELF RIN!" He nervously screamed with his cheeks still flushing. He was about to get off of his beautiful horse and run to retrieve his boot before Rin could however before he could even open his voice, he heard his sisters voice giggling. "Too Late I already got it and now I am here, my Prince." She said.

Len quickly blinked his eyes open and slowly looked down where he found his sister kneeling down on the ground with his boot in her right hand about to place it on his foot that was actually covered by his very long pants, hiding his bare foot.

Len put his hands on his head and screamed because his of his sisters speed. It seems he did not want her see or do something. Rin giggled. "Come now do not scream okay. I know you probably do not want me to, but since you are already on your horse and I was not, I think it is okay for me retrieve and now put it on your foot. Don't worry Len." She reassured. But it did not seem to work.

"Please Rin Don't…." He pleaded. "I do not see what is the problem with me putting your boot back on." Rin said not taking her eyes off of his pant's covered foot. "Also why are you pants so long? It is blocking your foot." She said. She then began to unfold the cuffs of the pants.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Len shouted trying to stop her but it was too late and Rin had unfolded the cuffs of the pants revealing his foot. Rin paused for a moment and then gave out a sigh, now realizing why Len did not want her to put his boot on his foot.

His foot was dainty and small like a young ladies. It seems Len was to embarrassed by his feet, and didn't want Rin to see them.

"Len…." She began. Len flinched and gulped, waiting for his sisters brutal teasing. But instead Rin carefully slid the boot onto Len's tiny little foot. "Huh….?" Len quietly said, wondering what just happened. Rin looked up at her brother and smiled. "We are siblings you know, you do not have to be embarrassed about me seeing your feet. Even if they do look like princesses feet." She giggled.

"WHAAAAAAT!" Len shouted, flushing. Rin stood up and giggled again. "I am only jesting." She said with a smile. Len puffed out his cheeks growling. He then looked away crossing arms. "Well since you are my sister and this is your first day back, I will graciously forgive you for cruel jest!" He whined in a child-like-manner.

Rin giggled. "Now go back to your horse so we can ride now!" He impatiently said. Rin smiled and gave a curtsey. She then walked to her horse and hopped on her graceful looking horse.

Len nodded his head. "Good! Now please let us get going I cannot take it anymore!" Len complained childishly. Rin giggled. "As you wish my Prince." She said. Both started their horses and away they went.

* * *

"ACHOO!" Len sneezed. "Bless you my Prince." Rin said. "Thank you." Len replied, sniffling. Rin led her horse a bit more closer to Innovator. "Here you go." She said as she held up a light yellow handkerchief to her brother. Len smiled and took it. "Once again Thank you Rin!" He happily said and began to wipe his nose with her handkerchief.

"I will make sure I get it washed for you before you can have it back." He said to her. Rin smiled. "No. No. You can keep it if you like." She said. "Awww….but this is yours. I would not feel right if I kept things that belong to you." He pouted. Rin just giggled.

"But I might not always be there to wipe your nose for you, so you can keep it, I have another one you know." She gently said. "Don't say that!" Len shouted making Rin gasp.

Len looked down sadly, he almost looked close to tears. "You…You are always going to be with me. Right?" He asked, looking up at her hopefully. Rin eyes widen when she found out that she said something she should not have said. Rin smiled gently and nodded her head. "Yes I will, I should not have said I am…" She then paused. "Uh…." She stuttered. Len looked up wondering what the problem was.

Rin scratched her head she looked lost. "What is the matter?" He asked her. Rin smiled weakly. "Well I promised you that I would not be apologizing the whole week, but not I do not know what else to say, to express how I regret saying that." She said.

Len smiled and moved his hand up and down. "It is fine. I am sure you did not know what you were saying." He reassured. Rin giggled nervously wishing she could apologize.

"Ah! Here we are!" She heard her brother happily shout. She opened her eyes still looking at Len. "Where are we?" She asked. Len looked at her smiling. He then pointed straight ahead. "Look! Look! This is what I wanted you to see! Look!" He said, not being able to contain his excitement. Rin did as she was told and looked ahead. When she did her eyes widen with amazement.

Right in front of the sibling and the horses eyes was something so beautiful and magnificent that even the most heartless could not be immune to. It was a very long row of cherry blossom trees. Pedals flew everywhere, decorating the shiny green grasses and the white flowers with it's pink radiance.

Rin was absolutely speechless, never in her life has she even seen a cherry blossom tree before. Only in books. This was the first time she had ever gazed at the bright pink beauty.

Len smiled at her amazement. "I found this place about a year ago." Len said. Rin looked at him. "I was bored and snuck out of the castle and began to wonder around and then I found this place. It made me remember that you never saw a cherry tree as well, so I told my self that when you came back I was going to bring you here." He told her. Rin's blue eyes widen and then she smiled. "Thank you for showing me such beauty Len." She said.

Len smiled and looked straight ahead at that cherry blossoms and Rin did the same. "But no beauty, even such as this, can match up to your smile Len." She thought.

"Hey Rin!" Len called her name. Rin looked at him. "What is it that you want my Prince." Rin asked. "We still have at least an hour left before dinner, you want to play in the cherry blossoms for awhile?" He asked her with a wide smile. Rin's eyes widen and then she smiled and nodded her head. "Of course!" She said. "YAY!" Len cheered as he began he jumped off his horse and tide it to a near by cherry tree.

Len then looked at Rin. "Come on Rin!" He said happily. Rin blushed and fumbled with her front fingers. "Um Len…" She began. Len raised his eye brow. "Yes what is it dear sister?" He asked. She then smiled weakly. "I…uh...I am kind of stuck. I do not know how to get off." She admitted. Len gasped and then he burst out laughing while clutching his stomach. "N-NO WAY! ARE YOU JESTING!" He laughed. "AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Innovator and Josephine also seemed to snicker.

Rin flushed. "Pl-please do not laugh! I cannot get down only cause I haven't ridden a horse in so long!" She unintentionally shouted. Len wiped a tear from his eyes trying to stop his laughing as he came up to Rin who was on her horse.

Len chuckled just few more times and then he opened his arms wide for her. Rin stared a bit confused. He smiled warmly. "Here. I'll catch you." He said.

Rin's eyes widen as she quietly gasped. "Are you sure?" She asked, bewildered. Len nodded, smiling. "Of course how else are you supposed to get down?" He asked.

Rin smiled and then she giggled. "I guess you are right." She admitted. "I always am." He said proudly. Rin and Len giggled once more. "Okay, On the count of three, you jump." Len said. Rin smiled. "Okay!"

"One…." Len began.

"Two…." Rin said.

"THREE!" The siblings said in unison, and as they did Rin jumped from her horse and into Len's arms, however since she had jumped from a far distance and Len was…not really well muscled, Len fell on his backside but he successfully caught Rin.

"Ow…Rin your heavy." He moaned. "Oh!" Rin exclaimed about to get up but Len stopped her. "Hm?" She thought. "Can we stay like this….just a little longer?" He asked her. Rin's eyes widen and the she smiled. "Of course we can." She said as she hugged him back. Len smiled warmly as he hugged her tighter Rin also hugged Len a bit tighter too but then she frowned and her eyes looked sad.

"He must have really missed me…." She thought sadly. "Len I truly am sorry for leaving you alone all those long painful years…" She thought sadly holding in her tears.

After a few minutes passed the sibling broke the hug, stood up and ran hand in hand to the cherry blossom trees, (After Rin tied Josephine to the same branch by Innovator.)

Len happily caught thousands of cherry blossom pedals into his hands and playfully sprinkled them onto Rin, who happily chased him. After when they tired themselves out from running to much, Len looked happily at the cherry trees while Rin was by the white flowers setting to work on something. Innovator and Josephine playfully kicked the falling cherry blossoms as each other as sibling would do.

"So pretty…." Len thought as he gazed dreamily at all the pink flowers blooming in the trees. He then felt something soft and sweet smelling being placed on his head, he looked up and found a flower crown resting on his head. He touched it a bit puzzled. He then heard a warm giggle making him turn around finding his sisters happy face.

"It is a flower crown!" She happily explained. Len's eyes widen a bit surprised. "It has been awhile since I have made one for you has it not?" She asked giggling. Len smiled. "Yes it has been!" He happily said. Rin giggled. The sun began to slowly set into a beautiful mixture of orange, pink, yellow and gold and the wind picked up still caring the sweet scent of cherry blossoms.

Len then stood up and held a hand out to Rin. "May I have this dance, my lady?" He asked playfully. Rin smiled, giggling. She then curtseyed. "Of course you may, kind sir." She giggled playfully and took Lens hands.

They had always said those lines to each other when they dance at the time when they were little kids.

The twins giggled again and then they had begun to dance gracefully. They twirled, they giggled, they spun each other around in a graceful manner without stepping on each others feet as the pedals landed softly around them. This was the first time since they were kids that they have danced together, it was absolute bliss to them.

However their dancing ceased where the chimes began to ring. It was now 6:00, dinner was about to start. Rin gasped. "Oh no!" She exclaimed in a panic, she then turned her gaze back to Len who was pouting that their play time was over. "Len. We must go back, your dinner might get cold!" She said still a bit panicked. Len fumed for a bit and then he sighed. "Alright we can go back. I am starting to get hungry." He sighed again.

Rin smiled and then ruffled his beautiful head hair, away from his flower crown so it would not fall off.

"Come now we must get going." She smiled. Len forced himself to smile. "Yes, I guess you are right." he said, even though he did not really want to go.

Because the did not have any stools to help them get back on their horses, then ended up walking all the way back to the stable to put their horses back where the horses were greeted with fresh ice cold water and lots of vegetables, sadly the twins did not get any water to quench their thirst and had to walk all the way back to the castle on their sore feet.

* * *

"Oh Lord, that was tiring!" Len complained completely out of breath as he quickly sat down, panting. Rin sat next to him also panting. "I guess we huff….huff….should have brought stools with us." Rin said. "Huff….hufff….Yes we should have." Len agreed. He the turned his gaze at a nearby servant.

"You over there!" Len called making the servant look up. "Yes my King?" She asked. "See here….huff…huff….my sister and are very exhausted and quiet parched, get the both us some cold water…huff…huff…with ice at once!" Len ordered, panting. Normally Rin would have protested and tell the servant not to go threw such trouble but she was so thirsty and so exhausted that she had to except.

The servant bowed and quickly departed to get the drinks for the exhausted siblings.

Len rolled up he's sleeves and fanned himself with his napkin, Rin did the same. "I feel like my body is on fire…." Len whined as more sweat rolled down his face. "I guess we have learned our lesson the hard way…." Rin thought panting. "My tongue is so dry…." Len complained. "Mine is too…." Rin said.

Len slouched in his chair still panting. "Innovator and Josephine sure are lucky they have water to refresh themselves." He complained. Rin nodded. "Lucky indeed." She agreed.

The servant jetted back in with a golden tray that had to crystal glass cup filled to the top with cold water and ice and quickly placed it by the panting twin. Len grabbed a cup and gulped his water while Rin slowly sipped her glass in a lady like matter.

"Ah…" Len sighed, gulping a few more sips. He then glared at the servant. "You are late!" Len complained. The servant bowed apologetically. "I am sorry my King." She said. Rin smiled at the servant. "Thank you for bringing the waters." She said with a kind smile.

Len growled at the servant and gave her a glare. He was about to say something rude to the servant when two chefs came in with him and Rin's dinner making him lose his train of thought. Both siblings could now smell the delicious scent coming from the food that was covered with silver making them wonder what their food would be today.

The servant who had delivered the water bowed again and made his leave as the chefs sat down the food by each of the siblings. Len sat up straight in his chair already feeling drool coming from his mouth but tried his best not to let it seep threw.

The silver covers were removed from the two silver plates, reviling Angel hair pasta, drizzled in fresh tomato sauce and sprinkled with grated goat cheese. This was the siblings favorite dish for dinner.

Rin closed her eyes breathing in the delicious scent, wanting to dig her fork in and eat it now. "Very good." Len said. "You may go now."

The chefs bowed and left the room. After a few seconds when they left, Len stared at his dinner excitedly. "Ahhh….! YAY!" He said. "I never thought they would make this dish again!" He cheered childishly.

He picked up his silver fork and put in in the pasta, twisted some noodles into it and put in his mouth happily. "Mmmm!" He childishly said while chewing the noodles.

"How heavenly…." He dreamily said. Rin giggled at her brothers adorable face. He almost looked like a little baby having candy before dinner.

"Go on Rin try some!" Len said to Rin with a happy smile. Rin nodded with a wide smile.

She gently grabbed her silver fork put it in the pasta, twisted the noodles and took a bite. Her pretty blue eyes widen when she tasted it.

The lovely spices in the tomato sauce, the delicious, heavenly, milky goat cheese and the silky Angel hair pasta cooked to perfection…..it was like she took a bite of heaven.

She put her palm of her cheek dreamily as she savored the yummy taste in her mouth. "It feels like it's dancing gracefully on my tongue…." She said dreamily. Len giggled. "I told you it was yummy!" He cheered. Rin opened her eyes blinking. She the blushed giggling nervously. "I must've sounded a bit odd have I not?" Rin asked nervously.

Len shook his head. "No! No! When we are alone together it is quiet fine!" He said childishly and he slurped a long noodle happily as tomato sauce splattered on his cheeks. He licked his lips. "So yummy!" He excitedly said.

Rin giggled and took a napkin from the table. She leaned by Len and wiped his mouth, making him look up. "Make sure you wipe your mouth, or you might look a bit silly walking around the castle with a face full of tomato sauce." She said. Instead of getting angry and throwing yet another tantrum he just giggling happily while rubbing the back on his head.

"Yes I think I would look a bit silly, wouldn't I?" He said. Rin giggled. She then removed the napkin from his face and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Now we should finish our dinner before you have to go to sleep." She said with a smile. Len nodded. "Yes indeed dear sister!" He agreed as he began to eat more of his delicious pasta with his dear beloved sister by his side.

**

* * *

**

KYAAAA! I JUST LOVE PUTTING BROTHERLY/SISTERLY LOVE BETWEEN THOSE TOO! IT'S SOOOOOOOOO CUTE! *SPIN AROUND HAPPILY!* THE KAGAMINES ARE SOOOO KAWII! I ALSO LOOOOOVE GIVING LEN GIRLY TRAITS AND A CHILDISH NATURE! BUT THATS WHY HE'S CALLED A SHOTA!

**I'm so glad I was able to give you guys another chapter! Sorry about another long wait! I'm so gonna start the next one soooon! I'm sure it's probably going to be the sweetest of my chapters, you'll see what I mean! Tee hee hee hee hee!**

**Please enjoy everyone!**


	8. A Servants Lullaby

_**Rulilia Rulilia This singing voice…**_

_**Is the clockworks lullaby**_

_**If you do not wind me up, Then I wont sing anymore….**_

It was already 9:30; The Prince's bed time and Rin was singing the same lullaby again, since her brother had wished for her to sing it once again. Len was laying on his bed, tucked in the silky velvet sheets and blankets, dress in silky yellow pajamas; gazing at his sister lovingly as her sweet and beautiful singing voice soothed his ears with a gentle smile on his face.

Rin sat on a comfortable wooden chair next to Len's bed while holding onto his hand with both of _her _hands as she sang.

_**These memories are like beautiful flowers,**_

_**Even all of your fears that are clear as the bogs, will keep turning and melt away.**_

_**Everything is always within me…. **_She finished perfectly and took a deep breath.

"My, you are so talented Rin." Len breathed; his sisters soothing voice still caught in his ears. Rin smiled at her brother. "Not really. I am sure you can sing more perfect then I ever can." She said.

Len blushed. "R-Rin I cannot sing at all! My vocals are terrible!" He said completely embarrassed. Rin giggled at this; amused and soon Len giggled as well.

Len brought his free hand to Rin's cheek, softly touching her golden locks of hair. "I had forgotten to say this before, but you have cut your hair…." He whispered. Rin smiled gently.

"Does it not suit thee, my Prince?" She asked. Len shook his head smiling. "No…I think you look lovely with short hair." He said. Len then smiled widely. "You know, if you put your hair in a pony tail and change into my clothes you would look exactly like me!" He laughed happily.

Rin also laughed at the jest. However their laughing ceased when there was a knock on the door. Both sibling turned their attention to the door. Len growled as he sat up.

"**Come in." **He gruffly said while squeezing a bit tight on his sisters hand. The door open and in came a women with long blond hair, blue eyes, dressed is a long-sleeved black maid dress while carrying a light green basket that was covered with a silk handkerchief. Rin smiled widely as she saw the women coming in.

"Lily, It is you!" Rin happily said. Lily smiled at Rin. "The rumors were true indeed, you have returned." Lily said a bit happily as well. Rin and Lily were old friends. True they may not share the same strong bond as Rin and Prima shared, but they were good friends nun-the-less.

Len however, growled at this. He clutched tighter on Rin's hand. "Speak. What is it that you want." Len ordered rather then asked. Lily hid the irritation for the ignorant Prince and spoke smoothly in a polite tone.

"My Prince, it seems you have received a gift from the kingdom of green." She said. Len held his breath at this. "The green kingdom…?" He asked, slowly. Trying not to sound anxious. Rin looked at her brother a bit concerned.

Lily nodded her head. "Yes. We have received it from a group of knights from the green kingdom just now. It seems the gift is from the queen. Princess Miku." She said. Len's blue eyes widen when she said her name. He clutched his yellow night shirt by his chest making Rin a bit worried. "It…Is…?" He said slowly. His heart began to race. "Yes." Lily nodded and placed the basket on his lap. He stared at it with astonishment. He could smell something sweet in the basket, giving him ideas what was in it.

"Leave us." Len said to Lily. Lily curtseyed and began to walk away, however before she walked out of the door, she looked at Rin and winked at her without Len noticing. Rin smiled at that and waved farewell to Lily who made her way out of the room, closing the door gently.

Rin then quickly turned back around to her brother who was still staring at the basket with shock.

"Len? Is there something wrong?" She asked him. Len did not answer her. He was still a bit too shocked but he quickly shook his head from his thoughts and slowly put his hand on the light green handkerchief to remove and see what the Princess had given him.

Len took another deep breath, his heart sped up a bit more and slowly very slowly he removed the handkerchief from the basket and his eyes widen.

In the basket was bouquet of beautiful and lushes golden sunflowers tied with a light green ribbon, a silver bowl filled with delicious looking Turkish delight and a piece of teal green parchment in the middle of the basket.

Len pressed his fingers to his lips and gasped silently, his cheeks began to flush and his heart began to flutter. Rin smiled. "Oh I see now….fancy that, You are getting so big now Len" She thought, giggling a bit.

Len slowly picked up the light green parchment, untied the black ribbon around it; unfolded it and began to read the most beautiful handwriting he had ever seen in his life. (Chibi: Miku already wrote a note before she left.)

_Dear Prince of the Yellow kingdom, or should I say Len Kagamine? (If you do not mind I would very much like to use your name instead of being so formal __J)_

_I would very much like to thank you for many things, first I would love to thank you for coming to my Crowning ceremony. I really do apperceive it. And secondly I would also like to thank you for letting be use your lovely roses from your beautiful garden. I really appreciate that as well,_

_And as a token of my appreciation I would love to give you these sunflowers from my__garden and some Turkish delight that I made. I baked them for the party but I am afraid I made too much. I do so hope you enjoy them._

_Sincerely Miku Hatsune. _

Len smiled dreamily at the note. He was even too enchanted at the beautiful handwriting and the Princesses signature to even remember that the "Yellow Roses" He had given to her, (before he met the princess) were only black roses painted to look yellow.

Rin smiled and then elbowed Len. "Sooo…who's this Princess Miku….is she your little sweetheart?" Rin asked in a nosy tone. Len flinched at that; blushing even more.

"NO! NO! IT IS NOTHING LIKE THAT!" He screamed clutching the note in his fists. Rin giggled. "Oh come now Len, I am your sister you can tell me anything, you know." She said softly. Len blushed a bit more and looked down.

"W-Well…" He began. He gulped. "I met her at a party that was held at her castle when she was being crowned queen….and when I saw her." He then looked up dreamily with his cheeks still flushing.

"All I could think about was how beautiful she was….that she must resemble an angel." He said still in a dream-like-tone while clutching the note in his hands. Rin couldn't help but feel pure joy for her brother, he had found his first love.

"I would very much like to marry her." He said still smiling. Rin giggled and put her hand on his cheek, gently turning his head towards her and placing her other hand on his other cheek.

"Now Len, I believe you are far too young to be thinking about marriage right now." She said still smiling. Len smiled as well and then he giggled. "That reminds me of a time when we were little kids and we would always jest about the two of us marrying each other." Len chuckled. Rin also giggled.

"Yes, I remember that. I even said that YOU should be the bride since I did not like to wear dresses back then." She giggled. Len giggled once again. "That is true. You **were **such a tomboy back then." He smiled.

The two began to giggle and then they laughed quiet amused.

Len began to move his hand to the silver bowl in the basket that was filled with Turkish delight. He picked one up and was about to take a bite from it, however Rin snatched it away from him before he could take just one little bite.

"Huh?" Len asked when he found his fingers empty of any candy. he then heard some munching sound and turned to Rin who had just eaten the sweet and was now licking her fingers like a cat.

"THAT WAS MEAN RIN!" Len fumed. Rin giggled. "Now Len, if you eat even one of these things, you will be up all night and you need your sleep." She said in her big sister like tone.

Len puffed out his cheeks. "But Miku made those for me!" He whined while pointing to himself. Rin shook her finger in the air by his face. "You will just have to wait until tomorrow." She said, still smiling.

"No! I wanna eat them now!" He shouted like a child. Rin giggled. "Do not worry they will still be fresh, tomorrow. But until then you will have to wait." She said as she but the basket on the wooden night stand by the bed. She said. Len growled, knowing he was overpowered by his older twin.

The great clock began to ring 10:00. Making Rin a bit anxious. She smiled at her brother who began to wipe his eyes, because he was getting even more tired. Rin gently put her hands onto Len's shoulders and gently laid him down and pulled up the covers to his chin.

Rin began to blow the vanilla colored candles out on the wooden night stand by Len's bed. "My Prince, It is time for you to sleep now." Len pouted and Rin saw it. "Hm? What is wrong my Prince?" She asked. "That…" Len whispered. "I beg your pardon?" Rin asked.

"Rin…please do not call me "Prince" we are siblings after all; you do not have to be so formal with me." He said, trying to keep his eyes open. Rin gasped silently. "But you are the Prince after all, it is only natural for me to call you that." She gently said while stroking his silky golden hair, soothingly.

"But…I want you to call me just by my name, I call you by your name. Please…do not call me Prince, I like it better when you just call me by my name." He said a bit sadly looking like he was about to cry. Rin felt a crack form in her heart. "I'm causing him heartache again…" She thought sadly.

Rin smiled at her brother and put her hand on his cheek. "Okay _Len_, From now on I will just call you by your name." She said. Len smiled a warm radiant one. "Thank you Rin!" He happily said.

He then began to yawn again and his eyes began to slowly close. Len took Rin's hand and squeezed it. "I do not wish to go to sleep yet…" He thought. His vision became blurry but he could still see Rin smiling gently at him. "Good night Rin…." He whispered to her as his eyes closed shut, now falling into dreams.

Rin smiled and place Len's hand over his heart still clutching onto it. She then leaned in and kissed Len's forehead deeply. "Good night…my dear sweet brother." Rin thought.

* * *

"Gwive mwe anothew!" Meiko shouted slamming down an empty cup. Meiko was clearly drunk, she had already drank about 22 cups of wine.

The owner looked incredibly shocked as well as a group of men gathering 'round Meiko and staring at her, bewildered.

"Lady. D-don't you th-think you've had enough already." The owner stuttered, still in shock. Meiko chuckled and waved her cup in the air by the owner. "Nwooooo….Wwat maks yoouuuuu sway that…." She asked. She then accidentally rammed her cup into the owners face.

"WHOOPSY!" She giggled. The crowed around her laughed at that. The owner rubbed his cheeks where Meiko had accidentally hit him.

"Lady I think you've had enough." He said sternly. Meiko shook her head quickly still smiling.

""Naw uw! I'm just gewtting stawteddddd…." She moaned as she fell off her chair and hit the warm wooden floor.

"Lady are you okay!" One of the men asked coming to her. More and more people came by her and helped her up back onto her chair.

"Lady I think you've had enough wine." The owner said. Meiko only giggled, still in a hazy and drunk state.

"Do you need help getting home?" A women from behind asked. Meiko stopped giggling she froze.

"What about your parents? Are they here with you?" Her eyes widen, she didn't feel happy anymore even in her drunk state.

"Where do live?"

"We'll help you get back to your home."

"_I don't have a home anymore and parent are….gone." _Meiko whispered clearly enough for people to hear her.

The room went silent, "What?" Somebody finally asked from the sea of shocked people from around her.

Meiko smirked bitterly. "I said: I don't have a home and my parents are gone." A few of the people around her including the owner gasped. "And do you want to know why?" She asked. Everyone frowned they already knew the answer to that. Someone even growled from the crowd.

Meiko then threw her cup to the ground angrily, it shattered to pieces and the liquid that was still in it splattered onto the wooden floor. No one backed away.

"IT WAS BECAUSE OF THAT DEMON OF A PRINCE! THAT DISPICABLE CREATURE! I BEGGED THAT UNGRATEFUL BRAT TO JUST CUT THE TAXES JUST A BIT SO I COULD FEED MY SICK PARENTS AND WHAT DOES HE DO!" She shouted. Tears began to fill her chestnut eyes, and her hot anger was turning to sorrow and guilt.

"Burns down my home! That's what! And because of him my parents are gone! GONE!" She sobbed. She then fell onto the table, her face hit the table and her fists were balled up, her vision became blurry with tears and her head felt dizzy from the alcohol she had consumed. All the people even the owner came closer to her wanting to say something to ease her pain but they just didn't know how, all they could do was soothingly rub her back silently. Her chest began to feel hot and her conciseness slowly began to fade away.

"I….Really….hate…him…that disgusting…insect for…a human…so much…" She managed to say before she past out.

"Sh-she past out!"

"What do we do?"

"Hey you're the owner! Do something!"

"I-I don't know what to do! This is the first time someone's ever past out in my shop!"

Everyone began panicking wondering what to do. Even though Meiko's eyes were closed and she was out-cold, tears still came from her eyes.

"_Mother….Father….I'm sorry…" _She whispered in her sleep.

* * *

Rin closed her brothers bedroom door gently so she would not wake him up. She placed her hand on the large rose, carved into the beautiful wooden door and smiled gently to herself. "To see that face…" She thought closing her eyes. "That innocent face and that radiant smile of yours, dear brother…" Rin thought as she began to imagine Len smiling and giggling. "Just always melts my heart…" She whispered.

The clock began to ring. It was now 10:34. Rin yawned. She was indeed very tired from staying up all night to watch over her brother. "I guess I should now retire for the night as well." She whispered and she walked away to her new room.

"I hope I remember where it is…" She thought while walking down the grand halls while eyeing every door.

"Ah! Here it is!" She thought as she spotted the beautiful rose carved door and the golden rose shaped knob. She smiled. "Honestly he did not have to trouble himself…." She thought.

She put her hand onto the rose shaped knob, twisted it; opened the door and walked into her beautiful room. She sighed as she eyed all the wonderful gifts in her room.

"Now I wonder if there is a nightgown in this…" She thought to herself. She looked at a pure while box with a light blue ribbon on an oaken table and walked to it thinking maybe there was some night clothes folded in it.

She carefully undid the ribbon and opened the box that was filled with cotton; it smelled of rosemary's. She took it in dreamily before putting her hands gently in the box feeling for cloth. She finally found something and carefully pulled it out, her blue eyes widen and the she sighed.

What she had pulled put was a nightgown but it looked almost too elegant to be one; It was a pure white long sleeved night gown with white roses sewed on the frilly hem. The sleeves were puffy with white ribbons sewed around the wrists and in the middle of the collar was light pink rose, the size of a silver coin.

"Len…." She mumbled. "Even though I am nothing but a lowly servant; he treats me as though I am a princess…." She thought. She sighed again and gently untied her ribbon from her flaxen hair and began to undress out of her Victorian-era dress and into her beautiful night gown. The cloth felt so silky on her skin.

"It is very comfortable though…." she whispered with a small smile. She blew out the purple colored candles in her room that smelled of lavender and climbed into her new bed. The bed was very comfortable; it felt as though she laying on a bed of rose pedals.

She looked at the full moon from out her window. She smiled at it. "Reminds me of the time when Len and I would always stay up and watch the moon together until the sun would appear…." She giggled, closing her eyes. "We would always sleep the day away and get into so much trouble…." She thought.

She then frowned. "But I ruined it….because of me Len….my prince, my brother….was all alone for those four long years, because of me….his people **hate **him…" A tear rolled from her left eye.

"While I was gone I read the news in the papers." She clutched the sheets and gulped hard. "**Banishment…Death sentencing….Raising the Taxes to the brim….**" She shuddered thinking that. "It's all my fault…and now some of his people are beginning to rebel. I mean last month…." She bit her lip clutching the sheets tighter, shuddering at the thought.

"An assassin, snuck into the castle disguised himself as a knight…and…and…snuck into Len's room that night. he almost. he almost….I'm just so glad that the guards got to him before he could hurt my brother and I am even more glad that Len slept threw it as well…." She breathed, loosening her grip on the sheets.

"That's why no matter what I will do anything to protect him….anything…." She thought. She then opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at her ribbon on her oaken nightstand right next to a glass vase that had water and the Cosmo flower in it that Len had picked for her. She stretched out her hand and picked up her ribbon, clutching it like it was a valuable treasure.

She looked at it as her mind began to drift away into a memory of Len smiling and laughing. "Just to see him smile….to see him safe…." She whispered. She then kissed the poorly embroidered rose on the ribbon that Len had sewed on when he was younger.

"I will do absolutely anything for him." She thought. She them held the ribbon in both hands, folding them together and began sing something softly. It wasn't the lullaby it was something else. It was a song that belonged only to her:

_**You are my King and I am just your Servant. **_

_**We are pitiful twins that destiny had divided. **_

_**If it's for the sake of protecting my Prince, **_

_**I will grow the heart of a demon…..**_

She stopped and then smiled still clutching the ribbon in her hand. She thought of Len's smiling face and his innocent voice calling her name. She looked back at the beautiful stars that glistened in the moonlight. She smiled more and then laid back on her bed and closed her eyes.

"I promise I will always protect you….my brother…" She thought as she quickly fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Sorry about the long wait everyone….I soooooo cant wait for summer vacation then I'll have more time.

I got the idea of those two joking about marrige when they were young from Kasseybaby123, Arigato Kasseybaby123!

**So what do you guys think of the song Rin was singing, it's her version of the "Servant of Evil" I sure hope they get her version soon! **

**The next chapter will be even sweeter and for Meiko she's gonna meet someone too….Can't tell you guys who though! I like to surprise people!**

**Please enjoy everyone!**


	9. The Spider and The Butterfly

_The sun was bright and warm, it shined on everything, bathing the beautiful kingdom with it's radiant glow. The air was fresh with warmth as it carried the heavenly scent of honey and flowers. Birds chirped as the gentle voices of children drifted in the sweet breeze._

"_I just have to tie this here…." a little girl mumbled to herself._

_A little boy sat on the opposite side of her closely, wondering what in the world she was doing. _

_The little girl had long shiny blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, dressed in a silky yellow sundress with black roses sewed on the hem with gold-color shoes that were hidden under her dress, The boy had the same hair and eye color as the girl yet he had his hair tied up in a pony tail. He was dressed in a summer-style suit with silky black pants with comfy black shoes and a single black rose on his chest. Both looked the age of nine_

_The little boy blinked and finally asked the little girl who was still working on something. "Rin? What are you doing?" He asked._

"_It's a surprise Len!" She happily said. _

_Len crossed his arms, pouting. "Riiiiiiin!" He whined. "You know I hate surprises! They're soooooo boring!" He complained._

_Rin giggled as she plucked a white rose from the ground. "Awwww, but you'll loooooove this ONE!" She sang happily._

"_Hmmpff!" Len pouted and he grabbed a sliced of banana bread from the silver bowl that was set on the ground for their afternoon snack._

"_Mama taught me how to do this!" Rin happily said while twisting the flower onto her work._

"_How come Mama never taught me anything?" Len asked while chewing his food. Rin flashed a sneaky smile._

"_Because your always stuffing yourself silly with sweets, goofy!" Rin giggled._

_Len nearly choked on his banana bread and gulped hard. "Hack…Hack…PARDON!" He shouted; coughing. His cheeks turned bright red._

_Rin laughed happily. "That was a lie." She said. Len pouted, clearly not amused._

"_DOOOOOONE!" Rin sang joyfully as she held up her masterpiece in the air. Len looked up at it with wide and amazed eyes. What Rin had made was a flower crown that had only white flowers strung around it. White was Len's favorite color. Rin then happily held it in front of Len who still stared at it with wide eyes. "For you!" She happily said._

_Len took it slowly and held it in his tiny hands, staring at it in amazement. It was beautiful…the fresh white flowers and the way the stems were tied together while the others stuck out in beautiful curls. He smiled at the treasure, he felt as though an angel had made him the flower crown._

"_Do you like it?" Rin asked, smiling hopefully. _

_Len looked up with a joyful smile. "I love it! It is so beautiful Rin!" He exclaimed._

_Rin giggled with pleasure as she saw her brothers smiling face. It gave her pleasure just to see him smiling and happy. Both twins wished this moment would last forever but that wish didn't come true. Suddenly large shadow figures appeared behind Rin making her laughing stop, Len even stopped smiling. Rin turned around and saw a man and women behind her. They both had a grim look on their faces making Rin gulp._

"_Lady Rin!" The women scolded. Rin almost jumped. "Forgive me but when we returned to you and the Princes room we found the maid who was helping you to pack, locked in the bathroom! Why have you snuck out again?" She demanded._

_Rin glared at the women but said in a polite tone. "I wanted to play with Len. I never get to see him anymore!" She answered_

"_My Prince it is time for your violin lessons." The man said. _

_Len clenched his teeth sadly and squeezed the flower crown. "But…But I still want to play with Rin!" He pleaded. But the adults didn't care what the siblings had said, instead they began to separate the twins from each other as they so often did._

_Rin squeaked as the women roughly grabbed her hand, forcing her to stand up and then more gently plucked her from the ground and began to walk away with her._

_Len's eyes widen as he saw his sister being taken away before his eyes, but before he could even get up to run after her the man quickly plucked Len off the ground making him drop the flower crown Rin had made for him. The man began to walk away with Len as well. _

_Rin began to squirm, trying to get out of the selfish women's arms. "LET GO OF ME!" Rin shouted, but the women ignored her. LEN COME BACK!" She shouted as she stretched out her arm for him as she watched her brother being taken away_

"_NO RIN! DON'T GO!" He shouted, stretching his arm for her as well wishing to grasp her warm hand. _

_Tears began to fill both their eyes as they saw one-another being taken away for the selfish reasons that they were too innocent to know about. _

_Len could no longer see Rin anymore, she disappeared from his sight along with the women who held her. More tears poured from his eyes as he dropped his arm._

"_Why…." Len thought, his head dropped as well. He began to squirm. "L-let go!" He whispered rather then shouted, but it was no use, the man just held onto him too tightly. More warm tears poured from his amazing blue eyes as he still put up the effort to escape. _

"_Rin…." He whispered._

"_Rin…." He began to sob._

"_Rin….Please don't leave me." _

"_**Len…" **__Rin's voice said. Len opened his eyes slowly and found tiny balls of light raining down gently. They were warm on his cheeks and he felt a bit calm from their soothing touch. _

"_**Len…" **__Rin's voice said again. The shadow that held him disappeared and he gently landed on his feet still staring up at the now white sky that began to expand with warm light. _

"_**Len…" **__Her voice rang in his ears soothingly like chimes. _

_He stood on his tiptoes and gazed up at the white sky and found a small pale hand poking out from the light around him. It was Rin's hand. He smiled as more tears ran down his cheeks. He slowly reached out for her hand and took it and as he did, Len saw Rin's angelic face smiling at his own. _

"_**Len…I promise you I will never leave your side." **__She whispered in her angle-like voice and gently kissed his hand. As she kissed his small hand a brilliant light grew from the touch and blinded everything with an angelic white light yet could still hear his sisters soothing voice in the blinding air._

"_**I will always be with you…forever…."**_

* * *

Len began to slowly wake up; feeling a gentle and warm hand stroking his cheek. "Len." The familiar bell-like voice softly said. He could feel soft fingers stroking his golden hair. "Len, It's time to wake up."

"_That voice…." _He thought.

"Mmmhhhmm….." Len moaned as he slowly opened his ocean blue eyes and found his sister's gentle face, smiling at him She was dressed in an elegant orange and black maid outfit with black tights and shoes with yellow lace.

"R-Rin?" Len asked. He smiled and quickly sat up; embracing her tightly. Rin smiled and hugged him back. "Good morning Rin." He said.

"Good morning Len." She gently said. He smiled more and hugged Rin closer.

"_Thank goodness her return wasn't a dream as well…." _He thought

Suddenly a scent filled his nose, the scent of the sea.

Len slowly opened his eyes and found the scent was coming from Rin. He raised his eye brow wondering why she smelled of the ocean, but he knew Rin was asleep in her new room all night; So it must have been a trick played by his mind.

"I am so glad you are back, Rin…." He said with a smile.

"And I am glad to be back, Len." She said with a smile as well. A yawn then escaped her lips as she desperately tried to hold it in. Len opened his eyes again and pulled her away a little so he could look at hers face. Rin was still smiling.

"Rin…" Len whispered looked at her mirror like eyes. "Your eyes look red and you seem exhausted, are you still tired?" He asked. Rin smiled at him.

"I will not lie to you I do feel a bit sleepy but that is only because I am just trying to get use to things, I will be fine Len." She said. Len couldn't help but smile when she said his name instead of "Prince."

"I shall go pick out your clothes for the day, so please wait here." She said sweetly. Len nodded thinking that maybe he was acting a bit silly. Rin was a strong girl. Maybe she was trying to get use to the time. But then again she was up until dawn last night watching over him. Len just couldn't make up his mind.

Len clutched the silky sheets a bit tight when he saw his sister wobbling a bit as she walked to the closet. Her arms even seem to wobble when she looked threw the closet to find clothing for the day. He grew a bit anxious.

Rin found some clothing and held them up. "Do these suit your fancy for the day Len?" She asked him. Len smiled trying to hide his anxiety. "Yes they suit me just fine." He answered. Rin smiled, happy to know her brother was pleased with what she picked for him.

She folded the clothes beautifully and closed the beautiful oak closet. Len could see she was beginning to blink more and more as if she was trying to stay awake. Len slowly stood up.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked her, a bit more concerned. Rin smiled at him.

"Do not worry yourself brother, I am perfectly _fine_….." Rin began to fall backwards her eyes began to close as she slowly lost consciousness.

"Rin!" Len shouted running to his falling sister. He caught her just in time before she fell, gently sitting down as well; holding her in his arms. He smiled at her sleeping face and brushed a few locks of her flaxen hair out from her closed eyes. Her breathing began to become smoothly as she slept.

"You are such a fool to push yourself like this dear sister." He whispered, smiling warmly at her. "If you tired just tell me, like you said it does not matter if I am the king and you are the servant…" He whispered to her.

Slowly he stood up while holding Rin bridle style. He was wobbling a bit because of her weight. "Rin….maybe small but….but sh-she is so very heavy…" He whispered, slowly walking to the bed and laid her on it. "Phew…" Len breathed. He then carefully took off her shoes and set them beside the bed and pulled the covers on her.

Len smiled at her and kissed her cheek as she slept. "Sleep well, dear sister…" He whispered.

* * *

Miku stared mindlessly at the ocean as the elegant boat that rode across the sea passed the sparkling waters. It had only been an hour since she had boarded the private boat that was called upon for her to travel to the kingdom that was across the lovely ocean.

Her eyes were blood-shot from the lack of sleep with black lines under her eyes. Miku's mind was still strung up in thoughts of her sickly younger sister; Gumi. "Her little heart is doing the best it can…" She whispered. She then saw a moving image of her and her sister in the waters.

A young girl with beautiful teal green hair that was in small pigtails was chasing after a little girl with bright green hair who had just stolen a carrot from the royal garden; was running down the halls, laughing happily as the teal haired girl was angrily chasing her because the second carrot the little girl hand stolen was now smashed onto older girls lovely head of lushes green hair. The teal haired girl finally caught up with the little girl and wrapped her arms around the little girl who was squirming happily to get free while shouting something. The older girl then began to tickle the little girls sides who began to laugh hysterically and eventually the older girl began to laugh as well.

Crystal tears began to well up in her shining emerald eyes and gently dropped into the ocean, erasing the happy image before her. She sniffed and more tears began to pour from her eyes. "Gumi…" She whispered. She cried into her arms. "Gumi…!"

"My Queen." a women's concerned voice said from behind her. Miku didn't hear the women, she was too upset, However she looked when she felt a silky blanket covering her. A young women with dark green hair about the age of thirty while in a female sailor uniform was looked at the princess with concerned eyes.

"You must rest yourself you have been up all night." She said. Miku looked down and the nodded her head.

"You are absolutely right, it's unfitting for a princess to be up all night with blood-shot eyes…." Her voice was raspy. The women just frowned and put an arm around the princesses shoulder soothingly and helped her walk on her feet.

"Come now, you must rest." The women said as she took the princess to her room. Miku looked back and saw a flutter of blue rose pedals dancing in the wind. They were almost there, The Kingdom of Blue.

* * *

Len trembled uncomfortably and his cheeks flushed as a very attractive maid buttoned up the silver buttons on his undershirt while another was slipping his pants on.

"Why?" He thought. "I know it is natural for royal to have their servants and maids to dress them….but why does it have to be women that have to dress me?" He asked furiously.

He began to breath heavily. "Their long silky sparkling hair…." He thought with fear as a long of one of the four maids hair touched his neck. "Their long nicely done fingernails…and shining lips" He frightfully thought as he felt once of the maids soft hands slipping on a crimson red vest as one tied a yellow tied on his neck while the other brushed his hair gently; staring at her sparkly red lips. "Their ridiculously large bosoms…." He thought even more frighteningly as he felt their well-endowed chests touching him. "And why do they wear maid clothing that exposed so much of their creamy skin?" he breathed harder and his cheeks flushed redder.

"_Your highness, are you feeling okay?" _One of the maids asked in her smooth like voice. Len flinched as he spotted her long black eyelashes, flutter at him.

"I…" Len began he cleared his throat and spoke more clearer. "I am just fine, thank you." He mumbled a bit rudely.

"My King, please stay still." another beautiful maid said while tying his hair into his usual pony tail with a red ponytail holder. Len gulped as he felt the maids hands touching his hair as the fourth maid slipped on his silky black socks and comfortable boots onto his dainty feet.

After the maid were done dressing him he quickly ran to the door and turned back to the maids. "Make you sure you dress Rin in her nightgown! And when she wakes up bring her breakfast in bed!" He ordered and walked out of the room slamming the door.

The maids giggled. "He's such a troublesome little brat, isn't he?" One of the maids teased. They all nodded theirs heads and turned their gaze back to Rin.

"It's very hard to believe these two are siblings." Another maid said. "This one is an angel while that one is a demon." One of the other maids said.

"I wish Rin was at the throne instead of that little twerp!" The fourth one said.

"Well come on lets get her dress or that brat we'll have our heads." another said as the maids began to undress Rin out of her maids dress and into a fresh silky yellow nightgown. Rin still didn't open her eyes as she breathed smoothly.

* * *

Len drank the last of the Earl grey tea that was still in a golden tea-cup as the chefs began to clean up the dishes from his breakfast.

"The crab was a bit undercooked." Len said dryly to a nearby chef. "Make sure you brush up on your skills or you will be dismissed." He said shooting him a cold glare.

"Y…Yes my King." The chef said as he brushed the discarded crumb into a yellow napkin.

"And make sure you peel the red potatoes a bit more **thoroughly**." Len added.

"Yes my King." The chef repeated as he collected the now empty tea-cup from the princes hand and quickly walked out of the dinning room.

Len wiped his mouth with his favorite crimson napkin and got up from his chair. The day was now free to him. He was a child prodigy and passed all his lessons flawlessly without fail; so he did not have to worry about attending any lessons. But he was bored and decided to lose his thoughts in the library.

He wandered around the shelves in search of a suitable book that would catch his interest. But none seemed to catch his eye. He sighed. "Why did I think I would be entertained inside the library?" He asked himself.

Suddenly a patch of gold writing caught his interest. "Hm? What is this?" He thought as he walked to the shelf to were it held the book that caught his interest. He looked at the spine of the book.

It said in fancy golden writing. _**The Spider and The Butterfly**_

The prince blinked and pulled the book out of the shelf and looked at the cover. The book was a deep shade of night black and the spine of the book was crimson red. It had a picture of a Morpho butterfly stuck in a web. The picture of the Morpho butterfly made him quite interested.

He opened it and turned the parchment papers to the first chapter and began to read it:

* * *

Chapter 1 A Cruel Being

_**A thousand years ago, deep within a beautiful forest filled with blossoms and the most radiant of animals and bugs with in the blossoming place. The warm air carried the heavy scent of sweet milky honey and sugar canes comforting every being who live there.**_

_**Out of all the creatures in the land; there was one whose beauty stood on top of the rest. **_

_**It was a gorgeous spider made out of the purest of sunlight, with elegant long legs. Large mirror like eyes whose eye color was made out of the bluest and deepest of ocean that glowed with red lips made out of the reddest or rose pedals and long silky golden hair that flowed in the breeze as if it was apart of it.**_

_**HE was a beautiful spider with a web made out of silver. But it did not matter that he was the most beautiful being in the forest. And do you want to know why? Because this spider was the most cruelest of spiders in the universe.**_

_**As a spider it feeds on the blood of any insect that foolishly wanders into its web. But this spider was different. Every time when something was trapped in it web, he would torture it first by biting it to the root, and then he would pluck out their eyeballs and eat them, then he would stick his slender tongue within it head from the torn eye sockets and slowly cut off their heads; All slowly and painfully no matter how many times the insects cried for mercy. **_

_**The spider chuckled he came upon an innocent fly that desperately tried break free of the web that held a gruesome fate for the poor thing. **_

_**The Spider grinned maliciously at the helpless creatures, cherishing the fear in its eyes.**_

"_**Ah, Time to play…." It menacingly said in the flies ear.**_

* * *

The great clock rang. The ringing of the sound interrupted Len from reading as he turned around to see what time it was.12:00. He sighed as he closed the book.

"It's not time for a snack yet... I really want to taste Miku's Turkish delight." He thought to himself. He looked down as his mind began to flutter to Princess Miku's smiling face. "That was really sweet of her….She really does have a pure heart…I…I wanna make something for her!" He thought.

"I want to bake her a cake!" He proclaimed. "I'm sure it is quite simple to make one. I mean if those untalented maids could make one then why can't I?" He asked himself. He them brought his fist up to his face confidently. "I'm gonna make her something so delicious! Something that just as sweet as she is! I bet it'll be the best dessert she will ever taste!" Len thought as he ran out of the library still clutching onto the book.

"Just you wait Princess Miku….I'm going to repay your kindness by making you something delicious as well!" Len thought confidently.

* * *

Meiko slowy woke up as she felt the warm rays of the sun beaming on her face gently. All around her, she felt warmth and softness as if she was laying on a cloud.

"Am I dead?" She thought trying to open her eyes that remained closed. She then winced as she felt an aching feeling in her head as if it was filled with stones.

"Ugh…maybe not." She thought a bit disappointed. Slowly she opened her brown eyes, She strained her eyes trying to regain her eyesight. Her head ached even more as she slowly brought her hand up to her pounding forehead and then she spotted a fluffy sleeve on her arm which was connected to a fresh, Rosy red nightgown with white lace.

She slowly sat up and looked at the nightgown she was wearing and then she found herself in a warm double-sized bed with pink quilts for blankets and sheets and fluffy pillows that were stuffed with chicken feathers.

She looked around the room feeling very confused. There was a small window that showed a lovely garden and the beautiful sunlight, an old wooden table that was filled with books neatly stacked and a white candle that was still lit but barely, an old fire place that was filled with fresh wood giving her even more warmth and table that held a bowl of clear water from the lake with a damp cloth soaked in it.

Meiko was puzzled. Where in the world was she? She kept thinking about what happened last night but couldn't recall anything, she thought harder but stopped when another bolt of pain shot threw her head.

The wooden door in the room opened. "Ah, your awake finally." A voice that sounded like snow said. Meiko turned around to where she heard that voice and found to her suprisment was a young man that looked the same age as her, with dirty blond hair that almost reached his shoulder, with waterfall like eyes and dressed in blue rags.

The man bowed like a gentleman to Meiko and said. "My Name is Leon, Miss. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Sorry guys about another loooooong wait! Boy I tell ya school is killing me! But at least I'm finally on spring break! YAY! Now I finally was able to update my stories! I'm soooo happy!

**So Meiko meets Leon. OH BOY I SO CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW YOU GUYS WHAT GONNA HAPPEN! Sorry there wasn't much Len and Rin in here, oh and that spider and butterfly story actually place a biiiiiiiig role in the story!**

**So Len's gonna try to bake a cake! The next one will truly be the sweetest of my chapters it was supposed in the last chapter unfortunately I wasn't able to put it in a right time for the chapter. Sorry you have to wait a little longer for it. Oh and sorry if it's a bit sucky i pulled in an all-nighter for this but it was worth it. i'm so proud of this chapter.**

**Please Review and most of all ENJOYeverybody! **


	10. Twins of Sweetness

Len quietly opened the door to the second kitchen that was rarely ever used. The room was covered in dust and cobwebs while the floors had pools of old sugar had that lost its scent; across the old marble.

"What a pigsty." Len thought with disgust. As the spoiled prince that he is; he would much rather work in a different kitchen that was polished and clean to perfection, but he did not want to humiliate himself by going into a kitchen where there were a dozens of chefs and bakers to observe the King baking a cake and covered with flour.

Len made his way slowly to the kitchen after he closed the door quietly so no one would hear of a door slamming and to go a inspect it. He kept walking until he got to the old neglected curtains and pulled them back reveling the buttery light that shined in the sky. The dark kitchen began to lighten up by the suns touch-kissing every inch of the room with it golden glow. A large piece of cloth that came from the ragged curtains ripped off in Len's hands making him lose his balance and he fell flat on his buttocks.

"Ow!" He groaned, loudly. "Why is this floor is so hard…?" He whispered. After he recovered he looked at the piece of the discarded cloth in his hands. With the suns bright light he was able to identify the color of materiel. It was the color of a dried rose-dark pink or was it dark red or purple? It was so worn he could not tell. "But it is Sis's favorite color." He thought. Rin always loved roses, whatever color they were, she loved them. Once when they were little she picked a whole bouquet of yellow roses for her mother on mother's day.

Len smiled a bit as he remembered that. "Rin smelled of roses for the entire month." He chuckled. He then looked at the worn ceiling and thought about how his sister had passed out. His smiled disappeared. "She was probably pushing herself the entire time yesterday…" He whispered. "I guess it didn't help when I took her all over the palace and maybe if I didn't suggest we ride out horses to see those cherry blossoms we wouldn't have had to walk all the way back…no wonder she passed out." His eyes sadden.

He then clenched his fist and looked up with determination. "Maybe after I bake the cake I'll give her a huge slice of it! Rin loves cake! I'll even pour a river of honey on top for her!" He thought confidently with a childish grin while squeezing the cloth in his hands.

Len then stood up and threw the cloth aside to the sugar covered floor. "Well I better get started…" He said. He looked around for a cook book but couldn't find any. "Where in the world are those stupid books." He thought as his patience was running out. He kept looking around until he spotted some cupboards. He knew that's where the cook books were mostly likely to be stacked there. He walked quickly to the cupboards and raised his hand up to open it, but he could not reach it. He growled and then stood on his tiptoes but he still could not reach it. Len blushed. "I'm so very glad none are here to observe this…" He whispered. He then turned around looking for a stool he could stand on that would give him a much better advantage of reaching the cupboard. "If they have stools for boarding a horse then they must have a stool in this filthy pigsty as well!" He thought, still searching for one.

Finally after searching for ten minutes he finally found an old stool that was covered in dust in cobwebs from its lack of care and use. He grumbled as he saw how dirty it was but he quickly let it go when he realized it was the only stool available in the old kitchen. Len put his hands on the bottom of the stool with hesitation when he felt the dirt and sticky cobwebs touching his fingers. "Nasty…" He moaned, uncomfortably. He picked it up but shook a bit for it was a bit too heavy for his petite body, but he shook his head and slowly made his way back to the spot where he was trying to reach the cupboard and quickly set it down. He felt to his knees with his hand on the ground panting. "How humiliating!" He thought angrily. "To think that I, Len Kagamine, King of the most powerful kingdom in the universe, it weakened cause of one little stool?" He thought angrily, clenching his teeth. He then sighed. "At least it is not as heavy as Rin is…." He whispered as he remembered his struggle when he carried his unconscious sister to his bed so she could sleep comfortably. "She was heavier than a horse…" He thought as he felt sweat falling from his temples.

Len then quickly shook his head from those silly thoughts and walked up by the stool. First he examined the stool to make sure it was sturdy enough to hold him so it wouldn't break and he would injure himself. Len nodded while crossing his arms when he decided that it was sturdy enough to hold him, he carefully stood up on the stool and looked down on it. "Just as I predicted…" He began. "It's sturdy enough to hold me after all! But then again I am a genius!" Len said proudly.

Len then stretched his arm out for the cupboard and was able to reach the rusty handle. He slowly opened it so the handle wouldn't come off in his hands. When he finally opened it all the way he found at least seven different cook books in a neat row, all were covered in dust and smelled of old frosting.

"Ah! There they are!" Len said happily as he found them. He examined each of the books labeling on the spine to find which book could tell him how to bake a cake.

"Let's see…." He thought as he had his finger pressed to his lip, looking over the spines. "Holiday Happiness Meat **NO**, German Dishes **NO**, A Thousand recipes for Brioche **NO**, Soups Galore **NO, **French meals, **NO**,101 Sweet Treat Recipes **YES!**"(Chibi: Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!)

Len's face brighten as he saw the book he was looking for he reached up and grabbed it tightly so it wouldn't fall from his delicate hands. "Gotcha!" He cheered as he examined the book, rereading the title so he would be sure he got the right one. He then smiled widely, shutting his eyes like excited child. "Now I'll be able to make a delicious cake just for Princess Miku! And Rin I promise you that you will get the first taste!" Len thought as he imaged Rin and Miku's happy, smiling faces when they would taste the sweet cake he was going to make; He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear a low crack running through the silent air, then there was another and the cupboard seemed taller to Len. When Len finally realized this he looked around wondering what the noise was and why he was suddenly shrinking; He soon got his answer.

The wood that held Len, suddenly disappeared under his feet, he screamed as he lost his balance and tumbled down on the sugar coated marble, scattering the old sweeteners everywhere. "Ouch…" The Prince mumbled as he slowly say up and rubbed the back of his head were he found a small bump. "Dammit…" He cursed in a hushed voice. He then spotted a pile of broken wood and immediately knew it was the stool that held him. Len slowly got up and stared at the pile with a glare.

"It's broken….cause it was weak. Things that are weak and feeble will always and up broken and thrown away…" He coldly whispered and kicked a piece of wood away. "I'll have the maids clean this up. This wood is for the fire now." Len thought. He then turned his attention away from the broken pieces of the useless stool and turned his attention to the cook book. He then smiled at it. "Now I can finally make something for her….my love, Princess Miku." He thought as Miku beautiful face blossomed in his mind again, his cheeks flushed as he smiled.

Len slowly opened the book as he walked to the wooden work table, he flipped through the old rumpled pages, he stopped at a few to admire the beautiful pictures of the cookies, parfaits, tarts, éclairs and pies. He stopped at a few pictures of the cakes that were painted in the book, but quickly moved forward to the next page. "Those cakes look too simple; I want Miku's cake to match her beauty." He thought. Len continued flipping the pages until he found a picture that caught his eye. It was a picture of large mint German chocolate cake with white frosting, lined with bright red strawberries that had green frosting on top. Len gazed at it with amazement. He licked his lips and smiled. "This one…" Len began. "This is the one that'll be Princess Miku's treat!" He finished, confidently.

"Now let's see what do I need….?" He whispered as he trailed his finger under the faded cursive writing.

"_Ingredients." _Len read:

_Flour, Sugar, baking soda, salt, baking powder chocolate, oil, milk and eggs and mint leaves._

Len nodded "That seems easy enough." He thought. "I bet there's few of the ingredients in here…" Len wondered around the room in search for the ingredients and stopped when he found a cabinet that on the ground that was connected to a wooden work table. "Hm…Maybe there in there…" He thought. Len crouched down and opened the cabinet door, unfortunately because of the long years, the hinges of the cabinet had rusted away and once Len opened the door, it came right off in his hands!

"Wh-What the?" He asked bewildered. Len bit his lower lip. "Maybe I should hang the carpenter…" He thought, angrily. However his angered melted away when he saw old bags of, chocolate, sugar, flour, baking soda, baking powder and salt. Len's faces brighten "PERFECT!" He cheered. He threw the discarded cabinet door aside and helped himself to the ingredients. All at once he piled them all in his slender arms and carefully stood up, wobbling thought in the process for it was too heavy for him to cram all the heavy weight on himself at once, but he was determined to make a delicious treat for his green haired princess, immediately.

After the blond haired Prince set half of the ingredients down on the wooden work table, he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. Len then straighten his tie and tapped a finger to his chin. "Now, where in the world am I going to get oil, milk, eggs and mint leaves?" He thought.

* * *

Somewhere outside in the royal barnyard a round woman with rosy red cheeks was squeezing a cow's utter; it squirted out milk into a silver pale. "Looks like you've been eating well, have'ta, Gertrude." The women said the cow who just nibbled on some golden hay. The women giggled and she squeezed the last drop of the snow white milk into the pale.

The women gazed at the milk in amazement. "I'm proud of you Gertrude." The women began as she patted her cows side gently. "Today you've produced the richest and creamiest milk I've ever seen! If I live to be 200 I will never see such fine milk again in my life." She happily said.

"_**Did you say, that was the richest of milk you have ever milked from the cow…." **_A dark voice said, scaring her. The Prince was actually peeping through the door with a certain glare in his eyes.

"O-Oh your highness, I am very sorry." She said curtseying apologetically. "You gave me a fright and I'm so very glad it's you." She finished. "Yeah, glad that it is you without your pack of wolves." She added in her mind.

"How revolting she is…" Len thought.

"So what is it that you need?" She asked politely.

"Well as you are well aware that my sister, Rin has returned and I have supported her with a fine room as well as some decent clothing for her, I want you to unpack all of her belongings I gave to her and arrange them in the right order." Len said, dryly of course.

The women paused for a moment and then forced a smile on her face. "Yes, your highness." She said.

"Oh and wash your hands." Len quickly added. The maid froze as Len gave her an icy cold glare. "You had just finished milking this beast and I will not tolerate filthy hands touching my sisters belongings. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes…." The women whispered.

"Speak up!" The Prince ordered.

"Yes, your highness." She said, clearer this time.

"Good. Now leave." Len said as he pointed to the door. The maid nodded and walked out of the barn slowly while angrily clenching her fists, wanting to smack the ignorant and spoiled Prince that he is. After the maid was gone Len breathed and stared at the pale of the fresh creamy milk with sparkly eyes.

"Thank the stars; if this milk really is a s rich and fine as that ugly women had said, then this is milk that is fitting enough to be in the cake for Princess Miku." He thought. Len then rolled up his sleeves and walked to the pale. "Well I better get this to that disgraceful mess of a kitchen." Len said. He bend down and put his hands on the pale holder and started to pick it up. "Urrrgg!" Len groaned as he tried to pull the pale up but it was too heavy.

"This is really heavy." Len mumbled as drops of sweat formed on his temples. He tried again but it was just the same. "Whew! Okay, how am I gonna do this?" He asked himself. Len scratched his head trying to think of a way to bring the pail of the rich, creamy milk back into the castle in which the old kitchen was of where he was going to bake. Len crouched down and picked the pale from the bottom.

"UURRRGGG!" He groaned louder, straining his muscles to pick up the pale of milk. "This for you Miku!For Princess Miku!" Len told himself and with that he picked the heavy pale up in his arms and stood up as he did.

"YES I DID IT!" Len cheered as he imagined an audience of his people clapping for him. "Now then, I better get back before this is missed." He said with a wide smile. Len began to slowly walk away while carrying the milk that sloshed in the silver pale without spilling one little drop.

"Once I get this to the kitchen, then all that's left is the mint, the eggs and the oi-"

_**Smush! **_

From under his shoes, Len felt his boot smash into something soft and mushy. "Uh…!" Len stuttered, having thoughts of what he stepped into. Slowly, ever so slowly he looked down to his foot (The one that stepped in something.) and found that he had stepped in something, brown and it smelled awful. Len's jaw nearly dropped and his eye brows twitched, what Len had stepped in was…cow manure. "How could this happen to me?" Len thought. "Me? The King of Yellow, HOW?"

From behind him, Len could hear snickering, curious, Len turned his head around and found the cow that had just been milked, Gertrude, snickered at Len with a piece of hey, still in her mouth.

"Oh, Shut Up….!" Len growled at that cow.

* * *

"Huh?" Meiko asked, confused.

Leon smiled at her. "I said my name is Leon, are you completely stupid?" He chuckled. Meiko growled and picked up a feathered pillow and threw it at Leon's face.

"Don't call me stupid, you dunderhead!" Meiko fumed. Leon chuckled again. "What's so funny?" Meiko demanded.

"You are very childish for your age, miss." He chuckled.

Meiko blushed. "HUUUH?" She shouted she began to throw many things at him, the pillows, books and even feathered pens.

"Hey, please calm down." The young man pleaded.

Meiko stopped throwing things at him and then gruffly asked him as he rubbed his aching head. "Where am I?"

"Ow…geez you have one hell of an arm, miss." Leon said wincing. Meiko growled.

"I said: **Where am I!" **She shouted like a queen. However from the moment she raised her voice her head throbbed with pain once more. She clutched it her temples, groaning in pain. Leon's expression changed from the moment he saw her in pain and walked to her slowly.

"Take it easy now, miss." Leon spoke in a soft voice as he sat down next her and wrapped and arm around her so she wouldn't fall over from her terrible headache. Meiko's head hurt so badly that she didn't notice Leon was next to her.

"Ugh…." She groaned again, clutching her forehead. "It hurts…so much." She thought shutting her eyes tight from the pain. She then realized that there was a dull-achy feeling in her chest. "Why does my chest hurt?" She whispered gripping it tight by the cloth. "What in the world really did happen to me?" She whispered, unknowingly. Suddenly she felt a cold, damp cloth gently touching her aching forehead. She flinched as she felt the icy touch of the cloth but slowly recovered after she felt the coldness extinguishing the fiery pain that throbbed within her head. Meiko looked up slightly and found Leon's concerned face just inches from hers; he held the damp cloth that interacted with Meiko's throbbing forehead in his strong hands. A small shade of pink was painted on her cheeks.

"You drank too much of the liquor from my brothers bar and past out, you almost had a heart attack." Leon explained. Meiko was gasped at what Leon said.

"A-A H-Heart attack?" Meiko stuttered in disbelief.

Leon smiled at her. "I did say **almost**." He said teasingly. Meiko's shock melted away into annoyance once again.

"Do you have so much pleasure with jesting around with young women when they are injured is that you are as stupid as a slug that you have no idea that they are in pain?" She said a bit coldly. Leon chuckled at this, thinking that her prickly attitude was somewhat amusing. "What's so funny this time?" Meiko growled.

Leon chuckled again. "It is nothing." He said. "Oh and for recent question of where your location is, you are actually still in the bar, but since it's a family business as well, you're actually at our house." he said with a smile.

"**OUR** house?" Meiko asked a bit puzzled as Leon wrapped the cloth around her aching head, cooling off the pain a little.

"My little brother and his wife live here, the both of them run the bar." Leon explained as he tied the cloth in a ribbon like knot.

"And what do you do?" Meiko asked, mindlessly already forgetting her annoyance toward the young man she had just met.

"Well the only thing I do around here is clean up the vomit the customers make." He answered dryly.

Meiko frowned and looked at him with an annoyed expression. "You could have told me that **BEFORE **you touched me!" She fumed.

Leon chuckled. "Sorry." He said. "I washed my hands though."

Meiko crossed her arms. "Still it's disgusting to touch a lady with hands that touch the most disgusting of things!" She scoffed.

"Have you ever been a princess before or are you just naturally this spoiled?" Leon teased again. Meiko got angry once again that she began to pound her fist onto Leon's chest while violently cursing at him. Leon chuckled but his chuckling stopped when Meiko's fists began to hurt his chest so he stopped her by gently grabbing her wrists; luckily he did because as soon as he grabbed her wrists, Meiko began to pant heavily as a bolt of pain shot into her head. "Hey, are you okay?" Leon asked her.

Of course because of her stubborn nature she just brushed it off as if it was nothing. "I'm fine!" She shouted. But she was not, he she felt dizzy and he eyes were red and sore from the lack of sleep, her stomach was aching, her body shook and in less than a second she passed out in Leon's arms.

"Hey!" Leon called but he shut his mouth after he felt the top of Meiko's head. "Oh no, she's burning up…" He whispered a bit anxiously as he felt the burning heat of her forehead through the cloth that was still wrapped around her head. Leon undid the cloth and soaked it in the ice cold lake water in the silver bowl on the table next to the bed and gently put it of Meiko's head trying to quell the heating from her head. Her panting was getting heavier, it was clear to Leon that this wasn't just an ordinary hangover that most of the customers always had every time they come to his brothers bar, She was sick. "I have to go get the doctor. She could have pneumonia for all I know." He thought to himself.

Leon gently sat Meiko's head back on the pillow, tucked her in and quickly ran out of the room and silently closed the door so he wouldn't wake her and continued his running. "I'll be back!" Leon called as he fumbled with the front door knob of the bar door. "Hey, bro where ya going?" A deep voice called that was clearly from his brother. The bar was closed for that day so there were no customers in sight for his brother to see Leon, running out in a hurry.

"The doctor! Our guest is sick!" Leon called back. He opened the door and ran out to go get the doctor that would help Meiko.

* * *

Len's face was red and as a rosy as a maid with glasses, carefully slipped off his boots and socks, he was clearly embarrassed that a lowly servant was seeing cow manure on the Princes fine boot. It was complete humiliation for the Prince. He sat at the edge of his bed with Rin still asleep on it, gripping the sheets tight from embarrassment. "Honestly, how in the world did you get cow manure on your boot?" The maid asked, sighing as she slipped on identical sock on his dainty feet.

Len fumed and crossed his arms. "As I said before you dunderbrain." Len began a bit childishly. "I had to give the milkmaid who works in the barnyard in the palace to clean Rin's room!" He growled but not loudly so he wouldn't wake his sister up. The maid silently growled wanting to smother the Prince with the manure of his boot.

"There you go." The maid said politely. Len did not thank her, he just pointed to the door and the maid left without a word. Len then crossed his arm and puffed out his cheeks fuming as they flushed rosy red. "I've never been so humiliated in my entire life!" He thought. "Stepping in cow manure…HOW COULD THAT HAVE POSSIBLY HAPPENED TO ME?" He shouted in his mind.

Len then turned around and looked at his sister who was still sleeping peacefully in his bed, his anger calmed down as he saw her angelic face, he couldn't help but smile at her. He then walked over the bed and sat on it and he began to stroke Rin's hair with affection. His eyes soften as his radiant smile grew wider. He wished she would wake up sooner so they could play together again but he wanted Rin to rest up after she collapsed from the lack of sleep. "At least she passed out in my room then somewhere else in the castle. She would have hit her head very hard on something and…" His once calm eyes turned to back into burning anger. "Those disgusting servants would have put their disgusting hands on her….I wasn't even able to stomach the thought when I kept on thinking that I gave permission to those witches for maids to touch her…." Len thought bitterly. "The thought of it makes me want to puke!" He then slowly moved his fingers away from her golden hair and place his hand of her cheek stoking it soft surface with his thumb slowly, he smirked as he brought her sleeping figure up to himself and hugged her with his cheek pressed to hers with his hand still on her other cheek and held her in his other arm. His smirked turned from warm and radiant to a cold and dark one as he stared at her with greed in his ocean eyes.

"As I have been saying, she is not allowed to be touched by others except me. I am the only one who will ever touch her wonderful self…" He whispered darkly. Suddenly Rin's eye lids began to twitch, Len gasped as he saw her eye lids moving, already hating himself if he had woken her up. After all his elder twin had been pushing herself very hard for all this time and she needed some rest so she would not pass out once again.

Rin slowly opened her eyes a bit. Her blue eyes looked full and hazy and Len sighed out of relief, knowing Rin was only half-awake; her eye lids looked as if they would close back any minute. Even though her eyes were opened, they looked weak, heavy, and her pupils looked as if they were made of fragile glass that would crack if his breath kissed them. Rin wasn't fully aware of what was happening in fact she probably didn't even know that she was awake or asleep. She couldn't open her eyes all the way yet and Len could see she was still exhausted. He smiled at her gently as she unknowingly stared at him.

"_L….Len…..?" _She whispered weakly from exhaustion, her half closed eyes were able to send messages to her brain, telling her senses that her brother was with her at the moment. Rin opened her mouth slowly again to say something but before she could even draw a breath; Len, a bit roughly, placed his fingers on her pink lips before she could say anything else, Rin only blinked sleepily not even realizing Len was silencing her. Len still smiled at her with the same gentle eyes as her eyes lids began to close at the sight of the beautiful look she saw in his deep, blue, gem-like eyes. It soothed her like the lullaby she sang to Len would sooth him.

"Shhh…." Len whispered softly, with his finger still pressed on his sisters lips as her eyes were to the brim of closing. "Go back to sleep, now." He whispered those last words as Rin's eyes closed all the way as she fell back into her deep sleep. Len smiled at his sister warmly as he brushed a lock of her honey colored hair behind her ear. He held her in his arms a bit more gazing at her angelic sleeping face before he laid her back down on his king size mattress and placed the sheets up to her neck. He then stood up and smoothed her bangs from her closed eyes. He kissed her cheeks once again and made his way out of the room to finish his work and to give his sister some peace so she wouldn't awake again.

Len closed the door silently so he would not awake his sleeping sister, and walked away with a small smile on his face. "At least I know Rin won't be waking up anytime soon." He thought. "Now on to another important matter; I must find some oil, eggs and mint leaves." He thought, the smile disappeared on his face. "I guess I could go back in the barn; cautiously though! I do not wish to soil my brand new boots!" He thought with snooty pout and crossing his slender arms. "All the hens are healthy and ripe with eggs so I guess I could steal them like a fox would." He thought to himself, his expression then turned to anxiety. "But what if I pick an egg that has a baby chick in it?" He thought with panic. "I CAN'T TAKE THE LIFE OF AN INNOCENT CUTE UNBORN BABY CHICK!" Len began to tear at his hair.

Despite his cruelty towards humans, Len actually loves animals very much. To him he feels animals are the most precious of livening things on the earth, but not because of the way they produce nutriment for humans, but because of he knows all too well that animals are living beings just like him, his sister and every source of life in the world. He believes that the animals instinct is only a myth, that animals can reason and love their young the way mothers and fathers love theirs. He believes that animals only attack humans because they find them as a threat after they seen the cruelness of what humans do to their homes, friends and family and that they feel they have no choice but to attack the human to protect their young and themselves from harm even when that animal is afraid. Despite that he himself eats meat, he does not like to eat it but he feels if he doesn't eat the meat from the animals that he had come to love so much; their sacrifices would be for nothing, but after he ate meat he would always pray that the animals could be reborn as wealthy humans so they could live in comfort without fear. It would always break his heart if he found out that someone had poached an innocent animal for fun, he would break to tears when one of his servants told him that a poaching was taken place in his kingdom and he would immediately send the poachers to the iron maiden for seven days and then to the guillotine for the crime of poaching when his highness had forbid it to protect the animals in the forest.

"Oh…" Len sighed. "Only the very skilled of servants can identify which will be a chick and which will just be yolk…." He sighed again, confused on what to do, however his ear pricked up when he heard something very interesting.

"_I cannot believe I spent 8 hours collecting sun flowers and nuts for this oil!" _He heard a maid complain.

"_Not to mention you had to collect all those mint leaves from that bush that only grows on the further left of the castle." _A male servant was saying.

"_Don't forget, that I had to collect all the yolk eggs! How many was it? 20!" _

Len face lit up like a candle and he cautiously walked to the direction of where he heard the voices. When he arrived, he saw a young women and a young man both servants talking to each other and complaining about the morning and just a few inches from Len was an old woven basket filled with a bottle of fresh oil, pearly white eggs and luscious mint leaves, sparkling with dew drops. He figured the maid had sat down her basket when she spotted her friends and ran to him to complain about her work to him. Len grinned. "How stupid of that maid to set her basket down unprotected like that." He thought.

Len bent down slowly and grabbed the basket and then very swiftly and quietly like a cat that was about to pounce, ran away with the basket of stolen goods without the servants noticing a thing.

Len chuckled. "Idiots! Idiots! Idiots!" He whispered childishly as he ran. "That poor maid is going to have to all that stuff all over again in the hot sun!" He coldly yet childishly thought with a nasty grin on his face.

Len made his way back to the kitchen, opening the door slowly and closing it silently when he walked in he sat the basket of the stolen ingredients next to the stolen pail of milk that he had a hard time haling in the castle without anyone noticing it. The flour, sugar, baking soda, baking powder, salt and the chocolate, sat on the wooden table with bowls, spoons and other baking utensils that he found in the kitchen and washed them till they sparkle for he did not want his princess to eat dirty food and fall ill.

Len took three minutes to catch his breath and when he did, he smoothed his suit, dusted his pants, rolled up his sleeves and turned the pages of the cook book to how you're supposed to bake the cake properly.

"Ah! Here it is!" He exclaimed as he put his fingers on the words that said _**How to bake a cake. **_

"Let's see….first I pour 2 cups of flour…" Len read as he pulled an old but polished red crystal cup (that was still in good shape) in front of him sitting it down on the dusty wooden table and picked up the small bag of flour in hands. Len carefully opened the pack and slowly poured the powdery ingredient in the crystal cup; the dust from the food puffed into the air dancing into light fill air and quickly disappeared without a trace. Len the lifted the bag up to cease the pouring of the flour and sat it back on the table, he then picked up the crystal cup and checked it a few times to make sure it wasn't too full, when he proclaimed that it was a dosage, he tip the cup of the shining bowl and poured the flour out of the cup and into the bowl, He repeated this a second time like the instructions told him too, and then moved on to the next step.

**1 cup of sugar. **the book read. Len looked back at the red crystal cup that was covered in flour powder and shoved it aside, reaching for another cup that was the color of blue with an emerald diamond encrusted in it. Len like the beautiful jewel that was encrusted with in the cup but he despised the color of the cup. **BLUE. **It reminded him of the blue kingdom he went to visit for the princess of that kingdoms crowning ceremony. He never liked the color blue and felt frustration that he and his sister were cursed to have that particular color for their eyes and would have preferred it better if they were born with green eye's instead of blue. Len sighed, giving in to the color of that cup, after all, he needed fresh cups for the other ingredients and whether he liked it or not, would have to use this cup eventually so why not now and get it over with?

With another low sigh he placed the cup on the warm wood of the table, picked up the bag and began to pour the white sandy ingredient in the cup and soon poured the cup of sugar in the bowl and added another cup after he poured the first. "One more cup for love." He said to himself, wanting to make the cake for his beloved princess especially sweet as she was herself. After he poured yet another cup of sugar he read the book to see what else he need to put in.

"Next is a teaspoon of salt." He said, nodding his head. He turned 'round and found the bag of salt which was closer to him then he thought. Len raised his eyebrow a bit confused for he thought he left the bag of salt by the four. "Perhaps I have miscalculated." He thought as he picked up a copper colored teaspoon and dug it into the salty sands and dropped the small teaspoon of salt into the bowl that was filling up with the food ingredients. "Perfect." Len proudly said. Next he poured a half-cup of chocolate into the bowl, then cracked two large, pearly white eggs into the bowl without a shell spilling into the bowl, a half-cup of the sickly sweet oil, then a teaspoon of baking soda, dunked a half-cup of the fresh, creamy milk into a yellow cup and poured it into the now filled bowl the final touched was when he tore three mint leaves into tiny pieces and sprinkled them into the bowl.

Len smiled as he saw all the ingredients, correctly in the bowl, he then picked up an old but strong wooden spoon and stirred it carefully. As he stirred a wide smile was painted on his childish face. "Oh, Miku…." He thought. "I cannot wait for you taste this, I bet you will love it!" He kept think of her tasting his cake and after she did he would imagine her giving him a kiss on the cheek. His cheeks flushed as thought of her warm lips pressing against his skin, in fact he was so into his fantasy that he had not noticed that he was stirring the batter to swiftly. Len finally realized his stirring was to fast when something mushy and gooey flew onto his soft cheek. He opened his eyes and pressed a finger of the chunky damp surface and realized that a piece of batter had splattered on his cheek. Len sighed "Oh well…I needed to taste-test it."

Len scooped a tiny layer of batter on his finger, cutting the trail of batter, leaving a line of his smooth skin free from batter. As Len slowly moved his finger to his lips he smiled as he began to daydream of his princess. "I bet she'll think it's delicious." He thought as he put his finger in his mouth and began to lick the batter, hoping to taste an ocean of sweetness.

Len's eyes widen and his nose wrinkled with discomfort, he had not taste an ocean of sweetness that he had hoped for. Len quickly took his finger out of his mouth and he spit on the sugar coated marble. "Yew! Yuck! Petwie!" He spat. Len wiped his mouth with his sleeve and stared at the batter. "Wh-Why does this taste so salty?" He asked, his tongue twisting with iterance from the strong saltiness that stung in his mouth. His eyes then widen when he remembered something and he began to survey for the bag of salt and sugar and when he found them his jaw dropped.

The bag of old sugar was still closed, not yet opened and the bag of salt was actually lighter then it was before. What Len had put into the bowl after he poured the flour was not sugar….it was salt. He had poured 3 cups and a teaspoon of salt into the batter. Ruining it completely. Len slowly looked back at the batter and then back to the bag of salt. He clenched his teeth as tears formed into the corner of his eyes, he then grabbed the bag of salt and threw it across the floor. It's salty sands spewed across the floor which was now covered in a mixture of sugar and salt together.

"You stupid salt!" Len shouted to the bag, angry that the bag of salt had deceived him. He then sighed and looked back at the ingredients and other fresh dishes for baking, he then crossed his arms.

"Oh well…If at first you don't succeed…" Len began as he picked up another bag of salt and opened it. "Try, Try again!"

* * *

Rin slowly opened her eyes, blinking them to regain her eye sight. "Wh-where am I?" Rin thought as she slowly and carefully sat up, the sheets fell to her waist. Rin looked around a bit confused until she realized she was in her brothers room. Puzzled Rin began to think what had happened for her to be in her brothers room and then after a brief three minutes, it finally hit her….She had just passed out when she had just gotten clothes for her brother. He shouldered tensed up and her cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"Oh No!" She had thought. "How could I have passed out? How? I am the servant to my beloved Prince! My beloved younger sibling! So how on earth could I have passed out?" She shouted, tearing at her hair.

"Oh, calm down now." A familiar, women's voice said. Rin blinked and turned her attention to the door and found her friend, Lily right at the door with a silver tray in her hands.

"L-Lily…?" Rin stuttered rubbing her eyes a couple of times to make sure she wasn't still asleep. Lily giggled a bit.

"Oh come on now, can't you say "How do you do?" Or perhaps a "Hello, how've you been since the time I have departed?" Throw me a bone or something'!" She playfully groaned.

Rin smiled a small one. "I'm sorry, it is just that I've only seen you once and I have been thinking I wouldn't see you until the day after tomorrow." She said with a giggle.

Lily giggled and made her way to the bed. "Um, by the way Lily I have a few questions." Rin slowly began.

"Regarding…?" Lily asked, already inches from the bed.

"Well, you see….I was getting my brothers clothes for the day, when I passed out, so um, would you mind telling me where he is?" Rin asked. Lily didn't answer she just smiled and then gently placed the silver trey on Rin's lap, on the silver trey was a sweet omelet, drenched in honey, a bowl of fresh strawberries dewed with honey as well, a pad of golden butter with 3 slices of fresh bread that was still warm and steamy, a bowl of thick soup with basil leaves decorating the mouth of the bowl and a glass of orange juice with a floral design around the shining porcelain glass straw.

Rin looked at the food with wide eyes, reminding herself that her stomach was empty and growling for food. But she quickly brushed it off and looked back at Lily, waiting for her question to be answered. Lily smiled a usual goofy grin that she gave to Rin when they were kids and Rin's heart sank when she saw that smile.

"You don't have a clue, do you?" Rin said in an annoyed tone.

"Nope!" Lily said cheerfully. Rin sighed and began to struggle to get off the bed and not drop the trey, but Lily held her back.

"Lily, what are you doing? Let me go, please." Rin pleaded, wanting to find her younger twin as quickly as possible.

"Sorry, Rinny-poo." Lily began with a giggle.

"Do not call me that…." Rin growled. Lily had always called her that when they were children. It was because ever since Rin came home with Josephine from their little sneak out, (That Len had listed about, previously) Lily nicked named her that as she was scrubbing Rin clean.

Lily giggled again. "But the Prince had ordered us to keep you here, until you finish your breakfast." She said.

"WHAT!" Rin shouted.

"Sowwy!" Lily teased, mimicking a baby's voice like she so often did.

"But I have to see Len! Let me go!" She shouted, trying to prying Lily's hands of her, but it was futile.

"Now, Now you don't want to disobey your brother's orders now, do you?" Lily said. Rin froze and Lily grinned, knowing that those words would make her stop struggling. Rin flowed and let go of Lily's arms and sat up right, looking down shamefully.

"I guess you are right…" Rin whispered. Lily smiled gently at her and picked up a silver spoon dipped it into the steamy, hot soup and held the spoon in front of Rin's face, She looked up a bit confused.

Lily smiled at her. "Say, ahhhh…." She said in a motherly like tone. Rin blushed and growled and then took the spoon from Lily's hand without spilling a drop of soup in it.

"I can feed myself! Thank you very much!" She grumbled and sipped from the spoon. Lily just giggled.

* * *

"Okay, this is my fifth try, I'm sure I'll be able to get it right this time!" Len said confidently as he stirred the fresh batter into a shining black bowl, gently.

Bowls, cup, spoon and empty bags were strewed across the tables and the floor. Flour, sugar, salt, mint leaves and failed batter for the cake he was trying desperately to make, covered almost every inch of the work table and the floors as well. Len himself was also covered in the ingredients, His face was powdered with flour and the batter from his first attempt, his honey locks of golden hair was seasoned with sugar with a piece of dried chocolate on his small nose. Flour, sugar and salt, baking powder and baking soda was clumped all over his once spotless suit, making it hardly resemble a suit at all, and mint leaves were stained of his pants and his finger nails were caked-with batter, even his arms were covered with batter and backing soda. His eyes were burning with determination.

"I know this one will not turn out like the last ones!" He thought to himself as a series of mistakes from his previous tries flash in front of his eyes.

The second time he tried to make another one and failed at it was mostly because of his day dreaming; First he was careful not to mistake the sugar with the salt and stirred it very carefully but he did not tear any of his precious mint leaves for there were only 20 left and it was required to tear 3 leaves each for the mint cake, he just had to be sure he got it right this time. And indeed he did, when he taste tested it, it was sweet as a blue berry but decided to stir it a bit more to make it even taste better. As he stirred he began to once again think of Miku and her precious lips touching his own, his stirring got more and more faster, that all of the batter had spilled out of the bowl and splattered everywhere and the Prince had another one of his temper tantrums.

The third time after he finished his temper tantrum, he set to work again and was about to pour the third bowl of fresh batter into an old cake-pan when he slipped onto the same bag of salt that deceived him as sugar and spilled the batter all over the floor, adding yet another edible decoration to the floor and yet again the Prince had another tantrum.

The fourth time when he had failed was when after he made yet another cake-mixture, he was going to add chocolate in the batter, but because his hands were covered with so much batter it was difficult to unscrew the lid, it took him ten minutes of thrusting and cursing until he was able to unscrew the lid, however because he had pulled so fiercely, he tumbled back word and his elbow hit the bowl hard and he fell down to his boots, soaking them in its thick creamy mixture. Len was too busy groaning in pain from his funny-bone to even get angry at yet another failed attempt to make a cake for his princess.

After all those failures, Len was determined to get this one right! Flames danced around him as he glared at the bowl of batter stirring it carefully. **"THIS TIME….I'LL GET IT RIGHT FOR SURE….." **He whispered darkly. He stirred the batter for six minutes, taste tested it, added the last of the mint leaves, mashed them up and stirred again, and taste tested again and then decided it was time to pour it into the pan.

Slowly, very slowly he walked to the pan and carefully poured the batter into it until the bowl was dripping. He tossed the bowl aside and gently picked up the batter-filled pan and the slowly walked to the old wood-burning-oven that sat in the corner. Len crouched down and sat the pan beside him so it would not fall out of his hands when he would open the oven.

It creaked as Len opened the oven door because of it being rarely used and cared for but luckily for him there were logs of wood within the oven that would heat the batter up and soon puff to a beautiful cake he hoped for. Len then picked up the batter filled pan and placed it within the oven. Len then quickly ignited the wood and closed the door just as the wood began to burn, already cooking the batter. Len smiled and then he breathed, feeling quite exhausted and drained from the work he had done.

"Now all that's left to do is wait 35 minutes for it to bake." He breathed. Len then stood up and began to walk back to the table. "I wonder what I shall do while I wait…?" He thought to himself with a heavy sigh. Len's eyes then caught a glimpse of color on the table. He stopped walking and turned his head around and found the book he took from the library, the book was covered in only sugar. "Oh that's right." Len thought as he picked up the book, dusting it from the sugar until he got to the title.

_**The Spider and the Butterfly. **_He read again. "I haven't gotten through chapter one yet, perhaps I can take advantage of this moment and read it, I mean it's is only 35 minutes, what harm could be done? Besides I'm very interested in what will happen to that fly." Len thought. With the book in his hands, he made his way to an old rocking chair and carefully sat on it, praying that it would not shatter to pieces like the old stool did, but after he rocked it a little, he immediately felt relaxed and calm, already remembering that his father would always hold him and his sister, Rin and rocked the twins both to sleep.

Len dusted the book as little more and then began to turn the pages until he got to the page where he left off and began to read:

* * *

"**Please…." The fly squeaked, trying to squirm free from the cruel silvered strands that held her, as tears poured from her large red eyes. "Spare me…." It begged. **

**The spider chuckled darkly, still crawling to it until it was over the fly. The Spider stared at it with cruel eyes.**

"**What a cute squeamish little voice…." The spider said as it ran the tip of his one of its elegant legs threw the fly's silky black hair that was tangled in a mass of the thick strings. The poor creature sobbed more, but shut its mouth not daring to say a word. **

"**Tell me…." The spider began. "What is your name, my sweet?" It demanded. The fly sniffed not wanting to give her name that her beloved mother gave to her to this beast, but when the spider opened its mouth to show it's pearly white fangs that resembled daggers, she told him, fearing what he would do to her with those fangs.**

"**I-I-I-It's Iris…." She stuttered, sniffing with every word. The Spider smiled as it touched her light gray cheek.**

"**What lovely name, it matches your beauty." He said maliciously. But he was right indeed, the fly was very beautiful. Long light green wings that resembled emeralds, six adorable legs with the color of gold tinted at the ends, supple ashy grey skin and she even had long raven black hair with her amazing large ruby eyes to match. **

"**I'll bet you'll be tasty." He whispered. The fly shuddered and began to struggle rapidly, trying to get free but it was useless. **

"**Please let me go…" She pleaded as fresh tears came from her eyes. The spider smirked at this. He then leaned in by her face and kissed her on her purple lips. Her ruby red eyes widen, tears still spilled from them. She began to muffle for him to stop, but he ignored her muffles and slowly slipped his long tongue in making her groan with fear. Eventually he broke the kiss and whispered in her delicate ear. "Don't worry, you'll be spared for a week or two, and when I tire of you, I'll receive your blood as my snack, but I'll knock you out with my venom so you won't feel pain. I can be generous after all, can I not?" He said to her.**

**A bit of relief bursted through her heart, knowing she wasn't going to die yet but she also had a touch of fear within her, knowing she was still going to be made a meal for this cruel being, but she didn't say anything all she did was stare at him with wide and fear filled eyes as he made his way to a primrose that was also trapped within the sticky silver strands. It was where the spider slept, warm and cozy with the flower nectar as his treats when he decided to save his catch for a while.**

**The Spider smiled at her and then made his way into the flower disappearing into it. The fly began to cry, wishing this was all a nightmare she would be waking up to soon.**

_**End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

A burning smell filled Len's nostrils. He looked up from the book and smelled the air more a bit puzzled. "What is this horrid smell?" He thought as he turned his head around to where the source of the smell was coming from. His eyes widen as he saw smoke coming from the oven. "Oh no!" Len shouted as he ran to the oven, knowing his cake was burning up. He quickly put his hands on the handle but as soon as he did his hands burned from the heat and he immediately let his hands go, whimpering in pain. "Ouch!" He screeched and he looked at his hands, they were bright red and still stung with burning pain. "Oh…" He whimpered, digging his delicate finger nails into his burning red palms, making it hurt more, but he didn't care, all he had to do was find a way to open that cursed oven and rescue the cake! Without thinking twice, he took off his crimson red vest, wrapped it around his hands and opened the oven. A sea of black spoke flooded into his face.

Len cupped his hand over his mouth, trying to protected his lungs from inhaling any of the toxic smoke. He coughed a few times, stood up to gulped in the air that wasn't tainted with the suffocating black smoke. He then shut his lips, holding the air in his cheek, crouched back down and took the cake pan out but then stopped when he saw that it was surrounded by red flames.

"GYAAAA!" He screamed and he stood up baking away. Len began to wave his arms up in down with panic wondering what to do to extinguish the flame.

"Okay! Calm down, Len, you can figure this out! Um, okay! What did that stupid teacher tell you to do in case there was a fire?" Len shouted as he searched his memories for what his teacher had taught him about fire when he was a little child. "Um! Uh! Um!" Len thought pounding his head for answers, finally like a light bulb, his memories lit up. "That's right, pour some water on it!" Len's face then turned back to panic when he thought the situation threw. "Wait a minute, NO! It's still in the oven! The flames will ignite if I do that! What am I a jester?" Len shouted with panic. Sweat rolled down from his temples, his heart thumped faster, trying to figure out how he was going to stop the fire. Without warning he swiftly pulled the pan out with his vest, dropped it to the ground, unraveled his vest from his still red hands and began to beat his vest on the black food to dowse the flames.

10 minutes passed and Len eventually extinguished the flames, which he was indeed relived, but his soon spirits drifted away when he saw his ruined cake. It was burned to a crisped and it hardly even resembled a cake anymore, to Len it just looked like a big pile a mud. Len fell rather then sat down against one of the tables that was near the oven. He was exhausted; covered in batter, chocolate, sweat and every single ingredient he was using for the failed treats he made, his hands were now a light red from the heat of the oven he had touched and still stinging with slight pain, his fingers felt were even raw from the work he done, because he was not use to the labor that his servants would always do, his pony tail holder was singed, leaving his hair free and down to his shoulders and his vest was scorched and ripped from the battle with the flames. Len was thinking about giving up.

"Oh…" He sighed. "What a disaster this was…I really wanted to make a nice treat for Miku just like she did for me…" Len moaned. "How could this become all wrong? I followed the recipe just right?" He thought. Suddenly he felt a warm cloth wiping his face gently. "Huh?" Len thought as he felt the silk of the cloth brushing upon his skin. He opened his eyes and looked up, finding his sisters gentle face, smiling at him.

Len blinked. "R-Rin?" he stuttered. Rin giggled at him, still smiling, she was now dressed in the maid's outfit she had worn previously before she passed out.

"So it seems you have been busy this morning." She giggled. Len blinked a couple of times, suddenly his energy sprang up and he anxiously grabbed Rin's hands with his battered covered ones. His exhaustion disappeared as if it was never there to begin with.

"Are you alright? Are you feeling better? Do you feel dizzy? Did you sleep well? Are you still tired? Did you eat your breakfast? Did you even eat? No one touched you, did they?" Len kept asking more and more questions to ensure Rin was okay after she passed out from exhaustion.

"Please, Please clam yourself Len, I'm feeling much better now, I got enough sleep, ate all of my breakfast and dressed myself. Everything is okay." Rin explained calmly but with a weak smile.

Len still wasn't convinced. "Do you promise, Rin?" He asked a bit sternly. Rin smiled and kissed his forehead (Which was free of anything edible.)

"I promised, Len." She said. Len breath with relief, knowing she was back to her old, cheery self. Rin then raised her eyebrow. "By the way Len, could you please tell me why you and the kitchen are both a mess?" She asked politely.

Len looked down blushing. "Well…I, um….you know, last night when that stupid maid gave me a gift from Princess Miku, and it she had made that Turkish delight for me…" Len began.

"Yes, go on." Rin said not getting angry at Len for calling her friend Lily "Stupid". She knew that Len did not like any of the servants that worked in the castle, she supposed it was because he knew that they all hated him, even her friends hated him, but not Rin, she loved him.

Len squeezed Rin's hands. "I…I wanted to pay her back by making her a cake…" He whispered as his eyes sadden. Rin fell silent for a moment. "But as you can see…I **failed.**" Len said sadly. Rin almost thought she heard a loud crack from her heart. She felt her heart shattering to pieces as she saw the sad look in his eyes. Rin could tell Miku was a very important person to her brother because he's in love with her and to see him so sad like this; her eyes threaten to break into tears. Rin smiled at her brother and rubbed his sugar coated hair, he looked up as she patted his head.

"I think it was just that making a cake was a bit too hard for you, not that you're a terrible cook or anything, why not I help you?" Rin suggested. Len looked at her with excited eyes.

"Really! You'll help me make something sweet for Princess Miku?" He asked hopefully with his eyes gleaming with joy.

"Of course, I'm your sister after all, but…" Rin began.

Len blinked with confusion. "But what?" He asked innocently.

Rin giggled. "Not to embarrass you or anything, but I believe you should at least wash up before we start." She said.

Len blushed and bit his lip as he examined his clothes that were covered in everything he was working with.

"Now, now it's okay, I'll escort you to your room and draw your bath." She said as she helped him up.

"Must you?" Len asked, still worried about his sister who had just passed out from exhaustion recently.

Rin smiled at him. She then gently took his hand and curtseyed with her other while closing her eyes. "Of course. I have vowed that I would always be here to serve you, to protect you, to make sure your smile will always be on your face no matter what. I am your servant after all." She said and she kissed a clean spot on his hand.

Len looked down at her with a frown on his face. "But you not just my servant Rin….you're also my big twin sister…" He thought sadly.

After a while, Rin wrapped Len in a long white towel from the kitchen to covered himself up so the other servants would not recognize him. She let Len walk slowly since he was still a bit unsure to walk around like he was, but he was covered up so well in the towel that no one knew the prince was under there.

"Here we are." Rin said as she opened the door to the Princes bed room. She gently brought Len in and then quietly shut the door and then quickly unraveled the towel around Len, she then gently sat him down on his bed and went into the bathroom that was in the room. Len could hear water running but it soon stopped quickly and Rin came back with a silver cup of water in her hands.

"Here you are, Len." She said holding the cup to him. Len slowly took it and smiled. "Thank you, I was beginning to feel a bit parched." He said, Rin smiled at him content with the smiled on his face. She kissed a clean spot on his cheek and made her way back into the bathroom to start Len's bath.

After a few moment Len nearly jumped when he heard the loud running of the water splashing in the bath tub, knowing Rin had started it. As he waited for Rin to return to him, he stared at the cup of water she gave him. "Oh Rin…" He thought as his face saddens. "How I wish you were not a servant, why can't you be a princess like you were before mother and father's passing? You are too kind and nice to be my tool, if only the kingdom knew of you…but sadly they couldn't because the only way for a kingdom to know if a King and Queen had children was to wait seven years of their life…why must this happen to you, My dear sweet sister?" He thought to himself. The sudden feeling of his throat feeling like sandpaper made him finally drink the water to the bottom. Len had a difficult time keeping his tears in his eyes from the coldness of the water running down his throat.

After he finished his cup of water, Rin came back and only then did he notice the water from the tub had stopped running. Rin took the empty cup from Len and set it down. She then held out her hand to him. "Come now, your bath is ready." She said. Len smiled a small one and nodded his head while taking Rin's small hand. Rin giggled once more and then gently led Len to the bathroom.

The bathroom was an enormous room. In it there was a polished sink with golden knobs, the floors were a golden yellow with beautifully walls made of pearls, a sparkling toilet, a large glass window that gave a beautiful view of the sky and a large platinum tub filled with warm water while decorated with bright red rose pedals. Len smiled a bit as he saw the warm water-filled tub waiting for him, however before he knew it Rin began to unbutton his shirt.

"R-Rin!" Len shouted, blushing a bit. Rin stopped and looked up at him confused.

"Is there something troubling you, Len?" She asked.

"W-Well, why are you undressing me?" He asked. Rin raised her eyebrow.

"But, I dressed you in the suit I made for you." She said. "I even undressed you as well."

Len blinked, already remembering that time when Rin was dressing and undressing him. He blushed looking to a corner. "Oh yeah, you are right, my apologies." He said, with an embarrassed frown.

Rin giggled at the blush on his cheeks, she kissed his cheek and continued to unbutton his suit. She then slid his suit off, leaving him in a small white T-shirt that he was wearing under his suit. She then began to slowly slide his silky black pants off, she didn't have to worry about seeing his undergarments because he was also wearing a pair of white shorts made of rich cotton. Rin then folded his dirty clothes and smiled at him.

"I'll leave you to wash yourself now, Len." She said sweetly. Len forced himself to smile. Even though he did not want her to be leaving he also did not want his sister to see him in his birthday suit and taking a bath.

Rin gave Len another kiss on his cheek and made her way out of the bathroom shutting the door gently. Len walked to the bath tub, sighed and then removed his shirt, shorts and his undergarments and climbed into the tub. He smiled, closing his eyes dreamily as he felt the bliss of warm water soothing the ache's in his muscles from the work he had done, cleaning his porcelain white skin from the edible things he was working with. His small burns from the oven had soothed a bit from the water, but it still need cold water to dowse the stings. Len dunked himself in the water, stayed under for a bit and then came back up spitting a bit of a hot water out and then he practically swam to the sink, the tub was so large and deep.

Len turned the golden knobs to cold and ran his burning hands under the cold water that spewed from the mouth. "Ahhh…." He breathed as he felt the stinging pain from his once burning hands, cooling from the cold water.

He let his hands run under the cold water until the water around him felt cold and he turned the knob back to hot to warm the water up. After he repeated this several times he then grabbed a bar of soap and began to wash himself.

* * *

"So, how is she?" Leon asked as the doctor looked over Meiko who was still unconscious on the bed. After the doctor looked her over a bit more he looked back at Leon with a smile. "She'll be fine, she just drank to much alcohol, she just needs to sleep and drink plenty of water, and perhaps even some sour plums will help her." He said cheerfully.

"And her heart, what about her heart?" Leon asked, still not convinced.

"Ah! Yes her heart." The doctor said brightly. "Her heart will be just fine, she only almost had one because she was probably way too excited or upset about something while she drank all that alcohol she consumed, she'll have a bit of heart burn for about a day or two, but as I said she'll be fine." The doctor explained.

Leon sighed out of relief. "That's good, thanks doc." Leon thanked as he held a small pouch of coins as payment for the doctor. He took it a bit quickly, wished Leon and his brother a good day. Leon leaned back on the wall while crossing his arms as he watched Meiko just in case she was going awake. As he watched her, his face sadden as he remembered what she had shouted in the bar, about what happened to her home and her beloved parents.

"I can't believe that selfish brat." He whispered, already feeling a bit of anger rising to heart, he squeezed his arm and bit his lip, trying to calm himself down. He stayed watching her for almost an hour when suddenly he felt strong arms wrapping around his neck, putting his head into a headlock and then a loud voice boomed in his ear.

"How long are you going ta keep watching her? I'm getting hungry!" A large man that was in his twenties said. His hair was a short dark brown and his eyes were an amber color while dressed in black and white rags that had just a bit of red materiel sewed in. He even wore a tiny skull charm around his neck, he was unmistakably Leon's little brother, who looked as if he could be the older one.

Leon freed him self from his little brothers grasp and panted because his brother nearly strangled him. "I-If you could have just learned how to cook, like my I did with mother, then you wouldn't always have to wait for me to cook you crap, Al!" Leon said angrily.

"It's Big Al to you big bro!" Big Al said, while jabbing his finger in his brother's chest. "Now, make me something! I'm hungry!" He exclaimed.

Leon slapped his brother's hand away from him. "I heard ya the first time! And no! I'll make you lunch after our guest wakes up!" He growled.

"Ooooh, does that mean your inlooooove?" Big Al teased, while puckering up his lip and making kissing noises, teasingly.

Leon's cheek flushed. "I AM NOT!" He shouted with fury.

"My big brother finally found his girl!" Big Al laughed.

"Shut up you dunderhead!" Leon shouted. Big Al still kept teasing him until he felt a gentle and small hand touching his shoulder. Big Al turned around already knowing who it was. It was his wife; a young women with white blond hair in beautiful glossy curls. Her skin was a creamy tanned color and her eyes were a luscious cerulean color and she was dressed in a simple sundress that was a spotless white. She shook her head slowly with a sweet smile on her face.

Big Al smiled at her. "Okay, I will stop teasing him, honey." He said softly to her, taking her hand and kissing it. His lips even touched the diamond ring on her fourth finger that he found into the mines when he was younger and used it to propose to her.

Leon sighed. "How come when Ann tells you to stop, you listen?" He mumbled.

"Because she's my beautiful wife and you're my big bro so I don't have to listen to you. Oh and it's Sweet Ann, cause she's my little sweetie!" Big Al chuckled while gently bringing his wife closer to him. Sweet Ann let out a silent sigh while Leon growled.

"At least go out and catch something! My Sweetie's hungry too! So do if for her." Big Al pleaded. Leon sighed and grabbed his wooden bow and six arrows.

"Fine!" He grumbled as he stuffed his weapons in a big green bag. "As long as you buy some supplies from yesterday's earning Al, and Ann please watch the girl until she wakes up." Leon grumbled his sentence at his brother while he politely said his to Sweet Ann.

Big Al just grumbled, while Sweet Ann nodded her head with her sweet smile. Leon looked back at Meiko with a sad frown and walked out of the room to get some lunch. Big Al also made his way out of the room as well to collect some of the money that they all had earn yesterday. Sweet Ann stayed in the room, she gently closed the door, grabbed a chair, pulled next to the bed that Meiko was sleeping in and sat on the wooden surface.

Ann locked her eyes on Meiko watching her like a hawk. Ann pulled the covers down to Meiko's chest so she would not be hot because of the humid weather that was out today and brushed her brown bangs from her face, waiting for Meiko to awake.

* * *

Len unplugged the tub and the water and rose pedals drained out from the tub. He then stepped out and dried himself off with a silky yellow towel that Rin had left in the bathroom for him. After he dried himself off he put on yellow robe that was made out of the finest of silks and tied the black sash around his waist. Len then made his way to the door and knocked on it to see if Rin was still in his room. "Rin, are you still in there?" He called.

"Yes Len, I am still in here. you can come out." She called back. Len smiled, knowing his sister was out there waiting for him. Len turned the golden door knob and opened it. He found his sister waiting for him with a fresh pair of formal wearing in her arms.

"I have to say, you look twice as better as you did before." Rin said cheerfully while giggling. Len smiled at her, giggling a bit as well.

"Why thank you, Rin." He said a bit cheerfully.

"But it seems you have neglected to dry your hair a bit." She said, eyeing how wet his golden hair was.

Len blinked. "Really?" He asked. Len thought he did a good job on drying; that it was perfectly fine…but it was still dripping water.

"Here I'll dry it for you." Rin said , she laid his fresh clothes on his bed and then she walked into the bathroom to retrieve a towel. She picked up the discarded one Len had previously used to dry himself off with. She aired the towel out to shake some of the wetness out and then folded it on her lap neatly and walked back into her brother's room where he sat on the bed waiting for her.

"Now please stay still, Len." Rin told him. He nodded and obediently stood still like a puppy would if they were given an order. Rin then placed the wet towel on Len's wet head of hair, and began to dry it while slowly and gently digging her fingers in the towel beneath his scalp to help dry his hair faster.

Len looked down a bit sadly as she did her work. He did like to let his sister do all this work just for him. He did not want her to be a servant, but he could not break the will of his parents of what they wanted there children's future to be. "But…." He thought. "At least she'll be able to spend much more time with me then we ever were able to." He convinced himself.

Rin took the towel off of Len's head and gently touched his hair; she smiled when she found it just to the brim of drying. She then kissed him on top of his head and said. "There you go all done." She said happily.

Len smiled. "Thank you, Rin." He said.

Rin then picked up Len's white undergarments and held them to him. "Here, I'll turn around while you put them on." She said with a smile.

"Okay." Len said as he took the underclothes from Rin's hand. Rin turned around and waited for Len to put them on.

When Len finished he also put of a fresh black shirt and black shorts, he did not want his sister to see him in his undergarments.

"Okay, I'm done!" Len called. Rin turned back around and smiled her usual smile.

"I see you've put your shirt and shorts back on." She giggled.

"Well of course!" Len scoffed. "I wouldn't want my sister to see half naked!" he shouted, blushing.

Rin giggled and picked up his suit. "Now, let's get you dressed." She said. "Please spread your arms." She politely said.

Len did and Rin slid his snow white undershirt on and buttoned it up, she then slipped his silky black pants on and soon slipped his vest on.

Len then sat on his bed as Rin slipped his silk red socks on and then the supple leather that was his boots on. After she finished dressing him she then led him to his vanity, sat him down on the chair and pushed the chair in smoothly. Rin then grabbed a golden comb from his vanity and began to brush his silken hair. Len loved the way Rin brushed his hair. Smooth and gentle without pulling one strand of hair from his delicate head. Oh...how he loved it when Rin brushed his hair.

Rin then set the comb down and took a silver pony tail holder from one of the drawers of his vanity, pulled his hair back and put it in it's normal pony tail like before.

"There you go all done!" She chirped.

"You didn't put my hair in pigtails again, did you? Len groaned, hoping that when he opened his eyes he would not find his hair into twin tails like the day before.

Rin giggled. "Don't worry Len, your hair is in the same pony tail as it always is." She said.

Len gulped and slowly opened his eyes; looking in the mirror, He breathed with sign relief that his hair was not in pigtails and just in his normal pony tail. He touched it a bit and then turned his head around and smiled at Rin. "Thank you!" He chirped happily.

Rin's smiled widen when she saw Len's smiling face, she giggled happily.

The great clock began to ring. It was 1:45, Lunch time.

Rin held out her hand for Len's and he took it. "Time for Lunch, Len." She said happily. Len smiled as Rin led him to the small beautifully carved table in his room. On the table was golden trey that had seven bite size tomato and cheese sandwiches on a china plate, a cucumber and avocado salad in a glass bowl, four shelled lobster claws with two lobster tails and poached shrimp on a silver platter. "I was able to bring your lunch into your room while you were bathing." Rin said as she sat Len down and pushed in his chair.

Len looked at her. "Aren't you going to have any, Rin?" He asked her.

Rin shook her head. "No, I am still full from my breakfast, so I guess you could say my breakfast was my lunch." She jest.

Len chuckled at that. "May I ask, what kind of tea I am having for today's lunch, dear sister?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh!" Rin said, nearly forgetting that she hadn't poured his cup of tea yet. "Yes your tea! Well actually I made this kind, it's green tea."

"Hold on, did you say you made this tea?" Len asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, while the chefs were making your lunch for the day, brother, none had time to make the tea so I made some myself, I was taught how to make tea while I was away." She explained.

"May I please have some now?" Len asked, wanting to taste his sister's tea.

"Of course." Rin replied. Rin picked up the rose printed tea-pot and poured some green tea into a porcelain tea-cup until it was filled to the top. "Here you are, my prince." She said.

Len growled and did not taking the cup. Rin blinked a bit confused. "Is there something troubling you?" She asked.

"Rin, what did we talk about last night about calling me "Prince"? Len asked gruffly.

Rin searched through her mind wondering what he was talking about until it finally hit her.

"Oh!" She anxiously exclaimed. She then bowed apologetically to him (still holding the cup carefully in her hands without spilling a drop). "Oh Len, I'm so very, very, very sor-"

"Nope!" Len interrupted her before she could finish. Rin quickly looked up, her heart beating faster. "You promised you wouldn't apologize for the rest of the week! I will not let you break your promise, Rin!" He pouted.

"Uh…O-Okay." Rin stuttered. "Okay Len." She said more clearer.

Len then smiled at her beautifully. "That's it, I feel a lot better when you just call me by my name." He said in a gentle voice. Rin paused for a bit and then returned his smile. "Don't worry, I wont make that mistake again, Len." Rin said.

"Do you promise Rin?" Len asked.

"I promise." She said softly.

Len giggled and then took the cup from Rin and sipped it. When he pulled his lips away from the rim of the cup he smiled happily at the cup. "Rin…This tea is amazing! How were you able to make such fantastic tea?" He exclaimed.

"Oh…" Rin whispered a bit shocked.

"Hm, what's wrong Rin?" Len asked a worriedly.

Oh, it's nothing. I just never really thought my tea was all that good, Len. I guess I'm just a bit surprised is all." Rin said, smiling.

"Why in the world would you think your tea is bad? I like it! I like it allot, Rin! Can you please make tea for me all the time?" Len asked with pleading puppy dog eyes.

Rin smiled as she clenched her hands behind her back, she was trying restrain herself from jumping on Len and squeezing him because he looked so cute with his puppy dog eyes, but to calm herself down she patted Len's head and kissed his forehead, "Okay…" she whispered "From now on I will make all of your drinks."

Len smiled at his sister. "Do you promise, Rin?" He asked.

Rin removed her lips from his forehead and smiled at him. "I promise Len." And with that they both returned each other's, giggling as they did and Len soon began to eat his lunch, dreamily saying that the food were more delicious then anything in the world.

* * *

The door of the bar slammed open and the bell "Hey! I'm back!" Leon called.

"About damn time!" Big Al called as he ran to his brother and lightly punched him in the stomach.

"Ugh!" Leon groaned clutching his stomach. "What the hell was that for?" He screamed at his younger brother who began to rummage through his big green bag.

"Cause you were gone for an hour! My sweetie and I are starving!" He shouted.

"And what about you! Where are the supplies for me to cook?" Leon asked, standing to his feet, still clutching his stomach that still ached.

Big Al pointed to one of the tables in the bar. "Over there!" He said. Leon rolled his eyes and took the bag from his brother who began to curse at him.

"Shut up!" Leon shouted at him, punching him in the arm and then made his way to the stuff on the table that would help him make something really delicious for lunch.

"Well make sure ya hurry it up! I'M HUNGRY!" Big Al shouted. Leon's fist shook with annoyance, wishing her could punch his younger brother in the mouth, so he would stop yelling at him to make something.

"It'll probably take a while, so just shut up and wait!" Leon called.

Meanwhile back in the room where Meiko was still sleeping. Ann covered her ears and clenched her teeth with annoyance as her eye brows twitched. "How I wish I could just tell those dunderheads to shut the hell up!" She thought. Sweet Ann then looked at Meiko who was still sleeping. "I wish I was you sweetie, sleeping through this entire ruckus." She thought wishing she too was sleeping.

Meiko breathing got a bit heavier. Ann untied the cloth that was around her head, soaked it into cold bowl of water that was still sitting of the table beside the bed. She squeezed the water out of the rag and dabbed it on her forehead to cool her fever. "You poor thing…" Ann thought sadly. "Only someone as cold as ice could ever do such cruelness to someone so young and pure as you."

Ann then lifted up her left while still dabbing Meiko's forehead with the cold cloth. Ann brought her fingers to her lips and touched it softly, Ann swallowed hard as tears formed into her eyes but pure anger kept them from falling. "Believe me…I've taste the bitter juices of his cruel fist." Ann thought, wishing she could yell it.

* * *

Rin came back after she cleaned Len's leftovers and the dishes from his lunch. Len embraced her when she came back. "Please don't take so long, okay?" Len told Rin.

"Okay, Len. I will be quicker from now on." She said, hugging him back. After a moment Rin broke the hug and said to Len. "Excuse me Len, but remember when you said you wanted to make something sweet from Princes…." Rin began trying to remember what the Princess of Green kingdom's name was again.

"Miku." Len said, helping his sister remember the princess beautiful name.

"Ah, Right Miku, and remember when I said I was going to help you make something?" She added.

"Yeah…" Len said.

A few minutes later Len and Rin were back in the old kitchen that Len was working in to make a cake for his princess. His jaw dropped when he saw how clean everything was. The floor was polished to perfection without one speck of sugar or salt on the ground, all the cobwebs were gone, the tables and the window were also cleaned and polished.

His face then turned frighten when he began thinking that Rin did all this. "R-Rin you didn't…" He stuttered. Rin nodded happily as if what she did was nothing.

"**NOW LOOK AT WHAT I'VE DONE!" **Len thought angrily, nearly slapping himself in the face. **"BECAUSE OF ME, MY POOR SWEET GENTLE SISTER HAD TO CLEAN THE WHOLE ROOM!" **

"Len?" Rin asked confused. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine…" He whispered. "S-So….what are we going to make?" Len quickly asked.

"Well, as I said before, a cake is probably a bit too hard for you, especially if you are going to be doing all on your own, so how about some cookies?" Rin suggested.

"Cookies?" Len repeated, slowly.

"Of course, after all cookies are much, much more better and easier to make then a cake, after all." Rin giggled. She then pulled the cook book Len had used to make a cake and held it up to him, he stared at it. "Here, you can pick which kind of cookies you want to make for the princess." She said smiling.

"R-Really?" Len asked a bit shocked.

"Of course, she is your princess after all." Rin said.

When Rin had said that, an excited mass of energy whirled around him. "Yeah!" He exclaimed and he took the book from Rin's small hands and flipped through the pages, looking for the best cookies he could find in the book as he did Rin began to walk around looking for something.

Len kept turning the pages until he got to one page were he saw a beautiful picture of cooking painted on the pages. It was a picture of mint-chocolate-chip-sugar-coated-butter-filled cookies.

"This…" Len thought nodding his head. "This is the one I want to bake for her." He thought confidently. Len then looked up from the book, expecting to see Rin. "Rin I found which ones I want to make." He said, but he found no one in front of him. "Hm?" Len thought confused. He looked around the spot where Rin was standing.

"I'm over here." Rin's voice called from another direction and Len turned around to where he heard her voice and saw Rin smiling at him while in a puffy white apron with a winged design on the straps.

Len blinked at that. "You look cute." He mindlessly complimented. Len then blushed and shook his head. "I mean-Why are you wearing an apron?" He quickly said, hoping his sister didn't hear his first sentence.

Rin giggled. "What do you mean? When you're baking something, you have to wear an apron so your clothes will stay cleaned and dry." She said.

Len blinked, feeling a bit foolish that he did not know this. "Oh...Really?" He asked a bit embarrassed. "HOW COME I DIDN'T DO THAT? RIN WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO TROUBLE HERSELF BY CLEANING ME UP!" Len thought, angry with himself. He was so lost in thought that he had not realized that Rin had come up from behind him and was putting an apron on him that was the same design as hers. When he realized this he shouted. "RIN! What on earth are you doing?" He shouted, blushing fiercely because of the apron that was being tied around him.

"Please hold still, Len." Said politely as she tied the silky sash around his waist and tied it into a perfect bow. "You need one as well, do you not?" Rin asked him as she popped up to her feet, still behind him, making Len flinch a bit. "By the way, I think you too look adorable in an apron." She added.

Len blushed. "Do not treat me like a little kid!" He whined. Rin giggled and twirled back in front of him. "So what kind of cookies do you want to make the princess?" She asked him a bit cheerfully.

Len raised his head up. "Oh right!" He then pointed to the picture of cookies he wanted to make. "These." He said.

Rin eyeballed them and read the instructions to make sure it would not be to hard for her brother to make with his soft and delicate fingers which were still slightly damaged and raw from his previous attempt to make something. She smiled when she saw that it would be easy enough to make. "Okay then!" She approved. She then lead Len to the same work table Len was working on before. "Wait here for a bit." She told him. Len nodded and Rin walked away to retrieve something.

A few minutes later she came back with a basket of, flour, sugar, golden butter, chocolate chips, mint leaves and fresh eggs. "Here are the ingredients, Len." She said happily.

Len felt puzzled. "Rin, where have you gotten these?" He asked.

"I picked them up while you were bathing, Len." She answered.

"Of course you did…" Len thought already feeling a bit exhausted and wondering how his sister could do all this after those short minutes bathing in the tub. Rin blinked, confused.

Len then stood up straight and began to fix his tie. "So what do we have to do now?" He asked. Len stopped straitening his tie when he felt familiar fingers gently touching his tie and straightening it out for him. Rin was straitening his tie with the basket hanging on her arm. Len dropped his arms and let Rin finish for him.

"All we have to do is use this to make the cook dough and then after that we put the choclatechips and mint leaves then we smooth the dough out then after that we bake them and PRESTO! We're done." She giggled as she began to smooth his tied out so it would not look wrinkled.

"Sounds easy enough." Len replied, a dryly.

Rin giggled and shook her head. "Actually Len, it's a bit hard." She said.

Len's spirits fell and he hung his head. "Does that mean…its hopeless…?" He moaned as a dark rain cloud hung over his head.

Rin flinched and waved her arms widely up and down with panic that she crushed her younger brothers hopes. "No, Len! That is not what I meant! It's not hopeless, its not hopeless at all, I swear to you it isn't! It will be just a bit hard, but if we both work together then you'll be able to make the most delicious cookies that the Princess will ever taste!" She said, trying to encourage him.

Len raised his head. "Really?" He asked in a puppy dog like-voice.

Rin nodded her head. "Really!" She promised very quickly.

Len smiled. "Thanks, Rin." He said.

"Your welcome, Len." Rin said smiling. They then both broke out into a giggle.

After a few minutes Rin led Len to the same work table. "What do we have to do first, Rin?" Len asked rolling up his silky sleeves. Rin's eyes wondered over the cursive and writing in the book; reading the instructions.

"First we put in is…" Rin began. Suddenly Len popped up from behind her with his tiny and soft palms on her shoulders and peering into the cook book she was holding, eyeballing to where she was in the book.

"Is one cup of sugar!" Len finished for her.

Rin looked over her shoulder and smiled at Len. "You are absolutely right Len!" She praised. Len returned her smile, smiling happily.

"Can we pour three cups indeed?" Len pleaded. "I want Miku's cookies to be extra, EXTRA, sweet!"

Rin smiled "Of course we can." She replied.

Len jumped up down happily. "YAY!" He cheered. Rim smiled warmly at him, adoring the smile that was placed on his face.

First Rin carefully poured the three cup of sugar into three glass cups. First Rin poured one of the cups into the bowl, filling it with the sandy sweeteners still the cup was empty.

"Okay Len, you can pour the next one." She said turning around and finding Len dipping a finger into the second cup of sugar and putting his finger in his mouth to saver the sweetness. Rin sighed and put her hands on her hips, already turning into Big Sister Mode. "Len!" She said sternly. Len looked up. "Your not supposed to eat the ingredients!" She scolded.

Len gave his best puppy dog eyes at her that he knew she couldn't resist. "But I just wanted to taste it a little to make sure it was okay….was that wrong of me?" He asked, mocking a sad tone. Rin flinched at his adorable sad face. His large crystal blue eyes looked so fragile; that they looked as if they would crack any minute and the way his quivering lip was formed. That was enough for Rin, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Len…." She whispered looking down, her hair hung in her eyes.

A big confused, Len looked at her and asked. "Is there something wrong Rin, did I do something wrong?" He asked a bit worried.

Rin then sprang up in the air and pounced on Len like a tiger and gave him a great giant bear hug as they both tumbled down to the polished floor "NO! NO! YOUR JUST SO CUTE!" She shouted. Affection was bursting through her heart like mad and she roughly nuzzled Len's soft chubby cheeks.

Len landed right on his back with Rin on top of him still hugging him tightly. "GYAAA!" He squealed as he felt her strong arms crushing his brittle ribcages and delicate spine. He tried to struggle out of his sisters arms but it was futile, Rin was just to strong for him. "YOUR CRUSHING ME!" He shouted as she tighten his grip on him, but Rin's cute senses had reached to the top and she was filled with so much hyperness and affection to even hear Len's whimpers and pleads for her to stop hugging him.

* * *

After sometime, Rin had finally let go of her brother, and after Rin had bowed her head apologetically (But without saying a word because of her promise) for almost squeezing her brother to death and because she was his sister that he loved and admired more than anyone, Len forgave her silent apologizes; panting of course…and went back to continue their work to make Miku's cookie.

"What's next?" Len asked, his lungs refilling with air once more.

Rin put her tiny finger on top of the cursive word, trailing each one to find where she left off when she went into **"Hyper Sis Mode". **She tapped her finger on the parchment when she finally found the word ingredients and trailed her fingers down to the next ingredient that was below the last.

"Next we have to add two sticks of butter." She read. Rin then carefully and delicately plucked two sticks of golden butter from the basket, her tiny fingers easily slipped into the soft and gooey surface as she held them, but before they could slip out from her fingers, she quickly dropped the two sticks into the bowel.

"There, now that's taken care off." Rin thought, closing her eyes and wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Need's a little more butter Rin." Len said, unsatisfied that only _two _sticks of butter went into the bowel.

Rin raised her eye brow. "More? Why?" She asked, confused.

"I want Princess Miku's cookies to not only be extra sweet, but I also want them to **EXTRA **buttery as well!" Len exclaimed in a childish tone.

Rin smiled. "As you wish Len."

Len smiled widely and then without warning grabbed the bowel from the basket that was filled with butter and poured it into the bowel without having a second thought. Rin began to panic when she saw her brother pouring all the butter into bowel, she feared that he would ruin the delicate mixture. Rin quickly through her arms up under the bowl of butter her brother was tipping into the bowl filled with sugar and pushed it up, making Len's arms go up as well with the bowl.

Len blinked in confusion and then he frowned. "Why did you do that Rin? I was putting more butter in for Miku's cookies!" He growled. Rin patted from her panic attack with her head down.

After she caught her breath she looked up to Len. There faces were so close to each other that their noses touched. "I'd like to say that wasn't the brightest of ideas you've ever had, Len." She said, giggling nervously.

"HUUUUH?" Len shouted angrily. "Are you saying I'm stupid, Rin?" He growled.

Rin smiled weakly. "No Len, It just that it would have been wiser to just put two more sticks of butter instead of the whole bowl, cause if you do that, the mixture will get to soft and it will not bake properly." She explained softly.

Len's face turned to panic. "Huh? Oh no! What have done!" He shouted in dismay. Rin removed her hands from under the bowl and Len lowered his arms and put the bowl of the remaining butter back onto the table. Len looked at the bowl of sugar and overly filled butter and his face sadden. "Does that mean…we have to start over?" He whined.

"No! Not at all Len!" Rin reassured.

Len looked at her with a confused look on his face. "But you said, if the mixture has to much butter then it's ruined. Did you not?" He asked.

Rin nodded. "Yes I did! But luckily I was able to stop you before you poured anymore butter, so this mixture is quiet fine." She said smiling and she patted his head softly.

Len smiled widely now knowing he didn't ruin the mixture, he was even more happy because they both didn't have to star over, after all Len was getting sick of having to bake things over and over again. (Due to the cake fiasco.)

He breathed out of relief. "Oh thank goodness…." He whispered. Rin smiled wider and then kissed Len on the top of his head which made him giggle. "Can we please continue, Rin?" He asked sweetly.

Rin giggled while she nodded her head. "Yes, of course Len." She said. Len returned both her smile and her giggle.

Rin then picked up the cook book from the table that was dimpled with butter from the ocean of the golden softness from the bowl Len had started. She sighed and wiped the butter away with her apron, she turned the pages again until she was back to the page of where the picture and instruction of the cookies the twins were making was. "Okay." Rin whispered. "Next is two cups of flour…" She read.

"I'm way ahead of you, sis!" She heard Len cheerfully saying, she turned 'round and saw Len with a pink pastel colored cup in his hands that was filled to the top with flour that he snatched from the basket when Rin was reading the instructions; the bowl was even filled with the first cup of flour (That stood on top of the other ingredients). Len grinned proudly with a small giggle.

Rin was surprised for a second then she smiled and clapped her hands together. "Very good Len!" She giggled. "You knew what to do before I even could read the instructions. Your so smart!" She said, completely impressed.

Len pointed his nose in the air in a kingly-like-manner, with a childish smirk on his face. "Well I am a genius after all." He said proudly.

Len was proud of himself that he didn't realize that he was tipping the cup of flour onto his boots, he did notice until Rin pointed to boots and said. "Um…Len y-your b-boots…th-the fl-flour." She stuttered with a bit of anxiety. Len opened his eyes and looked down to his boots wondering what she was pointing at and when he saw the flour all over his shoes, his jaw dropped and soon anger rose in his chest. He glared at the bag of flour that looked like it was shaking from the princes deadly glare it gave it.

Len harshly grabbed the bag of flour and brought to his face, just inches from touching his nose and shouted at it with rage. "CURSE YOU, YOU STUPID, USELESS FLOUR! HOW DARE YOU SOIL MY BEAUTIFUL BOOTS!" And he threw the bag of flour across the floor before Rin had time to stop him.

Thick clouds of the flour exploded from the bag, blinding everything with it suffocating puffs. Rin and Len choked on the dust of the flour, coughing the powder out from there throats. They waved their hands in the air trying to block the white foggy smoke from their lungs.

"Len. _hack….hack….hack…._Your not supposed throw bags of flour because…_hack…hack…_" Rin coughed unable to finish her sentence because of the flour caught in her throat.

"**HACK! HACK! **Hey! You don't have to explain it, sis! I get the message! Now please open a window!" Len angrily shouted. coughing loudly

A few minutes later the sibling were both by the window, gulping in fresh air to clean out their lungs. There was the slight coughing fits but they were small and soon subsided into tickles in their throats. Rin looked at Len. "Now what have we learn today, Len?" She chastised.

Len rolled his eyes, groaning that his sister was giving him a scolding, he wanted to fight back but she was right so he took in a breath of fresh air and swallowed his pride ."Not to throw flour across the floor even if they soil your clothing." he mumbled, blushing a bit from humilation.

Rin smirked and patted Len's head like he was a puppy. "Good boy, Len!" She cooed.

"I am NOT a dog sister!" he shouted not finding his elder twin's jest funny. Rin giggled and then held out her hand for Len's.

"Let us continue now shall we?" She sweetly said. Len grumbled a bit and took Rin's hand.

"You do not have to tell me twice sis." He scoffed like a child. Rin giggled and his childish behavior as they made there way back to the table to continue their work.

After they added the eggs the mint leaves and the chocolate chips (Which were a little low considering Len ate most of the chocolate chip) they both stirred it, taking turns and yes occasionally they intertwined their fingers together and gently yet swiftly stirred the batter together, giggling happily as they did. After awhile the batter slowly turned into cookie dough naturally and Rin carefully took the cookie dough out, spilt it in half horizontally so that Len would half of the dough to roll it out himself. She then handed Len a rolling pin and he examined it skeptically.

"How old are this thing anyway?" He asked while balancing the tip of the rolling pin on his finger. "Will it break if we use them?"

Rin shook her head as she placed her light pink rolling pin on the dough lightly. "No Len, I'm sure their strong enough." She said positively.

"Do you promise Rin?" Len asked, looking at her.

Rin smiled. "I promise Len." She giggled.

Len smiled once more. Happy with another one of his sister's promises that he knew she would keep. He then put his rolling-pin onto the dough. "So you just roll it then?" Len asked, pressing down on the greenish brown dough that had harden a bit.

"Yes, that is right, Len." She said, her eyes fixed on the dough as she too pressed down on hers.

Len pressed roughly down on the dough, trying to roll it out, but it seemed as if the dough would not flatten. Len pressed harder but it still wouldn't would not flatten. His temper began to slowly rise. Rin however was having no trouble on flattening her dough with the rolling-pin, she was gentle and patient with her dough and it flatten for her, nice and thin. She smiled that her work was simple without one obstacle in her way, she began to whistle a tune as she worked, relaxing comfortably.

Len kept pressing down even harder on the dough with the rolling-pin, droplets of sweat rolled from his temples, his muscles tighten and his shoulders tensed up with fury, he clenched his teeth tightly, biting his cheek from the inside until he tasted blood but he was too angry to even care that blood was dripping from his tongue, even with the intense weight that he impelled onto the dough (Not to mention the struggle to roll it up and down) It still would not flatten. "You foolish cookie dough…." Len thought angrily. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, he pounded the rolling-pin down on the dough so loud that Rin nearly jumped, she turned around and stopped rolling the dough, wondering what was going on. Her eyes widen when she saw Len's angry demonic face, glaring at the cookie dough before him, blood dripped out of his mouth and he panted heavily and sweat rolled down his face.

"L-Len…" Rin whispered, she began to walked towards him. "A-are you oka-" But Rin didn't have time to finish because just as she was about to place a hand on his shoulder, Len began to furiously beat the cookie dough with the rolling pin harshly.

"**FLATTEN OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THE GUILTION! **He screamed with burning anger that shot throughout his whole body.

"Kya!" Rin shrieked as she saw Len's temper reaching it's maximum height. "L-Len please clam down!" She pleaded but Len was to furious to even hear his sister's pleads to calm down. Rin bit her fingernails nervously. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself. "Len's poor little body will can't handle all this anger…." Rin whimpered. Eventually Len wore himself out and he fell to the ground and passed out, his eyes swirled with exhaustion. "L-LEN!" Rin shouted nervously. She caught him before he fell to the floor. Rin began to panic. "OH WHAT DO I DO?" She asked herself. "OKAY CALM DOWN RIN! YOU'RE THE BIG SISTER, FIGURE SOMETHING OUT!" Rin panicked and panicked wondering what to do with her fainted brother.

"_Princess Miku….Miku….Miku…" _Len mumbled in his sleep as his eyes still swirled around.

* * *

**Whew! This was a verrrrry long chapter indeed one of the longest ones i've ever written! I'm starting to wonder if I like doing long chapters or I'm just going crazy XD Poor Len, just cant control that temper of his Tee hee hee…..**

**Sorry 'bout the super looooooong wait! Schools been busy, busy, busy! Rain is falling from the sky like no tomorrow, pretty soon summer will be here and I wont have to keep you guys waiting! **

**Please enjoy everybody!**


	11. Arguement of the Twins

It was like milk, thick and full, without a touch of warmth, only icy-coldness. A chill hauntingly whistled through the thick air. There was no source of light, not even a candle light. Just empty darkness. **Frightening Darkness…..**The kind of darkness that would scare even the toughest of men; or the strongest of women.

The only thing that showed any source of color (that wasn't black) was the slenderness of glowing green vines that were curled in the most elegant way; with four small roses in different colors, as well as two tiny flower buds still not in bloom yet.

A pair of slender white fingers reached out and began to slowly move to a lovely rose that seemed to glow a burning red as if it was on fire; yet the pedals seemed to have been wilting for they seem to be a wrinkled dark red. A small, smooth, ice-like voice that sound like a girls voice whispered through the chilling air.

_The Red Rose…._

"**Burning with hatred and revenge….Yet it wilts a bit from sorrow…."**

A silver nail with a crescent moon painted on it, gently touched a red petal from the rose and quickly it fell from the flower and soon shattered like glass as it touched the black floor.

"**The poor little thing….lost everything….Hee hee hee hee…..How delicious. "**

Soon the same finger trailed away from the wilting red rose to a much more lovely and healthy looking rose that was the color of gold-it seemed to sparkle with an unearthly glow. The finger dipped itself into the pedals that were coated in a stinky rich creamy dark yellow liquid.

_The Yellow Rose on the Right…._

"**Over following with **_**sweet**_** Kindness. Tender, loving, and caring. Sweet like the Honey bees make….**

The honey dipped finger slowly lifted up to a pair of lips. (That looked as if they were coated in cold ice.) A long snake-like tongue suddenly appeared out of the lips and licked the honey off the snow white fingers.

"**Tasty….just like…**_**cake….**_

A pale hand with the same silver nails then reached out for the golden rose dewed with water that looked like crystal clear pearls. The golden rose looked exactly like the one drenched in honey yet this one was on the left and curled around the honey covered rose as if it was holding it in a somewhat protective yet greedy way.

The palm of the pale hand stroked the left rose tenderly but soon pulled away for it had touched a frighteningly long ocean blue thorn. Two cuts formed onto the tiny palm yet no blood dripped out.

A sad sigh echoed in the darkness.

_The Yellow rose on the left that curls around the right one…._

"**Still beautiful and fresh….blooming with a variety of colors…yet with so many thorns….I still cannot touch it.**

A tear streaked out of a pair of closed eyes circled with long silver eyelashes that glowed within the milky darkness.

The cuts of the palm healed and soon another silver nailed hand trailed on to the next rose. A beautiful teal green one, with soft pedals, a beautiful clear green stem the looked as though it was made of glass, and shinning mint leaves curled around it. The hands pulled away from the green rose as they shook with fury.

_The Green Rose….._

"**The color of mucus…Disgusting…."**

A scatter of green pedals slashed across the full black floor. A dainty foot that looked like it belonged to a child's, stomped on the stem, crushing it in frustration.

"**Just like that green haired princess…..Disgusting."**

Another teal green rose bloomed in the place of the one that had been destroyed by _**something….**_

"**I hate green…"**

The same hand grabbed the fresh teal green rose from the vines and soon crushed it heartlessly as another bloomed back in the same spot.

"**Why must it be in my lovely garden?"**

After the hand crushed three more green roses, its fingers began to circle the closed buds gently. A dark grin with fangs crept into the darkness as a malicious giggle went through the chilling air. The crescent like marks on the silver nails suddenly shaped into a golden-orange circle-representing the sun-as the giggling continued.

"**What will these two bloom into….?I wonder…..**"

* * *

Princess Miku took a dainty bite from a mint-chocolate-chip-sugar-coated-butter-filled cookie and her eyes widen and she smiled wonderfully, making Len's heart flutter.

"_Len….your cookies are amazing. Are you sure you're a prince and not magical baker in disguised?" She asked in sweet tone that made Len's cheeks flush redder._

_Len rubbed the back of his head. "There just cookies, Miku. Uh! I mean Princess Miku!" He quickly added bowing apologetically._

_Miku giggled as she gently lifted Len tiny chin up with her dainty fingers. Len gazed at her as she smiled her wonderful, gorgeous, breathtaking smile. His cheeks flushed redder as his heart felt a though it was on fire._

"_Please, call me by my name, Miku, no princess, just Miku it makes me happier when you say just my name." She said in smooth and angelic tone._

"_Uh, um M-Miku…?" Len slowly said as if he was trying to get her simple name right._

_Miku giggled. "Not M-Miku. But you're close enough." _

_Len blushed out of embarrassment from his mistake. "I-I'm sorry!" He quickly replied. _

_Miku giggled again. She then gently moved both of her fingers to_ _his cheeks, placing a palm of each side. Len stared at her with confusion. "Um, Miku…?" He asked slowly._

"_Would you like a __**kiss? **__She suddenly asked out of the blue. _

_A very deep shade of crimson red quickly dyed every inch of his childish face. "A K-K-K-K-K-KISS?" He nearly shouted as steam came out of his ears. His blue eyes then trailed to the princess's lips that were coated in a light color of teal green. _

"_Would you like one….." She whispered as she pressed her forehead to his and their nose nearly brushed. _

_Len's shoulders trembled. His heart was now at top speed as he shouted. _**"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! What are you waiting for man? KISS HER!" **

_Slowly he lifted his arms up and gently wrapped them around the princesses slender waist. He could feel the silk of her emerald green dress that sparkled with light blue and green sequins. His breathing became a bit heavy but he was able to get out a quiet "Yes" to the princess. _

_She closed her eyes smiling as she waited for the adolescent kings lips to make contact with her soft green coated one. He took a deep breath and slowly moved his face to hers. Oh….how he always wanted to kiss his lovely green haired angel. How he longed to touch her again. How much he love feeling her warmth and soon her lips. It was a dream come true._

"**STOP LEN! I DON'T THINK YOU WANT YOUR FIRST KISS TO BE WITH YOUR SISTER!" **_Miku suddenly shouted in Len's face in the familiar and anxious vocals of a tone that was not her own._

* * *

Len darted his eyes open as the high-strung voice woke him up. Suddenly he found a pair of perfect ocean blue eyes staring at his own, then radiant golden hair suddenly came into his view. He felt his arms wrapped around something that was heavy and found the same heavy thing on top of him. Confused Len blinked trying to regain his vision when all of a sudden his sisters face appeared just inches from his own.

Len was laying on his bed back in his room with Rin on top of him. His arms were wrapped around her waist and their chests were pressed together. Her long big orange bow on the back of her elegant maid dress was let loose and was scattered across the bed leaving her collar a bit loose. Her elegant black leather shoe on her left foot was off and dangling from her heel as her knee pressed on Len's king sized bed pointed her leg up in the air. The ends of her honey-colored hair were touching his smooth cheeks, softly.

Len was still in his clothes that Rin had dressed him in, however, the top and lower buttons of his suit seemed to have been undone. His neck line, his stomach and a tiny bit of his chest (not covered by the shirt) were exposed and his golden hair was free from his pony tail and his vest was missing. His lips nearly touched Rins.

Len flushed as he saw the position he and his sister was in Rin's cheeks seemed to flush as well when she saw that her brother was aware of this….uncomfortable picture he was examining.

"**GYAAAAAAAAA!" **Len screamed.

"_**KYAAAAAAAAAA**_**!" **Rin screamed as well. (Due to her brothers scream frightening her.)

Without thinking even once Len shoved her away off the bed, harshly. Rin fell flat on her bottom as her shoe flew up in the air.

Len quickly sat up and then glared at Rin. "JUST WHAT WERE YOU DOING RIN?" He thundered.

Rin blinked and then she gave her brother the same glare. "Hey! Don't look at me, Len, you suddenly wrapped your arms around me and then you puckered up your lips like a fish and was about to kiss me!" She shouted, with her cheeks still a bit red.

Len's cheeks flushed. "What? I did no such thing, sister!"

"Oh yes you did!" She said in a childish tone.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Pervert!"

Len flinched at the word his sister suddenly gave. "Wh-What did you say?" He asked in a scared tone.

Rin grinned a sneaky one as she saw that the word she had said had frighten Len so much. "**P.E.V.E.R.T" **She literally spelled it out to him.

"I am not a pervert, PERVERT!" Len shot back.

Rin growled. "Hey, I'm not the one who pulled my older sibling onto my chest and was about to do such a forbidden thing to them!" She accused pointing at him.

Len returned her growl as his cheeks turned another bright red color. "I was having a sweet dream about Miku, Okay! How was I to know that I was going to kiss you instead?" He argued.

Rin raised her eye brow. "You were dreaming about kissing her?" She asked a bit innocently.

Len's cheeks flushed at his confession and then he began to wave his arms up and down in a panic. "NO! NO! I-I-I-I MEAN I WAS GOING TO KISS A PIG IN MY DREAM!" He shouted.

Rin grinned. "Oh…So you think the princess is a piggy, huh? Wait till I tell her about that." She giggled as she stood back up and began to survey the room. Len flinched.

"Now where is the paper and pen?"

"NO! RIN, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! PLEASE DON'T TELL!" He pleaded.

Rin's lips formed into a smile as her cheeks puffed up with giggles she was trying to hold in. She was enjoying her teasing but she decided that her younger sibling had suffered enough. She then quickly made her way to Len's night stand and picked up light pink handkerchief that was holding something within it. She swiftly unwrapped it and in it revealed three fresh baked cookies, the color of a rich forest with melting chocolate chips.

She then held up the treat to Len. He stared at it a bit confused on why his sister was holding up such an ugly looking cookie.

"Here." She said. Len looked at her, still confused. "There the cookies that we made, would care to try one? You know taste test it?" She giggled.

"Cookies?" Len asked, confused. Wondering what she was talking about.

"You know, the cookie dough." She said hoping that would jog his memory.

Len tapped a finger to his chin as he tried to think of what his sister was talking about. "Cookie dough…" he thought. Suddenly it hit him like a rock as the memories of his failed attempts to make Miku a cake and his battle with the cookie dough flashed in his mind

Suddenly dark aura danced around Len's body as his golden bangs hung in his blue eyes. _"Curse you cookie dough…." _He growled, knowing he had lost the battle with the dough he had tried flattening.

"Um, if it makes you feel any better I was able to flatten the dough after you passed out." Rin said trying to calm his anger down.

"No, it doesn't…" He hissed, having an image in his mind that the cookie dough was laughing at him after he has passed out.

"I guess it wouldn't." Rin agreed with a weak smile. "But at least try one. They taste better then they look." She said cheerfully, nudging the cookie closer to her brother.

Len looked at the cookie again and then slowly took it from Rin's dainty fingers, thinking why not try it, after all he has to taste-test it for Miku-And if Rin tried it, it must be delicious. (Considering Rin **never **lied.)

Len looked it over a bit, sniffing the warm, sugary flavor. A tiny smile appeared on his face as he and then took a small bite and as he did his eyes widen. The sugar. The creamy butter. The sweetness of the milky chocolate chips. And the flavor of the mint leaves. It was like eating a dream. A sweet one at that. "Miku's going to love these…" He thought confidently and dreamily.

"Good, huh?" Rin giggled as she saw the enchanted look in her brothers eyes.

Len replied to her with a satisfied smile and a nod as he nibbled on the cookie. Rin giggled as she took out the second and last cookie from the handkerchief and soon began to eat it.

"Hey, Rin." Len asked.

Rin turned her head to Len direction and raised her eye brow as she chewed. "Hmmm?" She muffled.

Len chuckled a bit at his sisters adorable responds and then asked. "How long have I been out?"

Rin gulped down the cookie hard as he asked that. "W-Well…" She said playing with her fingers.

Len tilted his head, confused. "Hm? What's wrong?" He asked.

"You slept through your snack time…" Rin whispered.

Len's jaw dropped as shock engulfed him. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" He shouted so loud the Rin nearly fell off her seat. "I slept through snack time….." He whined. "I was going to have Miku's delicious confectionaries….Why does everything happen to meeeee?"

Rin flinched as she saw the dark rain cloud over her brothers head. "Wait Len! Please don't look so down! You see, even though you slept through your snack time, It's only 3:30 and-and I-I-well…pl-please close your eyes." She said.

Len looked at her for a moment then shrugged his shoulders and did what Rin had asked. "Okay, now stand up." She asked a bit calmer. Len stood up from the bed and waited for what was going to happen next.

Rin first buttoned Len's suit back up and then gently took his hands and began to lead him somewhere.

"Where are you taking me Rin?" Len asked with his eyes still closed.

"It's a surprise." Rin said with a giggle.

Len puffed out his cheeks and pouted. "You know I hate surprises!" He complained.

"Aww…but you'll love this one." She insisted. Len only growled. Suddenly he found Rin gently pushing him down on a chair and pushing him in.

"A table?" He thought.

"Okay you can open your eyes now!" She said.

Len sighed and opened his eyes as his sister told him and then soon found himself that he was indeed sitting in front of his table in his room, but there was a beautiful china plate filled with Turkish delight that was unmistakably Miku's baked treats and a cup of fresh Black tea made by his twin sister.

His eyes widen at the treats and tea set before him. He looked at Rin who smiled at him. "Rin, y-you did this? For me?" He asked.

Rin bent down and kissed his forehead before saying. "Yes. I mean if your Princess sent you a treat, you should eat it, after all I did say that you would be able to eat it today last night." She said with her usual smile.

Len smiled beautifully at her. "Thank you!" He happily said. Oh… how Rin just adored that smile.

"Well don't just sit there now, eat to your heart's content." She said.

Len looked back at the plate of sweets that were made by 'his princess.' "Yes I do believe I will!" He said confidently like a child and began to pick up the first piece of candy, taking a great big bite. He closed his eyes dreamily as the jelly and sugar covered his tongue. "Oh…" He thought. "Miku has the hands of a goddess to make such a golden treat…"

Rin giggled. "Good isn't it?"

Len nodded. "Taste just like lemon with a hint of rose jam…" He said dreamily. Rin giggled again at her brothers cuteness. Len then picked up the porcelain tea-cup and took a sip of the black tea. He smile as he drank, enchanted at the taste that his sister was so gifted to make. "I can't believe I am being treated with candy and tea made by the most precious people in my life. I'm such a lucky Prince…" He thought.

Suddenly there was a loud _CRASH _that interrupted Len from his thoughts and startled Rin for a moment. "What on earth was that?" Len asked already getting up from his chair.

"I do not know but it sounded like a vase broke." Rin said.

"Let's go see." Len suggested already walked towards the door, however before he could put his hand on the knob and opened it Rin swiftly grabbed it before he could and opened the door for him. "Oh, thank you Rin."

"You're welcome, Lenny!" She said cheerfully.

Len blushed at the last word Rin said. "Please **DO NOT **call me that…" He growled. Rin just giggled.

"Now look at what you have done!" A voice shouted that was unmistakably a male's voice.

"Hey! I told you this was a bad idea but NOOOOO, you didn't listen!" Squeaked a female's voice.

Both voices sounded childish and small. The voice sounded like they belonged to two children.

"What was that?" Rin asked.

Len clenched his hands. "Probably some klutzy servant breaking one of my precious artifacts." He growled.

"Uh-Oh." She giggled.

"Come on let's go investigate!" Len suddenly said and began to walk off in the direction in where they had heard the voice.

"Hey Len, wait for me!" Rin called as she ran after him.

* * *

"This is all your fault!" A little girl with long with long raven black hair and blue-grey eyes (that had tears in the corner of them) shouted to a boy with the same hair and eye color as hers. They both were about the age of 8, servants of the castle and twin siblings as well. The girl was dressed in a maid's dress with black tights and tiny light pink shoes making her feet look dainty and small enough to fit in a tea-cup. She also had a turquoise colored handkerchief tied around chin and onto her head. The boy was in a simple servants suit that he seemed to have outgrown a bit. His ankles were exposed and both the suit seemed to be a bit tight around him.

Both of them were on the ground in front of beautiful light yellow wooden table and shards of red, black and green broken fine pottery scattered across the floor, as well as a few golden roses (with their pedals broken off and scattered as well) with a big puddle of water soaked through the carpet. Both had fear painted across their faces as they stared at the mess.

"Stop pointing fingers and help me clean this up before-"

"**Before I show up?" **agrim voice hissed from behind them. Their frail shoulders tensed up as they heard that certain voice. The little's girls eyes began to well up with more tears and the boys teeth began to chatter as they both turned their heads around to find the cruel, selfish and tortures King, glowering at them with a cold look in his ice-like stare. The black haired twins began to whimper as they waited for the King to inflict whatever pain he had in store for them.

"Uh…W-We…Um…" The little girl whimpered as the tears began to run down her cheeks. Len's eyes immediately fell to the pile of the green, red and black painted shards on the floor and his eyes widen a bit at the mess with the same glowering expression still on his face.

"Tell me." Len began as he trailed his eyes back to the pair of frighten twins before him who began shaking.

"Are these the shards of that black and rose red-cat-shaped vase with those big sapphire green eyes? My favorite vase in this castle?" He asked grimly.

The girl broke down. "I'M SO SORRY YOUR HIGHNESS! WE WERE TRYING TO REFILL THE VASE WITH FRESH WATER, BUT I BUMPED INTO BROTHER AND HE DROPPED IT! IT'S MY FAULT! PLEASE SPARE MY BROTHER!" She whined with her tears gushing out hysterically.

The boy then flinched and soon stood up and went in front of his twin and blocked her protectively from the King's glowering stare, fearfully looking him in the eye. "NO! NO! NO! I'M THE ONE WHO DROPPED IT! PUNISH ME, NOT MY SISTER!" He insisted.

The girl (still on the ground) wrapped her arms around her brother from behind. She was beginning to get very upset. "NOOOOO! PUNISH ME! She cried.

The boy began to struggle, trying to get out of his sisters grasp. "NO! PUNISH ME! I'M THE ONE WHO DROPPED IT!" He shouted.

The girl tighten her grip on her brother as she shouted. "I'M THE ONE WHO BUMPED INTO HIM! I'M TO BLAME!"

"NO! I AM!" The boy cried. It was as if they were fighting on who would take the blame then protecting each other from the Prince's wrath.

Len's temperature began rise as the siblings kept arguing on who would take the blame. Several veins popped out of his skin before he shouted. "I DON'T CARE WHO BUMPED INTO WHO, OR WHO'S THE ONE WHO DROPPED IT FIRST!" He shouted angrily, silencing the raven haired twins. "The fact is you have **both **have broken my beautiful vase and for that you shall both suffer a price!" The twins flinched as he said that.

Len then lifted his hand up and moved his pinky up and down. "The both of you shall lose a pinky!" He hissed. The twins flinched again as their hearts raced. Little tiny tears began to form in the boys eyes and the girl's tears began to fall out in waterfalls. "And! You both shall do the hardest most difficult work around the kingdom and castle for five months! Not only that, your meals shall be suspended for six months and all you two will have to eat shall only be crab shells and water!" He finished, taking silent pleasure at the sad and fear filled looks on the siblings face.

The girl began to cry again hugging her brother who sat down in front of her, hugging her shaking body as she buried her face into his tight and dirty suit. "Br-brother, I'm sorry!" She sobbed.

Her brother rubbed her back. "No. I'm the one that should apologize." He said gently, already feeling tears running down his cheeks.

Len smiled wickedly at the twins suffering until he heard Rin's voice coming from behind him, saying. "Len…Do you not think you are being a bit unreasonable?" She asked softly as she wiped the corner of his lips with a handkerchief (because there was a bit of drool coming out from his mouth when he had shouted.)

Len looked at his sister. "But sis. They broke my vase! My favorite vase in this castle! They must pay the price!" He insisted, childishly though.

Rin sighed. "I know it was your favorite artifact.." Rin began as she turned her head to the twins slowly to look at them. "but it was an accident after all so maybe you can-" Rin gasped as she saw the raven haired twins. (that were still hugging each other and crying together)

"Himeka! Satsuki!" She gasped. Len raised his eyebrow.

"Who?" He asked. Not knowing that the names Rin had said belonged to the two raven haired sobbing twins.

The raven haired twins gasped at the sound of Rin's voice calling their names, and turned their heads back into the direction of the prince to find Rin next to him and staring at them with a shocked expression.

"Big sister Rin?" The girl who's name was Himeka slowly said as she rubbed eyes with her knuckles wondering if this was an illusion.

"B-Big sister…?" Satsuki whispered, shocked as well.

Both Himeka and Satsuki began tearing up again as tiny happy smiles formed on their lips. "RIN!" Satsuki cheered as he got up and threw his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. "Your back! Your back! It's been centuries since I've seen you! I've missed you so terribly!" He cried.

"Himeka missed you terribly too! Himeka missed you terribly too!" Himeka chanted as she got up as well and wrapped her tiny arms around Rin and began crying into her tummy.

Rin smiled warmly at the twins as she placed an arm around them. "You two haven't changed a bit, have you." she said softly.

"I've missed your voice big sister Rin!" Satsuki cried, as more tears dripped down his cheeks.

"Big, big sister Rin! Where'd you go all this time?" Himeka sniffed.

Rin patted their heads gently. "There, There, There. It's okay…It's okay, I'm here now." She said softly while stroking their greasy locks of hair. None of the three knew that the Princes temper was rising at the sight of his sister being hugged by two lowly servants who had broken his favorite vase.

"Hey!" The prince shouted at the raven haired twin making them flinch and took cover behind Rin, clutching her dress as their tiny hands shook with fear. The Prince glared at them. "She is NOT your big sister! She's my big sister! And lowly, stupid, ungrateful servants like you are not allowed to touch-"

"Len Kagamine!" Rin suddenly scolded, cutting him off completely. Len froze at his sister's scolding. It had been awhile since she raised her voice like that. He blinked completely shocked. "Bite your tongue! You shall not act so disrespectful to Himeka and Satsuki! They are only children after all!"

"Say what?" Len growled, completely astonished at his sisters prickly attitude towards him. "Those two are not children they are only servants!" He shouted, scaring the raven haired twin who began pressing their forehead to Rin's back, shivering from fear.

"He's scary, big sister!" Satsuki whined.

"Don't let him hurt us!" Himeka cried.

Instead of smiling as always, Rin gave Len a disapproving frown. "They may be servants Len, but they are also just little eight year olds who were trying to change the water in your vase! They even both tried to take the blame so the other wouldn't be punished! They were even crying! You do not have the right to bestow such an unreasonable punishment upon them, Len!"

Len clenched his teeth and both of his hands. "But I am the King! I have every right to punish those who break the rules as well as breaking my things!" He argued.

"Hush up Len!" Rin shouted. She was losing her temper fast.

"How dare you tell me to hush up!" He shouted back.

"I dare because I am your elder sister, and as such, I will hush you up whenever, you are acting so…so…immature and stupid!" Rin yelled a bit coldly.

Len gasped silently at Rin's cold words as she turned around and sat on her knees, trying to calm down the sobbing raven haired twins. "Hey, it's okay now you two, stop crying. I won't let the mean man hurt you." She whispered, turning her eyes to Len and sticking her tongue out at him.

Len clenched his hands so hard that they were turning a pale snow white. His teeth were bared with frustration as his heart nearly burst from both anger and hurt.

"Your highness…" Rin said coldly as she turned her head to Len's direction. Len looked up with spit-filled eyes.

"May I use the kitchen, so I may get Satsuki and Himeka a glass of milk, since **you **frighten them?" She rudely asked.

Len growled and began walking back to the direction of his room "Do what you want…" He hissed as he walked passed his sister and the sobbing raven haired twins. He then suddenly stopped after he was a few feet away from them and took something orange and soft from his pocket and through it at Rin's direction. "Take your stupid filthy handkerchief! I do not need it!" He shouted as he started speed walking away from his sister and the raven haired

Rin looked at then handkerchief and picked it up. She then sighed heavily, stood back up and began leading the now sniffling twins down the hall so she would get them their milk to calm them down.

Len ran back to his room and slammed the door shut. The slamming of the door wasn't enough to quell his anger; he speed walked to the table (that still held his sisters tea and the green haired princesses sweets.) and fiercely shoved the chair onto the fine carpet floor, then with his balled up fists, he knocked the flower printed tea-set onto the floor. The once delicious black liquid splattered onto the floor as well as a few tea leaves. He then put his hands under the wooden table and flipped it over. The untouched sweets baked from his beloved green haired princess were now scattered across the floor in piles of jelly and powder.

He was panting now heavily as he stared at the mess he had made, but he didn't care, not even at the fact that he had just wasted the precious candy that Miku had made for him. He was much too angry to even notice or to care.

Still with his hands clenched as his heart twisted with anger, he slipped boots back on and retrieved his vest that was folded onto his bed and ran out of his room. Len ran down the hall as he slipped his vest back on and sloppily buttoned it. Still with his teeth bared in anger he bit the bottom of his lip so hard as his mind trailed back to Rin and her harsh words.

"You may fool everyone with that stupid warm smile of yours…" He thought as he opened the castle doors and ran outside into the backyard and towards the stable. "But deep down Rin…That smile only hides a cold hideous nasty grin from the demons…" Len ordered the knights to open the doors and they obediently did as the Prince ran inside to his beautiful black horse Innovator, who was nibbling on some fresh hey but soon his meal was interrupted when Len harshly pulled the leather black straps that held him to the wood. He whinnied as his human companion harshly pulled him out of his wooden stable.

Still holding Innovator by the leather strings, he swiftly picked up an old stool that was covered in dust and old hey, and because he was so frustrated, he was able picked it up without a problem with just one hand and put set it down by Innovators side. Len stood onto the stool and set on the leather golden brown saddle on the horse back, kicked his boots on his horses side (a bit harshly though) and with loud neigh, Innovator took off out of the stable and away from castle.

Len held on tight as he still had the same angry look painted in his eyes. A tear slid down from his left eye with his teeth still bared with hatred. "YOU ARE SUCH A WRETCHED ELDER SISTER RIN!" Len shouted to the sky as Innovator darted away into a green forest, unaware of the dangers that were within the green vines and yellow dandelions.

* * *

**YAY! Just tomorrow and I'll finally be on summer vacation! By the way sorry 'bout the wait and you all had to wait till the first for this short chapter to be published. I must warn you all the next chapter will be a bit dramatic BUT IT'S ALSO A CHAPTER I KNOW YOU GUYS WILL ALL LOVE! I'm not giving any spoilers though; I so want it to be a surprise for you all! I also hope you enjoyed the little twincest **

**Thank you for the nice reviews: **

**Ruuya ruu-chan (Would you believe I also had jaw drops too when I saw how long it was. Boy I really did over did it didn't I? Tee hee hee…)**

**Campanella ( Tee hee, My stomach was growling too when I wrote it but the only thing we had was chocolate oh well, and Thanx for the nice review!)**

**Indigo Demon (*LOL* I bet your right that's probably why they got a rode-roller, if only we could really flatten dough with rode-rollers than baking would be EXTRA fun. Tee hee hee. You are soooo funny! I couldn't stop laughing when I read ya review!)**

**Nayomi-RinLen( Nice to hear from you again and thank you very much! I just love making Rin a hyper cutesy-lover sister to her adorable shota of a brother…Tee hee hee.)**

**Oh! By The way if your all wonder about what was up with the first part of the chapter…Lets just say it has to do something with cake! Sorry that's all I'm giving ya guys! Don't want to spoil the surprises now! **

**Please enjoy this chapter, I promise the next one will be even better! You'll soon see! Tee hee hee hee….**


	12. Crumpets and Roses

"Here you go you two!" Rin cheerfully said to the twins as she laid a grey trey of two china plates of strawberry sponge cake and two small crystal glasses filled with fresh cold milk on the silver table where the raven haired twins were now seated at in the kitchen.

"WOOOOOW!" Himeka exclaimed with sparkly eyes at the treat. "It's been so, so, so, so, so long since Himeka had cake!" She gushed.

Satsuki began to chug his glass of milk down his dry throat. "Ahhhh…" He breathed as he felt the coldness of the drink running throughout his systems. "So cold and creamy…" He whispered dreamily.

Rin giggled and patted Satsuki's head. "If you keep that up, you'll grow up all big and strong." She said.

Satsuki blushed but then he smiled a wide one. "Yep! And once I get big and strong enough I'm gonna protect Himeka from anybody, especially from that mean, mean King!" He said confidently.

Rin giggled again. "Oh, but I don't think he means to be like that." She whispered.

Satsuki pouted. "But he was about hurt my cute little sister! I'm never gonna let that happen again!" He said in childish anger.

Himeka happily stuffed her face full of cake and smiled at her brother. "Satsuki's so encouraging!" She giggled.

Satsuki turned his head to Himeka anf frowned. "Only when I need to protect you!" He exclaimed with his cheeks puffed out.

Himeka giggled and held her fork out to Satsuki which had a plump bright red strawberry pierced through. "Say ahhh!" She cheerfully said.

Satsuki smiled and opened his mouth. "ahhh…" He said cutely and Himeka gently put the strawberry into his mouth and took it out when Satsuki's teeth had captured the beautiful fruit. "Mmmm…" He mumbled as he chewed. Himeka giggled at her brothers smile.

"Himeka love's it when brother smiles!" She gushed.

Satsuki smiled and ruffled Himeka's black hair and began to chuckle at her cute behavior. "And Satsuki love's it when sister smiles!" He said

Rin smiled at the twins. It seemed that their behavior and love for each other reminded her of how she and her brother always act when they are together. She took out the handkerchief she had given to Len (Only to have it harshly given back to). When Len had thrown it to her she had noticed that the other side of her yellow handkerchief had a bright orange color (instead of the same light yellow on the other side) so she supposed Len had it dyed on the other side because orange was her second favorite color and it had always complemented her hair. She brought the silky handkerchief to her nose and breathed in the fragrance that Len had also added to it. It was the smell of Asters and Daisies. I lovely fragrance, and it was also the scent of the perfume that their mother had always wore. Rin had missed that scent terribly and to know that her brother put that scent in her handkerchief, touched her heart.

Her breathtaking blue eyes sadden a bit as she stared at the handkerchief. "He made it like this just for me…" She thought. Her eyes then closed and she bit her lip. "But still…he didn't have to act so foolish…"

Suddenly a hand harshly slapped her back. "Hey there, Rinny!" Prima shouted hyperly to her friend who had nearly stumbled over the table.

Quickly Rin turned around to her friend as she sat down on a chair, (because her legs were wobbling from her friends slap) already feeling the pain bursting through her spine. "Can you not be just a bit gentle, Prima?" She groaned.

Prima giggled as she walked to her friend and placed her hand on Rin's back; rubbing it up and down to sooth her pain. "Sorry. But I only saw you once for only a minute till you were kidnapped by your big baby of a brother!" She exclaimed. "Can you blame me if I get a little too excited?"

Rin laughed nervously. "At least _try _to control yourself." She insisted.

Prima giggled and then turned her attention to the raven haired twins who were cramming their bloated cheeks with cream and berries and washing their throats down with the cold milk. "I see you finally found our two favorite trouble makers." She smiled.

Satsuki stood up from his chair and slammed his hands onto the table so hard that the milk in the glass sloshed. "Actually big sister Rin rescued us!" He corrected.

Himeka nodded. "Yeah! Big time too!"

Prima raised her eyebrow. "What did she rescue you two from?" She asked. "From getting a spanking for annoying the maids again?" She laughed.

Satsuki puffed out his cheeks "NOOOOO! She rescued us from that mean, meanie of King!" he shouted, shooting Prima a glare with a blush painted on his cheeks.

"I was so scared till I saw big sister there to the rescue!" Cried Himeka.

Prima gasped silently and then she turned to Rin, who nodded but with a sad smile. Prima then whispered in her ear. "Mind filling me in here?" She asked.

Rin nodded and then began to whisper in her ear about the crash, the vase, the punishment Len was planning for the twins and the cold words Rin had said to her brother before he ran back to his room in furious stamps.

Prima jolted back after Rin had finished. Prima was completely astonished. "WHAAAAAT! Your telling me that you, Rin Kagamine, The sweetest kindest and most pushover of a servant went against her own brothers wishes?" She asked completely shocked with her eyes so fiercely opened.

Rin nodded slowly with a frown. Prima's shock turned into happiness and a touched smile appeared across her face. Prima then grabbed Rin's hands like a mother would as she got all teary eyes. "I'm so proud of you Rin, finally after all those times of going along with that son of a-"

"Do not insult my mother Prima." Rin growled cutting Prima off from her curse.

Prima giggled weakly. "Sorry." She then wrapped her arms around Rin and nuzzled her head. "I'm just soooo happy that your finally at that rebellious age, not to mention you saved our two favorite little eight years olds from such a awful, awful punishment…" She said in a proud and dream-like tone.

Rin looked to a corner. "Well I will admit that Len had no right throw such an unreasonable punishment upon those two. I mean they would not last long from something like that." She murmured.

Prima then pulled away and looked up at the ceiling with her hand under her chin as if she was daydreaming. "Maybe if you keep this up I'll be able to take all the breaks I want and stuff myself silly with every single sweet known to woman…" She said enthusiastically.

Rin felt a vein pop up on her temple. "Don't start talking nonsense Prima!" She shouted.

Himeka chewed on her second strawberry slice. "Looks like big sister Rin is fighting with Prima again…" She whispered.

"If I had to chose who fights more with Rin, I'd have to Prima because she always get on everyone's nerves." Satsuki mumbled and took a sip of his milk. Himeka nodded, agreeing with her brother as she took another bite of her cake.

* * *

Len clutched tighter on the leather straps of his horse, not even caring how much his slightly burned palms and his raw fingers were hurting him from the rough surface of the leather. His teeth were still clenched tightly with anger and his head was down. The cool air whipped passed him as his horse ran at a ferocious speed.

"I can't believe how selfish Rin was being!" He thought as his horse trampled on some dandelions as he ran. "I have all the right to punish anyone I please! I'm the ruler! Not her! I am! I am! I am! Sometimes I wish she could just disappear!" He thought coldly.

Suddenly Innovator gave a fearful cry and reared up on his hind legs. Len almost fell off the sadle but thankfully because he was clutching on the straps so tightly and his boots were still clicked into the golden hooks of the saddle; he did not fall off.

Len growled. "What is it!" He shouted at his horse. Innovator looked very upset about something.

"Tch!" Len hissed, not seeming to care about why his horse was so upset and afraid but just to clear the annoyance of why his horse had suddenly stopped running, he lifted himself up just a bit on the hooks of the saddle, and looked up front to see what Innovator had discovered. Len's blue eyes widen and then he gasped. Now he knew why Innovator had stopped, it was because he had nearly ran into a cliff that looked as if it would crumble to pieces any minute.

Len gently put his hand on the back of Innovators neck and petted his snow white hair. "Steady! Steady!" He shouted trying to calm his frighten horse. "Come on, let's get out of here!" He said a bit calmly this time, trying as gently as he could to turn his frighten horse around, however as he struggled with his horse, a large piece of rock from cliff had suddenly chipped off from the presure and because one of Innovator's legs were still unfortunately at the edge of that piece, the horse sank down with the rock. Innovator struggled to get his foot from the chipped rock but as he did, the presure of his struggling became to much for the rocks of the cliff and than in less that a second both the horse and the Prince plumeted into the air, like rocks.

Len felt frozen in the air, his eyes were so wide that he didn't even blink as his life began to flash before his eyes. His felt his heart stop "Why?" He thought mindlessly. "Why is this happening?" He began slipping off of the saddle and into the midair with the sun blurring his vision. "First my dear sister betrays me for those clumsy servants and now…now I am falling to my demise? No…No…NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Len began to scream for help, feeling a great weigh of fear being suddenly crashed on top of his frail shoulders like bricks. Innovator began to cry a bloodcurdling neigh as his white main fell over his eyes. Both of them wishing this would all end soon and painless.

Suddenly a horrible bolt of pain erupted in Len's spine. The air was knocked out of his lungs completely and he began struggling and flailing around on something soft and hard. He gasped for air over and over again as if he was trying to remember how to breathe. He coughed repeatedly and drool streamed out from his mouth as tears were forced from his eyes from the excruciating pain. This continued for at least 3 minutes before he was able to sit up and to realize that he had hit ground.

The adolescent King huffed heavily. "Ow…" He moaned feeling as if he would vomit any minute. Len, brought his hands up and looked at them, making sure they were not see-throughout. "I'm still alive?" He asked shocked but also with a touch of relief. He looked down at the ground to find himself sitting in a bed of seeding dandelions surrounded by teal green grasses. "Wh-where…" He thought bewildered. Suddenly he heard a painful neighing sound to his left and turned his to that direction to find Innovator laying on his side and moaning in pain.

"Innovator!" Len cried as he got up and rushed to his horse, ignoring the pain in his spine. He sat on his knees and as gently as he could, pressed his tiny hand onto his horses skin, trying to feel if there were any broken bones, because if there were, Innovator would be done for. "Okay, this side is seems okay…" He whispered, relief that he had not found anything cracked within his horses body.

The Prince then stood up and went behind Innovator and tried to flip him over on his other side so he could check it, since he had landed on that side, he could have a wound or bone damaged. Innovator was in pain but he was able to cope with his human companion and helped Len flip himself over on the other side, despite that it took a great effort.

Len closed his eyes and sighed with relief. "Okay your legs aren't broken that's good…" He breathed because if Innovator was able to flip himself over, it meant his legs were still mobile and unhurt.

After a minute of taking in the relief, Len opened his eyes so he could check on his horses other side, but just as soon as he opened his eyes, they widen as he once again felt the air leaving his body. Granted Innovator did not have any broken bones, what Len had observed looked more horrible then any broken bone. What Innovator had on his side was large cut across his ribs with a thin sharp rock sticking out. The cut was bleeding a bit badly.

Len's heart completely stopped as he felt his lunch coming up, he cupped his left hand over his mouth and turned around as he began to vomit. Len hadn't seen a cut like this for a long while. The first time when he had seen such a large cut and so much blood was a time he did not wish to revisit.

He continued to cough up the rest of his food until his stomach was completely empty. He panted heavily as saliva began to drip from his mouth with his horse's groans in pain pierced through his ears like a knife.

Len was scared, He didn't know what to do. Whenever Innovator was hurt or sick, a vet would always be called to the castle and take care of his beloved horse until he got better, but now there was no vet, there was no one at all but only himself. But what could he do? What…?

Len gulped and slowly turned back around to face the horrible looking wound on his horse's side. He could already feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes and then without knowing what else to do, he slowly put his trembling hand on the blood-splattered rock carefully and put his other hand on his horses forehead so he wouldn't move when Len would have to take it out.

Slowly with sweating hands and a racing heart, he slowly pulled the rock from Innovators cut. The horse cried and moaned as the rocks was slowly being pulled from his flesh. Len was crying now at the sound his horses cries in pain. Blood began to flow out from the cut as he pulled. He began whimpering as he felt the warm liquid soaking his fingers and it was already making it worst for him with his horse moaning and crying out in pain.

Finally not being able to take any more of this, Len forcefully pulled the rock out from his horses side. Innovator let out a loud cry from the rough pull of the rock. Len did it, he was able to free his horse from that cursed rock. He threw it away to the east so he would never lay eyes on something that had hurt his precious horse.

Panting heavily, he fearfully looked back at his horse's cut, it was already beginning to spill more blood. Len could already feel his stomach churning once again at the sight. He began to panic again. "What am I gonna do?" He thought as pulse sped up even quicker. "I have to clean this and cover it with something but…"

The sound of the wind swaying against water suddenly filled Len's ears. He gasped at the sound and quickly looked up from his horse and then to the same spot to where he had fallen on. He gasped as a smile was painted across his face. Just a few inches away from the spot he had fallen onto, was a shinning pond with lily pads and pink and purple hydrangeas framing it. "Perfect!" He exclaimed at the sight. He looked back at Innovator and stoked behind his ears. "I'll be right back." He reassured him and then stood up and took off his vest as he ran to the pond.

Still shaking, he fell rather then sat onto his knees and dipped his vest into the pond, soaking it completely.

Len felt a bit better at the touch of the ice cold liquid because it was both soothing for his palms (that were still aching from being burned) washing the blood away and calming the fear in his veins.

After a brief minute he took his vest out of the water which was now dripping wet and heavy from all the water it had absorbed. He quickly squeezed some of the water out back into the pond and made a beeline back to his injured horse.

Len fell back onto his knees and quickly covered his wet ice cold vest onto his horse's cut. Innovator moaned a bit before he was able to feel relief from the waters icy touch washing away the burning pain.

As gently as Len could, he rubbed his soaked vest up and down, trying to clean the cut and blood that fell from it. He trailed his eyes back to Innovators face. A tear rolled down his one of his eyes as he looked at the pain in his horse's blue eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Len whispered to his horse, wiping away another tear that fell from his other eye. "If I hadn't forced you to run so fast into just one simple direction this would not have happened." He began wiping the away the others tears that fell from his eyes but it was pointless because more and more tears began pouring from his eyes like a stream as guilt began to consume his heart. "I'm sorry Innovator…" He sobbed.

Innovator slowly sat up straight to his sobbing human companion and moved his long nose to the Prince's. He then licked a few tears away from Len's cheek and nuzzled it. Len opened his eyes from his horse touch and he smiled widely out of relief when he saw that his horse was able sit up straight even after such a terrible cut was formed on him, it had also meant that not a single bone was broken in his body. That he was going to live.

Len wrapped his arms around Innovator's neck and buried his face into the bridge of his horses nose as he stroked his pure white main. "Thank God you were not hurt worst…" He sobbed happily. "Thank God you can still sit up…."

Innovator gave out a soft neigh as he continued to nuzzle the Princes cheek, comforting him.

After at least 10 minutes had passed, Len pulled away and wiped his face with the sleeve of his suit. "I shouldn't be crying right now, I need to clean you up." He sniffed as he continued his work to wash the wound. As He did Innovator began surveying the place they had both fallen into.

It was as if they had fallen into a secret paradise that was hidden within the forest. There was a small meadow filled with flowers that were every color of the rainbow, healthy beautiful looking trees growing the ripest and brightest of fruits, a few orchards filled with blueberries and purple colored ones, the beautiful pond as well as the white dandelions who's seeds were already dancing in the wind, there was even a warm and comforting breeze blowing by.

"Nice isn't it, Innovator." Len whispered. Innovator turned his attention back to Len who's eyes were still locked on cleaning his wound. Innovator gave a neigh in agreement.

The Prince chuckled and lifted his now wet and blood-stained vest up to see if the cut was looking any different He breathed out of relief; the bleeding had stopped and the cut was looking a bit better.

Len then stood up and ran back to pond to clean the blood off of the vest and to rewet it. He once again dipped his vest into the pond and squeezed it under the water.

Innovator watched his human companion as he soaked his vest through the water. His eyes were fixed on the prince protectively though, because even if this **seemed **like a safe and beautiful haven, there are still the dangers of wild animals, poisonous plants and if they are most unfortunate, bands of dangerous criminals or vengeful families that would mercilessly tear the Prince apart if they caught just a glimpse of him. The fall from the cliff was nothing compared to the real dangers they have just rode into.

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH! GIVE HIMEKA'S STRAWBERRY BACK!" Himeka wailed. Apparently Prima had stolen Himeka's very last strawberry from her cake not to mention she had already eaten before Himeka could even get one little bite.

Prima held Himeka back by having her hand placed on her forehead while she kept thrashing around, trying to what it seemed like to punch her. "What do you want me to do? Regurgitate it?" Prima asked dryly.

"PRIMA YOU'RE A MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE!" She whined. As the two continued their squabble, Rin and Satsuki watched them with weak smiles on their faces

"Prima really should learn to grow up…" Rin whispered.

"And Himeka shouldn't get so upset over one little strawberry…" Satsuki added. They both nodded in unison.

"Hey, big sister?" Satsuki suddenly asked.

Rin turned her attention to Satsuki. "Yes what is it?" she asked with a smile

Satsuki rubbed the back of his head feeling a bit unsure about the question he was going to ask. "Um, you know how the King frightens me and everything, Right…" He began.

Rin smiled gently and patted his head. "Yes go on." She said.

"And Well…**everyone** knows he's your brother too but um…how come he's so selfish and mean and your always so kind?" He asked.

Rin paused for a bit and then smiled, still patting Satsuki's head. "Listen, Len may look and act mean. And I will admit he **can **be a bit selfish at time but even so…" She then smiled a bright, warm and radiant one and continued while placing her hands over her heart. "His true the nature…His true colors is a person who is kind and warm hearted. Someone who is innocent and is pure like the waters that flow around the world. He isn't really mean just childish and behind that cold smirk he shows to everyone lies a smile that is even brighter then the stars and the sun…A smile that was blessed by the angels." She dreamily explained.

Satsuki was speechless for a bit, then he pouted and put his hands on Rin's cheeks and spread them harshly. Rin closed her eyes as her cheeks began to sting in pain. "S-Satsuki…What on earth are you doing!" She muffled through her teeth.

"Big Sister Rin is way too nice for her own good!" He whined.

Rin felt confused. "Wh-What do you mea-" But she was soon cut off when Satsuki blurted out.

"Big sisters smile was blessed my the angels! Big sister has a smile that tops all smiles!"

Rin blinked, now it was her turn to be speechless. Satsuki then let go of her cheeks and formed her lips into a smile. Rin stared at Satsuki. "You just keep smiling and everything will be okay!" He exclaimed and then he trotted off to bickering maids to help out his twin sister.

Rin just sat on wooden chair as she stared at her best friend bickering with the raven haired twins and then she blinked with Satsuki's words still echoing in her ears. "If I keep smiling everything will be okay?" Rin then looked up at the ceiling sadly. "I'm not sure if that'll work after what I just did to him…" She thought already feeling tears forming in her eyes. Guilt began to consume her as she remembered those harsh words she had said to her younger twin.

She then looked down at her lap were her hands were resting. "Len…." She thought as a tears slid from her eye. "Perhaps I shouldn't have been so harsh with him…"

"Hey, why look so serious?" Prima said to Rin as she walked up to her. "Are you feeling down cause of whole fight or something?" she asked her with a smile.

Rin looked at her friend and smiled a small one with a light giggle. "I guess I am…a bit down…" She admitted slowly.

Prima smiled and patted her head away from her bow. "Well how 'bout we make some tea with crumpets, I'm sure that'll cheer ya up." She giggled.

Rin looked down. "No thank you, I am not hungry…" She said sadly.

Prima then whispered in her ear. "But it'll be Orange-Pecko, your favorite…" She whispered with a smile.

Rin's shoulders tensed up. "O-Orange-P-Pe-cko…" she said bewildered.

"And the crumpets will be honey flavored…" Prima added with a grin.

Rin gulped as she felt drool seeping from her lips as she licked them. "R-R-Really?" She asked a bit childishly.

"MMHHHM…" Prima replied cheerfully.

Rin gave in. "Okay…you win…" She whispered.

"YIPPY!" Prima shouted victoriously. She then grabbed Rin's wrist and led her to the work table.

"Prima! Please don't pull so hard!" Rin pleaded as she winced in pain. Prima only giggled and pulled Rin's wrist harder. Rin rolled her eyes, knowing that Prima was not going to listen. Rin then started to think about the fight she and her brother had again and then she thought. "Maybe I could make a batch for Len as an apology gift…" She thought. "Would he like them though?"

* * *

After Len had cleaned Innovators cut at least six times over, he laid on the soft grass right my his horse who looked much, much better now. Len looked at Innovator smiling as he stroked the top of Innovator's slender nose. "Don't worry once when were found, you'll get the treatment you really need." He said in a positive tone.

Innovator let out a soft neigh and then laid his head down and closed his eyes. Innovator was now taking a nap. Len smiled and patted the top of Innovator's head. "You rest up now, I'll wake you when were found." He whispered to his horse and kissed the top of his ears.

Len laid his head back down and stared up at the cliff. It was high with rock sharp edges, it was a miracle that they had both survived without any serious injuries. "I wonder if anyone notices if I'm gone…" He thought. "And I wonder if Rin is…" He then caught himself and shook his head from that thought furiously. "I don't want start thinking about her, that traitor! Choosing a pair of clumsy servants over me, her own brother? How could she? How unforgivable!" He thought as he sat back up on his knees, biting his lip till it hurt and squeezing his hands tight.

Then after a few minutes his once angry and frustrated eyes turned sad and fragile looking, his lip began to quiver as he teeth slipped from them. "Does that mean those two useless servants are more important to her…more then I am?" He thought sadly as his eyes threaten tears.

He clutched the grass tight as his fingers shook with anger at the thought. "Why? What do I have to do make me her most precious person? Does she hate me? Was she just acting all this time to get to those raven haired demons? She's seems to care so much more about them then me…Was her love for me just an act…?" He thought as fresh tears fell from his rosy red cheeks.

"_That's not true, Rin loves you with all her heart…" _A voice that sounded like a girl's suddenly whispered. It was almost as if a fairy was talking in the wind.

Len blue eyes widen of the particular voice. He then shut his eyes tight while digging his finger nails into the dirt. "Well if she did she wouldn't have chose servants over me!" He whispered coldly.

"_But you were acting a bit unreasonable, can you not blame her for sticking up for them and after all they are just children." _The voice said.

Len growled and shut his eyes tight. "Just leave me alone…" He whispered to the voice. Suddenly there was huge gust of wind that gently swirled around him like an embrace and then he felt a sudden pressure on his forehead that felt like a pair of lips and the color of pink suddenly came into his vision but for only a moment and then disappeared.

Len sighed heavily and then laid back down as he stared at his sleeping his horse with a sad look in his eyes. "Why must she always come whenever I am not in the mood?" He murmured as he stroked Innovators main.

Len the slowly licked his lips and nearly flinched as he felt how dry and cracked they were. He let out another heavy sigh. "I wish I had a cup of Darjeeling tea right about now…" He said to himself. "But there is only that pond…"He thought, already remembering how cold and refreshing in felt on his skin.

He licked his dry lips again, just the thought of the pond turned his throat into sand-paper.

Though he was used to drinking the fine and exotic teas of the world; the horrible feeling of being parched and the fowl taste in his mouth from when he had vomited was so hard to endure that he brushed away the strong craving for the fine drinks that were served to him at the castle and walked up to the pond to drink as much as he could.

Sitting back onto his knees, he dipped his hands into the cold surface of the pond. He felt an entranced from the beautiful touch of the pound. He then took out his now water filled palms and quickly sipped it before it dripped out of his fingers.

He closed his eyes as the iciness of the water ran down his dry and sore throat. It was fresh, cold and it felt as though he was tasting snow crystals. A small smile formed on his now moist lips at the taste.

"Refreshing…" Len breathed. He repeated this several times, even washing his mouth out of the terrible taste in his tongue before he wiped his hands on the side of his pants while taking a deep breath of the sweet fresh air with the cold taste of the water still lingering on his tongue. "That was nice..." He whispered. The young prince then turned his eyes to the pond and stared at his reflection with astonishment. "Just like a mirror…" He whispered with wide eyes. "Only prettier…if Rin could see this she'd be so happy she would-" He caught himself before he could finish and he puffed out his cheeks childishly and shook his head. "No! No! No! I will not start thinking about that traitor!" He thought in childish anger.

Something green and lumpy popped out from beneath the waters, intruppting Len from his angry thoughts. He flinched wondering what on earth it was. "Wh-what in the-" Suddenly tiny shiny black balls slid out from the thing that was lumpy and green. Len blinked in confusment and then he smiled. "Oh, it's just a little frog." He chuckled.

Carefully he placed his finger on top of the amphibian's head and tapped it gently. He giggled as he felt how wet and silky the creature's skin felt. "Hi there Mister Frog!" He greeted childishly.

The creature blinked from the touch and then swam back down into the waters, dissapearing from Len.

Len giggled again and wiped his finger on the back of his pants. "Frogs are so interesting." he chuckled. He began to laugh happily until he felt something on his nose.

Len opened his eyes and then found a blur of green and blue with a pair of eyes designed onto it. Len held his breath. "Wait, is that…?" He thought. It was. A Morpho butterfly. Len's eyes widen but he did not make a sound, he just stared at it with amazement.

True Len did not like the color blue but for some reason ever since he encountered this butterfly yesterday; he began to like the color only on this particular butterfly though especially since it had the color green on it as well. He smiled and gave out a light giggle.

"Just like Rin said, they really do roam in the forest." He chuckled. Len then blinked when he realized that he was thinking about Rin again. He frowned sadly and looked down.

Rin had explained about it and also made a jest when he had first encountered this butterfly. Infact this was their butterfly. It was now both their favorites. The butterfly reminded him of Rin. He let out a heavy sigh.

Len began to realize how much he was beginning to miss her; it felt as though she was slipping through his fingers again. Being taken away from him without even a hug or a kiss goodbye. Just tears and loneliness as always.

"Rin…" He thought. His mind then fell onto the vase that had been shattered earlier, suddenly he began to feel embarrassed at the way he at acted over such thing. "It was just one vase…not really much of a big deal…maybe I was being a bit unreasonable." He admitted. Len then fell backwards onto his back in the grass and the butterfly flew away from his nose from the sudden movement.

"I mean I have plenty artifacts and I could always get it fix…I should apologize to her when I get back…she had all the right to say I was being immature and stupid because I was" He thought, feeling even more guilty.

Len then slowly turned his head to the meadow and stared at all the colorful and blossoming flowers that were shimmering in the golden sunlight. His face brighten as he stared at the meadow. "I know! I'll pick a whole butch of flowers for Rin and give them to her as an apology gift!" He exclaimed.

Len stood up from the ground and ran towards the meadow and stared at them happily. "Rin just love flowers!" He exclaimend. The Prince then bent down and picked a beautiful red rose with silky pedals from it's stem. He stared at it with gleeful eyes and then looked back at his sleeping horse. He then ran towards his beloved animal.

"Hey, Innovator, wake up!" He exclaimed as he shook his horse awake. With a groan Innovator opened his eyes and lifted his head up looking at his human companion, wondering why he had woke him up and hoped that it was for a good reason. Len smiled and showed Innovator the red rose. Innovator tilted his head a bit, wondering why the Prince was showing him a flower. Len then began to tie the stem of the flower on the strap on Innovator nose who was now even more confused. Len then pulled his hands away and smiled excitedly. "Now when Josephine see you, she'll think you've just come from a ball!" He giggled childishly.

Innovator rolled his eyes as he made a annoyed vibrating sound with his lips. Clearly he was not amused. "Now you stay here. I'm gonna pick a whole butch flowers for Rin!" He said with wink and a wide smile. He then trotted back to the meadow and began to help himself to the flowers. Innovator laid his head back down and closed his eyes hoping to get a few more winks of sleep before they were found.

Len reached out for a purple daisy. "Oh! Rin's gonna love this one!" He cheered as he picked it. His fingers then reached out for two pink roses. "Rin does love pink roses…" He murmured as he picked them as well. He then picked three sapphire colored buttercups and a few red and yellow tulips. He also picked a few golden dandelions as well as a few white and green Cosmo flowers, he was even lucky enough to find a few honeysuckle flowers and even three Sakura blossoms. With each flower he innocently plucked from the grass, his smiled grew wider and wider with delight. His cheeks flushed as he imagined Rin's happy face with her warm bright smile when she would received these flowers. How wonderful this was. Maybe falling from the cliff wasn't so bad after all.

Suddenly, Len heard Innovator letting out a loud cry and then a couple voices coming from behind him and shouting. "Get up and shut up!" Len gasped and then turned his head to see what was happening when suddenly a pair of rough big hands grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth shut. Len dropped the flowers and put his fingers on the arms that were connected to the hands and began struggling and muffling for the person to unhand him.

"**Looks like the rat wondered too far from the hole…" **A deep voice suddenly said. Len's could feel sweat pouring down his temples as he continued to struggle from the hands. His eyes widen as he heard his horse screaming and the voices of men shouting from behind.

"_Don't hurt him…" _Len try to muffle. He then heard a chuckle.

"If your worried were gonna kill your horse or something don't be. He looks like the perfect pet for my little sister…I bet she'll be so happy." The mans voice chuckled cruely.

Len growled under that mans hands. "You will not give him to a filthy peasant you here!" He screamed in his mind as he struggled harder. He was losing air fast.

"That is…if she ever get's better FROM WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" The voice suddenly screamed. Len then felt something hard and heavy slamming him in the back of his head. He let out a painful cry before his world began to spin. He felt the hands letting go of him and then the next thing he knew he landed into the meadow. Pedals flew everywhere and his eyes began to slowly close, but before he passed out, he caught a glimpse of the man who had knocked him out.

Fire colored hair in a thin pony tail as well as a pair of vengeful red eyes and black rags were all he could make out before his word went black.

* * *

Rin felt a jolt of pain exploding in the back of her head. She slowly brought a hand to her forehead which began throbbing as she touched it. She winced at the pain. "Ugh…why does my head hurt?" She thought. Rin then felt something tugging on her orange bow in the back of her dress. She turned around to find Himeka looking at her with a worried expression.

"Are you okay big sister? Just now...you looked like you were hurting." She said worryingly.

Rin smiled and patted her head. "I am fine Himeka, I just got a little headache is all, but don't worry it's gone now." She reassured.

"Are you sure?" She asked still worried.

Rin nodded. "I'm positive." She then held out a plate filled with light pink crumpets with colorful frosting in the shape of beautiful flowers on the top. "Would you care for a crumpet?" She asked sweetly.

Himeka gasped happily as she stared at the sweets with big sparkly eyes. She began panting like a dog with a wide smile. As she stared at them she noticed Rin's handkerchief that looked as if it was filled with something with a silver ribbon tied on the top. Himeka pointed at it. "Big sister, what's in there?" She asked innocently.

Rin looked at her handkerchief that's was bundling something and smiled. "Crumpets." She answered. "Except I made these a bit differently." She said.

Himeka tilted her head. "How'd you make them?" She asked.

Rin set down the plate of frosting-topped crumpets on the wooden work table and gently picked up her crumpet-held handkerchief and stared at it with gentle eyes as she began to explain. "These crumpets are baked with banana flavored custard, I even put the touch of raspberry juice. Banana's are Len's favorite fruit and raspberry was once our fathers favorite type of berry. Once on a summers day we went out in the orchard in the garden and filled our baskets with raspberries and gave them to our father on fathers day. Every time when Len ate them that same bright smile would always appear on his face." She explained in a warm tone.

Himeka smiled. "You're a good big sister, big sister!" She giggled.

"You said big sister twice." Rin giggled. Himeka laughed and soon Rin began to laugh.

"Hey Mister and Mrs. Chuckles, get your asses over here! The tea ain't gonna drink itself!" Prima shouted, already setting a tea set of Orange-Pecko.

"You mean 'Get your behinds here this minute. The tea will not drink itself up' Prima have some decent language. Really now." Rin scolded softly with a sigh.

Himeka giggled. "Ooooh, Prima's in trouble…" She snickered.

Prima blushed as her left eyebrow twitched. "Oh shut up you two." She growled only making Himeka and Rin laugh even more, Satsuki even began to snicker.

"Don't worry Prima, I'll come join you soon, but first…I have to go do something really immportant." Rin said, gently closing her fingers around the bundled handkerchief.

Prima growled. "Well hurry it up or I'll drink every last drop of the tea!" She whined.

Rin giggled. "Do not worry I will back." She then turned her attention to the small, raven haired twin sister . "Himeka, can you be a dear and bring these crumpets over to the table while I am gone?" She asked sweetly.

Himeka nodded happily. Rin thanked her with a smile and a kiss on the cheek before she made her way out of the kitchen leaving her best friend to deal with the raven haired twins, arguing about who Rin like's better (Due to giving a kiss on the female twin's cheek.)

Rin elegantly walked down the hall and up the long stairs, even curtseying to each servant she encountered as well as giving them her radiant smile.

As she finally made it to her brother bedroom door and stopped right in front of it, with her hand shaking as it was positioned to knock on the door. Her heart was racing, thinking of what her brother would be saying to her when she stepped in. She feared he was resenting to her for what she had said. She knew she would deserve but still just thinking about facing a pair of teary blue eyes and a bitter frown struck fear in her very core. But she had to try.

Taking a deep breath, she moved her shaking knuckle to the wood of the door and knocked gently on it. "L-Len." Rin called, fighting a stutter. There was no answer, which she expected as much. She brought her quivering fist to her heart as she gulped the lump in her throat. "Listen, a-about the thing with the vase, I was so very wrong to say such things to you…I didn't mean too, infact I have no idea why I even said those things in the first place, but I do know that I have caused you heartache once again, and for that I am truly sorry." Her apology was deep and sincere but even so there was still no answer from her brother.

Her heart was beating even faster and her palms began to sweat. "He must be really angry with me." She thought, fearfully. Forcing herself to move her trembling legs, she walked closer to the door and put her hand on the knob with hesitation and then she turned it. She opened it a few cracks only and poked one of her eyes through the door. Even if it was just a crack, Rin's eyes widen as she saw the room. The chair laying on the floor, the tea-set shattered across the carpet as well as the green haired princesses sweets staining it, and the scariest part was that the table was flipped over.

Rin gasped and flung the door open. "Len!" She called as she ran in. "L-Len, where are you?"

She looked around calling for his name, checking the wardrobe, the bathroom and even looking under the bed, but she still could not find him. "Len!" She called, her heart was racing even faster. Quickly Rin placed the bundled handkerchief on the nightstand and hurried out the door.

Rin ran down the hallways, asking the servants if they've seen her brother (Only to be disappointed with the word no) and even checking every room she passed by. Her pulse began to speed up and tears had already begun to crystallize into her eyes. "Len! Where are you!" She cried already sobbing.

"Rin!" She heard a familiar woman's voice calling. Still running and sobbing Rin opened her eyes and found that the woman's voice belonged to Lily who was already running towards Rin with an anxious look on her face.

Rin ran to Lily and hugged her, sobbing into her dress. "Oh, Lily!" She cried. "Len and I had a fight, I said such terrible things to him and now I can't find him anywhere!" Rin sobbed.

Lily placed a hand onto Rin's head and stroked it in a motherly-like manner. "Rin. Please calm down and listen to me." She said placing her hands on Rin's shaking shoulders and gently pulling her away so she could see her face. Rin sniffed and still kept wiping the endless tears that fell from her cheeks but she kept her ears open to hear what her friend was going to say for it might be immortant. "Listen, the reason why you cannot find him is because he gone to the stable and ran out with his horse, and hasn't come back in hours" Lily explained.

Rin's heart nearly stopped. "Wh-What…?" She barely whispered. Lily put an arm around her shoulder. "Come, I'll take you there." She said softly as she gently led the sobbing maid down the stairs and outside to the stable.

Outside, Rin begged the knights (Who were not same ones as before) for answers of were they might have seen were her brother had run off. A knight with brown hair nonchalantly sipped his blood red wine (Because it was their time of lunch) "Listen Lady, we only obeyed his orders to open the stable and then the last time we saw him; he was running off on that oversized steed." He grunted.

"And you didn't stop him?" She cried.

The second and last knight was a woman with aqua colored long hair (Obviously a knight from the Kingdom of Blue) with dark yellow lipstick dyed onto her curvy lips. She put a piece of cut meat into her mouth and said as she chewed. "Well if we did that, we'd probably have our heads cut off, he seemed to be such in fowl mood. I wouldn't risk my life to stop him." She said dryly as she ate a buttered piece of potato. Rin clenched her hands tight at the woman's excuse.

"Besides you should leave him alone to sulk anyway." The brown haired man said, not caring at all. Rin bit her lip.

"Yeah, I mean who cares if he doesn't come's back anyway. That would be a load off of us." She woman dryly said with a giggle.

Rin lost her temper completely for the lazy knights that did not even send a search-party out for her brother who could be trapped by a pack of wolfs for she knew. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY ABOUT MY SWEET INNOCENT BROTHER!" She shouted with full rage. The knights gasped and stared at her expect for Lily because she knew this was bound to happen. "PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE DISGUSTING ROACHES WHO SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN BROUGHT INTO THE WORLD IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She lashed, stunning the knights.

"My brother is out there somewhere lost, tired, or even hurt and all you do is sit around filling your fat bellies, not doing a thing about it! You make me sick!" She yelled.

Rin then grabbed the woman by her wrist and flung her down. The aqua haired woman screamed as Rin placed her tiny foot on her waist as she forcefully took the bow-an-arrows (that were the color of gold) from the woman's back. Rin then loaded the sheet of arrows and the beautifully carved bow onto her back. Then before the brown haired knight could tackle her; she punched him in the face and swiftly took his sheeted hunting knife from his belt before he fell and slipped it into the sash of her orange ribbon. She then ran into the stable to get her beautiful white horse, Josephine, who looked just as determined as Rin did.

As Rin made her way to her horse, she snatched a weak looking stool away. When she finally reached her horse she untied the leather straps that held her; and gently pulled her out of the stable. After putting the stool by Josephine's side, she quickly stood up on it and boarded onto her horse before the stool shattered to pieces.

Rin held tight onto the straps and clicked her shoes into the golden hooks and then shouted, determinedly; "Let's go Josephine!" And then with one loud cry, Josephine ran out of the stable swiftly and gracefully. She passed Lily and the lazy knights who were still struggling to get up.

"Rin! Where are you going?" Lily called.

"To find my brother! I'll be back with him before dinner!" Rin called after not even turning around as Josephine rode away into the forest.

Lily put her hands on her hips and smiled. "That girl, she's so stubborn, I swear." She whispered in a proud tone.

Lily then turned her attention to the knights who had already gotten up and continued their eating as if nothing happened. Lily growled and walked up the knights and slammed her hand down on the table. "Listen you good for nothings, you've done nothing more then eat these passed few months how do expect to get paid?" She said with a smirk.

The man took another sip of his wine. "We get paid whether we do our job or not it's not like that little gremlin notices anyway, sweetheart." He said casually about to take another sip.

Lily then swiftly like a snake snatched his whine glass out from his hand. The man only noticed when he felt his hand free of any glass and turned his to Lily to find her drinking the last of his wine down her throat in a lady-like manner. She then grinned at the man and then smashed the glass onto his head.

He let out a cry and then fell to the ground, passing out as his head began to bleed. "I ain't your sweetheart, honey." She hissed.

The aqua haired woman gasped and stood up from her chair. "What the hell do you thing your doing!" She screamed, however she was silenced when Lily pulled out a silver pistol from the garter that was around her left thigh and pointed it at the woman's head. The aqua haired woman gasped and slowly backed away a few steps.

Lily was still smirking. "Now then, if you don't want bullet through the head, I suggest you listen carefully." Her voice was calm despite the fact she was in no mood. The aqua haired woman nodded her head slowly still fearfully looking at the pistol in Lily's hands. Without her bow and arrows, she was helpless. "I hate the Prince as much as the next person does but I **don't **hate Rin, infact everyone who works here loves her and her happiness is very, very important to us as well as her life, so if anything happens to Rin or if by some reason she comes back with out the prince, I swear you and Skippy here…" She began, looking at the brown haired man who was still out-cold. "Shall both be on trial for this and I will personally execute you both myself." She explained in a cold tone.

The aqua haired woman's eyes were so wide that she did not blink not even once. "Now…" Lily began not finished. "I suggest you go inform all the knights in here to look for those two or…" Lily fired a bullet through the woman's long luscious blue hair. A few strand of blue hair fell to the ground. Her heart was beating so fast as the smell of smoke from the pistols fire filled her nose, Lily didn't even have to finish, she proved her point. Lily's smirk was still hard as she had that same glare in her eyes. "Now…get going." She said dryly.

The woman nodded and ran to alert the other knights about the Prince's disappearance. Lily then put her pistol back into her garter and began kicking the brown haired knight awake. "Sleep times over, fatso!" She shouted. As she kept kicking the man away, she began to think about the aqua haired woman. "That wench cost me a bullet." She thought angrily. "I'll have to get her for that."

* * *

A pain erupted in the back of Len's head, every strand of his hair from his ponytail hurt like crazy and not only that he even had an awful headache. "Why…does my head hurt, so much…" He thought mindlessly. His eyes were still closed. He then began feeling the ground scraping passed him, like…like he was being dragged.

Len tried moving his legs but it felt as if his ankles were stuck together. "What…?" He thought with his eyes still closed. Len then tried moving his hands but his wrists also felt as if they were stuck together he then realized that his hands were actually behind his back, crossed together and held by something rough and tight. "Wh-why can't I move?" He thought, nearly panicking.

As he slowly began regaining his consciousness, he began to feel something thin and rough tied around his cheeks and his mouth. It was suffocating and tight, the only way he could breath was through his nose. Not making a sound just yet, he moved his tongue out from his lips and felt a piece of cloth blocking his way. "What is this?"

Len then darted his eyes wide open and found that he was indeed being dragged on the ground with his ankles tied by rope, and he could feel that the reason why his ponytail was hurting him so badly was because a hand was gripping on it tight while dragging him. Len bit his tongue so he wouldn't let out any groans as he trailed his pupils to the corner of his sockets to see what was happening; turning his head only slightly.

He could see at least four man walking in front, one armed with a large silver sword, his eyes then widen and he nearly gasped when he saw his precious horse being force to walk by one with night black hair. Len could even see hand shaped red marks on his skin, knowing that these men had smacked Innovator so that they could force him to walk. Len could already feel his heart shattering to pieces knowing he couldn't protect his beloved animal.

"Come on, are we there yet?" The man who was dragging the Prince complained.

"_There_?" Len thought, listening carefully. "Where's _there_?

"Hey, this was **your **idea so you should have known this would take awhile." Another man's voice said.

"Tch! I just want to finish this brat off as quickly as we can and take care of the body, so they'll think he just fell off a cliff instead." The man who was dragging Len growled. The others agreed loudly.

Len's eyes widen. "Finish me off?" He thought fearfully. "Take care of my body? A-Are they thinking about killing me? B-B-but why? I didn't do anything wrong." Len's heart began beating so fast that he nearly jumped, thinking that the men would hear it and try to make it stop with that sword.

"The sooner this brat is dead the better things will become!" The man who was dragging the prince shouted proudly as he jerked Len's pony tail harder. Not being able to keep the effect of this pain in his throat, Len let out a fearful moan and then suddenly the dragging stop. The hand that was dragging his pony-tail then grabbed the top of his hair, and he let out another painful moan as he was roughly turned around.

Not wanting to humiliate himself by looking afraid, Len bravely faced his captor in the eye and they almost widen when he saw the fiery red hair, the pale face with the skinny cheekbones and the same vengeful crimson red eyes. It was the same man he saw when he was knocked out, the one who grabbed him from behind.

Still Len would not show any fear just anger.

The redheaded man smirked and then he turned to his accomplices and said. "Boys…the Prince's awake." He said in a nasty tone.

The others chuckled exept for the black haired man who just had an apathetic look on his face.

The red headed man looked back at the prince who was still glaring at the man. "Why don't we give him a _formal_ greeting." He said. He said the word "formal" like a prankster.

Suddenly Len was harshly thrown onto the ground like a rock and then before he knew it the men began to kick him in the stomach, the face, everywhere, one even stomped on his head. Innovator let out screams and cries as he struggled to rescue his human companion but that man who was guarding him was too strong and easily held him back.

Len let out moans with each boot that made a harsh contact with him. He could feel excruciating pain all across his body but he did not squeeze out any tears he just took the blows painful until the redheaded man ordered them to stop. Len was covered in bruises, cuts, blood stained his clothes, and his nose was bleeding, he even had a small black eye. He began coughing onto the cloth that muted him from talking.

"Well I feel much better!" The redheaded man proudly said. The others agreed as they cursed at the prince, one even gave one more kick to his stomach. Len began coughing through the cloth, feeling as though he was going vomit again, but because his stomach was deprived any food, he only gave out harsh coughing fit. He could feel something warm seeping from his throat and on the cloth that muted his mouth and he could tell by the taste that it was blood.

"Come on we have to keep going." The black haired man called, still trying to restrain the struggling horse.

"Fine! Fine!" The redheaded man complained. He then grabbed Len by his hair once again and dragged him on the ground, ignoring the moans and whimpers that came from the Prince's lips.

The men began to walk back in there same direction casually as if nothing happened. Len winced as the pain got worst around him, but what hurt more was his pride. How easy it was for these peasants to capture him with how him noticing a thing and how easy it was for them to restrain the Prince and for them to beat him to a bloody pulp. He felt humiliated and angry. "How dare these useless butch of roaches do this to their king? I swear when I am found and these dunder-heads are in chains, I'll give them a punishment they'll never, ever forget."

Then something hit Len. How would the knights know he would fall over a cliff and even they did know, why would they get down there? They wouldn't risk there skins to check if the prince had foolishly fell off a cliff. And that was the last thing he wanted for the knights to think that he would have fallen over a cliff like a fool.

He felt mixed up, on the other hand if the knights did find him they would think he was a fool to have fallen over the cliff without paying attention, that made him not want the knights to find him; but on the other hand if he was not found, the people who have now captured him would slit his throat.

Len didn't know what to think. His mind then fell to his sister. Rin…his dear, sweet, gentle sister. The thought made his heart ach for her. He missed her even more now, he wanted her by his side. If he was to die by these people's hands, he would leave his sister alone…all alone, the burden of handling an entire kingdom would impelled on her little heart. People would begin to touch her and talk to her in dozens.

He decided that he wanted Rin to find him instead. But…after that fight, he supposed she wasn't even looking for him. That she probably resented him. Tears welled up in his eyes. He wanted to see his sister, to touch her, to hug her, he wanted to feel her kisses again, he just wanted her back in his arms. "Rin…" Len thought, closing his eyes as a tear fell down his left bruised cheek. "Please find me…" The sky suddenly became very grey.

* * *

"Len!" Rin called as Josephine passed the ever-green trees. "Len! Say something if you can hear me!" She called again. Rin had been looking for Len for almost two hours now, and she still could not find him anywhere. "Len, please let me know if your alright…" Rin whimpered already beginning to spill tears again.

"LEN!" She called louder this time. She was so upset and calling for her brother that she was not paying attention at all to where her horse was heading, then out of no where Josephine pulled to a sudden stop. Rin was almost heaved over but luckily she was tightly hanging onto her horse so tight that she only bounced a bit.

Trying to calm her racing heart, Rin said softly to her horse. "What is the matter, Josephine?" Her horse turned it's beautiful head to her and twitched her head to the front while neighing a bit. She realized that Josephine was telling her to look up front. Rin slowly stood herself up on the hooks of the saddle to get a closer look at what Josephine had discovered. She nearly gasped at what she saw, Josephine had found a cliff. Rin breathed, if Josephine hadn't stop they'd both be plummeting to their deaths right about now. Rin gave Josephine a pat on the head. "Good girl, Josephine." She praised.

She then moved her horse to turn her around and to continue her search for her brother when suddenly something caught her eye from the bottom of the cliff. She stopped Josephine before she could take another step and squinted her blue eyes to get a better look at the object she had just discovered.

What she had found was an orange vest. The same vest that her brother was wearing. She gasped and her eyes widen. "D-Did, Len…" She thought fearfully. She looked at Josephine hopefully. "Josephine do you think you can…" She whispered. Already Josephine jumped from the cliff without waiting for an order from her human companion and landed gracefully on a smooth rock near the area she had jumped off. Then she jumped to another and another, pretty soon the pair landed gracefully on the long strands of grass.

Rin's eyes were so wide that she had found it difficult to blink. She was completely astonished at her horse's balance and grace. "You are a gifted horse Josephine…" She breathed. Josephine gave a proud neigh. Rin gave a weak smile to her horse until she spotted the vest on the ground. "Josephine, please pick that up." Rin commanded gently. Josephine did as she was told and picked the piece of clothing between her teeth and turned her head slightly to Rin's direction so she could receive it. Rin did and examined it. The vest felt damp in her hands.

Her eyes widen at the spots of blood on it. "Len…" She thought fearfully. Suddenly Josephine began to give a worried cry. "What is it, Josephine?" She asked.

Josephine kept crying and moving her head and legs, trying to tell Rin something.

Rin looked at the vest and then looked at the upsetting horse, she began to get a clue. "You mean this is Innovators blood?" She asked a bit anxiously. Josephine gave a low neigh, meaning a 'yes'. Rin began to put two and two together when she saw the pond. "Len must've dipped this into the pond so he could care for whatever wound Innovator had…" She thought. A trickle of water landed on Rin's elbow. The sky was now a very deep shade of grey.

Josephine's ears pricked up and then she gave out another cry. Rin looked at her anxiously. "What is it?" She asked again. Josephine gave out another cry as if she was responding to something. Rin stroked Josephine's black hair. "Do you hear Innovator?" She whispered. Josephine gave out another cry.

Rin gently kicked Josephine's side and without the slightest hesitation, she took off running at full-speed. Rin knew where there was Innovator there was Len.

Both the elder siblings of their twins where now feeling determination and hope to know that they were close to find their loved ones and nothing was going to stop them from bringing them home safe and sound. Nothing.

Rain began to pour from the clouds in buckets as they rode. Josephine's ears pricked up again and she let out another cry.

* * *

Innovator let out a cry as he struggled to get free from the tree branch that held him as he watched his beloved human companion beaing beaten once again. The men, the horse as well as the prince had just arrived into the end of the forest with only one tree standing alone with a huge cliff over a rushing stream.

This beating was worst then the last, this time they were using their fists as well. Len was biting so hard on the cloth that muted him that he actually bit through it. The cloth fell from his mouth and onto the ground. Len groaned and screamed from each punch and kick that crashed onto him, which only pleased the men more.

After at least a minute more of the beating the men stopped and backed away, satsfied with their torture. Len huffed, the pain felt worst all arounnd him. He then felt a boot stepping on his shoulder and then his body was forcefully turned onto his back, making Len's tied up arms hurt even more then they did before. The rain poured faster soaking every inch of Prince's clothes, hair and body. But at least it soothed his cuts and bruises.

Len coughed harshly at least 8 times and weakly opened his eyes only a bit because the blood from his forehead was streaming onto his eyelashes and stung his corneas. He clenched his teeth with pain. A sword came into his view, nearly touching his nose. Len's squinted eyes slowly followed the sword, all the way up to find that the redheaded man was the one holding the weapon that threaten Len's life. He could feel his heart racing a thousand beats a minute. "Y-you wouldn't da-" He was cut off when he felt the tip of the sword roughly brushing against his skin, the redheaded man was cutting through Len's suit as well as the shirt he was wearing underneath, buttons flew everywhere and Len only watch with his voice caught in the lump in his throat.

When his suit (and shirt) was completely sliced through, Len's frail chest was exposed, covered in bruises and bumps. Len blushed.

The men laughed at him. "You don't even have any muscles? Are you so completely weak that you needed the servants to lift the silverware into your mouth when you ate?" He chuckled. The men laughed at the jest. Except for black haired one who knew this is not what they should be doing.

Len growled blushing even more. "At least I am not some oversize dirty piece of garbage like you." He shot back coldly.

The redheaded man laughed again. "Oh, trust me you are a piece of garbage." He said.

Len growled. "What did you-" He stopped when he felt the swords cold painful touch sliceing through his delicate skin a bit deeply. He whimpered as he felt the stinging senstation. The redheaded man was carving an X on the area to where Len's heart was. The sword then lifted up when the man was finished with his marking.

Crimson blood seeped from the cut. The ice-like rain stung Len's exposed torso, and washed down the blood from the X that trickled down his satin skin, dripping all the way into his belly button.

Len huffed from both fear and pain, he never was cut before in his life and the pain was deep and horrible. "Stop it…" Len pleaded as his head limped to the side, his soaked hair hung over his eyes. The men laughed at his plead.

"What gold this it! The fearless tyrant we've all known for the four years on the throne and making all our lives a living hell, begs for mercy?" One of the men mocked.

"If only the whole country could witness this!" Another laughed. Len clenched his teeth tight at the mockery, he'd never been so humiliated in his life.

"Okay all joking aside, time to finish this." The redheaded man said, silencing the jests and the laughing. Len gasped and slowly turned his head back in front to find the sword positioned for the stab. Len struggled his wrists uselessly as his pulse speeded up.

"Don't…" Len whispered already shaking.

"Time for you to die now, _former_ king of the once proud kingdom of yellow." The redheaded man said in a cold tone with a grin on his face.

"No! If you do this then I wont be able to apologize to her!" Len cried, struggling fiercely.

The black haired man's eye widen a bit. "**her**?" He thought. Who was this **her, **the prince had just said? Was this **her **someone precious to the prince? He began to feel sympathy for the Prince who was about to be finished off.

"Why should I let you live?" The redheaded man growled. The Prince wasn't listening he just kept struggling as hard as he could. "After what you've done to this country…what you've done to it's people…and what you did to my sister…" Tears began to well up in his angry red eyes. "She won't even say anything anymore nor will she walk all she does is stay in that bed looking out the window with those emotionless eyes…" He hissed. He began to raise the sword up. Len froze and stared at the weapon with fright filled eyes.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER!" He screamed as he brought the sword down and all Len could do was close his eyes, screaming and waiting…waiting…waiting.

Blood splattered on Len's face, yet he did not feel any pain , infact he didn't feel even the tip of the sword sliceing through his flesh. He then heard a scream and then a curse escaped into the air.

Fearfully and slowly Len opened his eyes and then they widen with shock and confusion. The sword was on the ground, not within his skin and the man, the redheaded man that was going to finish Len off, had a golden arrow right through his bleeding hand. The men came to him, saying his name that was drowned off into the thunder. Len felt confused. Wasn't he about to be stabed through his heart? Why was there an arrow through that man's hand?

"_**Intresting thing that you would be talking about sister's…" **_A familier voice said from the shadows. Len's eyes widen at that voice. Could it be? He turned his head to the side were he heard that voice. From the green flowering trees was a small figure and a large one behind it, the shadows from the tree however cloaked their appearneces.

The redheaded man pulled the arrow from his palm and threw it to the ground and began cursing at the shadowy figure.

"_**That's a dirty mouth you have young man…have your parents not taught you any manners?" **_The voice said in a dark and smooth tone.

"Who the hell are you!" One of the men demanded. From the shadows a smirk formed onto the face of the mysterious person.

"_**If you must know; I am the loyal servant to the prince, I am the demon that protects him from the threats of the world, I am mortal from hell to punish those who harm him and I am also…" **_The figures stepped out from the shadows. The large fingure was a porcelain white horse with a main and tail the color of the night sky, the small figure was a girl with golden-blond hair and blue eyes in an orange and black maid dress, armed with a sheeth of golden arrows and a bow.

It was Rin. The men where stunned because she looked excaly like the Prince.

"His elder twin sister, Rin Kagamine!" She proudly said as lighting streaked the sky. Josephine made a loud neigh. A cry for battle. Len smiled as he saw his sister. She was here, here to save him.

"Rin!" Len shouted, struggling harder. "Rin! Rin!"

Rin looked at her battered brother and then she glared at the men with anger burning within her eyes. "Seems you've been busy have you not?" She growled as she pulled out another arrow and positioned it in the silver string. "How dare you hurt my precious brother." She hissed

The men were still shocked, for as long as they could remember, The queen giving birth to twins was never mentioned so this sounded like whole butch of garbage but... they did look so identical…The same blond hair, the same ocean blue eyes, it was a bit hard not to believe.

"Now then if you could be so kind enough; let my dear brother go or would like an arrow through the head?" She asked coldly.

The redheaded man spit on the ground. "Your just a kid. I will admit you got me good but can a scrawny little girl take on four guys like us?" He mocked rudely.

Len fearfuly turned his attention back to the men who looked like they were about to pounce any minute on her. "Don't you hurt her!" Len shouted at them.

One of the men from the group had suddenly kicked Len in his mouth, silencing him as he groaned in pain. "Shut up!" He shouted.

Rin growled and released her arrow from the bow and it shot right through the man's shoulder. Len gasped at the sight of the blood and the arrow cutting through flesh. He tightly shut his eyes looking away, already shivering.

"Len, please keep your eyes close." Rin called a bit gently. Len nodded his head slowly at his sister's wish still with his eyes shut tight.

The men called out his name anxiously but he would not open his eyes and then they all glared at her. "Don't worry he's not dead." Rin said a bit reasuringly. She then gave the men a cruel, dark, demonic smirk. "Not yet anyway…" She giggled a bit darkly.

"Why you little!" The redheaded man yelled as he and his friends charged at her without retrieving the sword. Len still kept his eyes closed, he was shivering from both cold and fear. He could hear it, the screams, the arrows being fire, Rin's shouts, Josephine's cries, he could hear it all, then finally it stopped.

Taking a risk, Len cracked his right eye open and then his left eye, his eyes widen with amazement.

There was Rin and Josephine; circled by the men who were now lying on wet muddy ground with arrows in their bodies, the black haired one was unconscious while the others were struggling to get up.

"R-Rin…?" Len whispered, truly amazed that she had beaten but he was also a bit shocked that his sweet sister could have done all this.

Rin looked at the calm Josephine and petted the bridge of her slender nose and whispered. "Go to Innovator I will take care off Len." Josephine nuzzle Rin's cheek and then ran over to her twin horse who was crying and struggling for her to come closer.

Rin looked at her horse; who was now nuzzling Innovator (who nuzzled back) and then looked back at her bound up brother and smiled warmly at him as she began to walk toward him so that she could free him from his bonds and comfort him with an embrace and a kiss.

"Wait…" The voice of the redheaded man said as he wrapped his shaking hand around her ankle, stopping her from walking any further.

Rin sighed. "What is it?" She asked emotionlessly.

"Why…why would you do this for a demon like him?" He asked, his voice was raspy.

Rin frowned. "He isn't what you think he is…" She said quietly.

The man chuckled. "I've seen what he is…a demon, nothing more…"

Rin closed her eyes. "You just don't understand." She whispered, pitying this man who would dare jumped to a conclusion such as that.

The man smirked and then he quietly reached into his pocket. "Oh, I understand perfectly alright." He began and then he shot up, wrapping his left arm around Rin and before she had time to react the mad stabbed her through her right hip.

Rin winced and closed her eyes as she let out a soft cry out of pain. "A pocket knife…I should've expected that." She thought as the redheaded man harshly removed his knife from her hip, letting her fall down to the ground.

"That I'll need to finish you off if I want to avenge my poor sister." He finished with a grin

Len's eyes widen, tears poured from his eyes at sight. He gasped as he saw his sisters blood spilling from her hip, staining her dress, the bloody-knife that had stabbed her, the nasty grin on the redheaded man's face and her falling to the ground like rock.

Suddenly a whip of images flooded through his mind from the past. There were two bodies of a man and woman laying in puddles of blood, there was a blood-strained sword, a slash and cries out of pain.

"No…" Len thought. "N-not again…Please not Rin again! Not her! No!" Len began to struggle fiercely, trying to free himself to rescue his sister. "STOOOOP! DON'T HURT RIN! LEAVE HER ALONE! STOP IT!" He screamed as the tears poured faster from his eyes.

The redheaded man smirked at the prince's scream. "Now you'll see the pain I've felt for years from winesting my sisters suffering and not being able to do anything about it!" He shouted to the prince with a crazed look in his eyes. His friends began to cheer for him. The redheaded man turned Rin onto her back and raised his knife up and then brought it down to the direction of her throat, however Rin was faster and she pulled the knife from her orange bow and clashed it with the redheaded man's knife, stopping his attack completely.

His eyes widen and then he smirked. "Well, well, well, looks like the witch has a few tricks up her sleeve." He said, impressed with her quick reflexes.

Rin smirked back. "Don't be so fooled by the way I look, I've been taught a long time to learn this stuff." She said.

"Cute." He said, he then caught her right hand reaching for an arrow to stab his shoulder with, but he was quickly able to see this before she her fingers locked onto an arrow and roughly he pinned her hand down. Rin growled at this while the man only smirked at her failure. "Looks like that didn't work at all." He mocked.

Rin glared at him, her wound was bleeding a bit heavily and the coldness of the rain zapped her of her streagth and the knife which she held was sinking down to her throat, easily being overpowered my the redheaded man's knife, but she still put up the effort. She had to keep fighting to save her helpless brother.

Len sobbed, he couldn't get free from the ropes, he wasn't strong enough and they were to tight. "Leave her alone!" He begged, watching helpless as his sisters knife was just inches from touching the tip of her neck. He wanted to save his sister at least do a distraction so she could escape. Right now his life meant nothing to him. Saving the life of his sister was now more important to him then getting rescued. But what could he do? He was trapped by these cursed ropes and he didn't even have a weapon.

"The sword!" Len thought, already remembering the weapon the men were armed with to finish him off. It was perfect, it was sharp and large enough! It was the weapon he needed to get free and to save his sister.

Len turned his head to the side and spotted the sword at least just 7 inches from him. He quickly rolled over onto the ground. Mud and grass covered his face as he rolled, normaly he'd be disgusted but he didn't care, all that mattered was helping Rin.

He rolled and rolled until he felt the tip of the sword onto his nose. Quickly he rolled back onto his side and placed the rope on his wrist on the tip of the sword. He began to move his wrists up and down as fast as he could. The sword began to slowly cut through the supple ropes and he could already feel the tightness of the ropes lessen on his skun with each cut the sword made on the bond.

"Please hold on Rin!" He whispered, quickening his work.

The redheaded man smirked as he saw Rin's arm already shaking. "Your arm's about to give out." He said.

Rin clenched her teeth. "Why are you so obsessed with revenge?" She asked.

The redheaded man frowned. "Because of what he did to my sister." He growled.

Rin raised her eyebrow. "What did he do to your sister?" She asked curiously.

The redheaded man's eyes widen and then he frowned, he push of the knife began to lessen a bit. "My sister…my little sister…She was the most cheerest person you could ever meet, every time you saw her there would always be a smile on her face, the simplest thing in the world could make her happy." He seemed to smile a bit as he said that but then he turned into a sad frown. "But then one day, my sister went to the castle, I lost my job then and we were out of money and running out of food fast. She went there to ask the prince for some food and then one of my friends came home with her. She was covered in cuts and blood." Tears from his eyes seemed to glisten in the lighteing. "It was as all the life was sucked out of her, she was dead on the inside, she wouldn't move nor could she even speak and every night she goes to sleep, I hear her screaming in her dreams, and when I wake her up from those nightmare she still has that same dead look in her eyes. That's why I'll never let that demon walk the face of the earth again, He ruined my sister." He finished with and angry look in his eyes.

Rin felt a bit sympathy for the man. "Listen, I can understand why you would feel that way, I mean if Len ever came back like that, I would feel the urge to take revenge as well, however…revenge won't bring you sister's smile back, all it will do is make her sad if she knew her brother had took someone's life away. She would blame herself." Rin said softly.

The redheaded man growled. "Shut up! What would you know?" He shouted, he then pushed his knife on Rin's knife harder and harder. Rin clenched her teeth as she despartly tried to fight back, trying to get her right hand free from the man's grip but to no avail.

After one finale slice, Len's wrists were finally free from the ropes. He breathed out of relief and quickly sat up. Though his wrists were free; his ankles were still bound together, quickly Len picked up the sword; although he nearly dropped it when he felt how heavy it was on him, but he didn't care all that mattered was saving his sister's. He shakingly lifted the sword up to the middle of the rope that bound his ankels and then he litarly let it drop down still with his hands on the tip. The sword sliced right through the rope perfectly, freeing his ankles without cutting his flesh. He panted with his head down heavily from the weight the sword had immpelled on his muscles, still tightly gripping onto the sword though.

"Ahhh!" He heard Rin softly screaming. Len jolted his head up and looked to the direction to where his sister and the redheaded man was, apparently the other men (except for the black haired one who was still unconscious) had finally recovered and two of them had already pinned both her arms down with her knife in the hands the other man who slipped it in his pocket thinking he could sell it since it was gilded with gold and jewel. The redheaded one was now standing with his knife raised up in the air and pointed directaly at her heart. Rin's face was twisted with pain, so she must have gotten hit somewhere near her bleeding hip so the men could restrain her.

Len gasped and quickly stood with the sword still in his shivering hands.

Rin opening her wincing eyes as she glared bravely at the redheaded man with his knife. "When I'm done with you I'll make sure your "brother" gets a nice, slow, painful death." He said coldly. Rin clenched her teeth as she tried to stuggle her arms free.

"I...won't...let you..." She whispered weakly with pain lingering in her speech.

"Say goodnight, demon-girl." The redheaded man said about the bring the knife down and finish her off.

"STOP, RIGHT NOW!" Len screamed bravely. The redheaded man stopped his attack and turned his head around. The men that held Rin down also turned their heads around and so did Rin. They all found the Prince standing bravely, free from the ropes and pointing the sword directaly at the men with both hands as he glared at the men with freice eyes.

"Len…please don't…" Rin whispered, tears already welling up in her eyes as she stared at the fire in his.

"I am the one you want! Leave my dear sister out of this battle, she's got nothing to do with this!" He shouted bravely, still panting though.

The redheaded man grinned evily. "You've got guts brat." His attention was no long on finishing Rin off now it was back on the prince, their real target. The men that held Rin down let go of her hands and stood up with the same horrible grin's on their faces.

"Stop…" Rin whispered, still staring at her brother.

"But your still too weak to take us all on!" The man shouted as he and his friends charged at the prince.

"LEN!" Rin shouted, stuggling to stand up as the blood spilled from her side. She looked at the orange ribbion around her dress. An idea came to her and she began to untie it.

Len's wide eyes stared at the men that were coming towards him. He now wished he never declined the offer of learning how to use a sword on his 13th birthday, but he knew he had to try for the sake of his injured twin.

With shaking arms, Len lifted the sword up high into the air and when the first man came upon him; Len brought down the heavy weapon and screamed as he slash the man across his stomach. Len gasped as he saw the sight of all the blood spilling from the man's wound he had made.

Len stepped back, lowering the sword as he put his hand over his mouth, already feeling another urge to vomit. His eyes were so wide that he didn't even blink once and he stared at the man stuggling on the grass, and cluthing his wound; cursing at the prince for what he just did.

Len then suddenly felt a harsh jerk on his left arm, he screamed and then he felt another jerk on his other arm from the man he had just injured, making him drop the sword as he felt both his arms being restricted by strong and big ones. Len struggled and screamed, telling them to release him until he felt the sharp tip of the sword he had just dropped onto the middle of the bleeding X that was carved onto his chest.

Len fearfully opened his eyes to find the redheaded man in front of him and holding the sword to Len's heart. "Time to finish this!" the redheaded man shouted at he began to slowly peirce Len's delicate skin as his blood dripped onto the sword.

"Wait!" Len shouted, ignoring the pain.

"Begging wont help." The redheaded man said with his eyes still fixed on piercing through the X he had carved onto the adolecent King's chest.

Len shook his head. "I'm not begging for my life! Please just listen!" He shouted.

The redheaded man stopped piercing threw the prince's skin and looked at him with an annoyed glare in his eyes. "You have 1 minute." He said cruely.

"You can finish me off if you want but please, please spare my sister, she only did this because she was trying to protect me!" Len begged, already feeling tears in the corner of his eyes.

The redheaded man smirked. "Oh don't worry, were not going to kill her." He said. Len breathed out of relife, knowing his sister would be spared. "Were just going to sell her to some man who loves cute little girls like her." The redheaded man then said with a cruel chuckle.

Len gasped and his relife melted away into shock and fear. "You wouldn't dare." He said fearfully. The redheaded man pierced the tip of the sword deeper into the X and Len clenched his teeth in pain.

"Now you will truly see what it's like to lose your loved one to someones hands." The redheaded man hissed. He was about the finish it with a pierce through the heart when suddenly a bolt of pain erupted though his left arm. He screamed again and fell to his knees as his felt the stick of an arrow in his bone. The men called his name that was again lost in the thunder.

Len's eyes widen at the arrow. It couldn't be, could it? He stared at the redheaded man who was goaning in pain. "Damn it…" He cursed.

"You've underestimated me." Rin's voice said, Still strong and determinded.

Len's eyes widen and then he screamed, looking at her. "Rin! What are you doing? Get out of here!" He ordered.

Rin smiled warmly at her younger twin. "I'm not leaving without you, Len." She said gently.

Tears poured from his eyes and then he hung his head. He knew Rin was just as stubborn as he was and whether she was his servant or not, she would not listen to him if it ment leaving her twin at the mercy of death.

The redheaded man still being able to stand properly despihite his injuries; pulled the arrow from his shoulder, threw to the ground and then glared at Rin. "What gives, I though I stabbed you!" He shouted, angry now.

Rin smirked. "I was able to stop the blood from flowing any further." She said as she but her left hand onto the orange ribbion that was now tied around her waist and into a neat bow by her injured hip, blocking the blood from flowing any further. "Luckily you didn't hit any bones or organs." She said, panting a bit. "Now…let my brother go."

The redheaded man clenched his teeth and looked at the other men who were still in shock. "Take care of her, I'll go finish off the brat!" He ordered.

"Right!" The two men said in unison as they dropped the young prince, who fell to the sopping wet ground. They then took out there pocket knifes as well as reciveing the sword by the redheaded man who said that he didn't need it to finish the job, then the men charged at the injured maid who only had her arrows.

"RIN!" Len shouted already standing up to run to her aid but was stopped immediatly by the redheaded man who grabbed Len by his pony tail (which was already a tangled mess with a few strands already hanging out of the coil) "Gah!" Len cried in pain as the man dragged him. Len being forced to walk backwards; had tears streaming from his eyes as he stretched his arms out for his sister who was soon lost in the rain and with the men that were circling around her like wolves who found had found a plump rabbit. "Rin!" He called.

"Shut up!" The redheaded man shouted, pulling the Prince by his hair harder.

Len cried from both pain and the fear of loseing his sister until with one swift pull from the man he found himself being litarly hung (by his hair) over the cliff to the violent waves of the stream. Len flinched as he stared at the rushing waters, he began to feel dizzy. "Not again…" He whimpered quietly.

The redheaded man laughed. "Scared of hights are we?" He smirked. Len panted heavily, frozen by fear. "Don't worry, you'll be down soon." He whispered in his ear menacingly before he let go of the trembling prince right over the cliff.

Len felt his heart stop from the moment the man let go of his hair. As quickly as he could, he twisted in the air and grabbed the edge of cliff before he fell into the violent waves of the stream and dug his nails so hard into the earth that they were bleeding.

The redheaded man growled and stomped on Len's hands violently. Len screamed as the pain exploded across his hands, but he still did not let go. The man kept stomping harder on Len's now bleeding hands until a stab of pain went through his wrist, his other shoulder and his ankle, that were unmiskabliy from Rin's arrows. Rin then came up from behind, put the redheaded man's hand behind his back and flung him to the left side, where he rolled into a large rock and his spine where slammed against it.

Rin then quickly sat onto her knees at the edge of cliff and grabbed Len's arms before his bleeding hands slipped from the cliff.

Len looked up when he felt those familiar warm hands gripping onto his own and then smiled as tears filled his eyes. "Rin! Your okay!" He cried.

Rin smiled. "Yes, luckily those men where already weak from the pain I inflicted upon them earlier." She said softly as she and Len interwinded their fingers together. "Now Len, you have to help me by pushing yourself up a little, so I can pull you up." Rin said a bit seriously. Len nodded and began kicking his legs and jolting his spine up, trying to help his sister. Rin nodded. "That's good." She said as she began to pull harder.

As the twins began to struggle to push and pull; the redheaded man glared at Rin who was pulling her brother up. Blood seeped from his clenched teeth as his eyes turned angrier and scarier. _"I'm not…giving…up…" _He whispered in a raspy voice as he began to shakingly stand up while taking his pocket knife out; slowly limping to the unoticing Rin.

Len looked at Rin. "Do I need to push harder?" He asked, the rain already stinging his eyes.

Rin smiled at him. "No. You are doing a great job Len, I'll be able to pull you up in no time." She reassured.

Len breathed and then his eyes widen and his face looked horrible shocked and afraid. Rin raised her eyebow. "What is wrong, Len?" She asked.

Len then suddenly shouted. "RIN, LOOK OUT!"

Rin gasped and turned her head around to find the redheaded man, still with the arrows in his body, looking at her with a crazed look in his eyes and raising his knife up in the air. "NOW I'LL GET THE TWO OF YOU DEMON TWINS FOR SURE!" He screamed as he brought the knife down. Rin screamed, Len screamed and then in a flash of lightening, Josephine had suddenly appeared from behind the man and rammed her head into his spine; pushing him right over the cliff, before he could stab Rin.

The man screamed and then in flash he was swallowed up by the waters, dissapearing down the stream. Josephine gave a neigh out of victory as Rin pulled Len up from the cliff. Len flung his arms around Rin and then began to cry.

Rin frowned sadly and wrapped her arms around her crying twin and stroked his hair. "Are you okay Len?" She asked softly.

"R-Rin…" He sobbed. "I th-th-thought I almost lost you!" He cried, tighting his grip on her. The lightening began to calm down but the rain still battered down faster into the earth.

"Shh…Shh...It's okay now." She said softly. "It's okay now…It's okay…" She whispered.

Len hugged his arms tighter around her then suddenly he felt Rin flinch a bit and then he felt something warm and wet on his hand. He gasped and then brought his hand up to his face, still with his arms around Rin.

His eyes widen when he saw blood splattered on his hand. It was Rin's blood and then he remebered that Rin was injured. "R-Rin…" He whispered fearfully before he fainted.

Rin frowned as she felt her brothers arm's dropping onto the ground. She then moved her unconscious brother onto her lap. Caressing his scalp and brushing his wet locks of hair away from his bruised face behind his ear as she looked at him with a sad look in her blue eyes.

"Oh Len…" She whispered pressing her cheek to his. "You have seen so much blood-shed **again** haven't you? And for that, I apolagize." She whispered kissing the cut of his forehead.

The sound of horses and then shouting filled Rin's ears as a group of knights in golden armor on their horses and armed with weapons suddenly came into view.

Rin smiled. "Bless you Lily." She thought.

"Lady Rin!" One knight shouted as he saw the unconscious men on the ground, the arrow and the blood. "What had happened here?" he asked.

Rin tighten her grip on her unconscious twin. "My brother was captured by a group of these thugs and were about to…kill him, but I came just in time and took care of them. They are all unconscious and Josephine pushed one over the cliff. I believe he still alive bur please look for him, for I do not wish something like this to happen to the prince again. He had red hair and blood-red eyes." She explained smoothly and calmly.

The knights began to put the unconscious men in chains, the other few went out to seek for the man that was responsible for this and the others untied Innovator from the tree and gently pulled him along so they could get him back to the castle so a vet could heal his wound that they had discovered.

Another knight; who was female, came up to Rin and the unconscious prince and asked softly. "Were any of you hurt at all?" She asked gently.

Rin smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, I let by guard down and got stabbed on my right hip, but thankfully he didn't hit and any bones or organs and I was able to stop the bleeding." She said. Rin then looked at her sleeping brother and frowned. "He's hurt worst then I am, because he was beated to a pulp, his hands are bleeding and..." She then gently circuled her finger around the X cut on his chest. "This was carved just a bit deep over here." She said, wiping a tear from her eye.

The woman frowned and held out her hand. "Here, I'll help you onto your horse." She offered.

Rin took her hand and then said. "Please help Len onto Josephine as well, I'd like to hold him while we make our way back home." Rin said. The female knight smiled and nodded her head. Rin gently laid Len down onto the ground and kissed his cheek before the woman picked her up and gently loaded her onto her horse. Rin clicked her shoes into the hooks and and gripped onto the straps of her horse. The woman then gently picked up Len and gave him to Rin's outstretched arms. The knight then took off her dark-purple cloak and put it onto the twins.

"Here, it'll keep you both dry." She said softly.

Rin smiled as she slipped her arms through the sleeves of the cloak and then wrapped the cloak around her sleeping twin. "Thank you." Rin said softly. The female knight smiled and then gently led Josephine with the twins boarded on away from the cliff and away from the battle ground.

Rin hugged her younger sibling close to her heart, gazing at him lovingly and saddly. She placed her hand onto his bruised cheek and burshed a long strand of hair away from his long blood-stained eyelashes as well as a tear that fell fom his closed eyes. "How many time will I have to see him hurt?" She thought, wrapping her arms tighter around her younger twin.

* * *

The thunder and lightening had stopped by the time everyone arrive back to the castle. Josephine and Innovator were taken to the stable where a group of vets were waiting to care for them as for Rin and Len (who was still passed out.) the same female knight recived Len from Rin and carried him back to his room while Rin was carried to her room by the brown-haired, green-eyed servant; Yumeki. Both rooms were flooded with doctors and servants.

Rin sat on a wooden chair, in only her chemise and bloomers as three female doctors worked on her wound, while the other maids polished her dirty body and brushed her silky hair back into place. She sat there emotionlessly as they did their work.

"You were so very brave Lady Rin." A maid prasied. Rin smiled a small one.

"I am impressed that such a tiny girl like you, could take on four men at once and still rescue the prince with your life intacted." Another said.

"I was taught many things while I was gone." Rin said.

"You are so talented Lady Rin." Another maid said, dabbing a tear with her handkerchief. Rin giggled blushing a bit at the compliments she was getting.

Suddenly the door of her room swung open and in came Himeka, Satsuki, Lily and Prima.

Himeka and Satsuki were already tearing up as they saw the banaged around Rin's waist. "B-Big S-sister.." they whimpered already haveing tears down their cheeks. Rin smiled and patted their heads soothingly.

"I am fine. No need to worry yourselves." She said softly. The twin's wanted to wrapped their tiny arms around her and give her a big hug but they knew that they couldn't if she was hurt so all the could do was just cry as they let her stroke their heads.

"I heard the whole thing!" Prima blurted. "Rin, you are such a bad-ass!" She praised

Rin sighed. "Prima please control your tongue there are children here." She said. Rin then looked at Lily and smiled at her.

"Thank you Lily." She said.

Lily smiled "Don't mention it." She said and patted Rin's head only to get scolded by a maid who had just finished brushing Rin's hair back into place.

Prima giggled as Lily and soon the twin were getting a scolding from the maids telling them they should not be here at the moment, but then her giggling stop when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, she turned around and then blushed. Yumeki was the one that had grabbed her shoulder. Her love. Prima could already feel her heart racing.

"Perhaps this isn't the good time for you to be talking right now, Lady Rin needs to be alone now so she can rest and be healed." He said gently.

Prima smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah…your so right, Yumeki…" She said dreamily. Rin, Satsuki, Himeka and Lily all giggled nervously with sweat drops on their heads as they saw Prima's behavior towards her crush.

Prima then looked down and bounced on her heels as she played with her fingers. "Um…would you care to join my friends and I for some crumpets and tea? I just made them today." She asked sweetly.

Yumeki smiled and then fixed her white rose hair-pin. "I would love to." He said with a warm smiled. Prima smiled happily as her face turned bright red. She then gently grabbed Yumeki's wrist and pulled him along out the door, happily. Lily followed after her and soon the twins did after they both kissed Rin's cheeks and told her good night.

* * *

An hour after the doctors had left Rin in her bed so she could rest, a male servant with black hair had came in with a trey of pumpkin and parsley soup, a small bowl of white rice, a glass of hot-chocolate (To warm her up after all the time she spent in the cold rain) and a vial filled with pink liquid for her wound. Rin thanked the servant, who bowed to her like she was a princess and left the room for her to eat her meager dinner.

After Rin had finished eating, a tiny maid with silky white-blond hair came in to collect her dishes, Rin thanked her and it almost as if she was about to say something to Rin but she quickly shut her mouth and darted out of the room. Rin only smiled sadly. She knew that maid was afraid to speak to her, only because she thought the Prince would have her head if she even made eye contaced with his sister. How Rin wished she could tell the maid she had nothing to worry about.

Rin sighed and then laid on her silky bed. Her eyes were glued open as she thought about all the events that had happened today.

Fainting after she had woke her brother up, cleaning him up after he had tried to make a cake for his princess, helping him bake cookies, bringing him to his room after he had fainted, a near kiss, his favorite vase being broken and saving him from such a horrible fate. "What a day it has been." She thought to herself.

She couldn't sleep with her injured brother on her mind, all bruised and cut, not to mention she couldn't stop thinking about his tears, just the thought of it made her heart shatter.

That 's when she decided she couldn't take it anymore. She had to see her brother, see how he was doing and be with him when he awoke. She got out of her queen-size bed (Still in her undergarments) and quietly opened the door. She looked down both ways of the hallway and gently closed the door from behind.

She then tiptoed, gracefully and quietly all the way to her brother's bedroom door and gently opened it. Luckily for her the doctors were already gone and there was Len, in fresh silken pajamas, tucked into the warm covers and still asleep. She breathed and then closed the door behind her. She then took a chair from the table (which was up right again as well as the carpet cleaned and tidy) and set it beside her brothers bed and sat on it.

Rin looked at her brother's face and smiled at the magical work the doctors had done to heal his face; the bruise on his cheek was hardly noticeable, there was a patch on his forehead, a small one at that so Rin figured they must have heal the once large cut on it so well for it to have shrunk, the purple bruise on Len's nose was somehow turned into a pastle pink color, the cuts on his lips were gone, the purple color of his bruised eye was now moist with oniment and a much lighter color and his face was cleaned and glossy as it was before.

Rin smiled and soothingly stroked Len's hair. "Those doctors sure have done a beautiful job on you, haven't they?" She whispered and placed a kiss on the patch of his forehead. Rin then heard Len groaning. She quickly removed her lips from his forehead and gently grabbed his hand as Len slowly opened his glassy eyes.

Rin smiled. "Len, are you awake now?" She asked softly, stroking his hand.

"R-Rin?" Len moaned as he sat up clutching his aching head. "Ugh…" He moaned. "I had the most horrible dream…" He whispered. His fingers moving to his forehead.

"What sort of dream was it?" Rin asked.

"I…I was captured by a group of men and then…" He stopped when he felt the band-aid patch on his forehead. "What?" He thought. "Did I hurt myself?" He then turned his head to Rin to ask her why he had a band-aid patch on his forehead but then flushed from pink to red when he saw that she was only in her undergarments.

Len quickly turned his head away closing his eyes tight. "Wh-Wh-Why are you just in your underwear Rin!" He stuttered, feeling embarrassed that he had seen so much of his sister's skin exposed.

"Sorry, but the doctors told me not to wear anything until they change my bandages in the morning." Rin explained.

Len opened his eyes and gasped. "B-bandages?" He whispered, already he began to wonder if the night-mare he had was actually real.

Slowly Len turned his head back around, looked at her stomach and found snow-white garments around her torso. Len's eyes widen and then he mindlessly moved his hand to her stomach and touch it gently, it was only then when Len noticed the bandages wrapped around his fingers and he stared at them. "I-It couldn't be…" Len thought fearfully.

Rin released Len's hand as he began to slowly unbuttuon his pajama shirt. Rin didn't even try to stop him. She knew that he needed to realize what happened was not a dream sooner or later.

Len's eyes widen when he found bandages wrapped around his chest and he slowly pressed his finger on the area were his heart was and gasped quietly when felt an X underneath. Rin's hands suddenly came into view as she began to button his pajama shirt back up. "It wasn't a dream, Len." She said softly.

Len slowly tuned his head back to Rin who was smiling at him and his eyes began to well up with tears. "I-I got you hurt…" He sniffed.

Rin placed her hand on his cheek, gently brushing away his tears with her thumb. "It wasn't your fault Len, please do not blame yourself." She gently said.

Len hung his head, tears already streaming down his chin. "Y-You could have died Rin…" He whispered. Rin wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back.

"But I didn't." She whispered in his ear. "I'm here now, we're both alive and more importantly your safe…" She said kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Rin...this is all my fault…if hadn't run off, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." He sobbed.

Rin frowned. "No if I hadn't shouted at you, then **you **wouldn't have gotten hurt." She whispered.

"No you had all the right to shout at me." Len said Rin's gasped under her mouth a bit surprised. "You were right; I was being unreasonable…" He sniffed. Rin smiled and hugged him closer. "I'm sorry, Rin." He whispered.

"I'm sorry too Len." Rin apologized. Rin then let her arms go from Len and then picked up the handkerchief filled with crumpets from the vainity where she had previously left it and gently lifted Len's chin up. "Here." She said with a smile as she held it up to him. "I made you some crumpets as an apology gift." She said softly.

Len's eyes widen and Rin then placed the hankercheif bag on his plams. "Wait is this…?" He whispered.

"It's my handkerchief, thank you for the wonderful changes you have added to it." Rin said with her bright smile.

Len brought it to his nose. "It smells delicious." He said softly. "I was going to give you a bouqet of flowers from the forest but I dropped them when I was captured." Len sadly whispered.

Rin then brought something out from her white ribbion she had tied onto her hair and then held up the same bright red rose that Len had tied onto Innovator to her twin who's eyes widen at it.

"Would this be one of them?" She asked still with the smile painted on her face.

"H-How did you…" Len whispered already lost at words.

"While we were coming back home, Innovator kept nuzzling this to me. I think he wanted to at least give me this one." She said. "And don't worry Innovator is okay, the doctors said you did the right thing by washing the cut." She reassured.

"How did you know?" He asked still lost at words.

"A big sister always knows." She giggled. "Thank you for the flower Len." She said wrapping her arms around him.

Len smiled and the retured her embrace. "And thank you for the crumpets Rin." He thanked.

Both had tears in their eyes, tears of happiness. They were happy to be together, alive and safe. "Promise me you'll never leave me Rin." Len whispered in her ear, hopefully.

Rin kissed his nose. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." She reassured. Happy to see the smiled on her brother's face even if his cheeks were covered in tears.

* * *

After a long while the cold rain had finally stopped pouring from the thick cloud that had suddenly vanished as if they were never there in the first place.

The once grey sky had now transfromed into beautiful dark blue color with a shinning cresent moon and stars that gently glittered in the sky. The pale blue moon had began to shed it's light as it shined into the crytals widnow of the Princes bedroom. Lightening everything.

Rin and Len had both fallen asleep togehter onto the king-size mattress with their hands intertwined and their once cold bodies under the thick warm covers. In the pale blue light the moon gave off; on the nightstand was the red rose from Len and the crumpets from Rin.

The wonderful gifts continued glistening in the moonlight as the twins slept together peacfully. Both sweetly dreaming with tiny smiles painted on their angelic faces.

Everything was at peace for now...

* * *

**I'm all done with this chapter YAY! You have know idea how long I have wanted to make this chapter! I'm so happy I finished it! And I know there are proabaly a crap load of mistakes but right now I'm to lazy to fix them, I will when I get the chance however but I also have to fix another story that I had promised to fix two day ago but I couldn't because well….**

**YESTERDAY WAS MY BIRTHDAY! I AM NOW MIKU'S AGE! TEE HEE HEE HEE! I had my birthday part Friday and then my actuale birthday yester day and had another celebration today! I feel so happy! Now I'm exuasted from all the celebrating.**

**Thank you for the reviews: **

**Animals of Night (Yeah I haven't got a review from you before but it's nice to hear from you and I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope I hear from you soon.)**

**Ruuya (Yeah, I love Himeka and Satsuki they are sooooo adorable! I hope you liked this chapter)**

**Campanella ( Tee hee…I figured they had to get into a fight so they could have a touching make-up thingy. I'm glad ya liked it.)**

**Yes I once again put Lenservice in here even at a dramatic part, I just couldn't help myself I am such a pervert….Tee hee hee…And also I'VE FINALLY FOUND RIN VERSION CALLED MAID OF EVIL! I sooooo love it! I can't stop listening to it infact it's soooo much better then Len's.**

**Len: Hey! what's wrong with my version?**

**Chibi: You die in it, that whats wrong!**

**Rin: So it's okay if I die then!**

**Chibi: Well…I like Len better sooo…**

**Rin: *Chases Chibi with the rode roller!***

**Chibi: KYAAAAA! *turns head around* Please enjoy everbody. KYAAAAA!**


	13. The Hunter and the Hunted

_**Ca–Careek… Ca–Careek… Careek…**_

Wheels…

She could hear the sound of wheels turning round and round beneath her, but why? Should she not be hearing the gentle sounds of an ocean's waves?

_**BOOM! Pitter… Patter…BOOM!**_

She nearly jumped.

_Thunder? Rain? _She thought. _A thunderstorm? But, it was sunny and silent before._

Slowly, she opened her emerald gemstone_**–**_like eyes. All she could see was a wave of blur. Her body felt like lead, her left side hurt like crazy, and why did her hair feel so wet? She groaned as she tried to sit herself up, but found it was difficult for she only had enough strength to lift her head from what felt like cushiony material beneath her.

Groaning, she rubbed her sore eyes, hoping that it would assist her eyesight to become clear again.

"Ah, I see you've finally awaken, Princess Miku," a rich, smooth, silvery voice said, slicing through the thunderous air.

The green_**–**_haired princess startled a bit at the voice, since she did not even recognize it in the very least. She wondered if she had been captured while she was asleep, and taken to a filthy horrible place where her captor would rob her of her life or her innocence.

Bravely though, she opened her eyes to face her captor, not even giving him the satisfaction of tears or a frightful face. She was the Queen of the Green kingdom after all, and as such, no matter what, she would always be strong, and not give in to fear itself; however, the moment she had opened her eyes, they widened with shock and amazement.

She found herself in a carriage, a blue one, laying on a cushiony seat with a wooly, cerulean blanket wrapped around her, and across from her, sitting down on the next seat was a boy; and a very handsome boy at that.

He was tall and scrawny_**–**_looking, but had a figure as elegant as the Prince of Yellow himself. His face looked as if it had been sculpt by an angel, with rosy cheeks still lined with a tint of baby fat. His hair was a brilliant shade of blue, the most beautiful kind she had ever seen in her sixteen years of life; it ended at the nape of his neck in silky, bright strands. His eyes were like two beautiful sapphires filled with compassion, innocence and kindness. A warm bright smile was shown on his petal_**–**_like lips.

She could feel her cheeks growing warm at the sight of the boy. He was more handsome than the Prince of Yellow himself…no…more than any man she had ever met. She would have guessed that he's one of the Blue Queen's children, if it wasn't for the baggy peasant_**–**_like clothes he was wearing, except for the long scarf that was wrapped around his neck snuggly; it almost looked as if it was made out of taffeta.

"Wh_**–**_Who are you?" was all she could get out of her throat.

It was like this man was a wizard, and she had fallen under his spell.

He chuckled a bit.

"My name is Kaito Shion," he said. "Sorry, I gave you a fright earlier. I mean you no harm. I promise you."

Miku_**–**_catching his wonderful voice in her ears_**–**_asked a bit pathetically. "Where am I?"

She honestly had no memory of how she had gotten herself into a blue carriage with this exquisitely handsome young man.

He raised his eyebrow, looking a bit confused which Miku noticed immediately.

_Confused? _Miku thought a bit irritably. _I'm the one who's confused here, BUB!_

"You mean, you do not remember?" he asked candidly.

Now, she was the one to raise her eyebrow.

"Remember what?"

Laying down on a soft mattress with green bedding after staying up all night, worrying over her sick little sister, was the last recollection she had before falling into a deep sleep filled with beautiful flowers.

Kaito took in a small breath, and then exhaled, sighing. "Well, you did look like an undead corpse earlier, so you were probably half_**–**_asleep."

A deep shade of red colored her face.

_An undead corpse? _She thought, a bit insulted. But, she brushed it off though; after all, she had an important matter at hand right now. She pressed her hands on her seat, and pushed herself up as hard as she could; it was a bit hard since her whole body felt like as if a sword went through it. She then sat up straight, like the Queen she was, and arranged her skirts while smoothing out the creases; however, she very nearly flushed bright red when she found that she was still in her night_**–**_gown; though, the skirts where puffy with ruffles like a ball gown, the waist to the chest area were see-through like tissue, exposing her breasts and abdomen all together.

Normally, she wouldn't mind wearing something like this if she was with her maids, her sister and a few times with her mother before her passing; but to be wearing this sort of clothing in front of man, it was like the end of the world for Miku.

Quickly, while holding in her screams, she wrapped the blanket around her, hiding her exposed skin. She then cleared her throat, and said as politely and calmly as she could.

"Excuse me, Mister Shion, but could you please explain to me what you are talking about? For example, what did you mean that I don't remember or that I was half_**–**_asleep?"

Kaito smiled another warm, bright one.

"I'd be happy to explain. You see about two and half hours ago, a boat_**–**_sorry, I mean _your _boat_**–**_had nearly come to the countries' shore when_**–**_"

Miku cut him off before he could finish.

"The Countries' shore?" she asked, confusingly, "A_**–**_Am I in the country of Blue?"

He nodded.

"Why, yes; by the way, you're pretty slow_**–**_witted for the Green Kingdom's Queen," he said teasingly, chuckling at the end.

The words went through her like a sword.

"H_**–**_How dare you!" she shrieked. Right now, she would pounce on him as a tiger, and claw out his eyes, if it weren't for her fatigue.

He crossed his arms amusingly.

"Oh, come now, Your Highness; I only jest," he reassured, but not without another chuckle.

The green_**–**_haired Queen crossed her arms as well, and gave him a cold, angry glare.

"I am not in the mood for jests, Mister Shion. I would like know how I got into this carriage, _and _where I am going this very minute!"

Kaito gave another cheery laugh before clearing his throat.

"To continue, Your Highness; the ship that brought you to Blue's continent was nearly heading to its shore, but," he paused for a moment. The mischievous look in his eyes disappeared.

"It seemed as though the ship must've hit a sharp rock from beneath the ocean because there was this sudden gash that appeared on the side of the boat, tipping at bit over to the left, where the gash was."

Miku eyes widened a bit as a sudden memory of a thousand screams smashed into her skull.

She remembered hearing the Captain shouting for the people to take the lifeboats, and the dark green_**–**_haired sailorwoman who helped her into bed that morning, trying to wake her up. But, the rest of the recollection was missing, for she did not have any memory of what had happened after the woman had waken her up.

"Continue, please," she urged gently, wanting desperately to know what happened.

He raised an amusing eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure?" he said a bit teasingly. "Or will you start panicking like a crazy woman like you did on that boat of yours?"

Miku clenched her teeth angrily at his rudeness towards her.

"Do you even know who you are talking to right now? I am the person who would have you beheaded for using such impoliteness towards me!" she said, trying to sound as menacingly as possible. But, because of always being such a, pure, sweet, goody_**–**_little two shoes since she was a child, she did not sound the least bit threatening at all, even when she said the frightful, gruesome word, **beheading.**

This made Kaito laugh_**–**_a cheery, amused, warm, laugh.

"Please, Princess. Your story of being a pure_**–**_hearted creature who had not even swatted at a mosquito is all over the Country of Blue. Do you really think I'd believe you of being capable of doing such a thing? You're practically being worshipped all over the Three Kingdoms like a Goddess."

She growled, blushing fiercely. It was true. Because of her kindness, her good deeds, and her beauty, she was the most beloved person in the Three Kingdoms. A Priest from the Yellow Kingdom read stories to the children of the Church about how she had once saved his life with a rare flower she had grew herself, when he had concocted a horrible illness. She was eight at the time, and her mother had always told her about flowers, and which ones would cure diseases, so her mother should have gotten the credit and love, _not her_, at least, that's how she felt. In her own country, she always tended to wounded children, merely just scratches and bruises, but tended them nonetheless, and they would reward her with cookies and candies, even when she felt she didn't deserve them.

Miku pouted, her cheeks puffed out with annoyance.

"Just please continue, would you!" she shrieked. Never had she raised her voice before, but this obnoxious man was trying her patience.

"Fine, fine ;as you wish," he said in a bit of a smart_**–**_alecky way. This time, however, Miku didn't fight back for she just wanted to know why she was in a carriage with this awful, little bastard in the first place.

"While the Captain was getting everybody to safety with the help of Blue's own sailors and a few peasants…" he pointed his thumb right at his chest, gesturing that he was one of the peasants who helped to get Green's passengers to safety.

"You, well…" he paused for a moment, "…fell overboard."

The Queen's shoulders tensed up at this. No wonder why her hair felt a bit wet. She scrunched up a fistful of silk from her gown; her heart seemed to race violently at the forgotten memory of being plunged into an icy sheet of unforgivable torrents.

"G_**–**_Go on," she stuttered, shivering a bit from fear, rather than the cold wind from outside.

Kaito looked at her uncertainly for a bit before continuing.

"Hundreds of men plunged into the ocean to find you while rest helped the passengers get to the shore safely. None of us could find you though. It was a three hour search until I found you unconsciously sprawled on the harbor five miles from the beach. You were covered in seaweed and starfish, and you weren't even breathing."

Miku nearly stood up.

"But, that's impossible! How am I still here if I wasn't even breathing back there?" she shouted with disbelief. Suddenly, she froze, her voice caught in her throat. A shade of scarlet colored her face.

"You didn't…" she whispered fearfully.

Kaito looked at her defensively, his cheeks flushed as well.

"You were going to die if I didn't use CPR; I didn't have a choice." He flashed her a dirty look. "Besides, I didn't even remotely enjoy it."

Now, it was Miku's turn to be defensive. "H_**–**_How dare you! I would think it would be every man's dream to kiss royalty; you, sir, have no taste!"

"No taste?" he growled. "Your lips were cold and clammy! It was like kissing a dead trout!"

"That wasn't my fault! If you had found me sooner, then we wouldn't be having this disgusting problem now, would we?" she crossed her arms, glaring daggers at him.

He crossed his arms as well, and returns the same glare.

"Hey, I thought you'd be grateful that I saved your sorry ass. Where's the 'Oh my hero, please take this snot_**–**_rag as my token of gratitude', hmm?"

"How dare you!"

"Is that your only comeback? A shrill 'how dare you!'?"

Just as Miku was about to counter his rude remark with a threat, she went through a series of harsh coughing fits.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kaito asked a bit worryingly. He carefully stood up from his seat, and walked to the coughing Queen, sitting right beside her. He placed his palm gently on her blanket covered back, and rubbed it soothingly up and down.

After a while, her coughing ceased, and she was able to breathe smoothly again.

"Looks like you caught a little cold. It's no wonder though; you've been in that ocean for three hours." His voice sounded different from usual smart_**–**_mouthed, cocky tone. It was smooth and rich again like milk_**–**_butter. She was taken aback by it, surprised at the sudden change of voice.

He stuffed his right hand into his pocket, and took out a pure white handkerchief. He gently dried the tears that seeped through her eyes due to the awful coughing fit before placing it into her palm.

"You can keep that. You'll need it more than I ever will."

She looked at him, a bit confused.

"Why the sudden change of attitude?" she asked, suspiciously.

Kaito raised his eyebrow and smirked, "What? That is all I get? A simple thank you would have been fine."

Miku growled at his cockiness while scrunching the handkerchief in her palm. True, he did save her life and tended to her watery eyes, not to mention the fact that he just gave her a handkerchief, but the small embedding hatred for his cockiness and lack of politeness. Suddenly, he was not so handsome anymore.

Miku smoothed out the handkerchief Kaito had given her, and blew all the snot she had received from this minor cold into the silk. She then quickly removed Kaito's arm from her back, and snuffed the snot_**–**_filled handkerchief deeply into his palm, so the snot would explode into his hand from the pressure. And indeed it did.

After an hour of fighting, jesting and teasing, the carriage that carried the two bickerers finally came to a halt at a beautifully, tall mansion. It was at least ten_**–**_stories high with an extraordinarily amount of statues of angels decorating the roof in white porcelain marble. The facade was a silvery hue with just a tint of a robin's eggs shade; golden vines were carved all around the mansion, completing the estate with real sapphires gems in the shape of roses and sugary flowers cupped the ends of the mansion giving it a magical look.

Miku's watery eyes gaped at the sight. She had never seen anything so beautiful before in her life. The mansion was even more splendid than her own home_**–**_the Castle.

"You like it?" Kaito's voice said, interrupting her from her enchantment.

"Is this where you live?" she asked in awe, wondering why this rich man before her was wearing such plain clothes when he lived in such sublime and wealth.

He smiled.

"Well, I guess you could say that, but it's not _my _house. It's my Mistress'. I work here."

The explanation didn't surprise Miku. Obviously, he had to be a servant, since his wardrobe was so plain and baggy without any touch of elegance except that luscious scarf he wore around his slender neck.

"May I have the name of woman you work for?" she asked him in a surprisingly polite tone even after all the rudeness he had plagued towards her. She rubbed her eyes a bit, feeling a bit sleepy.

Kaito, unsurprisingly though, ignored her question when he caught her tiny finger wiping her eye lids with fatigue. He smirked teasingly at her and said, "Is the spoiled little Queen getting tired already?"

Miku frowned irritably at him.

"Shut up," she growled, now rubbing both her eyes.

Kaito chuckled, raising his hands up in mock defeat.

"Absolutely," he answered. He had fun. He knew it was time to act like 'Angel Kaito' now.

"Her name is Kaiko Niohs," he finally answered.

"Oh, that's a pretty name. Why are we here, anyway? Is it to drop you off?" she asked. Not only her eyelids beginning to feel heavy, but so were her muscles.

Kaito shook his head. "No. It's to drop both of us off."

Miku removed her hands from her eyes, gasping.

"What! Why?" she shrieked. Maybe she was right before; what if this man truly was a kidnapper?

"Take it easy, Princess," he said in a soft tone. "Listen, after I found and revived you, I carried you back to the spot where your ship sank, but it took hours for me to make it back and when we returned back, the ship was gone and so was everybody else. I had no choice, but go back to the carriage that brought me to the shore when I was heading back."

Miku didn't believe a word of this liar; she clenched her hands into her skirts and tightened her teeth together, baring them at him like a hungry wolf.

"Lies!" she shouted. "What ridicules lies you feed to me!"

Kaito tried to reason with her. "No, Princess; I'm telling the truth. Honestly."

Miku growled and stood up.

"I don't want to hear any more of your lies, you scoundrel! And just when I thought you were a decent man! You're nothing, but a horrid kidnapper who deserves to rot in hell!"

"Princess! "Kaito said, raising his voice a bit offended by her accusation towards him of being some slimy kidnapper. "Listen to yourself! What would I get out of kidnapping you?"

"Gee, I don't know…wealth beyond your wildest dreams, the entire Kingdom of Green or stealing the innocence of royalty!" Her voice was heightening to the point of screaming.

It was Kaito's turn to stand up from his seat now; his angelic_**–**_like face was flushed with anger and offense.

"I just saved your life!" he shouted. "And this is how you repay me? Accusing me of being a pervert and a kidnapper? I have no interest in power, money or lust! You maybe be a Queen, but you ma'am, are the most skeptical little witch I've ever had the displeasure of meeting!"

Miku scoffed. "Don't try to make me feel guilty! I know what you're trying do! My ladies_**–**_in_**–**_waiting had the unfortunate event of having their innocence forcefully stolen from them because those _Incubuses _took advantage of their kind hearts. They've always told me to never trust a man who tries to fill your heart with so much woe that you think you were wrong about them, then you become close to them, but then you find out you were right all along when that beast pins you to the ground, and attacks your throats with their lips!"

The young Queen didn't give Kaito any time to say anymore for she had opened the door to the carriage (just as the carriage rider was going to open it to escort the two adolescences into the mansion) and ran out within the freezing rain.

_How could I have been so foolish! _She thought, scolding herself. _I should have escaped the minute I woke up in that beast's den!_

She had no destination in mind to where she was going; all she knew is that she had to get away from the monster, away from that house she once thought was beautiful, but secretly was a prison of an unforgiving hell awaiting her, and try to find the sailors who promised to accompany her to this country, and take her immediately to the place where the sweet cure was for her dear, beloved ailing sister.

She quickened her run, which was not easy, considering the fact that she was running on the ground with bare feet where stone and glass plunged themselves into her fragile skin, but she didn't care. Pain to this amount was nothing but mere distractions; she couldn't let something so tedious get in the way of her objective.

Rain splattered all around her royal form, soaking her in river, ocean and lake water that had been evaporated into the heavy curtain_**–**_like clouds. Her hair turned three shades of grey from the rain, making it look like raven_**–**_ebony instead of a gentle green.

The Princess tried her best by keeping warm with the blanket she had stolen from her capturer, but just like it failed to keep her dry, it failed to keep her warm.

But, even though the rain soaked her, chilled her, and blinded her in thousands of needles like pure liquids, she still kept running and running even when her leg felt numb or when her heart hurt from the exercise_**–**_she'd even thrown up the glazed fruit and the green tea she had eaten for breakfast on the boat_**–**_she still kept going.

Running and running.

There was no way anyone was going to stop her from completing her mission. She was going to save her sister, even if it meant catching pneumonia.

As she ran, she clutched a silver ring with a jade stone, the last gift from her Mother before her untimely death. Silver tears streaked down Miku's snow white cheeks (which were usually a supple rosy red) as the memory of her clutching her Mother's skinny hand while she was lying on her deathbed bloomed across her mind like a flower in spring.

* * *

_Miku held her mother's cold, skeleton__**–**__like hand to her cheek, soaking it with her warm tears._

_Maids, servants and doctors surrounded the room. All had their heads bowed in sorrow. Their beloved Queen was about to leave this world, and they were here to see her off. Gumi, however, was not here for she was still sleeping, and no one wished to awake the sleeping little Princess from her lovely dreams to this tragedy._

"_Please don't die, Mother…" she pleaded, as if thinking by saying that, her mother would somehow miraculously heal from her mysterious illness._

_Queen Cecilia looked up at her daughter with weak eyes and a warm yet sad smile._

_"Oh, my darling Miku; I've missed you so. How are you doing with your studies?" she asked in throaty voice. She hadn't seen either of her daughters since the day she fell ill, and wanted to know how they were doing. If she was going to die, she should at least die knowing her precious children were having a jolly good time in her absence._

_The reason why she couldn't be with her children since she'd fallen ill was because of the doctors' orders, saying sugary words about staying bed every day to get rest, and only eat herbs and fruit. They said she would be better by the time it was her eldest daughter sixteenth named day._

_**They lied to her.**_

_Miku forced herself to smile. _

_"They're doing fine. I can now count to sixty, and read books at higher rate. Gumi's doing well in her studies too; her paintings are that of an artist. And even though she's only nine, she can count to twenty__**–**__six." _

_The tears dripped down her chin in little silver pearl-like droplets._

_With all the strength Cecilia had in her frail little bones, she caressed her daughter's cheek with the hand that Miku cradled in her own hands._

"_Sweetheart," she said softly. "Please don't shed anymore tears or you'll dehydrate yourself."_

_Miku's shoulders shook as she tried to force herself to cease her crying but to no avail; after all, how could there be dry eyes for a loved one who was about to die and forcefully leave her daughters?_

"_I'm sorry, Mommy," Miku said so like a little child. "But, my tears will not cease. I'm trying hard not to, but__**–**__"_

"_Miku…" the Queen interrupted her voice, weaker now with her eyes glazed, "Take off my ring…"_

_The teal__**–**__haired princess looked at her with confusion and sorrow, but did as she was told and slid a silver ring with a jade stone off her finger._

_She stared at the ring, mindlessly breathing her honey and rose scented breath at the piece of jewelry. More tears flooded down her eyes; it was the ring her father had proposed to her mother with._

_Miku cried into her mother's hand, clutching the ring in her fist, like a lifeline. Now, she was going to lose _both _her parents. She was going to be left all alone now._

"_I leave…that ring to…you, my little flower," her mother coughed. Miku didn't even lift her head up; she was too busy sobbing into her mother's hands__**–**__she could already feel her pulse fading with each beat. "As long as you have that ring in your possession… Mommy and Daddy will always be with you… Also, can you be a doll and do me a favor?"_

_This time, Miku looked up from her mother's now wet hand and nodded her head. "I have…a box…wrapped in silk at the bottom of my wardrobe. It has a dress I spun for Gumi before I fell ill. I…was going to give it to her on her birthday, but…as one can see, I couldn't. So please give it to her, tell her I love her, and that Daddy and I will be watching the two of you."_

_Then, with the last of her strength, she flung herself onto her daughter and embraced her. Curls of iridescent__**–**__green swished in the air around the two relatives. A pair of dry, cold yet soft lips gently crashed onto the silky skin of Miku's forehead. Then, a whispered fell into her ear._

"_Become a strong Queen, my little green flower. Take care of everyone, and never give into the temptation of evil no matter how terrible things might become. I have faith in you… I love you, Mikuuu…." _

_With those last words said, Cecilia's died peacefully with her arms, still embracing her grieving daughter's small figure._

* * *

Miku's heart twisted in pain from that memory, resulting in more silvery tears slithering down her cheeks like two slender grey worms. She brought her mother's engagement ring to her lips, and kissed the jade stone.

_Mother… Father… Please protect me whilst I make my journey back to sanctuary, and preferably to the shop that has the medicine for our Gumi._

She prayed within her mind with her hands clasped tightly around the ring. However, due to having the carelessness of keeping her eyes closed, she tripped on the lid of a silver trashcan, and went tumbling down on the cold, cobblestone ground.

Miku cried out in pain, and vomited more of her food out from her stomach. She tried to prop herself back up again, but she found to her dismay she could not, it has seemed she had broken her ankle. She didn't cry or scream in pain; she felt nothing at all even when her ankle had just broken. Her desire to find the medicine for her sister was much too powerful than any amount of pain. So she crawled and crawled, and crawled.

Thunder stroke the air and colored the sky with ribbons of lightning, but Miku—who was usually afraid of thunder and lightning—still kept crawling and crawling, not even thinking about the somehow possibility of being struck dead by lightning. She just kept crawling and crawling…and crawling.

_**Clop… Clop… Clop… Splash… Clop…**_

The sound of shoes sloshing in the puddles of rain resounded through her ears, and she cursed under her wheezy breath.

_That Incubus does not know when to quit._

She tried with all her strength to quicken her crawling, but it was not easy with a broken limb; however, as luck would seem to have it, she came upon a crevasse plunged deep into the middle of the street. The princess cocked her head to the side confusingly at this, wondering if this was an illusion woven by the rain. Then, a memory from her studies as a young child crashed into her mind.

Her teacher, a beautiful redhead with apple–colored eyes, had taught her about a horrible earthquake that happened into the Kingdom of Blue 50 years ago that claimed 200 innocent souls; miraculously, however, Blue's children were not on the list of the people who had died. The earthquake created a large gaping hole in the middle of the town, but it was never filled in, because the crevasse had somehow parodied Blue's people, making them somehow believe that God was punishing them for polluting their wonderful ocean with the trash of discarded foods and broken old bottles of wine, and perfume. So they did not fill in the hole and used it as a reminder of to always take care of their planet, less 200 more innocent souls will be taken too soon once again.

And then, a thought crossed Miku's mind. _What a beautiful place to hide! That bastard would never think twice about looking in here! Thank you, Mother and Father!_

With the last bit of her strength, she flung herself into the crevasses, the hem of her creamy–silk gown swishing into the damp air, like the petals of a daisy flower.

It seemed she was falling for only seconds for she was cushioned by the hundred piles of trash that had somehow made its way into the crevasses, just three seconds after falling in.

_Looks like Blue's people found another place to put their trash, _she thought irritably, but was thankful that it cushioned her fall, though the smell was a bit troubling.

Miku, who had fallen on her back, did her best to prop herself up into a sitting position, and lay her aching back against the wall of dirt and stone from behind her to rest for a moment… when she felt her hand scrapped against something cold and hard.

"Huh?" The princess whispered in confusion. She turned her head towards the object her hand had made contact with, and found something long and silvery sticking from a pile of old banana peels and crumpled pastry bags that were crawling with flies.

Curiosity got the better of her, and she showed the flies away a grazed the silvery object with her index finger before wrapping the rest of her fingers around it. From the feel and shape of it, she guessed it must be a bottle of some sort, but then she swept that thought away like cinders, away from her mind. It felt too smooth to be a bottle.

Finally, just to relinquish her mind from the wonder of this bothersome object, and pulled it from its germ–ridden prison, and what she had discovered this thing, it had touched her heart with a recipe of amazement, confusion, sorrow and glee.

It was a doll–a china doll, with painted on robin's egg–colored hair. Its body and face, however, was flawed with the exception of its left leg and right arm; the bridge of its nose had a vine–like crack, stretching all the way to its hollow cheek. It was missing one glass eye while the other remained cradled lopsidedly in the left eye socket, and was a fuchsia–styled glass eye. The dress it was downed in was a silvery–white color with a champagne–colored sash tied in a flower–like fashion; the skirt of the dress, however, was tragically shredded into spike–like designs, dimpled in a faded brown residue.

Miku struggled to turn onto her right side, the direction where she held the doll by its one still–connected arm, so she could get a better look at this tragically–broken yet deliciously beautiful creature.

However, as she tried to flip herself to her side, like a pancake she watched the maids make some many times, the broken calcium of her ankle began to scream with pain and this time, Miku felt it.

Her compassionate green eyes widened with shock and then pain; she wanted to scream from the unimaginable pain soaring through her delicate ankle, but she wouldn't, not if she wanted to be found by that blue–haired devil and drag back to his horrible den. So, she bit her tongue so hard that threads of blood seeped from her dirtied lips. She let out a gasp, and nearly screamed but she sucked it back into her throat, and continued tormenting her tongue with her teeth.

Somewhere along her struggle of keeping quiet, the back of her waist seemed to have slid against a cool piece of loan mental which resulted in her sliding down on the pile of trash, as if it were a playground slide, and came to a gentle halt onto the cold stone and dirt ground, taking the china doll with her.

Miku immediately cursed, when she realized that during her uncomfortable trip down the ground, she had let her screams of both fear and pain escaped her throat. She prayed deeply and desperately within her tired heart that a certain demon wearing a beautiful mask did not hear her shouts.

She waited with anxious anticipation for the sound of footsteps and the rich velvety voice mocking her about her failed attempt to escape. But, none of those things seemed to come; only the comforting and warm scarlet and orange light of a torch. With it came a voice, far more silky than that of the blue–haired Incubus's voice.

"Oh my God! Miss, are you alright?" Warm arms laced around her, bringing her closer to the heaven–like warmth of the torch, and to the face of her savior.

It was a boy who looked about her age with cropped cyan–colored hair, cupping a handsome face with alluring hazel–blue eyes that sparkled with kindness. She blushed from the feel of his arms clinging to her bare, wet, dirtied skin. The next thing she knew, this man had placed his palm on the base of her forehead.

"You're running a fever," he said with a tint of anxiety rising in his chocolate–sweet voice.

Miku didn't even have time to say anything for this young man had picked Miku from the cold, dirty ground and into his arms. A fresh shade of scarlet painted the young Queen's face from this action. In-fact, she was so shocked by this action that she didn't even realize the china doll she found was still clutched in her arms as well as the blanket she stolen from her capturer.

"Just hang on for a bit… I'll–" Miku hadn't caught the last words for she seemed to have passed out from exhaustion and cold, slipping into dreams without even knowing where fate was taking her this time.

_Just please let this man be an angel, and not a devil in disguise like that man before. _

* * *

Slowly, for the second time that day, Meiko opened her chocolate–brown eyes, waking up from her comatose–like sleep. She looked up at the ceiling as she felt the bed clothes and the nightgown she was donned in with her fingers.

"I guess I wasn't really dreaming after all," she whispered to herself. Meiko's face then flushed with anger, as she remembered that rude man that introduced himself as Leon. She clenched her fists from underneath the quilts.

_Damn that man! If it wasn't for my fatigue earlier, I would have slugged him! _She thought angrily.

She slowly sat up to see if her body was still strong enough to do so. She was successful; however, an immediate stab of familiar pain rose up into her skull the moment she did so.

Meiko groaned at the pain, and brought her hand up to her forehead. Her eyes widened with confusion; however, she felt something wet yet soft wrapped around her head. She touched it more, examining it with her fingers before a memory of that blond–haired brute tying a wet rag to her, had bounced into her mind, but even remembering one little recollection made her hangover feel worse.

The brunette groaned some more. Suddenly, a desert erupted into her mouth.

"Oh great, now I'm thirsty, and the only thing I ever drink is wine, but since I'm now in this state, I'm going to have to drink something totally tasteless and plain," she hissed to herself.

As gently as she could with turning her head around the room, Meiko looked for any signs of something to drink, and as she did, she found a beautiful young woman dressed in white, sitting on a chair with her eyes closed and her soft breathing. She was asleep.

All Meiko could do was stare at this young woman before her; the dry feeling in her mouth was soon forgotten. Her hair was an angelic blond in perfect curls, her skin a deep cream color; her lashes were long and feathered, and pink rose–petal lips.

Why, if this woman had a pair of snow white wings attached to her back, she would have thought this woman was an angel who'd come to take her to heaven to be with her departed dear parents.

However, Meiko pushed that silly thought aside the moment it trained into her head. She couldn't go to heaven yet, not when her father had given her an important mission to accomplish with his last dying breath.

To kill the Prince of Evil– the demon that stole her home where she had grown up and played in, and [the most loving parents a child could ever ask for].

She clenched the quilts tight within her hands as she remembered the bitter memories of placing her dead parents into a grave, made by her own self.

Their skins were icy cold with the feel of death and despair when she held them for just a bit longer before placing them within the grave of fresh mud and dirt infested with bugs that would make a meal of her parents' flesh. She would have placed them properly within a wooden coffin where their bodies would be spared of being stained by the dirt and eaten by worms, but she couldn't afford one to buy, since she only had three coppers and a silver one left.

Since the taxes had been raised nonstop by that devil who dwelled within the life of luxury without ever having to about having an empty belly like his people he tortured, it cost five silvers and ten coppers just for one coffin.

So with a heavy heart, she buried her parents together in that one dreary hole, and placed a large rock on the top with words she had carved out with her father's old hunting knife that said:

_**Alice Riverstine and Malcolm Sakine**_

_**Born 1510 and 1500**_

_**Died 1649**_

_**Beloved father and mother whose lives were taken by the hateful Prince of Evil: Len Kagamine.**_

Meiko then picked seventy white-roses from her garden that survived the hungry flames that engulfed her warm home–courtesy of that hateful tyrant–and placed them in the middle of the grave. Then, after crying her eyes dry, she blew a kiss to her buried parents, and left to the nearby bar to drown her sorrows with wine and alcohol with the last of her money, hoping she would die from alcohol poisoning.

Poor Meiko had tears running down her rosy cheeks at the memories. How she wished it was all a dream; that she would wake up in her old bed, be greeted warmly by her parents who amazingly overcame their illness. She would sit at the table her father had carved from dead tree trunks when he was her age, and be presented with her mother's delicious sugar–porridge. It was her mother's own creation that she made from fresh grain, milk, cream, peaches, syrup, honey and sugar.

The memory of her mother's wonderful treat danced on her tongue–she could actually taste it; the flavor of love and tenderness.

Meiko sniffed. How much she longed for her parents to be with her now. Why couldn't that awful prince cut the taxes when she asked him so she would have enough money to feed her family and maybe…just a slim chance, afford the cure that would have rid her parents' body of that frightful disease? But no, he just heartlessly ordered her house to be burned for asking such a thing.

Meiko shut her eyes tight as a pleasurable image hit her mind. Meiko imagined herself, dressed in rose–red armor, thrusting a decorative sword threw the cruel prince's chest with his evil blood running down his chest like the petals of an evil flower; then he was falling to the ground, dead as a doornail the moment she slide her sword slowly out from his icy cold corpse. It was such a delightful, delicious scene she conjured up within her troubled mind. She could have smiled if it was really happening at this moment in time, but more bitter tears ran down her cheeks faster than they ever had in her life because that dark wish for death upon the King was a long way off. Low sobs erupted from her lips. Poor Meiko Sakine's heart had never been filled with so much sadness before in her life.

Suddenly, she felt something soft and warm brushing against each of her cheeks, drying her tears. She opened her tear–soaked eyes and that the woman who she nearly thought was angel, was awake and drying her tears with an old, tattered handkerchief.

When the curly haired woman was done drying Meiko's tears, she gave her gentle kiss on her cheek before [trotting] out through the almond–colored door on the right-side of the room.

Several seconds later, before Meiko even had time to get off the bed and go after her, Leon, that little bastard she had met this morning, came in with a tray of a steaming bowl of chicken soup, a hot–crossed bun and a cup of chamomile tea. The angelic–like woman followed behind with a muscular, tall man at her side, holding her hand. Meiko, for a moment, was lost at words. Confusion was written all over her still–flushed face.

"So after eight hours, 30 minutes and 51 seconds, you've finally woken up," Leon said in his usual cocky humor, as he set down the tray of food by the nightstand next to her.

The warm smell of delicious food waft through her nostrils, giving her the reminder that she hadn't even eaten since yesterday. Though as hungry as she was, she did not yet touch it, and glared at Leon, angrily.

"Oh, come on, don't give me that look. Listen, I'm sorry for acting like that earlier, I just thought that you know…you could use a little laugh after… drinking all that alcohol."

Suddenly, his face was met with a pillow, thrown by the now fuming brunette.

"It is not nice to tease a lady, especially one with a god–awful headache," she hissed.

The tall, muscular man slapped Leon on his shoulder a bit harshly.

"Brother," he grunted. "Did Father's beatings teach you nothing of being polite to a lady?"

He then shoved him aside, and walked up to the girl, extending his hand for a handshake.

Meiko, trying to be polite, took it. His hand was big and beefy compared to her tiny, delicate one. They shook hands while the man, who claimed to be related to the blond–haired dunderhead, introduced himself as Al, the younger brother of Leon.

("That idiot who's still trying to pick himself up over there.")

Meiko's mouth dropped open when Al said he was the younger sibling. The way he was build, he looked as if he were the older one compared to how scrawny and youthful Leon looked.

"I–I'm Meiko Sakine," she said politely, trying to hide the stutter in her voice.

"Pretty name," he complimented, resulting for the brunette to flush a bright red color. No man, except for her father had ever complimented her before.

With his other arm, he pulled the fair–haired woman in white by his side, his hand resting on her tan shoulder.

"But, nowhere as near as beautiful as my wife's name. Her name is Ann. I call her Sweet Ann because she's my little sweetie," he practically swooned when he said his wife's name like a drunken butterfly.

Ann extended her fragile looking hand to Meiko the moment her husband let go of her hand to the end the handshake.

Meiko took it, and both shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Ann," she said a bit cheerfully, for she was indeed a bit happy to see the woman who dried her tears, and gave her kiss on the cheek like her mother used to before her untimely death.

Still with their hands locked, Meiko waited anxiously for her to say something. She longed to hear this kind woman's voice. In her mind, she thought it would sound silky and warm like a velvet blanket.

"She can't talk," Leon said, as if sensing Meiko's desire to hear her voice that was actually nonexistent.

"Oh," she said a little saddened and a bit disappointed. She looked into Ann's eyes which were a deep, beautiful azure that would remind anyone of the bluest ocean. Even if she didn't have a voice, Meiko could still understand her through those deep, blue eyes. She could actually understand through her eyes that Ann was sorry she couldn't say a 'hello' to her or something comforting, and wanted her to eat up the supper her husband's brother cooked for her.

But, Meiko couldn't eat yet, she had far too many questions that need to be answered.

"Why am I here?" she asked, when Ann and her departed their hands from each other.

Leon sighed, and answered her question about how she passed out after consuming so much wine, and since everybody who had an ear heard her shouting about not having anywhere to go, they brought her to this nice, little bedroom that used to belong to him and Al's mother way back. He even told her that she was still in the bar just in one of the rooms that was built within it. He explained that he, his brother and his wife lived here, too, with rooms of their own.

Meiko blushed a bit looking down as she felt gratitude for these people taking here in after she had passed out, rising within her torn heart.

"Thank you, Mr. Al and Mrs. Ann for your kindness," she said in pure gratitude to the couple, purposely leaving Leon's name out, which he caught, and took offense to that.

"What about me?" he asked grouchily.

"What about you?" she growled in mock confusion.

"Where's my 'thank you'? I'm the one who got a doctor to look you over after you passed out the second time," he bellowed in annoyance. "Not to mention, I lost half a day's pay because of it."

Meiko stubbornly turned her head to another direction away from Leon, and said rudely to him, "Go suck a lemon."

Al began to explode in big waves of laughter while Ann giggled mutedly into her hands. Leon just looked at the brunette, dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open.

Meiko, ignoring all this, lifted the tray from the desk and placed it on her lap. Her questions had been answered, and now she could finally fill her empty belly with some food. She then took the copper spoon, dipped it into the creamy soup, and took a sip from the spoon.

Her taste buds were enlightened by the taste. It was almost as delicious as her Mother's sugar-porridge. Almost. But, not nearly.

She just started sipping her warm tea when Leon's annoying voice boomed into her still sensitive ear drums.

"Don't just sit there and eat! After all I've done to help you, you must repay me by being a complete harpy!" he shouted on purpose because he knew of Meiko's hangover, and he wanted to make it as painful as possible.

Meiko spitted the sweet, hot tea out of her mouth and into Leon's face.

"It's is not nice to yell at a lady while she is trying to fill her empty belly. And I was just going to thank you for making this delicious meal, but seeing as you are still being so arrogant and stupid, it is clear that you do not deserve one," she lashed smoothly.

Leon placed his palms on his hands and howled with pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! The flames of hell have sprung loose!" He then ran out of the room to find something cold to splash on his steaming face.

Ann followed him out to make sure he would not bump into anything, and hurt his own self even more. What with all the chairs, tables and bottles of wine and whiskey around the place, you might as well call it a screaming death trap!

Al wiped a tear from his eyes for he had laughed a bit too hard.

"No woman has ever given ol' Leon a good lashin' to since he was ten and ate the last slice of honey–cake mother was saving for herself!" he chuckled. "She was a saint, that one."

Meiko, who was still infuriated by Leon's attitude towards her earlier from present, stuffed her mouth harshly with the hot bun while filling her with soup, all at a fast and non–waiting speeding.

"Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy there!" Al said loudly. He placed one of his beefy palms on Meiko's left hand, the one that still clutched a piece of abused bread, before she could lift it into her mouth.

Meiko gasped embarrassingly when she realized how crazy and piggish she must have looked by eating so fiercely. She placed the spoon back into bowl of soup while Al took the last piece of the bun from her hand gently before popping it into his mouth.

While he chewed, he studied the taste of the bread within his bun.

"Not bad…" he mumbled to himself, "but, a little burnt; Leon could've done better."

Meiko looked up at Al. It seemed she had been listening to his mumbling about the bread he took from her.

"Leon?" she asked. "He made that bun?"

Al smiled at her while wiping a crumb from his upper lip.

"Of course, he even made the soup, too. Leon's the only one who can cook around here. I tried once, but I nearly set the whole bar on fire," he explained, chuckling.

Meiko joined in his laughter.

"I guess for a man with no common decency, he's a pretty good cook," she admitted while stirring the creamy substance of the soup with the spoon. "How on earth did he get the meat for this soup? Did he trade in the Kingdom of Blue for the meat?"

Al's laughter ceased immediately when Meiko's question stroked the air. For a long time, there was nothing, but frosty silence which made Meiko wonder why. Finally, after a minute, he spoke.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" he spoke in a whisper as if he was afraid unwanted ears were listening.

Meiko tilted her head in pure innocence, confused in why the once cheerful Al was suddenly scared.

"Tell about what?" she asked.

"Well, um…" he began, fumbling a bit with his words, "The meat for the soup was not gained from trading or buying. We don't have enough to buy meat nor do we have anything valuable enough to trade for it. So, Leon, when the town's at its quietest, he goes out into the forests and–"

"He hunts?" Meiko interrupted in a shocked tone.

Al nodded his head. She had guessed correctly.

"But, that devil for a king passed a law three years ago that hunting was illegal!" she opposed. "God forbid, if he's ever caught, he'll be taken to the castle and…and…" Meiko couldn't bring herself to finish for she feared it would anger or frighten the younger sibling of Leon before her.

"I know. My sweetie knows, too. Leon, as well. But, no matter, he still goes out hunting for fresh meat to feed the both of us. Since the taxes are already high enough as it is, money has been tight around here that even people who are wealthier than us entirely would not come in to buy even a tiny bottle of whisky. So, to feed a family of four with only seven silvers and six coppers on hand is a fight for survival. Even bread is becoming an unaffordable luxury these days; luckily, Leon can bake it with the copper–priced ingredients."

Meiko's ears perked up at the sentence 'a family of four'. She felt confused. Has she heard wrong? She distinctly remembered that blond bastard saying only he, his little brother and Ann were the only one's living here. She fumbled in her mind while trying to find a lost recollection of Leon saying there was another one living here. But, the more she thought about it, the more confused and irritated she felt. Her head was beginning to throb with the pain of confusion.

Al, sensing Meiko's confused thoughts (mostly, because her face said it all) began to explain to her that the reason he said four was because Ann was with child. Three months pregnant to be exact.

This news brought large nectar of confusion and excitement trickling down the veins of her body. She squealed with delight over just hearing a new life was about to born into the world. Meiko has a passion for infants and hoped that one day, she would become what Ann was about to be.

A Mother.

Meiko grabbed Al's right beefy hand with both of her tiny–in–comparison ones, and shook widely up and down while her chocolate–brown eyes glimmered with joy and delight.

"Congratulations, Mr. Al! Congratulations for your miracle!" she exclaimed.

Al gave her a tiny smile while a shade of red stained his cheeks from her praises.

"Do you know what you are going to name your little angel from above? Do you! Do you!" she asked eagerly in a tone a child would use if they wanted the last slice of a vanilla–pudding cake.

Al smiled weakly. He never meant somebody so eager to learn about a baby sleeping in its mother's womb. Even Leon didn't show this much enthusiasm when he announced that Ann was pregnant, though the reason for that could've lied in her weird cravings for lobster dipped in butter and sweet-tea and that even without her voice, she would still scare them with her mood swings with her hand signs saying cruel harsh threats and banging on the wall so hard she left a whole.

"Well, we haven't decided on the name yet, since we have no idea if it's a boy or a girl," he admitted almost ruefully.

Meiko tilted her head.

"Well, why in the world are you waiting so long? I mean, I understand that racking one's mind for the perfect name for their baby. Is it 'cause you two do not have much time to think of a name?" she asked innocently.

Al gave her a small smile, "Kind of; what with her long hours in bed and all the drunks running around the bar is like a group of martens chasing the forest for fruit, to catch before they hurt themselves or others."

"Well, if it's okay with you, do you think I can help pick out a name for your child?" Meiko asked sweetly with her chocolate–brown eyes swirling with hope that he would agree to it.

"I don't know if letting a woman, who drank nearly eight bottles of wine, name our unborn child is at all a wise thing to do," he confessed candidly.

Meiko felt like a ton of bricks had just crashed down on the crown of her head. She could not believe he has rejected her offer so harshly.

Her grip on his hand tightened immensely as a swirl of dark aura surrounded her body.

"**Just because I have a wee bit of a drinking problem, does not mean that I have the capacity to name it after my favorite alcoholic drink…"**she hissed, lacing her speech with a ribbon of rage.

"Listen, with all due respect, I'd be more comfortable with not allowing one of our customers name our child. It's just that two weeks ago when I told a very well–known customer about my Sweet Ann becoming pregnant; like you, he wanted to give us a name for it, so we let him tell us and he said we should name it…"

He leaned in Meiko's ear, and whispered the name the customer suggested and she immediately turned green with her cheeks flushing carnation pink.

"DISGUSTING!" Meiko blurted out, repulsed.

"That what I said," Al admitted, looking thoroughly green himself for even letting the horrible name passed through his lips.

"Was he drunk?" Meiko asked.

"I wish he was," Al mumbled, still green. "My poor sweetie had nightmares for a week."

"I'm awake, and already I know I will not tuck into pleasant dreams tonight," She then began to chuckle, "Guess that will be one hell of a joke to reminisce with your kid on their eighteenth birthday."

Al returned her chuckle. "Perhaps we should tell them on their twenty–third birthday instead."

The two began to succumb into a jolly fit of laughs and chuckles from the jest until it was interrupted by an angry certain golden–haired man whose face was now lavished with a dark pink burn that had blossomed to his forehead all the way to the top of his chin.

"Well, I hope that you're proud of yourself, Miss Pain–in–the–Ass; that little display of rudeness and immaturity nearly cost me the skin of my face," he chided.

"Do you know how much burn-ointment cost? Five silvers!" he angrily said, holding up his left with all five fingers up. "Five silvers! We won't be able to have any desert or even a decent cup of lemonade because of you!"

Ann put her hand on Leon's shoulders, massaging them in an attempt to calm him down. This tactic usually worked but also resulted in Leon and her husband having a brutal dog–fight in the bar. She remembered how one night they made over ten silver, five coppers and one gold because their fighting replenished their customers thirst for amusement since nothing was usually happy in their Kingdom.

Meiko, whose fun was now ruined because of Leon, flicked her hair and gave him a smart–aleck look complete with a smirk.

"Well then, how 'bout we settle on a bet?" she asked in a cocky tone.

Leon looked at her like she was stupid.

"A bet for what?" he asked in a mixture of confusion and frustration.

"You. Me. We play a little game. If you win, I'll pay you, not five, but seven silver coins."

Leon felt his mouth run dry at those words.

"Y–You have seven silver coins?" he asked in shock.

"Nope, BUT, I'll get at least five jobs or so, and pay you by the end of the week. If I don't, then I'll let you see me naked," she blurted optimistically.

Al's mouth dropped, and Ann turned three shades of red before running out the room where an unattractive sound of what sounded like water crashing down on the floor moment later. (**Chibi: AKA Sweet Ann threw up.**)

Leon seemed to turn red with his jaw nearly touching his chest. At first, he was going to decline that offer, even if meant not gaining seven silver coins by the end of the week, but then his eyes unintentionally landed on her breasts; it seems that the collar of the dress Ann had dressed her in had slid down a bit, revealing her cleavage. It was then that he realized that Meiko's chest was very well endowed, and plumped with temptation. He also had to admit that her skin was wonderful creamy, flawless porcelain white that gleamed into the low candlelight. Plus she _did _have an amazing figure, besides, no way would she be able to pay seven silvers by the end of this week.

Maybe he wouldn't decline after all.

"Fine," he said, shocking his younger brother, but not surprising the brown–haired maiden.

"Good. But…"

Leon raised his eyebrow. "But, what?"

Meiko smirked at him. "If _I _win, then you, just you, have to treat me to breakfast, lunch and dinner every day for a month at Yellow's most exclusive and expensive restaurant, Crypton_Salle De Banquet._"

"Deal!" Leon replied without a second thought.

"B–Brother, wait! I don't think that such the brightest of ideas. I mean, it cost seven silver coins and a copper just to order bread from that place!" Al objected, trying to reason with his overly–confident elder brother.

But, Leon ignored him and asked Meiko smugly, "And since it was you're for the both us to bet, I'll pick which game will play. Do you fancy some poker, Sugar?"

He asked rudely, while stuffing his right hand into his breast-pocket, and pulled out a stack of old, tattered poker cards, all held together by a black ribbon.

Meiko, forcing herself to ignore the "sugar" comment, nodded her head with a smug. "Yes."

Al, who looked thoroughly exhausted from hearing all this gibberish, began to leave the room, and said to his brother as he passed him, "Don't come crying to me for some loose change if you lose, which I know you will."

However, before his younger sibling made his way out of the door, Leon said "I wouldn't even think about it," in a cocky, incorrigible tone.

Al just waved his hand in dismay at his elder brother's remark, and left the room to leave the two immature nincompoops to their game of half–wits. Who was going to win, he knew not, he only wished his elder brother was not born a complete and total idiot.

_No wonder why you failed all those classes in school you dunder-head, _he thought bitterly, wishing he could've smacked Leon upside the head with a frying-pan to slap some sense in his tiny pea–sized mind.

* * *

_Like every dream she had dreamt in the last nine years, ever since she made a pact with that demon, Rin was floating in a sea of ebony._

_She felt no fear from only seeing the milky–blackness and no other color; after all, she was used to it. Besides, black was a very pretty color, not her favorite, since that position was filled by the color of dried–purple roses, but nonetheless, the color still intrigued her immensely._

_Rin flapped the coffee–black wings that protruded from her back, gaining more speed within her range, searching for something with silver hair and blood–red eyes. Something that reminded of her of evil, yet something that had saved her from her close brush with _**death **_nine years ago_.

_But, she could not find it for some reason._

'Where is she? Do not tell me that I opened Pandora's Box just to be left alone in this dingy world for seven hours?'

_As if on cue, Rin spotted her in the same spot she always was, sitting by her colorful garden with her fingers drowned in the leaves and vines; and as always, her hands were air – cradling the yellow flower that represented her brother's soul and personality._

_Rin dove down to her, and landed gracefully behind her on her black dress–shoed feet._

"_Hello, Tei," Rin said politely, curtsying in the flower–like black dress she always wore here._

_The girl's ears perked up at the tone of voice who said her name. She turned around to greet her guest or shall one say, her __**sister**__._

_Her crimson eyes widen with joy. _

_"Oh, Rinny, you're back!" she exclaimed. She stood up, and ran to Rin with delight, and wrapped her spidery arms around her figure. Rin returned the embrace yet she did not show the same thrilled delight as the girl who embraced her. _"_You took too long!" the girl who Rin had established as Tei, whined._

_Rin looked at her with eyes that were devoid of any emotion. "Sorry, things back in my world got a little…" she looked at the corner as the bitter memories of her beloved brother tied up with a sword touching the tip of the X that had been carved into his precious skin, flooded through her mind. "…out of hand," she finally answered._

_Tei, sensing her 'Sister's' sad look in her deep blue eyes, placed her icy hand on her cheek, her silver nail gently brushed Rin's silk gold hair. _

_"Tell me, was it something to do with __**our **__dear Len?" she asked in a honey–soaked voice mixed with a dash of concern._

_Rin looked at her; she bit her lip, unsure if she'd tell her what happen, but after a few seconds had passed, she knew she would have to tell Tei sooner, less she stay in this world a bit longer, and not having to open her eyes to her darling little brother who would need companionship after today._

_Rin took a deep breath, and told Tei the horror she had faced back in her world. When she finally finished, Tei's crimson eyes flooded with tears; she pulled her long glossy silver hair, and stamped her tiny feet onto the ground._

"_HOW DARE PEOPLE LIKE THAT HURT OUR PRECIOUS LEN?" she shouted with rage while continuing to slam her feet hard on the ground with full force._

_She then took her anger out on the green rose booming in her garden, ripping it to shreds over and over again each time a new one bloomed._

_Rin only watched in emotionless silence._

_After Tei finished her grotesque waltz of screaming, stamping and the destruction of innocent green flowers, she ran back to Rin, and hugged her once more but this more lovingly._

"_I'm so glad you were able to save him before those scum finished him off," she whispered to Rin happily. "I've never been so proud of you."_

_Rin was glad as well; she was successful in saving the precious life of her younger sibling. If she hadn't, she would've died of a broken heart for she valued Len more than her own life._

_She would even die for him._

_Tei removed her head from Rin's shoulder after crying onto it for what seemed like an hour, and looked right into Rin's face, smiling sweetly at her._

"_Let us have a celebration for your heroic bravery in saving our precious prince from death." _

_With a snap of Tei's snow–white fingers, a table adorned in a black–lace cloth appeared perpendicular to them, two chairs as well–sitting opposite of each other also appeared. Following the furniture, a feast fit for seven kings appeared out of thin air on silver platters as well as cups of tea and milk._

_Tei skipped like a child to the chair sitting at the north of the table while Rin, who took her time walking to the table, sat on the chair south of the table._

_Rin surveyed the food that was presented on the table. There were three plates of sandwiches (cheese, tomato and avocado with cucumber), a filet mignon greased in honey, goulash in all kinds of flavors, parfaits, omelets in all kinds, toast with butter, pancakes, bowls of potatoes sliced in cubes, and covered in olive juice and spices, different flavors of soups and cavity–educed porridges, rolls in all kinds, fried dough covered in goat cheese, and sitting right in the middle of it all was beautiful white cake with iced black roses._

_A shiver ran right through Rin's spine from the moment she looked at that cake._

'The same kind Len and I took with us to the beach on that day.'

"_Bon appetite!" Tei exclaimed cheerfully before tucking into a bowl of porridge, some rolls and eggs._

_Rin wasn't even eating yet for she was too busy loading her plate. She cut a leg off the filet mignon, took twenty pieces of spiced potatoes from their tureen, a slab of fried dough soaked in goat cheese, two different sandwiches, and a cheese and onion roll._ _Tei was scarfing her food into her mouth in the most monstrous way while Rin ate her food in slow and in lady–like bites. She chewed and swallowed, and drank a cup black–colored tea, but she didn't smile at the taste for she could taste nothing at all. It was bland and tasteless, almost like ash. She didn't exactly expect for her to taste anything from this particular kind of nourishment though._

_After all, only _**part **_of her soul had traveled into this world not her full spirit, so because of that she could not taste the deliciousness of the said food or (yet she was relieved) feel the iciness of her 'sister's' hugs and flesh._

"_It's too bad though, that they weren't successful by killing you. Your soul would've been transported here permanently, and we'd be together forever," Tei said sadly, after gulping down a river of milk._

_Rin clenched her hands around her fork angrily. How she badly she wished to slap her 'sister's' face for saying such a deplorable thing._

"_I'm… sorry to disappoint you, but if I had died then, Len would have shared the same fate," she said calmly while putting up a show of looking disappointed and sad just as Tei's face read._

_Tei put her doll–like hand on her cheek, as she stirred a fried–dough piece in a fresh cup of milk. _

_"Quite right, sister; after all, if Len had died, his soul would not be coming to my world. He would have gone to the Land of Hades since he's such an evil flower." _

_A twisted smile appeared on her face when she said that. She dropped her fried–dough piece in the milk, and folded her hands together in a sinister way, blocking her mouth with them as she looked to the ground with a deep, dark look in her blood–red irises._

"_That's one of the reasons why I love him so much. He's just like a demon in every way. His icy–blue eyes, glowing with the hunger for chaos and destruction, the way he finds joy in the pain of others, how he doesn't hesitate to have an innocent life snuffed out… I could tell from the moment he refused to give me his cake so harshly that he had the heart of a demon. He's evil incarnate, born under a tainted star, and blessed by the devils of hell… Oh, how I wish I had him all to myse–"_

_Tei didn't even finish her sentence when a silver knife had plunged into her forehead; the flesh of her head seemed to crack like a porcelain doll. No blood came seeped from the knife surprisingly._

_At first, Tei was shocked and wondered for three seconds how a knife plunged itself into the flesh of her forehead, and was going to ask Rin why when she saw her 'sister' glaring angrily at her with her whole body shaking madly with rage._

"_Don't you ever, ever say such things about my brother…!" Rin shouted. "He is not, nor will he ever be a 'flower of evil'! His innocence was only partly soiled by those selfish adults who taught him such grotesque things! I would have turned out like that if I were the one to become ruler!"_

_Tei smiled, as she pulled the knife from her head. It had been sometime since her 'sister' had showed her inner demon. A balloon of pride for her sister exploded into her nonexistent heart, and she clapped her hands._

"_Bravo, sis! Bravo!" she praised. "Words cannot express the happiness I feel right now!"_

"_I just threw a knife into your head!" Rin angrily exclaimed. "How can anyone be happy about that?"_

_Tei ceased her clapping, and looked at her 'sister' with adoring eyes. _

_"Because, my sweet _little _sister, it shows that the little demon dwelling inside of you is growing stronger now."_

_Rin glared at her; her fist clenching tightly around the fork she held with her right hand, as the sweet red juice from the meat it held trickled down her hand._

_Tei then threw her a look filled with evil delight._

_"This also means, those wings I gave to you nine years ago, are growing bigger. Especially with the blood you freshly shed last night. Do tell me, how in the world have you been hiding them from everyone for so long?"_

"_I've just have, that's all," she hissed, before taking a sip of her tasteless tea._

_Tei didn't take offense from her 'sister's' sass, in fact, she loved it. It always gave her nice, warm feeling in the pit of her stomach to witness her beloved 'little sister's' vicious attitude towards her. She was the only one who could ever see such a wonderful sight. How she adored it._

_She would have pressed more buttons if she hadn't caught the tiny speck of white light, glittering at the base of her 'sisters' forehead. She frowned at the sight, how she wished she could make it go away._

_Rin put her cup of tea on the saucer as she felt a bright, warm, pleasant sensation blooming across her forehead. It was coming from the speck of light Tei had spotted. _

_"It seems it's time for me to go," she said, almost satisfied._

_Tei slammed her hands onto the table, rattling the glasses and plates of food sporting it. Two large bird–like black wings spouted from her back, the same kind as Rin._

_Tei's wings flapped three times, and then within moments, she flew towards Rin and embraced her tightly, like a life line. Low sobs erupted from her cold lips. She was upset that her 'sister' had to go now; even if it was temporary._

_Rin's eyes seem to sadden at this. True, she didn't share any sisterly love for Tei like she had, but there was still a small portion of her that didn't like it when she was upset. After all, unlike her world that was always filled with people with the warm touch of companionship, Tei was always alone. Rin could understand why Tei would always gushed when Rin arrive to her world, gifting her with so many hugs and kisses and cries whenever she had to go back into her world. She never could meet others or truly become a part of Rin's family; she was always alone, twenty four–seven, three hundred sixty five days every year. She could only come to Rin's world only once every six million years, and on a rare occasion associated with the moon._

_Even if Tei was a despicable demon who thought of her brother as an evil, Rin knew no one deserved to be alone._

_Rin embraced Tei, and gave her kiss on the forehead. _

_"Don't worry, sis. I'll be back soon. If I can, I'll try to get to bed much earlier," she whispered to the sobbing Tei softly while stroking her silver strands of hair._

_Tei looked up; her face was stained in tears. She laced her fingers with Rin's who was now glowing with the white light while disappearing into tiny balls of glitter. _

_"Promise?" Tei asked like a whimpering child._

_Rin smiled at her. Even if Tei was a demon, she loved that beautiful smile of Rin's – it always gave her comfort and warmth and the knowledge that she would be back, unlike the other liars she had made the same deal with of the years._

"_I promise." _

_And with that Rin disappeared, back to her own world, leaving Tei all alone._

_This time, Tei did a waltz of smashing dishes, chairs and the table, screaming and crying until she fell to floor as the anguish of loneliness consumed her body._

_"__**She'll be back**__…"Tei told herself reassuringly._ "_**I know she will, and when the day finally comes when her life comes to a halt, I'll never be alone again… Never…"**_

_She then closed her eyes, and slipped into her own dream of cakes, and the golden sands of the beach where she had met her beloved Rin and Len… nine years ago._

* * *

Rin opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of her brother, Len. She smiled at this, and nestled her cheek against his chest, longing to feel more of her beloved sibling's warmth.

She sighed happily when she heard the beautiful melodies of her brother's precious heart beats. How she was able to survive four years without her brothers' warmth or the sound of melodious heart beats, she knew not. Rin was even happier that she was able to protect this wonderful warmth and the musical heartbeats from the vicious scoundrels she had the displeasure of encountering last night.

Her angelic face then twisted with a frown. How she hated those bastards for harming her brother like that. She hoped they'd all get a nice place in the Land of Hades for having the audacity to bound and beat her beloved brother.

Rin clenched her teeth, as her eyes turned from their usual gentle sparkle to a ferocious look of hate. She clenched the left breast area of her brother's night shirt as she thought of what she _should _have done to those scumbags.

If Len was at least knocked out, then Rin would not have had the worry of her brother's sanity being dampened, for if she had done what she wanted to; Len would not know what was real and what was not. It would have been too much for him to handle. But still, she would not have mind to stain the beautiful grass of the hill with more of that band of devils blood than the small portion she had shed with just a few measly arrows. At least, they were all captured without any medical help or food for their arrival in the dungeon, but then there was that red_–_headed man who Josephine ("Bless her soul") had knocked into the river that was original intended to imprison her innocent_–_by_–_blood brother with their unforgiving waves.

_I hope that bastard died in the waves! _She thought heartlessly ._Why not? He deserves it for trying to kill my sweet brother with his damn sword! I hope he drowned, no, succumbed to his wounds, that way his death was painful! To think I felt sorry for that devil. His sister deserves a better brother!_

Then, something made her anger dry up. What would happen to his sister if he died? As that unholy creature had said in his attempt to take Rin's life (and imprison her forever with no one, but Tei), his sister, after her last visit to her brother's castle, she could neither talk nor move. She had been tragically traumatized by her brother for only asking for some spare food.

Rin looked at her brother's face with a mixed look of confusion and disbelief. Even as a child, Len had always been a bit greedy, self_–_centered and oblivious to other people's feelings, but for him to order the beating of an innocent young girl just for wanting some bread, that was bit too cruel, even for him.

What had happened to him? It was true that Rin knew because of her absence at the castle for four years (missing, even celebrating their birthday together last month), Len had grown rough around the edges for having no companionship whatsoever (Prima and Lily wouldn't be good companions for him since the two harbored an embedding hatred for her brother ever since childhood when he pushed Prima into a shallow pond for making a much more elaborate birthday card for Rin than the one Len had made for her, and the time when he tore out five locks of golden hair from Lily's head for giving Rin a flower crown and an embrace, so one would imagine why even after Rin's departure they would want to stay away from him), and it was also because of those selfish adults for teaching him such silly nonsense of replenishing the castles Coin_–_Vault by sucking Yellow's people threadbare pockets dry; shedding the blood of people who commit only the pettiest of crimes, and banishing people from their warm homes while claiming their precious belongings. But, Rin was also the type who knew that some of the fault lands on the one who choose to do what they did; after all, any person, no matter whom, was responsible for his or her own actions.

She didn't like to admit it, but after that display of cruelty Len had hammered on Himeka and Satsuki, she knew it was the truth _–_ Len Kagamine, her own brother had turned cold on everyone, and would not hesitate to punish even children for only breaking a vase.

_Of course, he did admit that he was being a childish brat over that vase._

She smiled a bit from that thought, perhaps maybe in time, Rin could melt that icy chamber Len had shut himself into and plant flowers of kindness within his soul.

_Then, the thorns from his soul flower will vanish, and he'll once again become that kind, little boy again._

Her grips on his clothes loosened before she removed her hand from the silk of his nightshirt, and rest it on his cheek. It still felt a tad moist from the tears he shed last night. She frowned as the bitter memories came back to her once again. _If I had taken a second longer… that sword would have plunged through his heart and he would've died. What an awful elder sister I am…_

Then, all of a sudden thoughts of a knowledge she had gained from Tei brushed through her mind like a comb, warming her heart with new hope.

_The only way I'll know where he is if he's ever in danger again, is to make that contract._

A shade of apple red painted itself across her cheeks.

_It's sinful though; I mean… he is my brother, after all. But, this is the only way to make sure another accident like that won't happen again._

Rin moved her head up to her brother's, to see his darling face which brought a smile upon her rose_–_petal lips, which nearly brushed her brother's own.

"I promise you, my brave and loving prince," she whispered softly to his sleeping face. "I will never leave you alone again. If I do, may I suffer a thousand deaths; I will always remain by your side for the rest of our lives. I will always protect you. I will never let a night like last night happen again and therefore, please forgive me for what I am about to do to you, my dear brother."

She brushed a loose golden lock behind his ear, as she leaned her face into her brother's sleeping one, biting her bottom lip as she did so until it bled. She greased her lips with crimson residue, and as she did this, her back from beneath her chemise began to glow ebony black, hellish red and sinful green.

She then softly pressed her blood–stained lips on her brother's innocent ones, and with much protesting from her mind, slipped her tongue into his mouth, perching it softly on the tip of his own. She only prayed that Len wouldn't wake up, and see this horrible display of what he might think as incest.

Tiny little glow–balls of greedy gold flew from her color changing back, and danced around the twins three times before shrinking into nothing more than tiny dust balls where they made no hesitation to penetrate through the locked lips of the sibling.

Their lips began to glow temptation pink, adding a few virginal–white glitters here and there. Rin then felt something hot and circular materialize on her tongue; she smiled a satisfied grin. Her sinful spell was working, but the better news was to know that Len was still the heavy sleeper she knew back in their childhood.

Several seconds passed before she finally released her tongue from her still–sleeping sibling's mouth. Beneath the sun's warm rays, a crimson red ring with a black crescent moon–shaped gem was shown on the center of Rin's pale pink tongue.

_Heh… this kind of ring reminds me of the game Len and I used to play back at that little harbor._

With gentle, silent movements, she moved her hands to both retrieve the ring from her tongue, and to remove one of Len's hands from her back. She accomplished this beautifully without a stir or a fluttering eyelash from her brother.

"_I'll be the sun, and you'll be the moon…"_Rin sang to herself softly; remembering that the two of them used to sing those nine little words whenever they snuck away to the harbor.

She held the ring with her thumb and index finger while she brought her brother's index finger to the ring, his fingernail nearly touched the red setting.

"Forgive me, Len, for forcing this spell upon you without your permission, but I will not cast my spells with you awake," she said to his sleeping figure softly, and apologetically.

_I'm much too ashamed to show you what I have become, _she thought before slipping the ring onto his finger.

With the ring finally in contact with its _owner's _skin, it glowed a flash of colors from red to green to gold before slowly melting into his finger, and still he did not awakened. When his skin had completely devoured the ring, the middle of his chest began to glow a crimson red while the middle of Rin's underdeveloped breasts glowed a shade of pink, beneath the silk of their clothing. They glowed in the shape of a pair of beautiful wings with three flowers in the middle of the wings, all circled by a crown of thorny vines.

Rin did not feel any pain, only tender warmth as the mark carved itself into her flesh. Len, however, in his sleep, seem to frown a little painfully with his eyebrows twitching twice. This made her heart stop.

_Please, please, please; God, don't let my brother awake just yet, _she prayed feverishly within her mind.

As luck would have it, he did not, and for the rest of the time the mark was being carved into his tender flesh. The glows of the marks from beneath silk then disappeared after the fourth minute had passed since it was birthed, and immediately Len's face relaxed again into peacefulness.

Rin returned her hand onto Len's cheek while her other gripped the cloth of her chemist above her chest.

"Now, whenever you are in danger, I will know it, and I will know where you are. You will never feel the horrible brush of death again; I will always be right there, even before you are ever captured again, and if I must, I will end the lives of the wretched people who would dare harm you. I promise you, my prince; I shall always be there to protect you."

She then kissed his cheek in sisterly affection.

_Just give me your smile and laughter as my payment._

This warm momentum, however, was disrupted when Rin had the sudden urge to relieve herself. She giggled at that feeling though.

_Of course I would feel this way; I had too much to drink, yesterday._

Slowly, trying hard not to disturb her brother's well_–_needed rest, she slipped out of his arms and was a bit surprise how easily she was able slither out of her brother's grip, almost snake_–_like easily. She would have thought it would have been a much more difficult task, for Len never had the ability to set his sister free from his arms. He was always like that with her, ever since they were kids.

_Even when I was still a crippling little girl, he'd never let me out of his arms._

Rin smiled at her brother's sleeping figure, and would have kissed him on the forehead goodbye _– _as she so often does _– _if it wasn't for the uncomfortable sensation of liquid sloshing around her lower_–_waist area. So, she buried both the sheets and blanket up to his chin, and tucked him tightly (for he was shivering a bit, possibly from cold). She then made her way to bathroom, closing the door shut behind her.

After the sheer joy of relieving her body of the said liquid, Rin washed her hands with a rose_–_scent bar of soap before drying her hands with a snow_–_white towel a fellow servant must have supplied the room with, after the using yesterday's towels for Len's bath.

When she hung the towel back on its silver hanger, she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed from the memory of seeing her 'sister' in her dreams. The icy words Tei had said to her rang in her ears; _which also means, those _wings _I gave to you nine years ago, are growing bigger. Especially with the blood you freshly shed last night._

She sighed again, remembering all the blood she had shed yesterday night. Though she did not mind shedding the blood of those man for harming her brother, it made her stomach plunge just to know that with each portion of blood she shed, her _wings, _Tei gave to her, grew bigger and bigger.

_But, how big are they now? _She wondered. Curious, she took her chemise off, placing it over her now bare breasts, and turned her back to the mirror, with her head turned. She frowned at what she saw. _No wonder my chemise felt so snug around my back._

The mirror showed two little wings, as black as night, on the sharp blades of her slender back. Soft with feathers, they cast the illusion of a raven's wings, and were both the size of a medium_–_sized saucer, but just yesterday morning, they were the size of a tea cup.

_Well… this is what happens when you make a deal with a devil, _she thought bitterly before sighing deep and heavy.

"This is going to be even more of a pain; I'll have to tie a ribbon around them now, that way they won't feel so snug in the wonderful dresses Len had gave to me..." she whispered to herself. Then, without further ado, she tucked herself back into her chemise and was about to leave the bathroom, and rejoin with her sibling under the blankets when she heard a noise from the east side of the bathroom. It sounded like someone was speaking.

Hushing her breaths, she tiptoed to the direction of where she heard that noise, and pressed her ear against the wall, in case that noise was of any importance, like a servant announcing the death or capture of the red_–_haired man that abducted her brother, or information about an assassin slithering in the castle walls in an attempt to take her brother's precious life _– _where she would never allow that to happen.

But, what she heard was either news of the capture or knowledge of an assassin; it was something that made her heart nearly stop in a panic.

"**Big sister is probably still sleeping, everyone. Perhaps we should come back another time."**_Himeka_…

"**But, what if she's having a nightmare from last night? It would probably be a good thing if we came in there to wake Big sister up from those horrors." **_Satsuki…_

"**Not to mention, it's like 6:56 already. The doctors said she needs her bandages changed by 7:00, and she needs her medicine too." **_Prima..._

From those words, Rin looked down at her bandages and immediately felt ill. Her blood had seeped right through the garments, but not so completely that it would give the unpleasant smell of iron running amuck the lavender_–_scented air.

"**Besides, we need to tell her about the great news," **a soft and mature voice said through the wall, interrupting her grotesque sight on her garments ._Lily._

Knowing she wouldn't be able to sneak back into her room through the hallways, she quickly pressed her back the far corner of the bathroom.

_From the bathroom, my room should be just a few meters away. I'll slip in there unseen, even if this means my wings will grow even bigger, _she whispered a few words in a nonexistent language, and in less than a second, she melted within the plaster of the wall, like a ghost.

Immediately, she then found herself in her wardrobe Len had given to her. The scent of freshly_–_pressed clothes wafted through her nostrils while a rainbow of her silk, satin and cotton dresses blurred her vision, but she didn't need her eyes to know that knob of her wardrobe doors were just a few millimeters away.

She extended her right hand, grabbed the knob of the wardrobe door, opened it and thrust herself out, landing gracefully on her two, petite feet.

Rin knew she only had a few seconds to make it to her bed, for the knob of her bedroom door had just started turning. Quickly, she ran to her bed at top speed, ignoring the pain in her right hip for running so fast, and then hopped onto the mattress, where she quickly made her way under the blankets and quickly, just before the door began to open, smashed her skull onto the pillow and closed her eyes to give her friends the illusion of her still sleeping.

She had difficulty though trying to ease her breaths in gentle sighs, instead of the hard_–_labored pants she was rewarded from running so fiercely, though, but she still put up the effort.

Rin heard her bedroom door clicking open, and the pitter patter of feet clopping onto the carpet of her floor. She then felt four shadows towering over her, then a familiar hand caressing her skull, bringing her up from her pillow. She could feel her heart twist with anxiety, knowing this was Prima's hand that caressed her so._Not again…_She thought with fear.

"WAKE UP, RIN!" Prima's voice shouted, and then, just what Rin feared for, a hand slapped her harshly across her face.

Rin sat up bolt right, clutching her cheek with both hands. This time she was not acting. "OW!" she howled. She then out of revenge slapped Prima across her own face who returned her "OW!" and clutched her face.

"Really now, Prima, this is getting to be quite old!" Rin scolded angrily.

Prima glared at her, her hand on her own face. "You didn't have to slap me back!" she chided.

"Yes, I did! You have no right to interrupt someone's slumber in such a distasteful manner! At least, shake me awake gently or how about this, wait until the great clock rings!"

And then as if on cue the great clock's deep voice carried through the room, proving Rin's suggestion, where she smiled triumphantly at her.

Prima was about to continue her argument when Himeka and Satsuki came up front to Rin, and presented her with a glorious breakfast on a silver tray: A thick bowl of porridge, filled to the brim with honey, a small wicker basket of seven cheese toasties, five poached eggs that looked as if they were dipped in butter, and four thick slices of crisp bacon with a cup of hot sweet tea filled with unneeded cream and sugar.

"Himeka and I made breakfast for you today," Satsuki said with a big smile.

"We made lots, so you could get your strength back up and running again!" Himeka added, mirroring her brother's smile.

Rin truthfully and sweetly thanked them with a pat on their raven_–_heads while secretly thinking that such fattening nutrients would turn her into the size of a boar by sun down.

"Before you eat though," Lily began, butting in. "Take this, your medicine." She explained while extending her right hand where a vial bubbling with rose_–_colored liquid, sat upright in the middle of her palm.

Rin took it.

"Thank you very much, Lily," she said before uncorking the vial where she was about to take a sip of the sickly_–_sweet liquid, but her motives where soon ceased when she realized that Prima and Lily were both clad in black chiffon dresses where the hems reached to their thighs while sporting yellow cloaks with ebony bead and thin leather boots with golden roses adorn their feet and legs. But even though they were dressed the same, a leather belt was wrapped around Lily's waist with two pistols tucked away in two holsters. Prima had a leather belt around her waist too, but this one carried a thin_–_sheeted sword.

_Why in the world are Lily and Prima clad in hunting garments? _Rin thought to herself. She looked up at her friends, her medicine still in her hand, remaining untouched.

"Why are you two wearing those clothes? You know very well that my brother banned hunting in his kingdom," she said with innocent curiosity.

Prima chuckled at her question which insulted Rin a bit, but she kept her mouth shut so she would get an explanation without an argument.

"Do not worry, Rinny," Prima began a bit cheerfully. "We're not so stupid that we would hunt fat pigs in the forest. That would be our heads," she jested.

Lily stepped in. "But, we are indeed going on a hunt," she said.

"I do not understand," Rin said, thoroughly confused.

Lily's eyes soften, sensing her confusion. "That's why we came to you so early. You see, Prima and I are going to hunt down the man that nearly killed your brother and yourself."

* * *

**Wow it's been a long time since i've uploaded, like a year. DX Sorry guys, again with my writer block but hey at least this all done, and now you know who that person was with the roses in the last, last chapter. As for how Rin got herself wrapped up into that mess, lets just say it had something to do with Lens flash back he had in the last chapter when Rin got stabbed. Also if your all wondering why love hasn't blossomed with Kaito and Miku as it did in the vids is because in reality woman sometimes don't really fall for a stranger they've never met before in their life without being a little spectcul at first, remeber they both have to get to know eachother real good before they start falling in love. Although it might be diffrent for the twins, lol. **

**Also i've got a beta here now, and she really funny and sweet, she's iPolaris, she also helped with the titel of this chapter! And this is her message to everyone: _Hi, Pol here! Glad to be Chibi's beta again for TBS! Thanks for the mention and stuff, Chibi-chan! Hey, readers, I hope you like what Chi-chan did! xD-_Every one give iP-chan a big bravo for editing this chapter so beautifully~!**

**And now to make a belated thanks to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter!**

**Ranlou(**Thank you very much, i really apreciate it, however even i get side-tracked when i write so much. Thank you again and i hope you enjoyed this chapter.)

**Nayomi-Kiiroibara **(Though it's pretty obivouse, you'll just have to find out in later chapters. Thank you also, i kinda thought i didn't do such a good job with the fight and stuff, i thought it was too slow, but i'm glad you liked it~!)

**Ruyaa**(*giggle* I'm really glad you really liked it, and i hope you enjoyed the little twincest here too~!)

**Please enjoy everyone! Also there going to be more another battle scene in the next chapter, i've been studying battlescens in movies and stuff, and with iP-chan's help it'll hopefully be a better battle scene. Also i'm going to uplaod a cover for this story that i made myself soon too! Until next time~see ya!**


End file.
